


Der Test

by EirienGER



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Blood, Demonic Possession, Gen, Language, Swearing, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER
Summary: Castiel ist verschwunden. Die Winchesters verfolgen einen Dämon, der jedoch entkommt bevor sie ihn festsetzen und befragen können. Zurück bleibt Zora, deren Erinnerung an die vergangenen 2 Monate, als sie von dem Dämon besetzt gewesen war, nur langsam wieder zurückkommt.





	Der Test

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ebenfalls eine meiner älteren Supernatural-Geschichten. Sie beschäftigt sich mit dem Croatoan-Virus und den Auswirkungen die Zachariah Dean gezeigt hatte, während er ihn in die Zukunft geschickt hatte... (Staffel 5, Folge 4 - Endspiel / The End)
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________ 
> 
> Dislaimer: Diese Fanfiction-Geschichte wurde lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und es werden keine materiellen Vorteile durch sie erlangt. Mit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Netz werden keine Verletzungen der Copyrights beabsichtigt. This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

  
Kapitel 1

Das Erste das ich wahrnahm als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ein heftiger Kopfschmerz. Ich stöhnte auf und presste die Augen zu, doch in der nächsten Sekunde wurde mir bewusst, dass mich jemand mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden drückte und mich festhielt.

Panik durchflutete mich und ich riss die Augen wieder auf. Gott, selbst meine Augen schmerzten! Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis meine Sicht sich klärte, doch dann blickte ich in das Gesicht des Kerls: Er saß auf mir, drückte mich zu Boden. Eine Hand hielt mein Kinn umfasst und mit der Anderen hielt er beide meiner Handgelenke wie in einem Schraubstock umklammert.

Es schien, als würde er erschrecken als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ich voll bei mir war und er ließ mich los, stieg von mir herunter. Ich drehte den Kopf und erneut schoss der Schmerz durch meinen Kopf. Mir wurde klar, dass das nicht alles war – mein Gesicht tat ebenfalls weh… genau wie mein Rücken. Sämtliche Knochen... Ich war außer Atem, aber ich wusste nicht wovon und vor Angst diesem Kerl ausgeliefert zu sein, konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er stand neben mir und starrte, ebenfalls außer Atem auf mich herab, während ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Dann tauchte ein Zweiter neben ihm auf und ich zuckte zusammen. Zwei? Es waren Zwei? Der etwas Kleinere der Beiden blutete, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er hatte eine Platzwunde über dem linken Auge.

„Sie ist wach?", fragte er reichlich angeschlagen und der Größere, der Kerl war ein Riese, verzog das Gesicht als wolle er sagen: Siehst Du das nicht?

Der riesige Kerl beugte sich herab und ging in die Hocke, was in mir den Reflex auslöste, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Er würde mich nicht noch einmal anfassen! Jedenfalls nicht ohne Gegenwehr!

„Ganz ruhig.", sagte er und hob die Hände in die Höhe. „Ich werde Dir nicht wehtun. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Du okay bist."

Ich spürte, wie ich anfing vor Anspannung zu zittern. Geduldig wartete er meine Reaktion ab und ich versuchte abzuwägen, ob er es ehrlich meinte.  
Nein – ich konnte ihm nicht trauen. Sie hatten mich hierher gebracht. Wo war ich überhaupt?  
Kurz blickte ich mich im Raum um und erkannte, dass es eine heruntergekommene, schäbige Holzhütte war. Was? Hatten die Zwei mich mit K.O.-Tropfen betäubt und hierher geschleppt? Wie waren die denn drauf? An was erinnerte ich mich überhaupt?

„Ich bin Sam.", sagte er und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihm zurück. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich erschreckt habe."

Erschreckt? Erschreckt war gar kein Ausdruck, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Was sollte das alles hier? In einer Sekunde griff er mich an und jetzt machte er auf netten Jungen von nebenan?

„Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte er.

„Natürlich hat sie Schmerzen!", brummte der Andere und mein Blick schoss zu ihm. „Hast Du ihr Gesicht gesehen?"

„Dean, könntest Du Dich einen Augenblick zusammenreißen, bitte?", gab er angespannt zurück und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu. „Ich kann mir denken, wie das auf Dich wirken muss, aber wir wollten Dich nicht verletzen."

Ich blickte zur Seite und verstand rein gar nichts mehr.

„Kannst Du Dich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist?", fragte er nun.

„Nein.", antwortete ich und meine Stimme klang heiser.

Ich hustete und hob die Hand, um meinen nun noch mehr brummenden Schädel abzustützen.

„Du warst besessen.", sagte Dean – falls das sein richtiger Name war.

Moment… Besessen. Hatte er gerade was Wort besessen ausgesprochen?  
So wie in den Horrorfilmen, die ich immer mit meiner besten Freundin zu den unmöglichsten Uhrzeiten schauen musste? Besessen? Ja, klar! Ich verdrehte die Augen, was sofort mit neuen Schmerzen gestraft wurde und ich stöhnte erneut leise auf.

„Du erinnerst Dich wirklich an gar nichts, oder?", hakte Sam nach und runzelte die Stirn.

Ich schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Ich glaubte den Beiden kein Wort. Sie tischten sie mir irgendeine fantastische, zusammengereimte Lügengeschichte auf, um ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

„Schwarzer, ekliger Rauch, der sich in Deine Kehle quetscht? Klingelt da was?", fragte Dean. „Komm schon, Kleine. Da muss doch was hängen geblieben sein! Wir sind Dir hierher gefolgt und Du hast uns ganz schön in die Mangel genommen."

„Ich? Euch.", ungläubig sah ich ihn an.

Er zeigte auf seine blutende Augenbraue.

„Du schlägst ´ne harte Rechte."

Ich hob die andere Hand und erblickte tatsächlich Blut daran. Schmerzte sie deshalb so? Hatte ich ihn geschlagen?

„Wie heißt Du?", fragte Sam.

„Zora.", antwortete ich.

Dean lachte leise.

„Was?"

„Zora? Zora? – so wie in _Rote Zora_?"

Oh, wie ich das hasste. Ich hatte mir schon genügend Sticheleien wegen meines Namens und der passende Haarfarbe anhören dürfen.

"Wenn ich jedes Mal einen Dollar dafür bekäme wenn jemand so einen scheiß Spruch bringt, wäre ich reich, okay?", gab ich zurück und machte mich daran, endlich von dem schmutzigen Boden aufzustehen.

Sam griff nach meinem Arm und half mir hoch – ich ließ es zu, denn obwohl ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, ich brauchte die Unterstützung. Ich konnte sowieso nichts gegen sie ausrichten, auch wenn ich wollte, soviel war mir klar. Schwindel ließ mich nach links taumeln und ich stützte mich bei ihm ab.

„Langsam.", sagte er, schob mich zur Seite und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl.

Dann ging er weg und Dean setzte sich mir gegenüber an diesen alten Holztisch der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte ich und drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, wo Sam hingegangen war.

Er kramte in einer Tasche und Dean antwortete an seiner Stelle.

„Washington. Mitten im Nirgendwo. Du hast uns hierher geführt."

Washington – meinte er echt den Bundesstaat Washington?  
Ich kam aus Montana. Wie kam ich nach Washington?

„Was ist das Letzte, an das Du Dich erinnerst?"

Erneut fiel es mir schwer mich zu erinnern. Herrje, man sollte doch noch seine letzte Handlung wissen, oder?

„Probe, Montag Abend.", sagte ich langsam, als die Erinnerung doch zurückkam. „Ich war auf dem Heimweg."

„Kirchenchor, rote Zora?", fragte Dean und grinste.

„Rockband. Und ich heiße Zora.", gab ich unfreundlich zurück und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er hob die Augenbrauen und nickte beeindruckt.

„Weißt Du noch das Datum?", fragte Sam und kehrte zum Tisch zurück.

Er stellte eine kleine Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch und ich blickte ihn dankbar an, während ich sie nahm und aufschraubte. Gierig trank ich einige Schlucke und merkte erst jetzt, wie durstig ich eigentlich war.

„Fünfter April.", sagte ich dann.

„Wir haben Ende Mai.", antwortete er.

Ich war sprachlos. Stimmte das? Oder verarschten mich die Beiden nach Strich und Faden?

„Ist nicht wahr!", entfuhr es mir.

„Leider doch.", antwortete Dean. „Das bedeutet, Du warst fast zwei Monate lang besessen."

„Warum sollte ich euch glauben? Und was soll das überhaupt bedeuten, ich war besessen?"

„Das bedeutet, dass sich ein verdammt übles Wesen aus der Hölle in Deinen Körper gequetscht hat und dann die Kontrolle übernommen hat.", erklärte er. „Und ja, es ist wahr. Es gibt diese Kreaturen. Engel, Dämonen, Monster. Alles echt."

„Dean.", versuchte Sam ihn zu bremsen.

„Was? Dieser Scheißkerl in ihr hat mir den Arsch vermöbelt. Ich will zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, Cas finden und ihn kaltmachen."

Der Name ließ mich hellhörig werden, warum, wusste ich nicht.

„Cas?", fragte ich. „Castiel?"

Ich wusste nicht, warum der Name in mein Gedächtnis zurückgeschnellt war. Es war unheimlich. Doch ich hatte ein Bild vor Augen. Ein klares, deutliches Bild: Ein Mann, dunkle Haare. Anzug, Trenchcoat. Er stand in einem Ring aus Feuer.

Beide blickten mich mit großen Augen an.

„Du erinnerst Dich doch an etwas!", Dean rückte näher. Echte Sorge spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht und ich begann langsam zu glauben, dass es wahr war, was sie mir erzählten. „Was weißt Du?"

„Dieser Mann, er steht in einem Ring aus Feuer.", sagte ich und versuchte, mich besser zu erinnern. „Er ist ein Gefangener."

„Er lebt!", sagte Sam erleichtert.

„Weiter, Zora.", drängte Dean. „Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden."

„Tut mir leid.", sagte ich. „Da ist nichts weiter."

„Verdammt.", Dean lehnte sich enttäuscht zurück.

„Gib ihr Zeit.", sagte Sam und wandte sich mir zu. „Die Erinnerung wird zurückkommen. Darf ich mir Dein Gesicht ansehen?", fragte er dann.

Er streckte die Hand aus und legte vorsichtig seine Handfläche auf meine Wange. Kurz wich ich zurück, doch dann zwang ich mich, still zu halten. Vorsichtig tastete er die Knochen ab und es erstaunte mich, wie geübt er vorging. Einige Stellen schmerzten mehr, sobald er etwas Druck ausübte und ich schloss die Augen.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen.", sagte er und zog eine kleine Flasche mit Schmerztabletten aus seiner Jackentasche. „Hier, nimm eine."

„Es ist wirklich wahr, oder?", fragte ich, während mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hoch kroch. „Ihr verarscht mich nicht?"

Woher kamen diese Erinnerungen? Diese Bilder?

„Nein.", antwortete er ernst.

Ich entnahm dem Behälter eine Tablette und spülte sie mit Wasser aus der Flasche hinunter. Die Zwei blickten mich noch immer abwartend an und die Stille war mir unangenehm.

„Also," begann ich, während ich Sam das Fläschchen zurückgab. „wer von euch hat mich geschlagen?"

Dean fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die verletzte Unterlippe und blickte Sam mit einem verdächtigenden Blick an.

„Das war ich.", gab dieser zu. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen, nachdem Dean ihn eindeutig ausgeliefert hatte. „Es tut mir leid. Wir sind dem Dämon, also Dir, hierher gefolgt und haben gesehen, dass er in diese Hütte geht. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht entkommen kann und sind dann rein gekommen."

„Wie meint ihr das?"

„Salz. Vor jeder Tür, vor jedem Fenster. Bombensichere Falle für Dämonen, solange sie noch in einem Körper stecken.", erklärte Dean kurz.

„Wir wollten, dass der Dämon uns sagt, wo sie Castiel hingebracht haben.", fuhr Sam fort. „Doch stattdessen ging er sofort auf Dean los und-„

„Ja, diesen Teil überspringen wir. Ich war ausgeknockt, okay?", grummelte er und wedelte mit der Hand.

Offenbar war es ihm peinlich, dass er so schnell aus dem Kampf ausgeschieden war. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm noch peinlicher, dass ich diejenige gewesen sein sollte, die ihn vermöbelt hatte. Sam räusperte sich.

„Jedenfalls hat er mich nicht sofort angegriffen und so ging ich auf ihn los. Dämonen sind sehr stark und ich musste mich verteidigen. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er Deinen Körper verlassen würde, aber das tat er, noch bevor ich irgendetwas aus ihm herausbekommen konnte. Das war der Moment, als Du zu Dir gekommen bist."

Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wenn das alles wirklich existierte... Ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es so etwas geben könnte.  
Ich konnte mich weder an diesen Kampf, noch an etwas in den vergangenen zwei Monaten erinnern. Es war tatsächlich, als hätte jemand einen schwarzen Schleier über mein Erinnerungsvermögen gelegt.  
Dann drängte eine andere Frage in mein Bewusstsein.

„Kann er wiederkommen? Der Dämon?", fragte ich und spürte, wie sich mein Brustkorb vor Angst verkrampfte.

„Ja.", antwortete Sam. „Momentan sind wir in diesem Haus sicher, aber wir sollten zusehen, dass wir uns bald wieder auf den Weg machen. Er weiß, wo wir uns aufhalten."

„Kann er jederzeit jemanden besetzen? Jemanden von uns?"

„Wir haben uns geschützt.", sagte Dean und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Er ging zu der gleichen Tasche, aus der Sam das Wasser geholt hatte und suchte nach etwas. „Ich habe hier irgendwo einen Talisman, den Du tragen solltest. Dann kann Dich kein Dämon mehr besetzen."

Mein Blick huschte zurück zu Sam, der nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte sah.

„Was? Verschweigst Du mir etwas?"

Er zögerte kurz.

„Ich denke, dass die Dämonen das Risiko dass Du eventuell Informationen hast, nicht eingehen wollen. Sie werden versuchen, Dich zu töten sobald sie merken, dass sie Dich nicht mehr besetzen können."

„Dämonen? Mehrere? Ich dachte, es wäre nur einer?"

„Es gibt tausende da draußen.", sagte Dean und hielt mir ein Lederband mit einem winzigen Anhänger hin. „Häng Dir den um. Sorry Kleine, wir haben keine Zeit für die Zuckerguss-Version."

Ich nahm ihm den Talisman aus der Hand und zog das Bändchen über den Kopf. Ob mich das Ding wirklich schützen konnte?

Ihre Worte sickerten langsam durch und ich spürte, dass sie es beide verdammt ernst meinten. Es waren Fakten. Verdammt harte Fakten. Ich atmete tief durch.  
Zuerst sollte ich verkraften, dass es Dämonen gab. Dass einer in mir gesteckt hatte und dass ich in dieser Zeit alles Mögliche angestellt haben konnte. Aber nein, das war nicht genug – jetzt sollte ich auch noch auf der Liste der meistgesuchten Menschen für diese Dinger stehen?  
Wie würde er mich holen sobald er mich erwischte? Wie in „Emily Rose"? Nachts um drei Uhr während ich schlief, in meinem Schlafzimmer? Mir wurde übel und ich schloss die Augen.

„Ich weiß, das hört sich schlimm an.", sagte Dean und ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Aber wir werden nicht zulassen, dass diese Drecksdinger Dir noch mal was tun, okay?"

Solche Worte hätte ich eher von Sam erwartet, doch es tat gut, sie überhaupt zu hören.

Ich nickte.

„Der Talisman ist mit einem Zauber belegt. Kein Dämon wird uns aufspüren können, wenn wir wieder unterwegs sind. Aber dafür müssen wir hier so langsam verschwinden."

Ich unterdrückte den Reiz in Tränen auszubrechen mit aller Gewalt und öffnete die Augen wieder. Es würde nichts bringen, zu Weinen. Ich musste mich der Realität stellen, so abgedreht sie auch sein mochte. Ich musste all meinen Mut zusammennehmen und ihnen vertrauen.

„Okay. Was können wir tun?", fragte ich.

„Wir werden weiter wandern. Du bist Richtung Norden gelaufen, das Ziel des Dämons muss irgendwo dort liegen.", sagte Sam.

„Aber ihr wisst nicht, wo. Was, wenn wir uns verirren? Was, wenn sie uns doch überraschen?"

„Sam meint damit, dass Du Dich hoffentlich an etwas erinnern kannst und uns Hinweise geben kannst, sobald wir auf dem Weg sind."

Erneut atmete ich durch. Wollte ich mich überhaupt erinnern? Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl – ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo ich war. Ich nickte erneut.

„Gehen wir."  
  
Kapitel 2

Ich hatte Mühe mit den Beiden Männern die mich an Körpergröße weit überragten, Schritt zu halten. Mein Kopf tat trotz der Schmerztablette noch weh und ständig vermutete ich hinter jedem Baum einen Angreifer. Wie sahen diese Dämonen aus? Waren sie wirklich so stark? Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Es nieselte und die Kälte kroch langsam in meine Knochen.

Dean und Sam liefen voraus und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich sie aufhielt, dass sie wegen mir langsamer laufen mussten, als sie es gewohnt waren. Sie unterhielten sich leise und ich war mir sicher, dass es um mich ging. Sicher fanden sie es nervig, mich mitschleppen zu müssen. Bisher hatte ich ihnen keinen Hinweis darauf liefern können, ob wir in die richtige Richtung wanderten. Gerade als ich frustriert das Gesicht verzog, ließ Dean sich etwas zurückfallen und ging neben mir her.

„Also eine Band, mhm?", fragte er.

Ich strich mir die nassen Fransen aus der Stirn und nickte.

„Meine beste Freundin und zwei Jungs, die wir schon ewig kennen.", antwortete ich außer Atem.

„Aha – und einer davon ist Dein Freund, oder?", er grinste und ich fragte mich, was für eine Unterhaltung das werden sollte.

„Nein."

„Na hör mal! So läuft das aber nicht!", gab er überzeugt zurück. „Sex, Drugs and Rock ´n Roll!"

"Ich bin Siebzehn.", antwortete ich erst.

Dean starrte mich einen Moment lang an und ich fand es lustig, wie verständnislos er reagierte. Ich grinste.

„Keine Sorge, das war ein Scherz! Ich bin schon groß und aufgeklärt.", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

Er lachte kurz.

„Was machst Du? Sängerin?"

„Ich spiele Bass."

„Cool. Ich will euch spielen hören, wenn wir Dich heimbringen, okay? Du hast nämlich einen echten Kenner vor Dir."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. An Selbstbewusstsein fehlte es ihm mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber ich verstand schon was er versuchte – er suchte krampfhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, aber es half nicht.

Ich fragte mich, ob er und Sam mich tatsächlich wieder nach Hause bringen würden. Und wenn, wie würden alle reagieren? Ich war zwei Monate lang verschwunden oder nicht ich selbst gewesen. Was, wenn ich irgendetwas getan hatte, womöglich jemanden aus meiner Familie verletzt hatte? Nein, daran wollte ich gar nicht denken!

Ich blieb stehen, als plötzlich ein weiteres Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge auftauchte – ich blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes, meine Hand umschloss seinen Hals und er war in Panik.

„Nein!", stieß ich hervor und blieb stehen.

„Was? Seid ihr so schlecht?", er verstand nicht was los war.

„Ich habe jemanden verletzt, jemandem…"

Mein Atem ging schneller und Dean begriff endlich, dass ich nicht mehr über die Band sprach. Er nahm meinen Arm und ich versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen. Doch jetzt, da diese Tür geöffnet war, gab es kein zurück mehr.

„Ich habe jemanden getötet.", stieß ich hervor.

„Was siehst Du?", fragte er.

„Oh Gott!", war alles, was ich hervorbrachte, als mir bewusst wurde, was genau ich getan hatte.

Sam hatte uns erreicht und blickte mich besorgt an.

„Ich habe jemanden getötet!", wiederholte ich schockiert.

„Das warst nicht Du, sondern der Dämon."

„Sein Name war Crystal!", mein Herz raste, als mir alles wieder einfiel.

„Crystal?", fragte Dean und ließ mich los. „Was ist das für ein Name?"

Es war mir egal, was für ein Name das war. Diese beiden Hände, meine Hände, hatten ihn getötet. Wie war das möglich?

„Beruhige Dich.", sagte Sam und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern, während er sich herunter beugte.

Ich blickte auf und nun drängten die Tränen doch nach oben. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, bedeckte meine Augen mit der Hand. Ich schämte mich so sehr. Wie hatte so etwas nur passieren können? Sam seufzte und dann fühlte ich, wie er mich in eine Umarmung zog.  
Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er mich umarmte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er Mitleid mit mir hatte! Ich hatte einen Menschen getötet, ihm die Kehle zerquetscht als wäre er ein lästiges Ungeziefer!

„Nein! Lass mich.", sagte ich und drückte ihn weg.

Er ließ mich los und ich drehte mich um, stolperte einige Schritte weg von ihm und ließ mich etwas weiter entfernt auf dem nassen, kalten Waldboden nieder. Ich zog die Knie an meinen Körper und stützte meine Ellenbogen darauf, um mein Gesicht in meinen Händen zu vergraben.

Ich konnte diese schrecklichen Bilder nicht loswerden und ich konnte nicht aufhören, zu weinen. Verdammt, wie sollte ich jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen? Ich war eine Mörderin. Womöglich wurde ich von der Polizei gesucht! Konnte ich überhaupt jemals wieder nach Hause gehen?

„Zora…", erneut war es Sam, der wieder hier war und der neben mir in die Hocke ging. „Du hättest nichts tun können. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Ich selbst war auch schon besessen. Auch ich habe damals Dinge getan..."

„Du hast aber niemanden getötet!", stieß ich schluchzend hervor und hasste es, mich wie ein heulendes Baby anzuhören.

„Doch.", antwortete er nach einem Moment. „Ich… wollte sogar Dean umbringen."

Ich blickte ihn an.

„Ich hätte es getan, wenn nicht ein Freund von uns eingegriffen hätte. Ich hätte fast meinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht.", man konnte hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel diese Tatsache auszusprechen. „Ich kenne mich mit dem Thema aus, anders als Du. Wir haben schon viele Dämonen getötet und trotzdem konnte ich nichts tun."

„Aber- Ich kann mir das nicht vergeben.", sagte ich.

„Du musst.", antwortete er. „Wie willst Du sonst weiter machen? Das Ding das in Dir gesteckt hat, hat diese Tat begangen. Du hättest so etwas niemals getan. Deine Reaktion ist menschlich und genau das ist es, was uns von denen unterscheidet. Du musst versuchen, die Nerven zu behalten damit wir herausfinden können, was dort genau geschehen ist. Wir können unseren Freund noch immer retten. Aber ohne Deine Hilfe schaffen wir es nicht."

Noch immer aufgewühlt wich ich seinem Blick aus und versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen. Wenn ich ihnen half, konnte ich wenigstens etwas wieder gut machen… wenigstens diesen Castiel retten. Hoffentlich.

„Hier, seht euch das an.", hörten wir Deans Stimme und ich drehte mich um, während ich mir die Tränen wegwischte.

Er hielt eine Landkarte in der Hand und zeigte sie Sam, der sich wieder aufrichtete. Ich versuchte mich auf die Beiden zu konzentrieren und die neuen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen.

„Crystal.", sagte er und tippte auf eine Stelle. „Ich wusste, dass mir der Name bekannt vorkommt. Etwa 10 Meilen entfernt gibt es eine Quelle und einen Hügel, der so heißt. Dort gibt es eine Lichtung und laut der Karte auch eine Hütte für Wanderer."

„Es ist keine Hütte.", sagte ich und machte mich daran, wieder aufzustehen, als die Bilder des Ortes in meinem Kopf wie von Geisterhand erschienen. „Es ist größer. Eine Art Dorf."

„Was?", Dean blinzelte und streckte mir die Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen. Ich ergriff sie und kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Es sind mehrere Häuser.", erneut hatte ich vor Augen, wie ich diesen Mann im Freien abpasste und sein Leben beendete.

Es war auf einer Lichtung gewesen. Mehrere Hütten standen dort verteilt, es war sonnig gewesen, nicht so düster und grau wie jetzt. Er war nach draußen gekommen, hatte mich empfangen, hatte nicht geahnt, was vor sich ging.

„Crystals Refuge… so nennen sie es.", meine Stimme zitterte.

„Was? Eine Art Aussteigerdorf oder was?", hakte Dean nach. „Hippies?"

„Ich glaube ja. So was in der Art.", gab ich zurück.

Die Erinnerung wurde deutlicher und ich nahm schemenhaft die Anwesenheit anderer Menschen wahr, Leute, die aus ihren Hütten gestürmt kamen, als ich Crystal angegriffen hatte. Die Angst in mir wuchs, dass ich dort noch mehr Menschen verletzt haben könnte. Entsetzt blickte ich zu Boden, während die Brüder anfingen laut zu überlegen.

„Ein Hippiedorf… Was zum Teufel wollen die Dämonen dort?"

„Und was hatte Cas dort zu suchen?", fragte Sam.

„Du denkst, er ist freiwillig dorthin gegangen?"

„Vielleicht hat er erfahren was vor sich geht und wollte eingreifen."

„Aber sie hätten doch vorbereitet sein müssen, hätten ihn erwarten müssen um einen… um jemanden wie ihn festzusetzen!"

„Zora, erinnerst Du Dich an noch mehr? Wieso bist Du dorthin gegangen?", fragte Sam.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mehr war im Moment nicht herauszubekommen. Es war so verwirrend. Was genau löste diese Erinnerungsfetzen aus?

„Schon gut.", sagte er dann. „Denkst Du, wir können weitergehen? Schaffst Du es?"

„Ja."

Ich musste sehen, ob es stimmte. Ob es diesen Ort gab und was ich dort angerichtet hatte. Ich hatte Angst davor, aber es musste sein. Ich musste mir selbst beweisen, dass ich nicht verrückt war.

„Der Weg ist noch weit. Du gibst Bescheid, wenn Du eine Pause brauchst?"

Ich nickte nur. Sam warf mir einen weiteren mitfühlenden Blick zu und ging dann wieder los. Wie zuvor reihte sich Dean neben mir ein.

Wir setzten unseren Weg schweigend fort. Der unebene Boden war nass und glitschig und machte das Vorankommen in meinen Turnschuhen manchmal schwierig.

Immer wieder musste ich daran denken, was dort in dieser kleinen Ansiedlung vorgefallen war und versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich es ernst nehmen musste was Sam mir gesagt hatte. Dass nicht ich es gewesen war, dass ich nichts hätte dagegen unternehmen können. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich schuldig.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und ich fragte mich, wie viele Kilometer wir geschafft hatten. Ob wir es vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit denn noch zu der Lichtung schaffen würden? Und wenn ja, was genau würde uns dort erwarten?

  
  


Kapitel 3

Es dämmerte, doch die Beiden liefen beharrlich weiter. Während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing wurde mir immer mehr bewusst, dass mir Sams Worte keinen Trost spendeten. Ich konnte mir nicht vergeben, dass ich diesen Mann getötet hatte, dass ich andere in Angst versetzt hatte. Auch wenn ich die Handlungen nicht vorgenommen hatte, so war ich dabei gewesen, war ich ein Teil davon, oder?  
Warum konnte ich mich nicht wehren, nichts tun? Das hier war mein Körper und keiner der davon Besitz ergriff, sollte in der Lage sein, mich zu überlisten, meinen Verstand zu übernehmen. Wie machten diese Wesen das überhaupt?

„Gibt es Menschen, die sich gegen eine Besetzung durch Dämonen schon gewehrt haben?", fragte ich und Dean drehte den Kopf, wohl erstaunt, dass ich nach so langer Zeit eine solche Frage stellte.

Auch Sam schien kurz seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen.

„Ja… na ja, nicht für dauerhaft.", begann Dean. „Für kurze Momente."

„Aber es ist möglich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es bei jedem funktioniert. Vielleicht hängt es auch von der Stärke des Dämons ab."

Dean gefiel das Thema nicht, soviel konnte ich hören. Ich vermutete, dass er Sam nicht verletzten wollte weil er es scheinbar nicht geschafft hatte, den Dämon der ihn besetzt hatte, zu vertreiben.  
Dann plötzlich schoss mir die Antwort ins Bewusstsein, obwohl ich diese niemals kennen konnte – ihr Vater war besessen gewesen. Von einem Dämon namens Azazel, einem starken, mächtigen Dämon!

Ich stoppte und atmete tief ein. Nein! Nein, ich wollte das nicht wissen! Woher kamen diese Erinnerungen, die Antworten? Warum waren sie noch da?

„Was ist los?", fragte Dean.

„Nichts.", log ich, obwohl sich innerlich gerade Panik in mir ausbreitete.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest Du einen Geist gesehen. Neue Erinnerungen?", hakte er nach und Sam kam auf uns zu.

Verdammt, wie sollte ich ihnen das nur erklären? Konnte ich es?

„Ja, neue Erinnerungen.", antwortete ich monoton. „Aber nichts Hilfreiches."

„Ich glaube, für heute reicht es, oder?", schlug Sam vor und sah mich besorgt an. „Wir schaffen es vor der Nacht nicht mehr zu der Lichtung. Ruhen wir uns einige Stunden hier aus und gehen weiter, sobald es hell wird."

Ich nickte und folgte den Beiden, als sie einen geeigneten Platz für die Nacht suchten. Doch Dean warf mir noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick über seine Schulter zu – er wusste, dass ich ihnen etwas verheimlichte, dass ich gelogen hatte. Aber dass ich Antworten hatte, die nicht da sein dürften, das konnte ich ihm doch nicht sagen, oder?

*

Unter einem Baum mit dichtem Blätterdach hatten wir einen halbwegs trockenen Platz gefunden. Jetzt saß ich zusammengekauert gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt und versuchte zu verhindern, dass meine Zähne ständig aufgrund der Kälte klapperten. Noch immer war ich aufgewühlt wegen dem, was mir bewusst geworden war – ich trug noch mehr Erinnerungen des Dämons in mir, nicht nur an die Zeit in der er mich besetzt hatte, sondern auch andere. So musste es sein. Anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären.

Sam schnarchte leise und Dean hatte die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen, doch er schlief nicht, er hielt Wache.

„Du kannst nicht schlafen, mhm?", fragte er leise und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Nein."

„Solltest Du aber. Wir wissen nicht, was morgen auf uns zukommt."

„Was machen wir, wenn wir dort ankommen?", fragte ich.

„Wir verschaffen uns einen Überblick. Mit welchen und wie vielen Gegnern wir es zu tun haben."

„Und Du? Bist Du nicht müde? Schläfst Du nicht?", ich wusste, dass die Frage dumm war – aber Sam konnte sich ausruhen und er würde die Nacht über wach bleiben?

„Nach einer Weile in unserem Job wird Schlaf zur Nebensache. Ich habe schon andere Zeiten ohne Schlaf überstanden."

„Und was für ein Job war das gleich noch mal?", ich wusste, dass ihm diese Unterhaltung komisch vorkommen musste, aber ich versuchte mich abzulenken, stellte die Fragen, die mir als erstes in den Kopf kamen.

„Im Grunde genommen jagen wir Monster."

Eine simple Antwort über die ich bis vor wenigen Stunden gelacht hätte. Jetzt fand ich nichts mehr davon abwegig oder lächerlich. Ich seufzte und traute mich nicht weiter zu fragen, welche Monster es da draußen noch gab.

„Was verschweigst Du uns, Zora?"

Seine direkte Frage traf mich unvorbereitet und ich blickte ihm erschrocken in die Augen – ein Fehler, wie mir sofort bewusst wurde. Ich hatte mich verraten.

„Es ist nicht wichtig.", sagte ich.

„Scheint mir aber nicht der Fall zu sein, wenn es Dich davon abhält nach stundenlanger Wanderschaft nicht schlafen zu können. Ich dachte, Du würdest mir jeden Moment zusammenklappen und jetzt… Rück schon mit der Sprache raus. Es gibt nichts, was diese Dinger angestellt hätten, was Sam und ich nicht schon erlebt hätten. Was hast Du vorhin gesehen?"

„Ich habe nichts gesehen.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und er wartete, dass ich weiter sprach. „Ich habe mich an etwas erinnert, das ich nicht wissen kann."

Jetzt war es raus, er würde nachfragen, würde bohren. Wie würde er reagieren?

„Wie meinst Du das?", ich konnte ihn nun nicht mehr richtig erkennen, da sich eine Wolke vor den Mond geschoben hatte, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er seine Stirn runzelte. Ich hörte, wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte und etwas näher rückte.

„Ich weiß von eurem Vater."

Es blieb still und dauerte einen Moment bis Dean sich räusperte und dann mit heiserer Stimme wieder sprach.

„Was genau weißt Du?"

„Die Erinnerung kam, als wir über die Menschen gesprochen hatten, die sich kurz befreien konnten. Ich weiß, dass auch er besessen war – von einem Dämon namens Azazel. Er hat es geschafft, ihn kurz zu überlisten und euch so das Leben gerettet."

„Wie…", er stockte. „Wie kannst Du das wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung!", verzweifelt versuchte ich, ihm eine Antwort liefern zu können. „Ich schätze, ich habe Erinnerungen des Dämons in mir!"

„Und was damals geschehen ist predigen sie den Dämonen in der Sonntagsschule oder was?", presste er hervor und klang verletzt.

„Dean, es tut mir leid.", ich verstand seine Reaktion nicht wirklich, aber scheinbar war er sehr empfindlich, wenn das Thema auf seinen Vater gelenkt wurde.

Er schwieg und ich fühlte mich furchtbar. Ich hätte es ihm nicht erzählen sollen.

„Was weißt Du noch?", fragte er dann.

„Nichts. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie diese Antworten an die Oberfläche kommen."

„Okay. Aber ab sofort behältst Du nichts mehr für Dich, hast Du mich verstanden? Ich muss alles wissen!", er klang angespannt.

„Ja, okay."

„Tut mir leid.", sagte er dann sanfter. „Ich weiß, dass es für Dich nicht leicht ist. Ich… da sind nur Dinge in unserer Vergangenheit…", er seufzte. „Schlaf jetzt."

*

Schatten, erschreckend viele Schatten und Menschen, die in Panik vor ihnen wegliefen. Ich befand mich mittendrin, in dem brennenden Inferno – war ich die Anführerin?

Die Menschen versuchten zu entkommen und ihre Angst erfüllte mich mit Genugtuung. Ihre Schreie klangen wie Musik in meinen Ohren und es machte mir Spaß zu wissen, dass sie nichts gegen uns ausrichten konnten. Sie hatten nicht mit uns gerechnet, hätten niemals etwas gegen unseren Plan unternehmen können.  
Nein, das hier war unser Feldzug. Er würde sehr stolz auf mich sein…

Lacerta, mein bester Mann, zerrte eine Frau an den Haaren herbei und stieß sie vor mir auf die Knie. Sie wimmerte und versuchte, seine Hand von ihrem Nacken zu lösen, doch natürlich würde sie das niemals schaffen. Sie blickte mich an und ihre Tränen fielen auf den nassen Waldboden, wo sie schnell versiegten. Nutzlos war ihre Gegenwehr, genau wie ihr Jammern!

Oh ja, das hier machte mir solche Freude, es war fast wie in den alten Tagen als wir ganze Städte zerstört hatten. Ich lächelte und trat einen Schritt näher heran, packte ihren Kiefer und drückte zu. Sie stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und ihr Mund öffnete sich, wie gewünscht.

„Es wird schnell vorbei sein. Es tut nicht weh. Fast nicht.", sagte ich und flößte ihr eine dickflüssige, schwarze Masse ein, die sich wie automatisch ihren Weg die Kehle hinunter suchte…

Ich spürte, wie jemand seine Hand auf meinen Mund presste und riss die Augen auf. Ich starrte erschrocken in das Gesicht von Sam, das in der Morgendämmerung seltsam grau und blass aussah.  
Er hielt mir tatsächlich den Mund zu und hatte den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand auf seine Lippen gelegt. Still – ich sollte still sein!  
Mein Herz raste und mein Atem flog – Ursache hierfür musste dieser schreckliche Albtraum gewesen sein.

Mein Gott, was hatte ich dort nur getan?

Sam nahm seine Hand weg und ich sog sofort tief Luft durch meinen Mund ein, um mich zu beruhigen. Dann entdeckte ich etwas weiter entfernt, warum er mich geweckt und zum Schweigen gebracht hatte: Zwei Männer liefen durch den Wald.

Im Halbdunkel konnte ich nicht viel erkennen, aber sie schienen uns nicht zu bemerken. Meine Muskeln spannten sich an und ich fragte mich was sie mit uns machen würden, wenn sie uns bemerkten?

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah dass Dean sie aufmerksam fixierte – in seiner Hand hielt er ein Messer so fest umschlossen, dass das Weiß seiner Knöchel hervortrat. War das Messer etwa das Einzige, das uns vor diesen Dämonen schützen konnte?

Wir warteten eine Weile bis sie außer Sichtweite waren und dann drehte Sam sich mir zu und flüsterte etwas, das ich nicht verstand, da mein Herz noch immer pochte und das Blut in meinen Ohren pulsierte. Dann nahm er meinen Arm und zog mich auf die Beine. Lautlos bewegten wir uns weg von dem Ort, an dem wir in der Nacht ausgeharrt hatten und erst Minuten später blieben sie stehen.

„Was denkst Du? Wanderer oder Dämonen?", fragte Dean leise.

„Welche Wanderer laufen morgens früh um fünf ohne Taschenlampen durch den Wald?", entgegnete Sam. „Wir scheinen näher zu kommen."

Sofort ergriff mich eine Angst, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was ich in meinem Traum gesehen hatte. Wenn die Bilder die ich gesehen hatte real waren dann war das, was dort vorgefallen war noch viel schlimmer, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte. Deans Blick fiel auf mich und er griff nach meinem Oberarm.

„Zora, was hast Du?", fragte er.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt dass ich zitterte, doch als ich nickte, wurde es mir bewusst. Warum nickte ich?  
Nichts war in Ordnung. Ich war die Anführerin dieses Angriffes gewesen, oder? Ich hatte dies für jemanden getan, den ich stolz machen wollte, den ich verehrte. Wer war das? Wer war diese Person mit so viel Macht?

„Zora!", Dean riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Was ist los? Du wolltest mir immer alles sagen, schon vergessen?"

„Ich… hatte einen Traum.", begann ich zögernd. „Und ich glaube, dieser Dämon der in mir steckte, hat den Angriff auf das Dorf angeführt! Die Erinnerungen sind so… so furchtbar!", ich begann zu weinen, aber es war mir egal. Das war zu viel, ich wollte, dass es aufhörte! „Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich das alles getan! Warum kann ich nicht unterscheiden was er und was ich getan habe? Warum fühlt es sich so echt an? Warum habe ich diese Erinnerungen? Ich will das einfach vergessen! Warum geht das nicht, so wie Sam gesagt hat?"

Wut und Hilflosigkeit hatten sich in meine letzten Worte gemischt und die Brüder warfen sich einen Blick zu. Sie hatten über mich gesprochen! Sam wusste es, er wusste darüber Bescheid, was ich Dean erzählt hatte.  
Und sie wussten auch nicht, was los war… Sie konnten mir nicht helfen!  
Ich schluckte schwer und spürte weitere Tränen aufsteigen.

Dean schien darüber nachzudenken, was er auf meinen Ausbruch hin erwidern konnte. Doch statt einer Antwort erschien Ratlosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht. Er zog mich an seine Seite und legte den Arm um meine Schultern, um mich zu beruhigen. Mitleid… Ja, es war tatsächlich bemitleidenswert, wie ich mich aufführte!

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Du das nicht kannst, Kleines. Aber wir werden einen Weg finden.", sagte er leise. „Cas kann Dir bestimmt helfen, wenn wir ihn finden."

  
  


Kapitel 4

" _Cas kann Dir bestimmt helfen, wenn wir ihn finden."_

Immer wieder ging mir Deans Satz durch den Kopf, während wir weiter liefen. Wer war dieser Castiel, dass er wusste, wie man das aus mir herauskriegen sollte, was nicht da sein dürfte?  
Und was war das überhaupt für ein Name? Warum hielt man ihn dort fest, in einem Ring aus Feuer? Was sollte das?  
Inzwischen ging nicht nur Dean neben mir her, sondern auch Sam – hatten sie etwa Angst, dass dieses Ding noch in mir steckte und dass ich jederzeit ausrasten könnte?

„Es ist also ungewöhnlich, dass ich mich an so vieles erinnern kann?", fragte ich.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich.", war alles, was von Sam als Antwort kam.

Kurz und nichts sagend. Na toll.

„Und wie ist es sonst?", ich wollte eine bessere Antwort auf meine Frage als das.

Sam seufzte und blieb stehen. Dean tat es ihm gleich und sie blickten sich kurz an, bevor er endlich anfing zu reden.

„Dass Du Dich an bestimmte Dinge erinnern kannst was der Dämon getan hat als er Dich besetzt hatte ist nicht ungewöhnlich.", sagte er. „Aber dass Du Dinge weißt, die allein seinem Geist entnommen werden konnten, das ist nicht normal. Auch dass Du wach warst, nachdem der Dämon Deinen Körper verlassen hatte – das ist bisher nur selten vorgekommen. Ich fürchte, er hat mit Dir weit mehr vorgehabt."

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Wir glauben, er suchte eine dauerhafte Hülle.", schaltete sich nun Dean ein. „Zwei Monate sind eine lange Zeit – wahrscheinlich hätte er Dich für die gesamte Zeit hier auf der Erde besetzt gehalten und wie Du sagtest – wenn er der Anführer des Angriffs war, dann war er kein kleiner 08/15-Dämon."

Ich nickte wortlos und blickte zu Boden. Als ich wieder aufsah, traute ich meinen Augen kaum – die gesamte Umgebung hatte sich geändert! Wieder eine Vision! Aber wo war ich? Es war dunkel, ich war alleine und schien auf jemanden zu warten.

„ _Pavo.", sagte jemand hinter mir – es war mein Name! Ich drehte mich um._

_Ein Mann war aufgetaucht und als ich ihn erblickte, durchflutete mich eine Welle der Enttäuschung._

_„Er empfängt mich nicht selbst?", fragte ich._

_„Ich bedauere, nein. Er schickt mich an seiner Stelle. Hast Du die Soldaten bereitgestellt?"_

_„Wir sind alle bereit. Sagt mir, wo es stattfinden soll."_

_Er trat näher, überreichte mir einen gut gefüllten Umschlag und ich spürte wie die Aufregung in mir wuchs._

_„Wenn Du Deine Aufgabe erledigt hast, wird er Dich empfangen um weitere Tests vorzubereiten. Dies ist Deine Bewährungsprobe. Versagen wird er nicht tolerieren."_

_„Ich werde nicht versagen.", antwortete ich._

*

Regen prasselte auf mein Gesicht und jemand klopfte mir sanft auf die Wange.

„Zora!", es klang, als wäre mein Kopf unter Wasser, aber jemand rief meinen Namen, also öffnete ich die Augen.

Ich blickte in Deans Gesicht und das Erste was mir durch den Kopf schoss war ein Fluch, weil dieser Albtraum kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

„Setz Dich.", er zog mich hoch und ich erkannte Sam, der neben uns stand und mich nachdenklich ansah.

„Tust Du mir den Gefallen und machst das nie wieder, ja?", rief Dean.

Er klang besorgt und ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Was?", zu mehr war ich momentan nicht fähig.

„Du wärst fast mit dem Kopf auf den Felsen geknallt!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder. Ich hatte eine neue Vision gehabt!

„Du bist umgekippt. Wieder eine Erinnerung?", er blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja – der Dämon, sein Name ist Pavo. Er hat jemanden getroffen, einen Mann! Er bekam ein Päckchen und sollte Soldaten versammeln, um einen Test durchzuführen."

„Und es ging um den Überfall hier?", fragte Sam.

„Ich denke schon.", gab ich zurück, obwohl ich mir da nicht hundertprozentig sicher war.

Aber was sollte es sonst zu bedeuten haben? Ich überlegte fieberhaft über wen die beiden Dämonen gesprochen haben konnten, wer der Auftraggeber war – doch genau diese Information wollte mir nicht einfallen.

Dean bot mir seine Hand an und zog mich hoch. Sanft schob er mich nach vorne.

„Lass uns weitergehen, wir sind fast da.", sagte er, doch man konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme deutlich hören.

*

Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört und gerade als die Sonne den Wald um uns herum von dem düsteren, bedrohlich wirkenden grau befreit hatte, erreichten wir die Lichtung.  
Etwas weiter entfernt entdeckten wir die Häuser. Ich blieb stehen und betrachtete geschockt die Verwüstung – sie waren niedergebrannt, so wie ich befürchtet hatte. Nur noch verkohlte Reste der Holzhütten und schwarz verrußte Steinmauern der damals ersten Hütte waren übrig geblieben.

Sam stellte die Tasche, die sie mitgenommen hatten auf den Boden und zog eine Waffe heraus. Dean hielt bereits sein Messer in der Hand und ich zwang mich, meine Füße zu bewegen, als er vorausging. Was immer sie hier erwartet hatten – es schien anders zu sein, denn sie warfen sich immer wieder alarmierende Blicke zu.

Hier war niemand. Keine Dämonen, keine Menschen – nichts. Die unheimliche Stille wurde lediglich durch unsere Schritte auf dem aufgeweichten Waldboden und herab fallenden Tropfen von den nun nassen, verbrannten Häuserresten durchbrochen. Wir hatten die Stelle erreicht die ich im Traum gesehen hatte – die Stelle, an der ich den Mann umgebracht hatte und auch die, wo ich dieser Frau Furchtbares angetan hatte. Ich blickte zu Boden und erwartete Blut zu sehen – doch der Regen hatte natürlich längst alle Spuren fort gewaschen.

Dean steuerte das erste Haus links von uns an und spähte hinein – natürlich, er suchte nach ihrem Freund, nach Castiel. Aber würde er noch hier sein? Hier war doch alles vernichtet… wie konnte er noch hier sein? Ich atmete tief ein als mir bewusst wurde, dass er vielleicht doch tot sein konnte! Dass wir ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hatten…

Nacheinander durchsuchten die Beiden die Häuser bis wir zuletzt zu der Steinhütte kamen, von welcher noch am meisten nach dem Feuer übrig geblieben war. Bisher hatte keiner der Beiden ein Wort gesagt, ihre Suche war organisiert und geübt vorgegangen, doch nachdem Dean, gefolgt von Sam, eingetreten war hörte ich ihn wieder das erste Mal sprechen.

„Heilige Scheiße!"

Ohne nachzudenken setzte ich mich in Bewegung und lief hinterher, sah, was er gesehen hatte und prallte gegen Sam, als mein Verstand einen Moment aussetzte. Sofort stieg Übelkeit in mir auf als ich die Toten vor mir sah und mein Gehirn wieder begann zu arbeiten. Sie lagen alle aufgereiht nebeneinander, einige von ihnen blutverschmiert, andere verfärbt und aufgedunsen. Alle tot! Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den beißenden Geruch. Ich erblickte die Frau aus meinem Traum und begann zu würgen.  
Schnell stürmte ich aus dem Gebäude und dachte, ich müsste mich übergeben – doch mein Magen war leer, also presste ich mir meine Arme auf den schmerzenden Bauch. Ich schnappte nach Luft und fühlte, wie mir die Tränen herunter liefen, während ich in den Himmel blickte und mich fragte, warum sie alle sterben mussten? Warum das hier tatsächlich wahr sein musste? Warum ich ausgewählt worden war, eine dieser Mörder zu sein?

„Endlich!", rief eine fremde Stimme vor mir.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ich senkte meinen Kopf. Nicht weit entfernt stand ein älterer Mann in einem schicken Anzug und lächelte mich an.  
Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde bis Dean und Sam aus dem Haus getreten waren und hinter mir standen.  
Einen Wimpernschlag später erschienen zwei weitere Männer hinter dem Ersten und ich traute meinen Augen kaum.

„Du verdammter Bastard!", rief Dean wütend und trat an mir vorbei. „Wo ist Cas?"

Sie kannten ihn also? Wer war das? War das ein Dämon? Vielleicht der Dämon, dem Pavo hatte dienen wollen? Angespannt und ängstlich sah ich hinüber zu Sam, der ebenfalls wie erstarrt zu sein schien.  
Der Mann schien Deans Verhalten interessant zu finden und legte den Kopf etwas schief während er ihn betrachtete.

„Langsam gehen Dir die Beschimpfungen für mich aus, was Dean?"

„Oh, ich habe noch ein paar auf Lager, Du intrigantes Schwein."

Die Mundwinkel des Kerls zuckten, während er überheblich auf Dean zuging und kurz vor ihm stoppte. Warum unternahm niemand etwas? Sie hatten doch Waffen…

„Dean, Dean…", der Mann lächelte wieder sein aufgesetztes Lächeln. „immer derselbe Hitzkopf."

„Was willst Du, Zachariah?"

„Du weißt, was ich will."

„Inzwischen solltest Du wissen, dass ich meinen Körper nicht für euch Waschlappen hergebe. Wo ist Cas?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Er ist nicht hier."

„Du lügst.", entgegnete er wütend. „Wo ist er?"

„Mhm.", der arrogante Kerl blickte nach oben. „Ich schätze, er ist noch beschäftigt mit der Suche nach unserem Vater. Vielleicht wurde er aufgehalten?"

„War hast Du getan, Du Scheißkerl?"

„Beruhige Dich, Dean. Wir haben ihn auf eine falsche Fährte geschickt, ihm geschieht nichts. Es dauert nur ein Weilchen, bis er wieder auftauchen kann."

„War das hier alles nur ein Spiel? Von euch inszeniert?", fragte Sam.

„Oh nein! Es hat stattgefunden, nicht wahr, Zora?", er sah mich an und ich erschrak. „Ihr seid nur zu spät! Wie ihr auch zu spät kommen werdet, wenn sie das Virus nicht nur testen!"

„Das Croatoan Virus...", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung von Sam.

„Welches sonst, Sammy?", rief Zachariah. „Die Dämonen beginnen schon jetzt! Sie haben eine Hälfte der Menschen hier infiziert, die andere Hälfte wurde angesteckt oder von ihnen getötet."

„Wir haben noch zwei Männer im Wald gesehen, was, wenn sie es weiter tragen?", fragte Sam nun.

„Wenigstens einer von euch denkt mit, was?", er schmunzelte. „Keine Sorge, das waren meine Männer. Keine Seele hat das hier überlebt. Aber sagt mir eines: Ist das euer großer Kampf? Wann fangt ihr damit an? Ist es das wert? Müssen so viele Menschen leiden?"

„Als ob Du Dir Gedanken um das Leid dieser Menschen machen würdest!", stieß Dean hervor.

„Ich weiß aber, dass Du Dir Sorgen um die Menschen um Dich herum machst."

Deans Blick huschte zuerst zu Sam, dann zu mir. Langsam bekam ich Panik und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ich sah, wie Dean seine Fäuste ballte.

„Wenn das hier wieder eine Deiner Lektionen ist, die Du mich lehren willst damit ich ´ja´ sage, dann rück endlich mit der Sprache raus und hör auf damit, mir zu drohen! Erzähl mir Deine Geschichte, bevor Deine geschwollene Brust noch platzt, Du aufgeblasener Hornochse! Ihr konntet uns nicht finden und deshalb habt ihr dafür gesorgt, dass wir sie finden und sie uns herführt, oder?"

Einen Moment lang schien Zachariah beeindruckt von Deans Reaktion und er nickte.

„Wir haben erfahren was hier vorgeht, kamen jedoch zu spät um noch eingreifen zu können. Die Menschen waren bereits infiziert, also töteten wir alle Dämonen die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch hier aufhielten. Sie hier, konnten wir gefangen nehmen.", er sah mich wieder an und eine Gänsehaut überkam mich. „Wie ihr schon erkannt habt ist sie die Person, die der ranghöchste Dämon als Wirt ausgewählt hatte. Sie hat die Operation hier angeführt. Nachdem wir einige Informationen erhalten hatten, töteten wir den Dämon und zurück blieb Zora."

„Ach, das könnt ihr auch?", wetterte Dean, während mein Herz raste und ich zu verarbeiten versuchte, was Zachariah in diesem Moment offenbarte. „Seit wann verschont ihr das Leben von besetzten Menschen? Bisher habt ihr sie von innen gegrillt!"

„Wir können mit euch tun, was uns beliebt! Ich dachte, inzwischen hättest Du das verstanden!"

„Warum habt ihr sie nicht zurück geschickt?", fragte Sam.

„Weil wir sie, wie Dean schon sagte, brauchten, um euch auf die Fährte zu locken und hierher zu bringen, ganz einfach. Wir gaben Dean den Traum der euch auf diesen Ort hier aufmerksam machte und ihn vermuten ließ, dass Castiel in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Natürlich konntet ihr ihn nicht finden und nicht erreichen. Und als ihr tatsächlich hier auftauchtet, war alles ganz leicht. Ich wollte dass ihr diesen Weg geht, dass ihr seht, wie es beginnt. Wie sich das Virus verbreitet und deshalb haben wir ihr falsche Erinnerungen und ein wenig mehr gegeben... Wir pflanzten ihr die nötigen Informationen ein die nötig waren, täuschten euch vor, der Dämon würde sich noch in ihr befinden. Wir überwachten sie und gaben ihr immer dann eine neue Eingebung, wenn wir euch auf den richtigen Kurs bringen wollten. Ein Kinderspiel."

„Du Arschloch hast sie durch die Hölle gehen lassen mit diesen Erinnerungen und Informationen!", rief Dean und griff nach dem Sakkokragen dieses Kerls.

Dieser blickte an sich herab, auf Deans Hände, der ihn plötzlich los ließ und einen Schritt zurück trat, so als hätte er sich die Finger an ihm verbrannt. Dean verzog das Gesicht und starrte auf seine Hände. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sich dort tatsächlich Brandblasen bildeten…

„Sie wird sich sowieso an nichts erinnern, also warum das Theater hier?"

Im nächsten Moment stand Zachariah direkt vor mir und ich hörte noch wie Dean etwas rief, bevor er die Hand hob und mich an der Stirn berührte.

  
  


Kapitel 5

Ich blinzelte und es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Was war gerade passiert? Schnell blickte ich mich um – doch es war zu dunkel und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich meine Augen an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt hatten.  
Aufgeregt drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ich befand mich erneut in einem Wald… und es war kalt. Viel kälter als dort, wo ich eben noch gewesen war! Verdammt, war das wieder eine Vision die mir dieser Zachariah vorgaukelte? Eine noch realer wirkende?  
Mein Unterkiefer fing an zu zittern, ich zog die Lippe zwischen die Vorderzähne und schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Es fühlte sich mehr als real an! Wo war ich? Wo waren alle hin verschwunden?  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich zu verstehen, was vorgefallen war. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass Zachariah mich berührt hatte – und an ein komisches Gefühl, so als würde ich fallen. Dann war ich hier…

„Hände hoch!"

Ich erschrak fast zu Tode und wirbelte herum in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

„Ich sagte, Hände hoch oder verstehst Du mich nicht, weil Du ein Croat bist?", drohte die tiefe, männliche Stimme.

Ich hob die Arme und versuchte ihn auszumachen, aber vor mir war nichts als Dickicht und Bäume. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dachte, dass meine Beine jeden Moment versagen würden.  
Ein grelles Licht blendete mich plötzlich und ich war blind, stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

„Stehen bleiben! Keine Bewegung! Ins Licht sehen!"

Ich erstarrte und blinzelte gegen den Schein der Lampe. Dann hörte ich Blätter rascheln und Schritte, die sich näherten. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, aber die Panik die mich in dem Moment ergriff aktivierte meinen Fluchtreflex, ließ mich die Arme herunter nehmen und ich drehte mich weg, um abzuhauen. Ich wollte weglaufen, nur weg von dem Unbekannten, der mich bedrohte!

Ich kam nicht weit – noch bevor ich zum Spurt ansetzen konnte, packte er mich bei den Haaren und ich schrie auf.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleine! Bist Du eine von denen?"

Er zog mich heran, nahm mich in den Schwitzkasten und ich spürte etwas Hartes an meiner Schläfe – Metall. Eine Waffe?  
Eine neue Welle der Panik durchflutete mich und ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen. Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft und tatsächlich lockerte er seinen Griff etwas, doch die Waffe nahm er nicht herunter.

„An Deiner Stelle würde ich reden.", sprach er direkt in mein Ohr.

„Ich bin keine von denen!", sagte ich schnell, obwohl ich nicht wusste, wovon der sprach. „Bitte tun Sie mir nicht weh! Bitte!"

Er lachte und ich fühlte, wie er mich aus dem Schwitzkasten entließ, seine Hand jedoch zu meinem Handgelenk wandern ließ, wie er meinen Arm auf den Rücken zog und ihn verdrehte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als es anfing weh zu tun und die Mündung der Waffe wanderte ebenfalls auf meinen Rücken, zwischen die Schulterblätter.

„Wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir wirklich noch einen Menschen aufgegabelt haben.", sagte er und schob mich nach vorne.

*

Einige Zeit führte er mich vor sich her. Meine Gedanken kreisten darum was auf der Lichtung vorgefallen war und ich hatte nur noch Fragen in meinem Kopf. Aber ich hatte zu große Angst den Mann hinter mir anzusprechen, zu große Angst, überhaupt zu sprechen.  
Irgendwann konzentrierte ich mich nur noch darauf, nicht zu stolpern und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Mein Arm und meine Schulter schmerzten unglaublich und ich konnte meine Zehen und Finger vor lauter Kälte nicht mehr spüren.  
Dann entdeckte ich vor uns einige Lichter und kurz darauf einen Zaun. Der Kerl blieb stehen und zerrte mich unsanft zurück, sodass ich ebenfalls stehen blieb.

„Hey Logan!", rief er und eine weitere Gestalt trat aus dem Dunkel. Er trug ebenfalls eine Waffe bei sich. „Ich bringe neue Gesellschaft."

„Verdammt, Tyler! Du hast ein viel zu weiches Herz!", antwortete der Andere genervt. „Hundert Prozent wieder ein Croat, den wir spätestens morgen früh abknallen werden."

Ein erneuter Schauer durchfuhr mich und ich wagte es nicht den Mann anzusehen, der nun das Tor öffnete und uns eintreten ließ. Der Erste, Tyler, ließ mich endlich los und ich zog vorsichtig den Arm nach vorne, was noch mehr Schmerzen mit sich brachte, sodass ich leise aufstöhnte.

„Jammern tut sie auch noch!", kalte Finger schlossen sich grob um meinen Nacken und der Zweite schob mich weiter.

Erst jetzt konnte ich mehrere Behausungen erkennen, doch keine weiteren Menschen. Die beiden Männer führten mich zu einer der Hütten und ich fiel die Treppe fast hinauf als er mich weiter drängte. Endlich kamen wir drinnen an. Alles ging sehr schnell und ich konnte nur vermuten, dass es sich um eine Art Aufenthaltsraum handelte –einer ging vor, öffnete eine Tür und ich wurde hinein gestoßen. Sofort wurde sie wieder verriegelt und ich blieb im Stockdunkeln allein zurück.

Es dauerte ewig, bis sich mein Atem und mein Herzschlag beruhigten, bis das Adrenalin abebbte und ich es wagte, mich zu bewegen.  
Tränen, die schon lange hatten hervorkommen wollen schossen nach oben und ich presste die Hand vor den Mund, da ich keine Geräusche von mir geben wollte, die sie vielleicht veranlasst hätten, wiederzukommen.  
Nach einigen Minuten schaffte ich es, mich wieder zu beruhigen und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um meine Umgebung abzutasten. Ich fühlte Holz… einige Regale, sie waren leer. Der Raum war sehr klein, eine Abstellkammer oder Vorratskammer vielleicht.  
Ich horchte noch eine Weile, doch nachdem ich sicher war, dass ich alleine war, ließ ich mich auf den Boden nieder, zog die Knie an meinen Körper in der Hoffnung, dass ich mich selbst etwas warm halten konnte und brach erneut in Tränen aus.

*

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, wurde ich wach, schreckte auf und drängte zurück in die nächstbeste Ecke wie ein Tier. Es war jetzt hell in dem Raum draußen und vor mir standen mehrere Männer mit Gewehren.  
Sie zielten auf mich! Mein Blick wanderte von den Waffen zu ihren Gesichtern und ich stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als ich ihn erkannte…

„Dean!"

Meine Stimme war ganz leise und kratzig, weil ich solchen Durst hatte. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass alle Anwesenden mich gehört hatten, denn sie alle sahen ihn erstaunt an.

Er war es – es war Dean der da vor mir stand! Erkannte er mich denn nicht? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schien zu überlegen. Dann zog der die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Mine wurde noch angespannter, als sie es eine Sekunde zuvor schon gewesen war.

„Zora."

„Du kennst Sie?", fragte einer erstaunt.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte mich an, so wie ich auch ihn.

„Alle raus.", sagte er dann. „Sofort."

„Aber-„

„Sie ist kein Croat, Duncan!", fuhr er einen der Männer an. „Wenn sie infiziert wäre, hätte sie die Symptome über Nacht entwickelt. Und ja, ich kenne sie!"

„Ihr habt´s gehört, alle raus!", sagte ein anderer und ich erkannte die Stimme von Tyler, der mich hergebracht hatte.

Es dauerte etwas, bis die Hütte sich geleert hatte. Dean stand noch immer an derselben Stelle mit seiner Waffe in der Hand.

„Wie bist Du hergekommen?", fragte er emotionslos.

„Was ist hier los, Dean?", schoss es aus mir heraus und ich spürte neue Tränen aufsteigen. „Wo bin ich? Ich war mit Dir und Sam in dem Wald und jetzt… ist das ein Traum?"

„Im Wald? Wann?"

„Wann?", wiederholte ich.

„Welches Jahr?", er klang ungeduldig.

Wie meinte er das? Welches Jahr?

„2009!"

Er verzog das Gesicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wer hat Dich hergeschickt? Zachariah?"

Ich verstand rein gar nichts von dem was hier vorging, aber ich nickte. Dean atmete tief durch und zog die Nase hoch. Dann streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Komm, raus hier!"

Er half mir, aufzustehen und ich trat in den größeren Raum.

„Setz Dich.", ich ließ mich auf dem erstbesten Stuhl nieder.

Er ging zu einem größeren Schrank und öffnete ihn. Im Innern hingen mehrere Jacken mit Tarnmuster. Eine zog er wahllos heraus, kam zurück und reichte sie mir.

„Hier."

„Danke."

Während er mir zusah wie ich ungelenk in den viel zu großen Anorak schlüpfte, entspannte sich seine Mine etwas. Das Kleidungsstück roch mufflig und ungewaschen, aber es war egal, denn endlich wurde mir etwas wärmer.

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wo er Dich hingeschickt hatte, damals. Du hast es mir nie erzählt. Konntest nicht."

„Ich… verstehe nicht."

Er schmunzelte leicht.

„Wie solltest Du auch.", er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete mich erneut. „Gott, Du siehst so anders aus, hattest Dich so verändert..."

„Was ist hier los, Dean? Wo bin ich?"

„Camp Chitaqua. Wir haben 2014."

Diese Aussage machte mich sprachlos und ich sah mich um. 2014?

„Zachariah hat Dich in die Zukunft geschickt.", fuhr er fort und sprach dann mehr zu sich selbst. „Dieser Dreckskerl hat Dich hierher geschickt! Dafür könnte ich ihn umbringen!"

Ich glaubte noch immer, mich verhört zu haben.

„2014? Was… wie ist das möglich?"

„Er ist ein Engel, Zora. Er kann fast alles tun, was ihm einfällt."

„Ein Engel?", stieß ich hervor.

Ich hatte ihn für einen Dämon gehalten, einen mächtigen Dämon – aber er war ein Engel? Es gab Engel?

Dean lief in eine andere Ecke des Raums und seufzte, als er meine Reaktion bemerkte.

„Ja, es gibt Engel. Wir müssen aber nicht ganz von vorne anfangen, oder?", sagte er, während er etwas in zwei Gläser eingoss. „Kurzfassung: Dämonen gegen Engel, wir dazwischen - und Zachariah ist ein Arschloch."

Er kam zurück und reichte mir ein Glas.

„Dass er ein Arschloch ist, habe selbst ich inzwischen kapiert.", murmelte ich, setzte dankbar das Glas an meine Lippen und trank einen Schluck.

Das Gesöff verbrannte mir fast meinen Hals und ich hustete.

„Was ist das? Schnaps?"

Er grinste kurz.

„So ähnlich. Das ist zum Aufwärmen."

Angewidert schob ich das Zeug von mir – aber er hatte Recht, es wärmte.

„Wir sollten Dich zu Castiel bringen.", sagte er dann und stellte sein Glas ebenfalls ab.

„Er lebt? Ihr habt ihn gefunden?"

„Die Dinge die an dem Tag passiert sind als Zach uns dort im Wald gefunden hat, waren ziemlich schlimm, Zora.", erklärte er nüchtern. „Aber wir haben jetzt die Chance, etwas zu ändern, aus den Fehlern zu lernen. Also sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."

„Was ist passiert, an dem Tag?"

„Vergiss das jetzt mal, okay? Hör mir zu – die Männer die Dich herbrachten, kennen Dich nicht. Aber wir werden da draußen anderen begegnen, wenn wir zu Cas´ Hütte gehen. Menschen, die Dich sehr gut kennen."

„Wie das?"

„Du warst hier, bei uns im Camp. Fast zwei Jahre lang, bevor die Croats Dich erwischt haben."

Seine Aussage versetzte mir einen Stich in die Magengrube.

„Ich bin ein… was ist ein Croat?"

„Du bist keine von denen.", er zögerte kurz. „Sie haben Dich getötet."

  
  


Kapitel 6

Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können als mir seine Worte langsam richtig bewusst wurden.  
Ich war tot? In fünf Jahren würde ich schon nicht mehr leben?  
Ich würde niemals heiraten, nie Kinder haben?

Entsetzt schloss ich die Augen und erneut brannten Tränen hinter den Lidern. Langsam spürte ich, dass ich am Ende war. Dass ich nicht mehr konnte. Der letzte Rest an Energie war wie weggeblasen.

„Ich weiß, das ist hart aber wir können es ändern, verstehst Du nicht?"

„Nein, ich verstehe gar nichts mehr, Dean.", sagte ich leise.

„Du musst nur noch diese eine Sache für mich tun. So viel hängt davon ab!"

Ich schwieg. Seine Stimme klang nur noch dumpf zu mir durch.

„Zora!", er packte meine Schultern. „Wir können verhindern dass alles so kommt, verhindern dass Du stirbst. Aber dafür musst Du die Nerven behalten und das tun, was wir Dir sagen!"

„Das habe ich schon mal von euch gehört.", gab ich zurück.

Er ging vor dem Stuhl in die Hocke und ich sah ihn an.

„Ich habe Dich enttäuscht, das weiß ich. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht was man nur falsch machen kann damals… Und auch das hier muss furchtbar auf Dich wirken. Ich weiß das, okay?"

Bislang hatte er hart und kalt auf mich gewirkt, doch jetzt erkannte ich zum ersten Mal wieder echte Gefühle in seinem Gesichtsausdruck und in seiner Stimme. Er klang verletzt, voller Schuldgefühle, so wie in dem Moment als ich seinen Vater in der Nacht im Wald erwähnt hatte.

Ich schwieg weiter, doch sein plötzlicher Wandel jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Zachariah wird Dich zurückholen. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen! Er wird Dir schlimme Dinge antun! Und wenn er Dich nicht mehr braucht, löscht er Dein Gedächtnis und schickt Dich zurück nach Hause! Aber Du kannst es alles aufhalten, bevor es geschieht! "

Ich war noch immer zu geschockt um mich von ihm überzeugen zu lassen und mir brannte nur eine Frage auf der Zunge:

„Wie werde ich sterben?

Er zögerte und wich zum ersten Mal meinem Blick aus.

„Auf einem Trip um Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Es geht sehr schnell…", antwortete er ruhig. „Aber wenn wir es heute schaffen die Zukunft zu beeinflussen, dann wird nichts davon geschehen!"

Ich sagte ihm nicht dass ich der Überzeugung war, dass unsere Zukunft schon jetzt irgendwo geschrieben stand. Dass wir nichts daran ändern konnten… dass wir nicht hier in diesem Moment sein würden wo wir waren, wenn wir tatsächlich geschafft hätten etwas zu ändern.

„Und wie bin ich vor zwei Jahren zu Dir ins Camp gekommen, wenn er meine Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte?", fragte ich.

„Du sagtest mir damals Du hättest eine Nachricht gefunden. Du hättest immer gewusst, wo Du hingehen müsstest, auch wenn Du Dich an nichts erinnert hast…"

Ich nickte. Eine Nachricht… bislang hatte ich keine Nachricht geschrieben oder erhalten…

„Was sind diese Croats?", fragte ich weiter.

„Es sind infizierte Menschen, ein Virus den die Dämonen mit hierher geschleppt haben. Es beginnt Ende 2011, Anfang 2012. Es wird sich überall verbreiten. Der Virus ist unheilbar. Es sind nur noch wenige Menschen übrig, die nicht unter seinem Einfluss stehen."

Eine Epidemie? Ein dämonischer Virus würde die Erde heimsuchen? Das würde uns bevorstehen? Unausweichlich?

„Meine Familie… habe ich damals niemanden mit hierher gebracht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es tut mir leid."

Angst und Sorge wüteten in mir und ich ließ mir seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Doch kurz darauf war meine Entscheidung gefallen und ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Okay… Was genau soll ich tun?"

Wenn es mein Schicksal war, all das, was passiert war, durchmachen zu müssen um Dean zu helfen, dann würde ich es tun. Ich hatte sowieso keine andere Wahl. Und wenn es meine Bestimmung war in wenigen Jahren hierher zurück zu kommen, dann musste ich meine Rolle in diesem Leben wohl spielen…

Tränen schimmerten plötzlich in seinen Augen und lenkten mich von meinen Gedanken ab. Warum er erleichtert und gerührt war, konnte ich nicht genau sagen.

„Du musst mich überzeugen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Überzeuge mich, _´Ja´_ zu Zachariah zu sagen!"

„ _´Ja´_ zu was?"

„Eine Hülle für einen Engel zu werden! Um zu kämpfen!"

Ich zog die Stirn kraus.

„Das ist es was Zachariah von Dir will? Warum hast Du nicht schon ´ja´ gesagt?"

„Weil ich 2009 noch der Ansicht bin, dass ich niemals zu einer Hülle werden will!", erklärte er voller aufkeimenden, unterdrückten Zorn. „Aber ich liege falsch, Zora! Ich liege so falsch!"

Seine Stimme zitterte und ich wich nicht zurück als er seine Handflächen auf meine Wangen legte und mich aufgewühlt ansah.

„Du – musst - mich - überzeugen!"

Ich nickte leicht und nach einem Moment schien er sich darauf zu besinnen, wie sehr er seinen Gefühlen gerade freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Er ließ mich wieder los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Dann sprach er mit beherrschter Stimme wieder weiter.

„Komm jetzt! Cas wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

*

Ich folgte ihm nach draußen und er steuerte um die Hütte herum. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass das gesamte Gelände von dem hohen Drahtzaun umgeben war, den ich bei meiner Ankunft entdeckte hatte und dass dieser von mehreren Männern bewacht wurde. Einige warfen mir neugierige Blicke zu, andere scherten sich nicht darum, dass ich hier war. Ein Ruf hinter uns ließ uns anhalten.

„Zora?"

Ich drehte mich um und blickte in das Gesicht einer braunhaarigen Frau. Sie schien vollkommen Geschockt von meinem Anblick und ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie mich letztendlich mit Sicherheit zu erkennen schien.

„Risa! Komm her.", rief Dean sofort.

„Was…", stutzte sie und starrte mich an.

„Sie kennt Dich nicht, noch nicht.", erklärte er ihr. „Die Engel haben sie hergeschickt, aus dem Jahr 2009."

Sie erreichte uns und musterte mich von unten bis oben.

„Ist mir egal!", stieß sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

Im nächsten Augenblick zog sie mich in ihre Arme und drückte mich an sich.

„Ich vermisse Dich! So sehr!", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr.

Sie zitterte und ich legte unbeholfen ebenfalls meine Arme um sie, während ich Dean über ihre Schulter hinweg fragend ansah.

„Du bist damals mit ihr hierher gekommen. Ihr wart gute Freunde.", informierte er mich und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Risa, wir müssen zu Cas!"

Tränen schimmerten noch immer in den Augen der Frau, als sie sich von mir löste.

„Ich komme mit rein!"

„Mhm.", brummte er nur zustimmend und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Gute Freunde ist untertrieben.", murmelte sie neben mir. „Du warst so was wie meine kleine Schwester! Ich hab Dich immer beschützt!"

Ich sah sie an und lächelte schwach.

„Danke."

Sie lachte leise, doch so viel Schmerz klang in ihrer Stimme mit als sie weiter sprach.

„Du warst schon immer zu nett zu allen, Zo!"

Diesen Namen hatte bislang noch keiner meiner Freunde für mich benutzt doch mir fiel auf, wie selbstverständlich sie ihn aussprach. War ich für alle ´Zo´ gewesen? Wer war ich? Wie sehr hatte ich mich damals verändert?

Sie schob mich weiter und wir stiegen die Treppenstufen zu einer weiteren Hütte hinauf.  
Dean wartete vor der Tür.

„Wundere Dich nicht über Cas - Er ist… etwas seltsam geworden."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür. Ich wunderte mich viel eher über seine Worte, denn ich hatte Castiel niemals kennen gelernt – noch nicht.

*

Im Innern der Hütte war es dunkel – die Fenster waren mit bunten Tüchern verhangen und es roch… seltsam. Schnell erreichten wir einen größeren Raum, wo ein Mann mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem alten, abgenutzten Sofa lag. Sein Bein war eingegipst und ruhte auf einem Hocker, auf dem einige Kissen lagen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis ich ihn erkannte – war das Castiel? In meinen Visionen hatte er so anders ausgesehen!

„Cas?"

Erst als Dean ihn rief schien er uns zu bemerken und öffnete schwerfällig die Augen. Er richtete sich etwas auf.

„Dean, was willst Du? Lass mich schlafen.", brummte er.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf mich und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Zo!", er blinzelte mehrmals und dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Du bist es, aber - Du bist anders…"

„Sie kommt aus 2009.", bemerkte Risa und ich war froh, dass ich keine Erklärungen abliefern musste. Offenbar war sie in die ganze Geschichte eingeweiht.

„Zachariah?", fragte er verstehend und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Dean nickte und trat nach vorne. Er setzte sich neben die Couch, auf einen alten Sessel.

„Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Vorfall bei Crystal Peak? Ich hatte Dir damals erzählt, dass sie für einige Minuten verschwunden war."

„Ich erinnere mich."

„Schätze, jetzt wissen wir, wo er sie hingeschickt hatte.", erläuterte er. „Was denkst Du, wie viel Zeit bleibt uns bevor er sie zurückholt?"

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Castiel, während er mich noch immer anstarrte.

„Warum hat er sie hierher geschickt?", fragte Risa. „Was für einen Sinn hätte das für Zachariah?"

„Ganz einfach, damit sie Dean überreden kann, ´Ja´ zu sagen!", antwortete Castiel.

Es erstaunte mich, wie schnell er die Situation durchschaut hatte.

„Was exakt Das ist, was sie tun soll!", rief Dean.

„Es wird aber nicht funktionieren!", entgegnete er. „Dean, Du wirst zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemals zustimmen, dessen musst Du Dir bewusst sein."

„Aber-„

„Nein! Du wirst nicht zustimmen! Egal, was Zachariah tun wird, egal wen er opfern wird und mit was er Dir drohen wird! Du kannst nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass Sie-„

„Sie soll es versuchen!", unterbrach er ihn nun forsch.

Die Beiden wechselten angespannte Blicke bis Cas schließlich nickte.

„Sie soll es versuchen – aber Zora: Wenn Dean nicht einlenkt, dann versprich mir, dass Du mich rufen wirst!"

„Sie rufen?"

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht.

„Sie? Ist sie nicht ein höfliches Kind? Nicht wie später-„

„Cas!", unterbrach Dean ihn erneut ungeduldig.

„Ist ja schon gut!", er fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Hätte ich gewusst dass sie kommt, wäre ich etwas klarer im Kopf, okay?", er wandte sich an mich. „Zora, hör mir zu: Zachariah wird Dich zurückholen, wahrscheinlich bald. Und wenn es soweit ist, dann erinnere Dich genau an meine Worte. Du musst Dir exakt merken was Du sagen musst, denn nur dann kann ich zu euch geflattert kommen und euch allen den Arsch retten!"

Er grinste und ich fragte mich ob er das ernst meinte, was er da sagte? Zu uns geflattert kommen? Verwundert blickte ich zu Dean, der jedoch nur nachdenklich vor sich hinstarrte.

„Okay – was soll ich sagen?", fragte ich nach einem Moment, da sich niemand über sein Verhalten zu wundern schien.

„Komm her.", ich näherte mich ihm und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter.

Mir fiel auf, wie er kurz zögerte, bevor er die Hand auf meine Schulter legte und mir etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Es waren Worte, nur 4 oder 5… aber ich verstand rein gar nichts – ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Sprache das sein sollte!

„Kannst Du Dir das merken?"

„Nein!", ich schüttelte den Kopf – wie sollte ich mir das bitte merken?

„Hat jemand einen Stift?", fragte Risa und Cas begann zu lachen.

„Nein, das ist eine gute Idee!", sagte ich schnell und schob den Ärmel meiner Jacke nach oben.

„Hier.", Dean kramte in seiner Jacke und hielt mir einen schwarzen Filzmarker entgegen.

„Schreib es mir auf.", sagte ich zu Castiel und hielt ihm meinen freien Arm hin.

Hastig schrieb er die Worte die er mir gerade zugeflüstert hatte auf die Innenseite meines Unterarms und reichte mir den Stift zurück.

„Achte auf die genaue Aussprache, okay?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben - schätze ich.", gab ich zurück.

Dann kam mir eine Idee: Ich befreite meinen rechten Arm und kritzelte dort etwas darauf – als ich fertig war kamen mir Deans Worte in den Sinn: Die Nachricht die ich haben würde… Das musste sie sein!

„So wie sie sich verhalten hat als sie damals zurückkam, muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein.", sagte Dean auf einmal zu Cas und riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

„Denke ich auch.", antwortete dieser. „Ich denke es wäre ganz in Zachariahs Sinn, wenn Zora einen Angriff miterleben würde."

Dean schloss die Augen und atmete hörbar aus.

„Dieser Dreckskerl!", stieß er hervor. "Risa, Du bleibst bei Cas! Hol für euch Waffen!"

Sie nickte und Dean griff nach meinem Arm.

„Komm, wir müssen einen geschützten Platz für Dich suchen!"

„Was wird passieren?", fragte ich und spürte sofort wieder, wie sich mein Magen verkrampfte als ich mich umdrehte und die wehmütigen Blicke von Risa und Castiel sah, während sie uns nachblickten.

„Wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Angriff der Croats. Sie versuchen bereits seit Wochen hier rein zu kommen. Wir haben bereits einige unserer Leute an sie verloren."

Er zog mich weiter nach draußen, die Treppe hinunter und stoppte, als ihm einer der Männer begegnete. Dieser sah mich verwundert an.

„Chuck! Informiere jeden, dass uns wahrscheinlich ein Angriff bevorsteht!"

„Sie ist…"

„Keine Zeit! Mach schon, informiere Logan!"

Der kleine, zierliche Mann nickte nervös und setzte sich in Bewegung. Dean steuerte mit mir eine andere Hütte an.

„Du wartest im Keller!", sagte er außer Atem. „Zachariah wird nicht zulassen, dass Dir etwas passiert – er wird Dich holen, wenn Du genug gesehen hast."

Wir liefen die Treppen nach unten und er schloss zuerst eine Gittertür und dann die dahinter liegende Holztür auf. Ich folgte ihm nach drinnen und sah mich um. Der Raum war klein und wohl eher als Lagerraum genutzt worden. In Augenhöhe befand sich ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster. Draußen schrieen sich die Männer bereits etwas zu und dann fiel ein Schuss!  
Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte Dean panisch an! Es ging jetzt los? Schon jetzt?

„Bleib hier! Bitte tu das, um was ich Dich gebeten habe, ja?"

„Dean…"

Draußen brach hörbar Panik aus und er blickte angespannt nach oben.

„Ich muss gehen! Wir sehen uns, Zo!"

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, dann drehte er sich um, ging nach draußen und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich.

„Nein!", stieß ich hervor und lief zum Türknauf. „Dean!"

Ich hörte, wie er auch die zweite Tür verschloss. Er hatte mich hier eingeschlossen! Was, wenn Zachariah nicht kommen würde? Aufgeregt lief ich zum Fenster als weitere Schüsse fielen.

Viel konnte ich nicht erkennen – nur die Beine von Menschen, die vorbei liefen, die vor etwas weg rannten. Unmenschliche Schreie waren zu hören und dann sah ich weiter entfernt andere Leute, die zerlumpte, schmutzige Kleidung trugen und die sich umsahen. Ein weiterer Schuss fiel und einer der Eindringlinge ging zu Boden – doch keiner der anderen scherte sich darum. Sie gingen weiter. Als einer den Kopf drehte, konnte ich seine Augen sehen und ich erschrak. Sie waren schwarz.

Ein weiterer Eindringling kam plötzlich in mein Blickfeld. Er hielt eine junge Frau im Schwitzkasten, die sich heftig wehrte.

„Tötet mich!", schrie sie wie von Sinnen und ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als tatsächlich ein Schuss ertönte und sie in die Brust traf. Sie sank leblos in sich zusammen und der Croat ließ sie wie ein Stück Dreck einfach fallen und ging weiter. Doch nach zwei Schritten starb auch der infizierte Mann und es folgten Weitere, die erschossen wurden.

„Oh Gott!", stieß ich entsetzt hervor.

Dann hörte ich ein Rascheln vor dem Fenster… ich schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnten mich nicht finden, oder? Konnten sie hier reinkommen? Würden sie mich bemerken? Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und ich trat weiter zurück ins Halbdunkel des Raums auf die Tür zu. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Tier in einem Käfig… wo sollte ich hin, wenn sie es hier rein schaffen würden? Warum hatte Dean mir keine Waffe gegeben? Panisch sah ich mich um – hier war nichts… nichts mit dem ich mich verteidigen konnte!

Ein Gesicht tauchte vor dem kleinen Fenster auf und ich machte erschrocken einen weiteren Satz nach hinten und presste mir die Hand vor den Mund, damit ich nicht aufschrie. Ein dreckiges Gesicht starrte herein, die Augen schwarz wie Kohle und tief liegend in dem eingefallenen, ausdruckslosen Schädel. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht davon wenden… erkannte erst jetzt, dass es ein junges Mädchen war – oder gewesen war! Doch das war kein Mensch mehr… das war ein Monster!

Zitternd verharrte ich und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt hatte, doch dann schrie sie auf und begann mit knochigen Fingern an dem Gitter zu rütteln.

„Nein! Oh Gott!", ich stolperte nach hinten und stieß gegen die Tür.

Auch dort versuchte jemand einzudringen – ich hörte, wie sie an den Gittern rüttelten!  
Entsetzt lief ich zurück in die Mitte des Raumes – was sollte ich tun? Das Glas des Kellerfensters zerbrach und das Mädchen gab Geräusche wie ein wildes Tier von sich, während sie ihren Arm durch das Gitter steckte und nach mir langte.

„Geht weg!", stieß ich in Panik hervor und drängte in eine andere Ecke.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei war die Antwort und das Rütteln an der Tür wurde noch heftiger. Ich stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter mir und hielt mir die Ohren zu, während ich mich an der Wand herunter gleiten ließ. Weinend verharrte ich und schloss die Augen. Ich traute mich nicht, sie noch einmal zu öffnen. Ich presste weiter meine Handflächen auf die Ohren, doch ich konnte die Schüsse noch immer hören, ihre Schreie und das Rütteln. Sie würden hier reinkommen… irgendwie!

„Hilfe!", flüsterte ich und ich wünschte mir, ich wäre wieder zurück.

Ich wollte hier weg, hier raus, nach Hause!

  
  


Kapitel 7

Es hörte nicht auf… sie versuchten noch immer, herein zu kommen.  
Die Schüsse draußen wurden weniger. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Ich wusste es nicht.

Noch immer hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen, doch das Geräusch von berstendem Holz ließ sie mich wieder aufreißen. Holzsplitter fielen in das Innere des Raums, als die Infizierten die Tür mit einem Gegenstand von draußen zu zertrümmern versuchten. Hatten Sie das Gitter inzwischen öffnen können? Panisch blickte ich dann wieder hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster. Das Mädchen war noch da, doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Im nächsten Augenblick entdeckte ich entsetzt, dass sie tot war – jemand hatte ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Eine Welle des Mitleids durchfloss mich. Sie war nicht älter als ich gewesen und es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie krank geworden war…

Ein erneuter, heftiger Schlag gegen die Tür lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen und ließ meine Angst auf ein mir bislang unbekanntes Level steigen. Ich drückte mich gegen die Wand, während ich nur noch stockend Luft bekam. Mir wurde schlagartig übel und mir brach kalter Schweiß aus. Zachariah würde nicht kommen! Was sollte ich nur tun?

In dem Moment als das Holz um das Türschloss brach, die Tür letztendlich aufschwang und einer der Männer mit irrem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zustürmte, hörte ich ein leises Geräusch neben mir und fühlte, wie mich jemand berührte…

*

Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl zu fallen und ich landete hart auf meinen Füßen. Ich brauchte mehrere Sekunden bis mir klar wurde, dass ich zurück war, dass ich wieder im Wald war und dass Zachariah neben mir stand. Er lächelte zufrieden und griff nach meinem Arm.

Das Adrenalin floss noch immer durch meine Adern und jeder Muskel tat mir vor Anspannung weh. Verwirrt sah ich mich um, während er mich zur Seite zog. Ich entdeckte Dean, der etwas entfernt zusammengesunken auf den Knien verharrte und mich entsetzt ansah. Sam lag hinter ihm am Boden und rührte sich nicht.

„Sieh sie Dir genau an, Dean. Siehst Du die Angst in ihren Augen? Das ist genau die Angst die herrschen wird, wenn Du Dich weiter weigerst.", rief der Engel und stoppte vor ihm.

„Was hast Du gemacht?", presste Dean unter Schmerzen hervor und ich sah ihn geschockt an.

Was hatte Zachariah ihm und Sam angetan? Der Dean aus der Zukunft hatte gesagt, dass er mir ebenfalls furchtbare Dinge angetan hätte. Ich atmete tief ein und bereitete mich auf das vor, was wohl kommen würde.  
Doch ich hatte keine Vorstellung, zu was ein Engel fähig war…

„Zora, hast Du Dean etwas zu sagen?", wandte er sich an mich und ich versuchte mich zu sammeln.

In meinem Kopf schrie alles danach Dean zu erzählen, was passiert war.

„Ich war in der-„ begann ich.

Ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Magen ließ mich abrupt verstummen und ich presste die Arme vor den Bauch.

„Nein! Nicht das!", belehrte Zachariah mich. „Du hast eine Nachricht zu überbringen! Nur eine!"

Der Schmerz wurde heftiger und ich sank ebenfalls auf die Knie.

„Was sollst Du ihm sagen?", drängte der Engel.

Deans Gesicht kam mir in den Sinn. Wie er vor mir saß und mich regelrecht anflehte…„ _Du – musst – mich – überzeugen!"_

„Du musst…", der Schmerz wurde noch stärker und ich versuchte Luft zu bekommen. „…ja sagen.", beendete ich schließlich den Satz. „Du musst ´ja´ sagen!"

Ich sah ihn verzweifelt an, während mir der Schmerz weitere Tränen in die Augen trieb, doch Dean wandte sich erneut an den Engel.

„Stoppe es!", stieß er hervor. „Sie hat nichts mit dem hier zu tun!"

„Ich habe doch noch gar nichts getan – aber wir können gerne anfangen! Muss ich Sam wieder aufwecken und noch mal von vorne anfangen oder wollen wir mit Zora weitermachen?"

„Nein!", er versuchte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen, doch er schaffte es nicht.

„Dann willige endlich ein!"

Dean warf mir einen nervösen, kurzen Blick zu. Wie gerne hätte ich ihm alles erzählt, alles aus der Zukunft – dann würde er vielleicht verstehen… aber Zachariah würde es nicht zulassen.

„Nein!", rief er dann.

Der Engel schnaubte und blickte auf mich herab. Der Schmerz im Magen verschwand schlagartig und ich atmete auf. Dann legte er nachdenklich einen Finger auf die Lippen und sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er eine neue Idee zu haben schien.

„Ah ja!"

Er streckte die Hand in meine Richtung und ich hörte, wie Knochen in meinem Brustkorb zerbrachen. Der Schmerz kam nur eine Sekunde später. Ein quälender, stechender, heißer Schmerz. Ich schrie gequält auf und kippte zur Seite.

„Zwei gebrochene Rippen,", verkündete Zachariah. „Du weißt, wie viele noch übrig sind, Dean. Hast Du eine Antwort für mich?"

Rippen… er hatte mir die Rippen gebrochen? Ich versuchte zu atmen – es tat unglaublich weh. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte mich nicht einmal berührt!

„Nein!", presste Dean nach einem Moment hervor.

Erneut hörte ich das Krachen und der Schmerz wurde noch intensiver. Für einen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und es dauerte, bis ich wieder einatmen konnte.

„Du willst das doch nicht weiter fortführen, oder?", fragte Zachariah.

Ich stöhnte auf und betete darum, dass es aufhören sollte! In die Verzweiflung mischte sich Wut und ich verfluchte Zachariah innerlich. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht!  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich jetzt handeln musste. Dean würde nicht nachgeben – so wie Castiel in der Zukunft gesagt hatte.

Während der Engel weiter auf Dean einredete und sich ihm zuwandte, versuchte ich meinen Ärmel hochzuschieben und die Worte freizulegen, die Cas mir aufgeschrieben hatte. Jede kleine Bewegung schickte neue Wellen des Schmerzes durch meinen Körper und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Zachariah sprach noch immer auf Dean ein und ich schaffte es endlich.

„ _CASTIEL_ ", begann ich leise.

Es fiel mir schwer zu sprechen und ich musste husten. – in diesem Moment dachte ich, mein Brustkorb würde explodieren. Ich schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund und bekam noch mehr Panik.

„ _CASTIEL... NIISO TORZUL…C VNPH. IZIZOP CASARMAN CIAOFI !_ "

Es war mehr geflüstert und ich hoffte, dass es überhaupt etwas nützen würde. Vorsichtig zog ich den Ärmel wieder herunter und versuchte den Kopf etwas zu heben – Zachariah und seine Männer schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben. Die Aktion hatte meine letzte Kraft gekostet, ich ließ die Stirn auf meinen Arm sinken und konzentrierte mich aufs Atmen. Mein Blut pulsierte so laut in meinen Ohren, dass ich für einen Moment nicht mehr verstehen konnte, was Zachariah mit Dean sprach.

„Nein?", hörte ich den Engel dann doch wieder. Er klang wütend. „Was muss ich denn noch tun?"

Ich bereitete mich auf eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes vor, biss die Zähne wieder zusammen, doch stattdessen hörte ich Sam aufschreien.  
Ich zwang mich den Kopf wieder zu heben und sah, wie dieser sich zusammen krümmte. Dean sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Hilflos und verzweifelt ließ er Sam nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und als Sam verstummte und wieder regungslos liegen blieb, blickte er Zachariah mit einem vernichtenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Er war verzweifelt - aber auch unendlich wütend.

Ich wünschte mir, dass Castiel endlich auftauchen würde – hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Die Worte nicht richtig ausgesprochen? War ich zu leise gewesen? Würde er kommen oder würde Zachariah uns umbringen?

„Willst Du, dass ich mit ihr weitermache?"

Zachariah drehte sich wieder zu mir und ich schloss die Augen. Ich betete erneut darum, dass es aufhören sollte!

„Warte!", es war eine fremde Stimme, die mich plötzlich aufhorchen ließ.

Zwischen Dean und Zachariah war jemand aufgetaucht –Castiel! Er sah so aus, wie ich ihn in meinen Visionen gesehen hatte! Er war gekommen! Kurz warf er mir einen Blick zu – sein Gesichtsausdruck war jedoch starr und angespannt.  
Die beiden Männer, die Zachariah begleitet hatten, stürmten in der nächsten Sekunde los und warfen sich auf Castiel, der im gleichen Moment jedoch eine lange Klinge in der Hand hielt, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Männer gingen zu Boden. Ein gleißend weißes Licht ließ mich die Augen schließen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, standen sich nur noch Castiel und Zachariah gegenüber.

„Ich habe Dich bereits einmal gewarnt.", sagte Castiel zu dem Engel. „Du wirst sie nicht noch einmal anrühren!"

„Was, wenn doch? Tötest Du mich dann ebenfalls?", entgegnete ihm Zachariah mit fester Stimme. „Ich war Dein Befehlshaber! Wo ist Dein Respekt?"

„Du _warst_ mein Befehlshaber, richtig! Und aus diesem Grund respektiere ich Dich – noch. Doch wenn Du es noch ein einziges Mal wagst mich festzuhalten, Dich diesen Beiden zu nähern und unschuldige Menschen zu foltern, dann werde ich nicht zögern!"

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich nur an und ich befürchtete, dass ein erneuter Kampf ausbrechen könnte. Doch stattdessen trat Zachariah schließlich zurück.

„Dein Vorhaben ist lächerlich, Castiel.", sagte er und blickte ihn arrogant an. „Du wirst unseren Vater nicht finden. Niemand weiß, wo er sich aufhält!"

„Bin ich nicht Beweis genug dass er dort draußen ist?", fragte Castiel. „Und ich habe noch immer meinen Glauben!"

„Glaube! Glaube bringt Dich hier nicht weiter. Wir müssen jetzt agieren, jetzt zuschlagen!"

„Spar Dir Deine Predigten für jemand anderen.", entgegnete Castiel ruhig. „Und Du solltest vorsichtig sein mit Deinen Ansichten und Aussagen."

„Ich handle so, wie wir es für richtig halten! Du bist der, der sich falsch verhält!", rief Zachariah."

„Seit wann gehören Folter und Gedankenmanipulation zu unserer Arbeit? Stelle den Normalzustand wieder her und geh!"

„Das hier ist noch nicht zu Ende…"

„Oh doch, das ist es!", presste Dean hervor. „Verschwinde, bevor ich Dich selbst töte, Du-„

Im nächsten Moment war Zachariah verschwunden – er hatte sich einfach in Nichts aufgelöst! Ich blinzelte und versuchte das zu verstehen was ich gerade gehört hatte, doch der Schmerz ließ mich fast keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ich sah, wie Dean wieder auf die Beine kam und auch Sam war wieder bei Bewusstsein.

„Danke, Cas!", sagte Dean und half seinem hoch. „Was hat Dich so lange aufgehalten? Wo warst Du? Bist Du okay?"

„Das ist für euch schwer zu verstehen.", begann er. „Ich befand mich in einer Art Labyrinth – nahezu unmöglich dort hinaus zu finden. Bis Zora mich gerufen hat."

Sie alle sahen mich in diesem Moment an und Castiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Er hat sie nicht geheilt.", sagte er.

Sam stürmte sofort auf mich zu und ging neben mir in die Hocke, während Dean einen fassungslosen und wütenden Blick in Richtung Himmel schickte.

„Son of a bitch!", fluchte er.

„Zora-„, Sam berührte mich am Arm, selbst diese kleine Bewegung schickte neue Wellen des Schmerzes durch meine Seite und ich stöhnte auf.

„Nicht bewegen! Er hat ihr einige Rippen gebrochen!", rief Dean.

„Cas, bring sie ins Krankenhaus!", sagte Sam aufgeregt.

Mir wurde schwindlig und ich schnappte nach Luft. Mir geisterte nur noch eine Frage durch den Kopf: Wie wollte Cas mich in ein Krankenhaus bringen, wenn ich nicht bewegt werden durfte?

Ich hörte noch wie dieser sich näherte, doch dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum...

  
  


Kapitel 8

Als ich wieder zu mir kam fühlte ich mich wie erschlagen. Die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse vor meinem Blackout kamen zurück und jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich stöhnte leise auf und öffnete langsam die Augen. Ich fühlte mich seltsam, doch die Schmerzen waren weg…  
Es herrschte ein Halbdunkel im Raum. Es war Nacht. Mein Blick fiel an die Decke und ich erkannte trotz der Dunkelheit ein helles Grün.

 _´Krankenhaus´_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Das erklärte mein seltsames Gefühl. Wahrscheinlich war ich bis oben hin mit irgendeinem Schmerzmittel voll gepumpt. Erschöpft schloss ich wieder die Augen und war einfach nur froh, hier zu sein. Dieser Albtraum war vorbei. Endlich.

Ich hörte ein leises Geräusch neben mir und realisierte, dass jemand in meinem Zimmer war. Noch immer benommen drehte ich den Kopf in die Richtung und öffnete erneut die Augen – es dauerte erneut einen Moment bis meine Augen sich angepasst hatten und dann erstarrte ich.

„Zachariah!", krächzte ich.

Mein Hals war so trocken, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich überhaupt in der Lage wäre nach jemandem zu rufen. Warum war niemand von den anderen hier? Wo waren die Ärzte? Sam, Dean? Cas?

„Hallo Zora.", sagte er leise und ich starrte ihn an.

Panik durchflutete mich im gleichen Augenblick und ich versuchte meinen vernebelten Geist wieder mit meinem Körper in Verbindung zu bringen und von ihm weg zu rücken, doch als ich meinen Arm auf der Matratze abstützte und mich etwas zur Seite bewegte, schoss wieder ein scharfer Schmerz durch meine Seite und ich unterdrückte einen Aufschrei.

„Sei ganz unbesorgt.", sprach der Engel weiter. „Ich werde Dich nicht verletzen."

„Gehen Sie weg!", flüsterte ich durch den Schmerz. „Bitte!"

„Ich will nur in Ordnung bringen, was ich begonnen habe."

Er trat näher an mein Bett heran und ich hielt die Luft an. Was hatte er vor?

„Keine Angst." versicherte er, doch ich traute ihm nicht. „Du wirst Dich in einer Sekunde an nichts mehr was mit Dean Winchester zu tun hat, erinnern..."

Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte mich, wie zuvor, an der Stirn.

*

„Zora? Zora, können Sie die Augen öffnen?"

Eine fremde Stimme drang zu mir durch und ich blinzelte.

„Sehr gut. Werden Sie erst mal richtig wach."

Ein helles Licht blendete mich kurz und ich schloss die Augen wieder.

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?"

Wo ich war? Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen erneut und blickte in das Gesicht eines dunkelhäutigen Mannes der einen weißen Kittel trug. War das hier ein Krankenhaus? Was machte ich in einem Krankenhaus?

„Sie sind im St. Peter Hospital – erinnern Sie sich daran, wie Sie hierher gekommen sind?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte mich aufsetzen, doch er hielt mich mit sanftem Druck auf meine Schultern zurück.

„Nicht.", sagte er. „Sie haben einige gebrochene Rippen und innere Verletzungen. Versuchen Sie, still zu liegen."

„Hatte ich… einen Unfall?", fragte ich.

Gott, meine Stimme klang furchtbar. Was war nur passiert? Wo war ich und warum hatte ich diese Verletzungen?

„Sie wissen also nicht, wie Sie hierher gekommen sind?"

Was sollte diese blöde Gegenfrage? Nein, ich wusste es nicht… was ging denn hier nur vor? Langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Wo waren meine Eltern?

„Hören Sie, es sind zwei Herren von der Polizei hier, die Sie gerne sehen wollen. Sind Sie dazu schon in der Lage?"

Polizei? Ich hatte keine Ahnung was hier los war – warum wollte mich die Polizei befragen? Der Arzt lächelte sanft als er wohl bemerkte, wie verwirrt ich war.

„Ich hole Ihnen erst mal etwas Wasser, es wird alles wieder gut. Ich erzähle Ihnen alles was ich kann und dann können Sie entscheiden wann Sie mit denen sprechen wollen, okay?"

Ich nickte dankbar. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die kleine, zierliche Krankenschwester am Eingang und hörte, wie er ihr leise etwas zuflüsterte „ _Verständigen Sie doch besser schon mal jemanden von Station 4."_

Verwirrt sah ich mich um und versuchte zu verstehen, wie ich hier gelandet war. St. Peters Hospital? Ich hatte nie zuvor davon gehört! Ich hörte Schritte, die näher kamen und dann traten zwei Männer in Anzügen herein. Waren das die Polizisten? Der Arzt hatte doch gesagt, ich könnte erst mit ihm reden…

„Hey Zora, wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte der größere der Beiden und lächelte leicht.

„Der Doc wollte uns nicht reinlassen, aber seit wann hat uns das je aufgehalten?", der andere grinste kurz, doch man konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie beide besorgt zu sein schienen.

„Cas hat dich hergebracht. Du wirst bald wieder fit sein. Ich verspreche es.", fuhr der andere fort. „Keiner von denen wird Dich je mehr finden können, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Wovon sprachen die Kerle? Das waren keine Polizisten… sollte ich sie etwa kennen?  
Sie schienen mich jedenfalls zu kennen…

„Zora?", der etwas Kleinere beäugte mich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ich…", begann ich. „Wer sind Sie?"

Beiden klappte der Mund auf und sie sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Du… Ich bin Dean!", stieß er geschockt hervor. „Du erinnerst Dich nicht an uns?"

„Dean…", begann der andere.

„Nein! Ich… dieser Dreckskerl!", wütend sah er den anderen an. „Wir hätten sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen! Scheiße!"

Seine Reaktion machte mir Angst und ich hoffte, dass der Arzt schnell wieder erscheinen würde.

„Dean, beruhige Dich!", der Größere sah mich wieder an. „Es tut mir leid, Zora… wir gehen. Tut mir wirklich leid."

Aufgewühlt sah mich der Andere noch einmal an und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch der Zweite hatte ihn bereits erreicht und schob ihn Richtung Tür.

„Wir gehen!", wiederholte der Andere erneut.

Dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden und ich blieb noch verwirrter als zuvor zurück.

*

„Ihre Eltern sind auf dem Weg hierher und jemand von der Polizei möchte mit Ihnen reden.", sagte Dr. Roberts.

Sie war mit Dr. Cavanaugh, dem Arzt den ich vorgefunden hatte als ich aufgewacht war, zusammen gekommen, nachdem ich von dem Besuch der beiden Männer berichtet und total verunsichert gewesen war.  
Sie hatte mir erklärt, dass sie von der psychologischen Traumastation sei und dass mich ein Mann am Waldrand aufgefunden hätte, der mich hierher gebracht hatte.  
Er sei ziemlich schnell wieder verschwunden und meine körperliche Verfassung und die Tatsache, dass ich über zwei Monate vermisst gewesen war, ließ die Polizei von einem Gewaltverbrechen ausgehen.  
Ich musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten.

„Wann werden meine Eltern denn hier sein?", fragte ich.

„Ihr Flug müsste bald landen."

Ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie ich nach Washington gekommen war. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an überhaupt irgendetwas erinnern…

„Denken Sie, Sie können mit den Officers reden?"

„Bleiben Sie so lange hier?"

Der Besuch der anderen beiden Männer die sich als Polizisten ausgegeben hatten, hatte mich furchtbar verunsichert. Das alles hier war sehr angst einflößend für mich.

„Natürlich.", sie lächelte sanft. „Ich hole sie und dann bleibe ich bei Ihnen."

„Danke."

Sie verließ kurz den Raum und kehrte mit zwei uniformierten Beamten zurück.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Officer Barnes, das ist Officer McKoy.", stellte der eine sie vor. „Wir würden gerne mit Ihnen über das sprechen, was passiert ist."

„Ich kann mich leider nicht erinnern.", sagte ich sofort.

„Wir haben hier einige Fotos die gemacht wurden, als Sie eingeliefert wurden. Vielleicht bringt das einige Erinnerungen zurück?", sagte Officer McKoy.

„Was für Fotos?", fragte ich.

Er reichte mir eines davon und ich erkannte das Foto eines Arms – was für Wörter waren das nur die da drauf gekritzelt waren und warum sollte das irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurückbringen?

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist Ihr Arm.", informierte mich Dr. Roberts.

Fragend blickte ich noch einmal auf das Bild. Mein Arm?

„Hier noch das andere Foto."

Er reichte es mir und mein Herzschlag erhöhte sich, als ich meine eigene Handschrift erkannte.

„Was bedeutet das? Können Sie uns irgendetwas dazu sagen?", fragte Officer Barnes.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich immer und immer wieder die Worte las, die dort standen. Das Gefühl, dass diese Nachricht sehr wichtig war überkam mich schlagartig und ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als mir grundlos Tränen in die Augen traten.

 _´Wenn es 2012 beginnt, geh zum Camp Chitaqua, finde D-´_ , dann war ein größerer Teil verwischt. _´-rus! Er erkennt Dich!´_

„Was ist los, Zora? Irgendwelche Erinnerungen?", fragte Dr. Roberts.

„Nein.", gab ich mit zitternder Stimme zurück. „Nur ein Gefühl…"

„Camp Chitaqua. Waren Sie dort in den letzten Monaten?", fragte einer der Officers.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", noch immer starrte ich das Bild an.

„Versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern.", drängte der andere.

„Officers, so geht das nicht. Sie braucht Zeit.", schaltete sich die Ärztin ein. „Wenn sie sich an irgendetwas erinnert, werden wir Sie kontaktieren. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit."

Die Fotos wurden mir wieder aus der Hand genommen und ich sah, wie sie die beiden nach draußen geleitete. Noch immer gingen mir die Worte durch den Kopf und ich wusste einfach, dass ich sie nicht vergessen durfte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dr. Roberts, als sie zurück kam und setzte sich sofort wieder neben mein Bett. „Die Erinnerungen werden sicher wieder kommen. Keine Angst."

Ich seufzte und hoffte, dass sie Recht behielt…

*

**Einige Monate später**

„Zora, Du hast echt ´nen Knall!", lachte Julia, meine beste Freundin. „Warum sollte Dir dieses Haus irgendwie bekannt vorkommen? Ich glaube ich wüsste, wenn wir schon mal dort gewesen wären! Was ist, kommst Du nun mit oder nicht?"

„Zur Bandprobe?", ich konnte mich nicht auf sie konzentrieren, sondern starrte auf den Computerbildschirm.

„Nein! Zu Halloween nach Kalifornien! Christian holt uns auch am Flughafen ab und besorgt uns Karten für die Flashlight Tour! Das wird sooooo klasse! Wir werden uns vor Angst in die Hosen machen!"

„Wenn es meine Eltern erlauben.", antwortete ich abwesend.

„Du bist 18!", stieß sie kichernd hervor, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernster. „Oh! Oder denkst Du, das hat was mit damals zu tun?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gab ich zurück.

Mir war klar, dass Julia die einzige meiner früheren Freunde war, die noch wirklich zu mir stand und meine Veränderung, die nach meiner Zeit als ich verschwunden war mehr als deutlich war, akzeptierte. Sie hatte verstanden, dass ich nun mehr Zeit für mich brauchte, zum Nachdenken, zum Erforschen was in diesen zwei Monaten vielleicht geschehen war - dass ich auch vorsichtiger geworden war und vielleicht ängstlicher.

„Überlegs Dir, okay? Ruf mich an und gib mir Bescheid, wir wollen spätestens morgen die Flüge buchen."

„Ja, danke!", ich lächelte sie kurz an. „Ich denke schon, dass ich mitkomme."

„Ruf mich aahaaaaan.", sang sie beim Hinausgehen und schon war sie verschwunden.

Ich klickte noch einmal auf einen Link und sah mir das Bild genauer an.

„The Sarah Winchester Mystery House…", murmelte ich vor mich hin und seufzte dann auf.

Da war etwas! Etwas das ich vergessen hatte. Nur was? Mein Blick wurde wie magisch auf das Blatt Papier, das seit meiner Rückkehr neben meinem PC-Bildschirm lag, gezogen. Ich hatte die Nachricht, die ich damals im Krankenhaus von mir entdeckt hatte, aufgeschrieben, damit ich nichts vergaß. Jedes Mal wenn ich sie las war ich mir sicher, dass ich sie ernst nehmen musste, dass sie versuchte, mich vor etwas zu beschützen.  
Meine Zimmertür öffnete sich und meine Mutter streckte den Kopf herein.

„Abendessen ist fertig, Schatz."

„Ich komme.", gab ich zurück und lächelte schwach.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und kam herein. „Was siehst Du Dir da an?"

„Oh, da wollen Julia und Sylvia zu Halloween hin. Sie hat gefragt, ob ich mitkomme. Julias Bruder Christian würde uns am Flughafen abholen und wir könnten bei ihm und seiner Frau im Haus wohnen.", erklärte ich lustlos.

„Das hört sich doch gut an, oder?", versuchte sie mich zu begeistern. „Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr weg. Früher habt ihr ständig was unternommen."

Für meine Mom war es ebenfalls schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich verändert hatte, das wusste ich. Und ich gab mir Mühe es mir nicht immer zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, doch natürlich durchschaute sie mich jedes Mal.

„Vielleicht."

„Es würde Dir sicher gut tun. Hey, das ist in Kalifornien? Dann kannst Du endlich mal wieder etwas Sonne tanken und Farbe kriegen.", sie lächelte hoffnungsvoll und strich mir über die Haare. „Wir schenken Dir den Flug, Du wolltest ja nichts Besonderes zum Geburtstag, mhm?"

„Ja, klingt gut. Danke, Mom.", ich umarmte sie kurz und seufzte erneut.

Vielleicht würde dieser Kurzurlaub mich tatsächlich mal auf andere Gedanken bringen…

  
  


Kapitel 9

Als wir aus dem Flugzeug stiegen fiel mir zuerst die warme Meeresluft auf die mir um die Nase wehte. Für diese Jahreszeit war es noch verhältnismäßig warm und meine Mutter hatte Recht behalten: ich würde hier definitiv Sonne tanken – ob ich wollte oder nicht.

„Los, Koffer holen und dann nichts wie ab zu Chris nach Hause!", rief Julia mir und Sylvia zu.

Sie war ganz aufgeregt, ihren Bruder nach längerer Zeit wieder zu sehen und auch ich freute mich darauf. Als Kinder hatten wir mit Chris oft gespielt und ich fand ihn immer lustig und cool – er war eben ein richtiger, großer Bruder.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir unsere Koffer in Händen hielten und zum Ausgang rollen konnten. Dort entdeckten wir auch schnell Chris und die junge Frau neben ihm musste Beth, seine Frau sein.

„Chrissyyyyyy!", Julia stürmte los und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

Beth lachte und begrüßte uns ebenfalls herzlich. Nachdem Julia ihren Bruder wieder aus ihren Fängen entlassen hatte, wandte er sich mir zu und zog mich schließlich auch in seine Arme.

„Ist gut, Dich wieder zu sehen!", sagte er. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um Dich gemacht!", dann schob er mich von sich und besah mich von oben bis unten. „Alles wieder klar bei Dir?"

Na toll, dachte ich – doch ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln und nickte.

„Klar, alles in Ordnung! Und danke, dass Du das für uns organisiert hast!"

„Kein Thema! Lasst uns gehen! Beth hat für uns gekocht!"

*

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte mich Beth, als wir nach dem Essen in der Küche standen.

Ihr Essen hatte wirklich fantastisch geschmeckt und das Haus der Beiden war richtig gemütlich.  
Während des Essens hatte Christian nochmals versucht, das Thema meiner Abwesenheit anzuschneiden, doch ich hatte es geschafft, es zu umschiffen. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden, weil ich nämlich keine Antworten hatte!  
Julia und Sylvia saßen mit ihm im Wohnzimmer und quatschten, aber ich hatte mich lieber verzogen und Beth angeboten, ihr etwas zu helfen.

„Ja, danke! Ich bin nur etwas müde vom Flug und so."

„Chris hat mir erzählt, was Dir passiert ist und ich glaube er hat das starke Bedürfnis, Dir helfen zu wollen. Er meint es nicht böse."

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich und lächelte ihr kurz zu.

„Ich kann mit ihm reden, wenn Dir das Thema unangenehm ist."

Super – fiel mein Verhalten nun auch schon einer relativ Fremden wie Beth so deutlich auf?

„Es ist nur… ich kann nicht wirklich viel darüber sagen, verstehst Du?", begann ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

Wie ich das inzwischen hasste – alle Welt fragte mich ständig, ob ich okay sei. An was ich mich noch erinnerte. Ob ich nicht sauer sei, dass die Verantwortlichen niemals gefunden wurden?

„Ist schon okay – ich werde es ihm noch mal durch die Blume sagen, dass er sich zurückhalten soll. Schließlich weiß er sicher schon genug von Julia und ihr wollt doch eine gute Zeit haben, oder?"

„Ja…"

„Na also, lass mich das machen.", sie zwinkerte mir zu und reichte mir eine weitere abgespülte Schüssel.

*

„Seid ihr aufgeregt?", fragte Chris und grinste.

„Und wie!", Sylvia klammerte sich jetzt schon an meinen Arm und ich fragte mich, ob der Ausflug zum Winchester Mystery House wirklich das Richtige für sie war.

„Sobald Donnie endlich hier auftaucht, können wir los – wo steckt der Kerl?"

Nach einem Telefonat war klar, dass Chris´ bester Freund auf dem Weg zu uns war und uns mit seinem Van jeden Moment abholen würde. Tatsächlich parkte er kurz darauf vor dem Haus und wir stiegen in das Auto.

„Alter, was hast Du denn da an?", fragte Chris, als er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder ließ.

„Ne Lederjacke…?", antwortete dieser.

„Es sind fünfundzwanzig Grad da draußen und Du trägst eine Lederjacke?"

„Das ist cool!", erwiderte er.

„Aha…"

Donnie begrüßte uns Mädchen kurz und drückte dann aufs Gas. Die Fahrt zum Haus würde ein Weilchen dauern und ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe um mir die Landschaft anzusehen.  
Der Geruch von Donnies Jacke kam mir seltsam bekannt vor und ich driftete wieder in Gedanken ab. Den Gesprächen hörte ich nur halbwegs zu. Gleich würde ich endlich dort ankommen, wo ich mir einige Antworten erhoffte. Weshalb zog mich dieses Haus wie magisch an? Was genau war es, das mein Interesse geweckt hatte?

„Das ist wirklich Schwachsinn!", hörte ich Chris dann wieder.

„Du solltest das Teil echt ausziehen, wenn wir angekommen sind, Don.", fügte Julia hinzu.

„Nein! Könntet ihr jetzt mal das Thema wechseln bitte? Die Jacke bleibt an! Coole, moderne Geisterjäger tragen so ein Teil nun mal. Aus. Basta!"

„Ach, und warum?", fragte ich.

„Was, warum?", er war genervt.

„Warum trägt ein moderner Geisterjäger so eine Jacke? Woher hast Du das?"

„Muss ich mich jetzt für alles rechtfertigen? Gott, hätte ich das Teil doch wirklich daheim gelassen!", rief er.

„Aber jetzt sind wir natürlich alle brennend an Deinen Beweggründen interessiert.", sagte Chris lachend.

„Haha…"

„Komm schon, Donnie!", Julia grinste mich an.

„Wir sollten aufhören, ihn zu ärgern!", flüsterte Sylvia neben mir. „Seine Schlagader ist schon ganz angeschwollen!"

Dieser Kommentar ließ mich nun auflachen und ich begann zu hoffen, dass dieser Abend vielleicht doch noch ganz lustig werden könnte.

„Es sind Bücher, okay? Ich lese gerade einige echt tolle Bücher über zwei Geisterjäger und… ich finde das eben cool!"

„Du wirst Dich wohl nie ändern, oder?", Chris schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Wie alt bist Du jetzt? Fünfundzwanzig?"

„Und? Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit 25 aufhören muss, mich für die Sachen zu interessieren, die mir Spaß machen und aufhören muss, zu LARPen?"

„Niemand."

„Genau! Niemand! Und jetzt haltet alle die Klappe bitte! Ich muss mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren und mein angekratztes Ego wieder zusammen sammeln!"

*

„Und bitte hier entlang! Bleiben Sie in der Gruppe."

Cheryll, unser Guide auf der Flashlight Tour durch das Mystery House bog um die nächste Ecke.

„Hier drüben haben wir ein weiteres Highlight – die Treppe, die an die Decke führt.", erklärte sie.

Die ersten der Gruppe leuchteten mit ihren Taschenlampen in die Richtung und einige jüngere Mädchen weiter vorne quiekten auf, als dort ein Mann mit Gruselmaske saß.

„Das ist so cool!", rief Julia mir begeistert zu und hakte sich dann wieder bei Sylvia ein.

Die Beiden hatten wirklich Spass, aber ich war nur mit halbem Herzen dabei. Das Haus war zwar wirklich beeindruckend und man fragte sich was diese Frau tatsächlich soweit getrieben hatte so etwas zu bauen, doch realistisch betrachtet war es heute nur noch eine Touristenattraktion. Was immer ich mir erhofft hatte hier zu finden – hier war nichts. Kein seltsames Gefühl, keine Erinnerungen die zurückkamen. Nichts.

Inzwischen war ich die Letzte der Gruppe und ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt etwas. Ich würde die Anderen schon nicht verlieren.

„Das da drüben war Sarah Winchesters Seance-Raum. Dort hat sie jede Nacht mit den guten Geistern und Engeln kommuniziert.", hörte ich Cheryll weiter vorne sagen. „Lassen Sie uns doch alle mal hinein gehen…"

Alle folgten Cheryll in das kleine Zimmer und drängten sich um sie. Ich blieb an der Tür stehen, ließ meinen Blick umher schweifen und lauschte ihren Erklärungen.

„… dann wurde die Glocke wieder geläutet, um die Geister wegzuschicken. Dieser Raum wurde speziell so gebaut, dass man ihn nur durch eine Tür betreten kann – aber es gibt drei Türen, um ihn wieder zu verlassen. Zum Beispiel hinter dieser nicht gleich ersichtlichen Schranktür…"

Ein Raunen ging durch die kleine Gruppe und alle setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, um ihr zu folgen. Auch ich trat einen Schritt nach vorne, als mir ein Mann auffiel der plötzlich im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand. Er war mir zuvor nicht aufgefallen – war er schon die ganze Zeit in unserer Gruppe gewesen?

Inzwischen hatte sich der Seance-Raum vollständig geleert und er machte noch immer keine Anstalten, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Ich drehte mich nun zu ihm um und beleuchtete sein Gesicht nun etwas genauer mit meiner Taschenlampe… der Anzug, der Trenchcoat… ich hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen.

„Wir sollten die Gruppe nicht verlieren.", sagte er plötzlich.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl – aber ich hatte keine Angst, mit ihm hier alleine zu sein.

„Sie gehören doch gar nicht zu unserer Gruppe…", gab ich zurück. „Sie waren damals im Krankenhaus, oder?"

Er sagte nichts.

„Ich habe die Bilder der Überwachungskameras gesehen. Die Polizei hat sie mir gezeigt.", antwortete ich ruhig. „Sie haben mich dort abgeliefert... Sie haben mein Leben gerettet!"

„Ich glaube, Du verwechselst mich mit jemandem."

„Nein.", ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher."

Sein ganzes Verhalten war so unwirklich, dass ich mich fragte ob ich das hier tatsächlich gerade erlebte – oder ob ich langsam am Durchdrehen war.

„Bitte, was können Sie mir darüber sagen, was damals passiert ist?", ich zog den Anhänger, den ich im Krankenhaus mit meinen persönlichen Gegenständen erhalten hatte, heraus. Ich trug ihn seitdem um meinen Hals. „Woher habe ich den?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Ich habe im Internet nachgesehen. Es ist ein Talisman.", erklärte ich. „Er schützt vor bösen Geistern und Dämonen! Und Sie tauchen einfach hier auf – in einem Geisterhaus! Wie konnten Sie mich finden? Wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Castiel."

„Castiel…", wiederholte ich und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass diese Kritzelei auf meinem Arm vielleicht doch einen Sinn ergab – es war ein Name! Sein Name!

„Also habe ich Recht? Sie können mir helfen, mich zu erinnern?"

„Ich kann Deine Erinnerung nicht zurück bringen, Zora."

Mein Gott – er kannte meinen Namen, ich hatte wirklich Recht gehabt – er war der Mann, der mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte!

„Der Grund warum ich hier bin ist, dass ich wissen muss wie Du mich damals rufen konntest. Es ist vielmehr so, dass Du mein Leben gerettet hast. Nicht ich Deines.", sagte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wie hast du es geschafft, mich zu rufen?"

Ich starrte ihn an und suchte nach einer Antwort.

„Da stand ihr Name. Auf meinem Arm – und seltsame Worte, die keinen Sinn ergeben."

Er blickte auf meinen Arm und seine Mine wurde noch angespannter.

„Danke, Zora. Du hast mir sehr geholfen.", er drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu, durch die alle verschwunden waren.

„Warten Sie – das war´s jetzt?", rief ich und lief ihm hinterher. „Das können Sie nicht machen! Ich brauche einige Antworten, bitte! Was beginnt 2012 und warum soll ich zu diesem Camp? Wer wird mich dort erwarten?"

Er stoppte und blickte auf mich herunter, als ich ihn erreichte.

„Woher hast Du diese Informationen?", fragte er.

„Das sag´ ich doch! Sie standen auf meinem Arm!"

Er schien kurz nachzudenken.

„Behalte diese Informationen im Gedächtnis. Sie sind wichtig."

„Aber was bedeuten sie?"

„ _Zora!"_ , Julias Stimme drang zu uns durch und ich drehte den Kopf in die Richtung der Eingangstür – sicher suchten sie bereits nach mir.

Als ich mich Castiel wieder zuwandte, war er verschwunden. Ich erschrak und trat einen Schritt zurück. Wie konnte jemand innerhalb von einer Sekunde verschwinden? Wir standen noch nicht mal in der Nähe der Tür!

„Zora!", Julia stürmte nun herein. „Bist Du irre? Wir haben Dich alle gesucht! Du kannst Dich doch nicht von der Gruppe entfernen! Weißt Du überhaupt, was für eine Angst ich um Dich hatte?"

Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und ich nickte nur. Ich war völlig verwirrt von der Begegnung mit Castiel.

„Tut mir leid.", stammelte ich und ließ mich von ihr mitziehen.

„Ich lass Dich jetzt keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen!", schimpfte sie und stapfte voraus, ohne meinen Arm loszulassen.

*

„Ein Engel?"

„Ja."

„Du glaubst also, dass Du in diesem Haus mit einem Engel gesprochen hast und dass er über alles Bescheid wusste, was Dir in diesen zwei Monaten widerfahren ist?"

Dr. Milton lächelte sanft und beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl ein wenig nach vorne.

Inzwischen waren drei Wochen seit dem Urlaub vergangen und die vermeintliche Begegnung mit Castiel hatte meine Mutter sofort bemerken lassen, dass sich an meinem Verhalten erneut etwas geändert hatte. Ich wollte weder ihr noch sonst jemandem erzählen, was ich dort gesehen hatte und so hatte sie wieder einen Termin mit meiner Therapeutin für mich vereinbart.

Da Dr. Milton an die Schweigepflicht gebunden war hatte ich beschlossen, meiner Theorie eine Chance zu geben und ihr diese vorzutragen. Im Internet hatte ich genug Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass Castiel tatsächlich der Name eines Engels war und dass mehrere Menschen von einem Zusammentreffen mit diesen Wesen berichtet hatten.

„Ich weiß, wie verrückt das klingt. Wirklich."

„Warum glaubst Du dann so fest daran?", fragte sie.

„Weil es eine Erklärung wäre. Wenigstens mal etwas! Was, wenn ich mir das alles nicht eingebildet habe? Wenn er dort tatsächlich erschienen ist? In diesem Haus wäre das doch schließlich möglich, oder?"

„Ich denke, Deine Fantasie hat Dir einen Streich gespielt. Dieses Haus und seine Geschichte haben in Dir sicherlich den Wunsch auslöst, sich auf alles irgendeinen Reim zu machen. Du warst so darauf fixiert dort Antworten zu erhalten, dass Dir dieser Wunsch eine Halluzination beschert hat. Das hätte selbst ich nicht erwartet aber scheinbar sind die traumatischen Erlebnisse aus dieser Zeit doch noch präsent und versuchen sich nun in dieser Form ihren Weg nach oben zu bahnen."

„Ja, so wird es wohl sein.", antwortete ich nur enttäuscht.

Natürlich würde sie es niemals verstehen können.

„Ich schreibe Dir ein Rezept für ein anderes Medikament auf, das Du bitte ab sofort einmal täglich einnimmst, ja?"

„Ich will keine Tabletten mehr einnehmen."

„Wenn Du meine Diagnose anzweifelst, kann ich Dich auch einige Tage auf eine unserer Stationen aufnehmen lassen und wir untersuchen das genauer."

Ich spürte Angst in mir aufsteigen und runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie mir etwa gerade mit Einweisung gedroht?

„Und was genau ist Ihre Diagnose?", fragte ich.

„Das was Du mir beschreibst klingt nach einer schizophrenen Psychose. Wahnvorstellungen und Halluzinationen sind ein Hinweis darauf – Du deutest diese Dinge die die Polizei Dir gezeigt und gesagt hat als Botschaft. Wir sollten aber weiter daran arbeiten, dass Du endlich mit Deiner Vergangenheit abschließen und nach vorne blicken kannst."

Erneut lächelte sie und ich wollte auf einmal nur noch raus hier.

„Okay.", antwortete ich und nickte. „Geben Sie mir das Rezept?"

„Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche, ja?"

„Ganz sicher.", versprach ich und wusste, dass ich sicher niemals wieder hier auftauchen würde.

Ich sollte nach vorne blicken… alles was ich tat, war nach vorne blicken. Auf das Jahr 2012, wenn etwas geschehen würde, was scheinbar mein Leben verändern würde.

Fortsetzung folgt

  
  


Kapitel 10

Eine Woche später hatte ich statt des Besuchs bei Dr. Milton die Bibliothek nach alten Büchern durchforstet und war fündig geworden. Mit einem guten Gefühl, endlich vorwärts zu kommen betrat ich unser Haus und wurde von meiner Mutter abgefangen.

„Wo warst Du?", fragte sie und mir war sofort klar, dass sie Bescheid wusste.

„In der Bibliothek."

„Was ist mit Deinem Termin bei Dr. Milton? Sie hat mich angerufen und gefragt, warum Du nicht dort bist?"

„Sie hat Dich angerufen?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Diese Frau hat mir nichts vorzuschreiben!"

„Aber wir machen uns alle Sorgen um Dich – es ist wichtig, dass Du die Termine wahrnimmst."

„Ach – und wenn nicht dann steckst Du mich in irgendein Krankenhaus, oder was?", ich war wütend. „Mir geht es gut, Mom! Ich komme damit klar, was passiert ist! Ich versuche es nur auf meine Art zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten. Warum könnt ihr das nicht verstehen?"

„Aber das ist nicht gesund für Dich! Sieh Dich doch an!"

„Ich weiß, Mom! Aber es wird mir wieder besser gehen – lass mich einfach in Frieden, okay?"

Ich stieg die Treppen für die obere Etage nach oben und schlug den Weg in mein Zimmer ein. Jetzt wollte ich nur noch meine Ruhe haben und nicht mehr mit ihr weiter streiten, bevor ich Dinge sagte, die mir später leid tun würden.

Als ich die Tür öffnete sah ich sofort, dass jemand hier gewesen war. Mein Schreibtisch war penibel aufgeräumt. Mein Laptop verschwunden.

„Mom? Wo sind meine Sachen?", rief ich nach unten.

Sie kam mir nach und erreichte die oberste Treppenstufe. Als ich ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ich noch wütender.

„Dr. Milton meinte es sei das Beste, wenn wir Dich eine Weile von alldem fern halten, was die Polizei Dir überlassen hat und was Dich so beschäftigt."

„Ihr habt meine Sachen weggenommen? Wo ist mein Computer?", ich war außer mir und zog die Schubladen des Schreibtisches auf. „Wo sind meine Notizen?"

„Ich habe alles weg gebracht."

„Wohin? Das ist mein Eigentum!"

Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Ich will doch nur das Beste für Dich, Schatz."

„Wo hast Du es hingebracht?", wiederholte ich und funkelte sie wütend an. „Sie hätte gar nicht mit Dir darüber reden dürfen! Und wenn Du das Beste für mich willst, warum stehst Du dann nicht hinter mir?"

„Ich stehe doch hinter Dir… ich habe Deine Sachen Dr. Milton zur Aufbewahrung übergeben."

„Nein!", stieß ich hervor.

„Was Du da aufgeschrieben hast, hat mich erschreckt! Ich finde auch, dass Du damit aufhören musst…"

„Mom!"

„Bitte, Schatz…"

Ich stürmte an ihr vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. Ich musste hier raus – so wütend war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gewesen. Ohne Ziel lief ich unsere Straße entlang und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Das war´s! Alles war weg! Wie sollte ich nun weitermachen? Wollte sie mir auch noch verbieten, die Bibliothek zu besuchen? Ich musste meine Sachen wiederbekommen, egal wie!

Schnell schlug ich eine andere Richtung ein und erreichte die Praxis von Dr. Milton. Bevor ich eintrat, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und versuchte, nicht wie eine total Verrückte zu erscheinen. Dann drehte ich den Türknopf.  
Dr. Milton saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah gerade einige Dinge durch, die in einen Karton gepackt waren – meine Sachen, hundertprozentig.

„Zora.", sagte sie erstaunt, als sie mich erblickte.

„Ich möchte bitte mein Eigentum zurück."

„Warum bist Du heute nicht zur Sitzung erschienen?"

Ihr ruhiger Tonfall nervte mich und ich musste ich zusammen reißen, dass ich mir nicht einfach den Karton schnappte und hier raus stürmte.

„Ich kann nicht mit jemandem reden, der mir nicht glaubt."

„Aber Du musst doch verstehen wie sich das für uns Außenstehende anhört. Hast Du denn nicht wenigstens einmal in Betracht gezogen, dass es nicht wirklich war, was Dir in diesem Haus an Halloween passiert ist? Dass sich das alles nur in Deiner Fantasie abgespielt hat?"

Meinte sie das echt Ernst? Ich wusste einfach, dass er da gewesen war!

„Nein, weil ich weiß, dass es echt war!"

„Und genau da müssen wir ansetzen. Du musst begreifen, dass es nicht real war."

Langsam spürte ich Verzweiflung in mir aufsteigen als meine Wut langsam abebbte. Ich kam hier keinen Zentimeter weiter aber ich durfte hier auch nicht ausflippen...

„Geben Sie mir meine Sachen wieder, bitte! Ich komme nächste Woche zur Therapie, versprochen."

„Deine Sachen bekommst Du erst wieder, wenn Du Dir vollständig im Klaren darüber bist, dass solche Dinge wie Engel… oder Dämonen und Geister nicht existieren."

„Ich brauche nur mein Notizbuch – den Rest können Sie von mir aus behalten!"

„Warum das Notizbuch?"

Ich versuchte weiter, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Da stehen auch Dinge von der Schule drin, die wichtig sind.", log ich.

„Konnte ich nicht entdecken.", antwortete sie schlicht.

„Sie haben sich das alles angesehen? Diese Dinge sind privat! Genau wie Sie nicht hätten mit meiner Mutter sprechen dürfen! Was sind Sie nur für eine Ärztin?"

„Ich habe Deiner Mutter nichts von dem gesagt was wir besprochen haben. Ich habe ihr gegenüber lediglich einige meiner Bedenken geäußert und ihr geraten, mir die Unterlagen zu bringen."

„Und sie hat sie sich dank Ihnen angesehen. Super!", fügte ich schnippisch hinzu.

„Du kriegst Deine Sachen nicht wieder, Zora. Wenn die Therapie gut läuft und wir die einzelnen Dinge gemeinsam durchgegangen sind, dann wirst Du sehen wie sehr Du Dich in etwas verrannt hast und es wird Dir besser gehen. Vertrau mir."

Ich drehte den Kopf und stieß meinen Atem aus. Ihr vertrauen…

„Vergessen Sie es…"

Ich verließ den Raum und stürmte wieder nach draußen, auf die Straße. Tränen schossen in mir hoch und ich wusste nicht weiter. Ich wollte Castiel noch einmal rufen… die Notizen dafür standen in meinem Buch aber jetzt würde ich dort nicht mehr rankommen. Alles war weg – alles was ich gesammelt und recherchiert hatte war weg!

*

Eine Weile war ich noch ziellos herum gelaufen – doch irgendwann als es dunkel wurde, musste ich wieder nach Hause. Mir war kalt und wo hätte ich hingehen sollen? Julia war nicht in der Stadt und sonst konnte ich niemanden fragen.

Als ich unser Haus betrat, traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Dr. Milton saß mit meiner Mutter auf der Couch und sie tranken Kaffee.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?", rief ich und blickte meine Mutter entsetzt und enttäuscht an.

„Dr. Milton hat mir von Deinem Besuch erzählt und ich dachte es ist besser, wenn wir in Ruhe zusammen über alles reden.", antwortete sie nur.

„Was gibt es denn noch zu reden?"

„Zora, Du wirst sehen, dass es sehr viel zwischen uns zu besprechen gibt. Und Deine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen um Dich.", begann Dr. Milton. „Wir wollen alle, dass es Dir bald besser geht."

Verzweifelt blickte ich auf den Boden und atmete tief durch. Ich schämte mich, dass meine Mutter nun über alles Bescheid wusste. Sicher würde sie es meinem Vater erzählen… Wie stand ich denn nun vor ihnen da?

Meine Mom kam auf mich zu und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Oberarm. Mir schossen schon wieder Tränen in die Augen und ich konnte sie nicht ansehen.

„Komm her. Es wird alles gut.", sagte sie leise und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was passiert ist!", schluchzte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. „Ich bin nicht verrückt, Mom!"

„Ich weiß. Wir alle können uns gar nicht vorstellen wie Du Dich fühlen musst. Ich will doch auch wissen, was man Dir in dieser Zeit angetan hat. Was passiert ist. Aber nicht so. Nicht, wenn ich dadurch meine kleine Zo verliere, hörst Du? Ich habe doch nur Angst, dass Du Dich noch mehr zurückziehst."

Ich nickte, hob meinen Kopf aber nicht an. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Mutter, meine Familie wegen mir so viele Sorgen hatte. Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich so sah.

„Deine Mutter und ich sind uns einig darüber, dass es besser ist, wenn wir eine Stationäre Behandlung-„, mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus und ich hob den Kopf nun doch. „- doch erst einmal nicht in Betracht ziehen."

Erleichtert schluckte ich den aufkeimenden Schrei hinunter und blickte Dr. Milton an.

„Deine Mutter gibt Dir den nötigen Rückhalt, den Du brauchst, verstehst Du?", sprach sie weiter. „Aber Du musst mir versprechen, dass Du ab sofort jede Woche zwei Mal zu mir kommst und mir ab jetzt ganz ehrlich berichtest, was in Dir vorgeht."

„Wir werden das schon schaffen.", fügte meine Mom hinzu.

Erneut nickte ich. Doch innerlich keimte in mir langsam ein Entschluss – ich musste lernen mich zu verstellen. Wenn mir niemand glauben wollte, würde ich eben mitspielen bis ich meine Unterlagen wieder bekam – oder bis es soweit war – bis „Es" losging… was auch immer es war.

*

**Monate später**

Fast zwei Jahre lang hatte ich mich bemüht mich anzupassen, einzugliedern und meine Gedanken und wahren Gefühle für mich zu behalten.

Dr. Milton war längst Geschichte – sie war eine der ersten gewesen, die von dem Virus befallen wurden. Ein Patient hatte sie während einer Therapiesitzung angegriffen. Kurz darauf war sie geflohen und war nie wieder aufgefunden worden.

Die Regierung hatte diese neue „Seuche" längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und obwohl jeder versuchte sich irgendwie zu schützen, wurde mir spätestens in dem Moment als meine Familie infiziert wurde klar, dass es nichts mehr gab, um sich zu schützen.

Es gab nur noch die Flucht. Der Versuch, unentdeckt zu bleiben und am Leben zu bleiben. Irgendwie.

Viel zu spät hatte ich realisiert, dass es das vielleicht war –dass „Es" früher als erwartet losging… dass ich zu diesem Camp musste, um dort vielleicht Unterschlupf und Antworten zu finden. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde ich es doch nicht schaffen, es nicht sehen. Niemals meine verdammten Antworten erhalten.

Ich spürte, wie sie schon wieder an meinem Arm zerrte und setzte einen weiteren Fuß vor den Anderen.

„Zora! Bitte!", sie weinte und ich wusste, dass sie Angst hatte, aber ich konnte nicht mehr weiter.

„Risa, geh.", sagte ich leise. „Geh weiter!"

„Ich lasse Dich nicht hier!", stieß sie hervor. „ _Du_ wirst jetzt weitergehen!"

Wir stoppten und sie platzierte sich vor mir, legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und sah mir in die Augen. Sie sah so unendlich müde und verzweifelt aus.

„Wenn Du nicht sofort aufhörst aufzugeben, dann bringe ich Dich um, okay?", sprach sie auf mich ein und weitere Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Ich kann das nicht ohne Dich!"

Ich war zu müde, um zu Weinen. Das Fieber brannte schon seit zwei Tagen in mir und mein Bein brachte mich bereits jetzt schon um. Ich brauchte keine Hilfe von Risa mehr dabei.  
Ich fühlte, wie mein Mundwinkel zuckte – selbst jetzt konnte ich noch über mich lachen. Wie lächerlich und verletzlich ich doch war. Ich würde auch für Risas Tod verantwortlich sein, wenn sie es nicht zum Camp schaffte.

Vor vier Tagen hatte uns der Autofahrer in irgendeinem Kaff raus gelassen und uns gesagt, wir müssten weiter nach Norden wandern wenn wir unsere verrückte Idee weiter verfolgen wollten. Und wir waren gewandert. Den ganzen Tag, die halbe Nacht. Hatten uns erfolgreich vor den Infizierten versteckt.

Doch in der Nacht spürten sie uns doch auf – wir packten uns an den Händen und rannten los, ins Dunkel, ins Nichts. Jeder Schritt hätte unser Tod sein können, jede Richtungsänderung eine Sackgasse oder ein Hinterhalt.  
Doch wir schafften es, wir entkamen ihnen. Doch ich musste mich beim Wegrennen an diesem verdammten Stück Metall schneiden…

Es war meine Schuld. Ich war selbst Schuld und ich wusste es… aber für Risa wollte ich durchhalten. Sie glaubte an mich, an meine Geschichte, meine verrückte Überzeugung, die ich mir behalten hatte und die mir auch die Ärzte nicht hatten austreiben können.

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein.", antwortete ich nur. „Ich weiß, Du schaffst es!"

Ich hoffte, dass sie es schaffen würde. Ich war schuld…

„Wir beide schaffen es!", sie schüttelte mich leicht.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf, der seit Stunden schmerzhaft pochte, genau wie mein Bein das sich, nachdem wir die Blutung gestillt hatten, entzündet hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich es ohne einen Arzt, ohne Antibiotika oder Penicillin nicht schaffen würde. Also warum sollte ich sie noch länger aufhalten?

„Risa… Du weißt nach wem Du fragen musst. Sein Name ist Castiel, okay? Er oder sie werden Dir helfen, sie werden da sein…"

„Nein!", sie schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Ohne Dich gehe ich nicht!"

„Dann werden sie uns einholen!"

Mir war schwindlig und ich schloss die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete lag ich am Boden. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich gefallen war.

„Zora, steh auf!", Risa flehte nun. Sie strich mir über die verschwitzte Stirn. „Bitte!"

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich ganz ruhig und es war alles so friedlich... der Boden war warm und weich…

Meine Eltern und meine Schwester waren nicht mehr hier… aber ich würde sie wieder sehen. Schon bald. Und wir würden nicht auf der Flucht sein müssen, uns nicht verstecken müssen. Wir würden wieder frei sein.

„Zo!", noch einmal drang Risas Stimme zu mir durch, doch ich driftete bereits weg.

Irgendwo hin, wo es nicht kalt war, wo es keine Schmerzen gab, wo ich keine Angst haben musste…

  
  


Kapitel 11

„…endlich heute bessere Werte."

Meine Lider waren schwer wie Blei und ich war mir nicht sicher, dass ich die Stimme gerade eben tatsächlich gehört hatte.

„Ich glaube, sie kommt zu sich.", sagte die männliche Stimme wieder.

Dann spürte ich Finger an meinem Handgelenk, jemand zog mein Augenlid hoch und blendete mich mit einem grellen Licht. Schnell drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte auf, als dieser heftig zu schmerzen begann.

„Zo!", eine warme Hand griff nach meinen Fingern und ich erkannte Risas Stimme. „Wach´ auf! Komm schon!", redete sie auf mich ein.

Mit einiger Mühe öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in ihr erleichtertes, jedoch noch müde aussehendes, Gesicht.  
In diesem Moment konnte ich keine Freude empfinden. Es war mehr ein Bedauern, dass ich aus diesem warmen, sicheren, schmerzlosen Schlaf wieder aufwachen musste. Ich versuchte, meine trockenen Lippen zu benetzen und räusperte mich.

„Wir sind da, wir haben es geschafft!", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Wie…", war alles, was ich hervorbrachte.

Ich war so unendlich müde.

„Du hattest Recht, wir waren ganz nah! Ein Mann hat uns gefunden und Dich her getragen."

Nur langsam drangen die Informationen zu mir durch und ich schloss wieder die Augen. Wir waren im Camp? Risa ging es gut – wir waren nicht tot…

„Ich glaube das reicht erst mal.", sagte der Mann. „Lass ihr noch einen Moment Ruhe."

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie.

„Du könntest sie bitte rufen. Sie werden sie sehen wollen.", sagte er.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder. Wer wollte mich sehen und mit wem sprach Risa überhaupt?

Erst jetzt nahm ich meine Umgebung genauer wahr und sah, dass er neben dem Bett stand.  
Ich befand mich in einer Holzhütte, in die nur spärlich Licht herein fiel. Risa nickte mir noch einmal aufmunternd zu und trat zurück. Dann verließ sie den Raum.  
Der junge Mann kam näher. Er war nicht viel älter als ich und betrachtete mich mit blaugrünen Augen und einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein halblanges, hellbraunes Haar stand wirr in allen Richtungen ab, doch das Erste was mir in den Sinn kam war, dass er… hübsch war!

„Ich bin Ian.", sagte er. „War eine ganz schön verrückte Geschichte, die Risa uns aufgetischt hat, als ihr hier angekommen seid. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich neugierig."

„Ian.", war alles, was bei mir hängen geblieben war und was ich dummerweise laut wiederholte.

Er lachte kurz in sich hinein.

„Genau. Die Infektion hat Dich ganz schön umgehauen. Noch ein paar Stunden und es wäre zu spät gewesen."

„Infektion?", ich schreckte hoch und bereute es im gleichen Augenblick, als sich die Umgebung begann zu drehen und mein Kopf wieder heftiger schmerzte.

„Woah, langsam.", er drückte mich wieder in die Kissen. „Nicht das Virus! Du hast eine Blutvergiftung, mehr nicht!"

„Mehr nicht?", wiederholte ich und erwischte mich dabei, dass ich eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus in meine Stimme gelegt hatte – ich fühlte mich furchtbar. So eine Blutvergiftung war keine angenehme Sache…

„Sorry… Niemand hier ist infiziert. Wir sind sicher.", seine Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend. Er nahm wieder mein Handgelenk, um nach meinem Puls zu fühlen. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass man euch rechtzeitig gefunden hat."

„Bist Du Arzt?", fragte ich.

Er war viel zu jung, um Arzt zu sein, oder? Erneut betrachtete ich ihn.

„Es ist mein erstes Mal, dass ich jemanden hier behandeln muss. Nein, ich bin kein Arzt, ich wollte Medizin studieren – viel konnte ich nicht lernen. Ich musste kurz nach Studienanfang aufhören, weil es losging. Mit dem Virus, Du weißt schon. Aber mein Dad… er war Arzt und ich hab einiges von ihm gelernt."

Es klang, als würde er seinen Vater vermissen und ich schlussfolgerte, dass auch er wahrscheinlich erst vor kurzem infiziert wurde oder gestorben war. Ich fragte nicht nach.  
Jeder hatte heutzutage eine Geschichte zu erzählen, an die man sich lieber nicht erinnern musste.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich? Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte er.

„Kopfschmerzen."

„Ja, das ist verständlich.", antwortete er. „Hast Du irgendwas von den letzten Nächten mitbekommen? Oh, warte – du musst Durst haben, oder?"

Er drehte sich kurz weg und reichte mir dann einen Becher mit Wasser. Gierig trank ich einen Schluck davon.

„Gestern Nacht hatten wir alle ziemlich große Angst um Dich.", sprach er weiter. „Mir sind die Antibiotika ausgegangen und das Fieber stieg wieder ganz schön an. Aber Risa sagte, Du wärst eine Kämpferin und sie hatte Recht, was? Zum Glück…"

Es tat gut, ihm zuzuhören. Ich mochte seine Stimme. Er lächelte und ich spürte, wie ich nervös wurde.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben? Wann kann ich wieder aufstehen?", fragte ich schnell – mir fiel nichts anderes ein.

„Na, ein paar Tage schon noch.", antwortete er. „Ich sehe mir später die Wunde noch mal an. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dich übernimmst, okay? Dein Körper braucht noch Ruhe. Ich schätze, wir werden noch viel Zeit zum Reden haben. Ich werde versuchen, so oft wie möglich hier zu sein."

„Baggerst Du sie etwa an, Doc?", hörten wir eine tiefe Stimme hinter uns und er drehte sich um.

Ich erschrak und fast glitt mir der Becher aus meinen Händen. Ich umschloss ihn fest und warf einen Blick an Ian vorbei, der mich inzwischen beschämt ansah und plötzlich hochrot angelaufen war.

Risa war zurück, gefolgt von drei Männern. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich einen davon erkannte.

„Castiel…", flüsterte ich.

„Hallo Zora.", er erreichte als erster mein Bett. „Ich wusste, dass wir uns wieder sehen würden."

„Ja?", mein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ich hatte es nicht gehofft… Aber gut, dass Du Dir alles gemerkt hast."

Er sah anders aus als damals, als ich ihn in dem Haus gesehen hatte. Zu gerne hätte ich mit ihm diskutiert, warum er mich damals einfach hatte stehen lassen, warum er mir keine Antworten gegeben hatte. Doch momentan war ich viel zu müde für irgendetwas und nahm mir vor, später mit ihm zu reden.

Erst jetzt konzentrierte ich mich auf die anderen Männer und konnte sie überhaupt nicht einordnen.

„Erinnerst Du Dich an mich?", fragte einer.

Endlich kam auch hier die Erinnerung zurück – ich erkannte ihn und konnte es kaum glauben. Wie oft hatte ich darüber gegrübelt, ob er mir damals hätten Antworten geben können – doch sie waren damals viel zu schnell verschwunden gewesen und ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, nach wem ich suchen sollte!

„Vom Krankenhaus…Sie sind… Dean?", sagte ich.

„Ich hab wohl Eindruck auf Dich gemacht, was?", er grinste kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Was weißt Du inzwischen über das, was damals passiert ist?"

„Gar nichts.", antwortete ich.

Plötzlich wurde mir wieder schwindlig – ich war viel zu aufgeregt. Ich wollte mit ihnen reden, nach so langer Zeit endlich die Lücken füllen… ich durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen!

„Ich glaube, sie braucht noch etwas Ruhe, Leute.", hörte ich Ians Stimme.

„Nein, ich bin okay!", sagte ich.

Er lachte kurz – er sah süß aus, wenn er lachte…

„Nein, bist Du nicht.", sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln und wandte sich dann an die Anderen. „Ich rufe nach euch, wenn sie soweit ist, ja?"

„Wir sehen uns, Zora.", sagte der Dritte und hob kurz seine Hand.

Sie drehten sich um und gingen. Dann wurde es wieder still in der Hütte und nur Ian und Risa blieben bei mir.

„Wie ist sein Name?", fragte ich.

„Von wem?", fragte Risa.

„Der, der noch hier war…", mir fielen bereits wieder die Augen zu.

„Sam.", antwortete Ian. „Sam Winchester."

*

Am nächsten Tag saß ich in meinem Bett und löffelte eine heiße Suppe, die mir eine ältere, nette Dame gebracht hatte. Ruth, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Inzwischen ging es mir viel besser und ich hoffte, dass Ian mich bald würde aufstehen lassen, damit ich das Camp endlich sehen konnte. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und war so oft wie möglich bei mir. Auch Risa war heute bereits hier gewesen.

Ian hatte mir erzählt, dass er seit einigen Wochen hier lebte und mit einigen Männern zusammen Wache schieben wollte. Jeder im Camp hatte bestimmte Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen.  
Zunächst hielten sich hier nur einige Soldaten mit Dean, Sam und Castiel auf – doch nach und nach fanden sich auch mehr Zivilisten wie Risa und ich ein, die eine Zuflucht suchten.

Ich blickte auf, als Castiel die Hütte betrat und stellte den Teller weg.

„Iss´ weiter.", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Nein, ich bin satt.", antwortete ich. „Danke, dass Sie mich besuchen."

„Du hast nach mir gefragt."

Am Morgen hatte ich Risa gebeten ihn zu fragen, ob er mich besuchen würde.

„Ja. Ich habe einige Fragen an Sie. Niemand sonst kann mir erklären, was das damals zu bedeuten hatte, oder?"

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Er war sehr ruhig und betrachtete meine Reaktionen genau. Ich fing an, wieder nervös zu werden.

„Wo war ich in diesen zwei Monaten? Und warum konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern? Warum haben Sie mir damals nicht einfach alles erzählt?", abwartend sah ich ihn an.

„Wenn ich Dir damals alles erzählt hätte, dann wärst Du wieder interessant geworden für die, die Dir das alles angetan haben.", sagte er.

Aufgeregt atmete ich ein. Die, die mir das angetan hatten? Ich setzte mich weiter auf.

„Wen meinen Sie?"

„Als Du damals verschwunden bist, wurdest du von einem Dämon besetzt."

Mein Herz klopfte schneller. Der Talisman – was ich damals gelesen hatte – es existierte also doch. Unbewusst schloss ich meine Finger um die Bettdecke.

„Ein Dämon?"

„Dämonen können komplett die Macht über einen Menschen erlangen. Deshalb warst Du zwei Monate von zu Hause verschwunden."

Ich war sprachlos.

„Nach einer Weile wurde die Gruppe von Dämonen von einigen Engeln niedergestreckt. Nur Du bliebst übrig."

Dämonen – Engel…? Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht verrückt gewesen war, auch wenn es mir jeder hatte einreden wollen.

„Sie kämpfen gegeneinander? Warum blieb ich übrig?", fragte ich.

„Zachariah, einer der Befehlshaber der Engel hatte einen Plan, wie sie Dich benutzen konnten um Dean Winchester zu sich zu locken."

„Sam und Dean sind…?"

„Brüder.", beendete er meinen Satz.

„Und diese Engel… benutzten mich? Wie? Warum sollten die Engel das tun?"

„Diese Geschichte ist sehr kompliziert. Ich werde Dir später alles genauer erläutern. Aber jetzt ist es genug, wenn ich die Grundsteine lege."

Ich nickte.

„Sind Sie nicht auch ein Engel? Wussten Sie, was dieser Zachariah vorhatte?"

„Inzwischen bin ich sehr menschlich, Zora. Und nein, ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte – ich hatte mich damals bereits auf die Seite von Dean geschlagen. Ich war ein Gegner für Zachariah geworden und er hatte mich gefangen genommen. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Brüder Deine Fährte aufnahmen. Sie fanden Dich. Schon damals haben die Dämonen das Croatoan-Virus getestet und er wollte, dass die Beiden mit eigenen Augen sehen, was es anrichten würde."

„Das Virus? Sie haben es verbreitet?", stieß ich hervor.

Er nickte und fuhr fort.

„Er hat euch erwartet und Dich und Sam als Druckmittel benutzt, damit Dean seinen Forderungen nachgibt."

„Welchen Forderungen?"

„Er wollte, dass Dean sich den Engeln anschließt."

„Sich anschließt? Und er wollte nicht? Warum?"

„Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen.", antwortete er schlicht. „Zachariah hat Dich hierher geschickt, in die Zukunft, damit Du Dean verdeutlichst wie es werden wird, wenn er sich weiter weigert, mit ihnen zu kämpfen."

„Er hat mich was?", ich riss die Augen auf.

„Es ist möglich, wenn man die Gesetze unseres Universums so gut kennt, wie die Engel. Wir wissen nicht genau was Du erlebt hast aber als Du zurückgekehrt bist, konntest Du mich rufen und ich konnte euch helfen, bevor er euch weiter quälen konnte."

„Die Nachricht?"

„Richtig."

„Sie sagten, ich hätte damals Ihr Leben gerettet?"

„Die Worte die Du ausgesprochen hast haben mich geleitet – ich war gefangen an einem Ort, für den die menschliche Vorstellungskraft nicht ausreicht. Und ich nehme an, dass ich Dir diese Nachricht aus der Zukunft mitgegeben habe."

Er blickte auf den Boden und seufzte.

„Offenbar hatte ich Dir aber nicht gesagt, dass man die Worte von rechts nach links liest.", er sah mich wieder an. „Ein Fehler den ihr alle teuer bezahlen musstet. Es dauerte für meine Verhältnisse sehr lange, bis ich Dich erhörte und euch erreichen konnte."

„Aber Sie haben uns gerettet. Vor Zachariah.", sagte ich.

Er nickte.

„Warum konnte ich mich nicht erinnern? Und wie konnten sie mich in dem Haus aufspüren? In Kalifornien?"

„Zurück auf der Erde war es sehr wichtig für mich zu begreifen, wie Du das anstellen konntest. Wie Du mich rufen konntest. Doch Zachariah löschte Deine Erinnerungen. Nach dem Zusammentreffen in diesem ´Geisterhaus´ hatte ich meine Antworten. Ich fühlte, dass Du Dich dort aufhieltest, die Macht dieses Ortes ist sehr stark."

„Also wussten Sie, dass ich in der Zukunft gewesen war?"

„Ja. Ich begriff, dass wir offensichtlich nichts geändert hatten bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, da alles so gekommen war, wie wir es vermutet hatten."

„Das verstehe ich nicht…"

Er schmunzelte und beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

„Wie ich sagte, es ist kompliziert und wird werden noch viel Zeit haben, um über alles zu reden. Aber jetzt solltest Du Dich weiter ausruhen."

Er stand auf und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Sie hätten es mir sagen können. Damals.", rief ich schnell. „Ich hätte es sicher verstanden und niemandem etwas gesagt."

Erneut sah er mich an und sah traurig aus.

„Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wozu Zachariah oder andere Wesen fähig sind. Er hat Deine Erinnerung gelöscht und es war besser so, glaube mir."

Wieder wandte er sich um.

„Danke.", sagte ich.

„Wofür?", fragte er, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Für die Wahrheit."

„Ich wünschte es wäre nicht soweit gekommen, dass Du mir hättest danken müssen, Zora.", antwortete er nur und verließ die Hütte.

*

Am nächsten Tag hielt ich es vor Langeweile und Neugierde nicht mehr in dem Bett aus und schlug die Decke zurück. Langsam stieg ich auf und stützte mich etwas an der Matratze ab, während ich das verletzte Bein belastete. Es ging – es war kein Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die ich auf dem Weg hierher gespürt hatte.

Ich humpelte zum Fenster und griff nach dem hölzernen Fensterbrett. Draußen war es Nebelverhangen und ich konnte nur einige Meter weit sehen. Doch jede Abwechslung war mir recht.  
Ein paar Männer standen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Nach einem Moment erkannte ich Ian und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Mein Lächeln erstarb, als er mich erblickte und sein Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich ernst wurde.

„Shit!", stieß ich hervor und beeilte mich, wieder zurück zum Bett zu kommen.

Gerade als ich mich wieder gesetzt hatte, riss er die Tür auf.

„Zora! Ich sagte doch, Du sollst im Bett bleiben!", rief er und kam auf mich zu. „Wenn Du aufstehen willst, dann mach das, wenn jemand dabei ist!"

„Ich halte es aber nicht mehr im Bett aus.", entgegnete ich, während er den Verband checkte.

„Du bist ein Dickkopf, weißt Du das?"

„Mir geht es doch wieder gut! Ian, hör auf zu übertreiben!"

„Ich übertreibe nicht!", verärgert sah er mich an, während er meine Beine zurück aufs Bett hob. „Bleib liegen!"

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Musst Du nicht wieder raus, arbeiten?"

„Nein."

Ich seufzte. War er wirklich so sauer? Ich war kein Kind mehr und alt genug um zu entscheiden, was mir gut tat und was nicht.

„Willst Du mich jetzt bewachen oder was?"

„Wenn´s sein muss!", knurrte er.

„Das ist lächerlich!"

„Finde ich nicht!", gab er zurück und beugte sich nach vorne. „Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Sorgen Risa sich um Dich gemacht hat! Und wenn ich Dir sage, Du sollst im Bett bleiben um Dich zu erholen, dann tue ich das nicht ohne Grund! Auch ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, verdammt!"

Einen Moment noch ruhten seine Augen auf mir und er hatte die Brauen in Wut zusammen gezogen – doch dann schienen ihm seine Worte bewusst zu werden und er blickte zu Boden, während er hörbar durchatmete.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte ich und blickte ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ich hasse es, wenn man mir vorschreibt, was ich tun soll."

„Ich meine es nur gut mit Dir, okay?", sagte er ruhig.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Also, wenn ich hier schon sitzen muss, warum erzählst Du mir dann nicht, woher zum Henker du wusstest, dass dieses Camp existiert?"

„Das ist eine… eine verrückte Geschichte.", sagte ich.

Ich wollte ihm nicht erzählen, wie alles gekommen war. Ich kannte ihn zu wenig um einschätzen zu können, wie er reagieren würde. Und ich wollte ihn nicht belügen müssen.

„Ich habe Zeit.", sagte er.

„Nein, Du solltest da draußen sein und nicht hier sitzen müssen! Geh zu Deinen Freunden! Ich verspreche Dir, ich stehe nicht wieder auf."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mhm – nein… Nein, ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber hier. Also? Erzähl mir diese verrückte Geschichte."

„Ich kann nicht."

Er lächelte.

„Komm schon. Ich habe Dir auch erzählt, wie ich hier gelandet bin! Es wäre nur fair!"

Verzweifelt starrte ich auf die Bettdecke. Ich konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was ich inzwischen von den Engeln, den Dämonen und meiner Reise in die Zukunft wusste. Sicher war er nicht einmal in die Geschichte um Castiel eingeweiht. Also ihn doch belügen?

„Ich kann nicht, wirklich. Tut mir leid."

Die Tür öffnete sich in diesem Moment und rettete mich. Herein trat Sam.

„Hey Ian. Hallo Zora.", begrüßte er uns.

Ich lächelte schüchtern und blickte ihn abwartend an.

„Ähm, Ian – ich bräuchte Nachschub.", sagte er nur. „Hast Du noch was hier?"

„Klar!", er erhob sich vom Stuhl und lief an Sam vorbei zu einem Schrank.

„Wie geht es Dir?", fragte Sam mich und nahm Ians Platz ein. „Du hast mit Cas gesprochen?"

„Ja, gestern.", antwortete ich.

„Es muss ganz schön verwirrend für Dich sein das alles zu erfahren.", er fuhr sich über die Augen – er sah ganz schön müde und fertig aus.

Ich zögerte, denn ich kannte ihn schließlich nicht…

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte ich dann doch.

„Ja! Ich schlafe nur nicht besonders gut. Deswegen bin ich hier.", er drehte sich um und blickte zu Ian, der mit einer kleinen Tablettendose zu uns zurück kam. „Danke, Mann."

„Sam, was genau ist damals geschehen?", fragte ich.

„Hat Cas es Dir nicht erzählt?"

„Nicht genau."

Ian stand still hinter Sam und man konnte ihm seine Neugierde nicht verübeln. Dennoch warf ich ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Ich gehe schon.", brummte er. „Aber wenn ich zurück komme, will ich antworten! Sam – lass sie ja nicht aus den Augen!"

„Klar.", gab dieser zurück.

Nachdem Ian die Hütte verlassen hatte, begann Sam zu erzählen – und endlich erfuhr ich alle Details. Alles, was damals im Wald und im Krankenhaus geschehen war…

  
  


Kapitel 12

Nachdem Sam gegangen war, drehten sich meine Gedanken nur um das, was er mir gerade erzählt hatte. Alles was ich erfahren hatte ging mir durch den Kopf, ergab nun Sinn. Es war schockierend zu erfahren, was da draußen vor sich ging – doch in Zeiten wie diesen wunderte ich mich über gar nichts mehr.

Ian kehrte zurück und schien wohl zu bemerken, dass kein guter Zeitpunkt war, um mich weiter auszufragen und räumte stattdessen in seinen Schränken herum, machte Listen über das, was noch vorrätig war. Nach einer Weile hob er jedoch den Kopf und sah mich vom anderen Ende des Raums an.

„Ich gehe jetzt. In einer Stunde bin ich zurück. Wehe ich erwische Dich auf Deinen Beinen.", sagte er nur und ging.

Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Er wollte Antworten, doch ich war egoistisch, verhielt mich unfair ihm gegenüber. Ich war mir dessen bewusst.

Doch ich war noch nicht soweit jemandem wieder zu vertrauen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jemandem überhaupt die Wahrheit erzählen konnte, nun, nachdem ich sie kannte.

*

Ian war nicht zurückgekehrt. Stattdessen hatte mich Risa am Abend noch einmal besucht und mir etwas zu Essen gebracht. Sie erzählte mir, dass wir beide in eine kleine Hütte zusammen mit Susan ziehen könnten. Susan wäre in ihrem Alter und sehr nett.  
Außerdem hatte sie Gefallen daran gefunden, mit den Männern die Umgebung zu bewachen.  
Ich hörte nur halbherzig zu, musste jedoch schmunzeln. Risa würde ganz sicher nicht lange alleine bleiben, würde schnell einen Mann an ihrer Seite haben. Sie war hübsch, hatte ein starkes Selbstbewusstsein und war nicht auf den Mund gefallen.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war sie gegangen als sie merkte, dass ich nicht besonders gesprächig war.

In der Nacht lag ich wach und konnte nicht einschlafen. Noch immer beschäftigten mich die neuen Erkenntnisse, die Tatsache, dass wir nun hier leben würden und ich fragte mich, wie unser Leben hier aussehen würde.

Ein lauter Schrei von draußen ließ mich zusammen fahren und ich setzte mich auf. Es herrschte wieder Stille, doch wenige Momente später, schrie wieder jemand.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stieg ich vom Bett und ging zum Fenster. Der Mond tauchte das Terrain in ein blassblaues Licht, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen – hatte niemand anderes die Schreie gehört? Warum reagierten die Wachen nicht?

Ich lief zur Tür und verfluchte mein Bein das mich daran hinderte, so schnell zu sein wie ich es gerne gewesen wäre. Draußen schlug mir die eisig kalte Nachtluft entgegen und ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Ich trug nichts als eine dünne Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt – von wem die Kleider stammten wusste ich nicht. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen stieg ich die Treppe hinab und zog scharf die Luft ein, als meine nackten Füße nun den kalten Boden anstelle der Holzdielen berührten.

Wieder hörte ich etwas, dieses Mal konnte ich zuordnen, aus welcher Richtung es kam. Ich lief los und versuchte, im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen. Nur Sekunden später prallte ich gegen etwas und verlor mein Gleichgewicht, doch jemand packte mich und zog mich nach vorne, bevor ich fallen konnte.

„Verdammt, was machst Du hier?", schlug mir eine verärgerte Stimme entgegen.

Nach einem Augenblick konnte ich im schwachen Lichtschein endlich sein Gesicht erkennen – es war Dean, mit dem ich zusammen gestoßen war. Er hatte die Schreie also auch gehört? Er wandte seinen Kopf ab, als wir erneut etwas hörten.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ich aufgeregt.

Ohne zu antworten ließ er mich los und stürmte weiter. Ich lief ihm nach. Er schlug den Weg zu einer Hütte ein und bewältigte die Treppen mit zwei großen Schritten. Dann riss er die Tür auf und verschwand in dem kleinen Holzhaus.

Ich brauchte etwas länger, doch als ich über die Türschwelle trat, hörte ich unterdrückte, weitere Schreie und Deans Stimme.

„Wach auf! Reiß Dich davon los! Komm schon!"

Ich folgte den Geräuschen und der einzigen Lichtquelle. Als ich die Szene vor mir erblickte erstarrte ich und hielt mich am Türrahmen fest.

„Wach auf! Mach schon, Sammy!"

Sam warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, schien einen inneren Kampf auszutragen. Sein Shirt war schweißgetränkt und er stöhnte immer wieder unter Schmerzen auf. Dean hielt sein Kinn in einer Hand und versuchte ihn mit der anderen auf die Matratze zu drücken, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.

„Scheiße!", stieß er plötzlich hervor und drehte sich um.

Er erblickte mich und sein verstörter Gesichtsausdruck erschreckte mich.

„Hol Ian!", rief er.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo!"

„Hol Ian her, verdammt!", wiederholte er entnervt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo seine Hütte ist!", schrie ich nun fast.

Außer sich vor Sorge lief er an mir vorbei und stoppte noch einmal kurz vor dem Ausgang.

„Versuch´, ihn wach zu bekommen!"

Dann war er verschwunden. Ich wandte mich wieder Sam zu und ging nach vorne zu dem Bett. Er bäumte sich auf und krallte seine Hände in die zerwühlten Laken. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, dass jemand solche schlimmen Albträume gehabt hatte.

„Sam!", sagte ich und nahm eins seiner Handgelenke. „Du musst aufwachen!", versuchte ich es nun etwas lauter. „Sam!"

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah – von einer Sekunde zur nächsten entriss er mir seinen Arm und schlug um sich. Er erwischte mich am Oberarm und ich taumelte zurück, als mich die Wucht des Schlages traf. Mein verletztes Bein knickte weg und ich landete auf dem Boden. Geschockt blieb ich sitzen und hielt mir den schmerzenden Arm. Ich zuckte zusammen als Sam plötzlich hoch schoss, sich aufsetzte und die Augen öffnete.

„Nein!", schrie er. „Nein, niemals!"

Dann sackte er wieder in sich zusammen und fiel zurück auf die Kissen. Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu rühren – was war nur los mit ihm? War er… besessen?  
Verstört starrte ich ihn weiter an und bemerkte erst einen Augenblick später, dass Dean zusammen mit Ian zurückgekehrt war.  
Ian warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu als er an mir vorbei ging, doch Dean hatte nur Augen für seinen Bruder.

„So schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr!", presste er hervor und versuchte, Sams Handgelenke zu packen, da er schon wieder um sich schlug.

„Ich habe ihm heute Mittag neue Pillen gegeben!", sagte Ian und suchte etwas in seiner mitgebrachten Tasche.

„Diese Scheißdinger taugen nichts!", antwortete Dean wütend.

Ian hielt nun eine kleine Spritze und ein Fläschchen in den Händen und zog die Flüssigkeit auf.

„Halt ihn ruhig.", wies er Dean an.

Dieser setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze, zog seinen Bruder etwas zur Seite und hielt seine Arme fest umklammert. Kurz darauf gab Ian ihm die Injektion in den Oberarm. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis Sams Atmung sich etwas beruhigte und er still wurde. Dean ließ ihn los und drehte ihn zurück auf den Rücken. Er erhob sich und trat außer Atem zurück, wandte jedoch nicht eine Sekunde seinen Blick von ihm ab. Ian legte die Spritze weg und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Er bot mir seine Hand und ich ergriff sie. Er zog mich auf die Beine und blickte mich prüfend an.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", nun klang er bereits wieder verärgert.

„Ich habe die Schreie gehört.", sagte ich und blickte besorgt von Dean zu Sam, der sich nun nicht mehr rührte und ruhig zu schlafen schien.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt-„

„So geht das nicht weiter!", wir lenkten unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dean, der Ian unterbrochen hatte und sich in Bewegung setzte. Er ging in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers und kehrte mit einer Flasche Wasser und einem Tuch zurück. Er tränkte es und wischte seinem Bruder über das schweißnasse Gesicht und den Haaransatz. „Wir müssen das endlich beenden!"

Wut und Sorge schwangen in Deans Stimme mit und ich wünschte ich wüsste, wovon er sprach. Doch ich verhielt mich ruhig – die Stimmung war zu aufgeheizt, die Luft schien wie geladen. Deans Blick fiel nun auf mich.

„Geh. Ich muss mit Ian alleine sprechen.", sagte er nur. „Geh!"

Fragend sah ich Ian an, der jedoch nickte. Wortlos wandte ich mich um und verließ das Zimmer. Während ich hinaus ging hörte ich, wie Dean leise mit ihm zu diskutieren begann, doch ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten.

*

Die Minuten bis Ian mir endlich in die Hütte nachkam, zogen sich endlos und ich kaute nervös auf meinen Fingernägeln.

Was war nur mit Sam los? Er sagte am Nachmittag, er könne nicht gut schlafen – quälten ihn etwa jede Nacht solche Träume? Aber warum war er nicht aufgewacht?  
Dean und Ian schienen Bescheid zu wissen was vor sich ging. Und auch alle anderen? Warum war niemand anderes heraus gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen?

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Ian kam mit einem besorgten Gesicht herein.  
Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett herum.

„Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen.", sagte er nur und verstaute seine Tasche in einem der Schränke.

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Albträume."

„So schlimme Albträume habe ich noch nie erlebt."

„Stell einfach keine Fragen, okay?", knurrte er und sah mich an. „Niemand hier im Camp geht zu ihm, außer Dean."

„Aber woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Ich habe die Schreie gehört und dachte, jemand ist verletzt!"

„Es hätte auch ein Angriff sein können und dann wärst Du jetzt tot!"

„Dann gib mir ein paar Antworten, Ian!", ich war nicht bereit, nachzugeben. „Sag mir wie ich mich hier richtig zu verhalten habe, wie die Regeln lauten. Erklär mir, wie ich unterscheiden kann wann ein Angriff stattfindet und wann Sam sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreit!"

„Ach, Du willst darüber diskutieren wer hier wem keine Antworten gibt?", gab er verärgert zurück.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an – hatte ich ihn am Nachmittag so sehr gekränkt, indem ich ihm verschwiegen hatte, was er wissen wollte? Und was tat das jetzt überhaupt zur Sache? Er seufzte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

„Bitte, Ian.", sagte ich nur.

„Sam hat diese Albträume immer wieder. Aber er ist okay. Das ist alles, was Du wissen musst."

Herrje, dieser Mann war so stur wie ein Esel! Ich schob meine Bedenken ihn verletzt zu haben beiseite und spürte, wie ich wütend wurde.

„Okay? Er ist okay?", stieß ich vorwurfsvoll hervor.

„Hör zu – ich kann Dir das nicht erklären. Das muss Sam selbst tun. Oder Dean. Ich werde einen Teufel tun und mich einmischen!"

„Dean wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mehr mit mir reden, nachdem ich euer großes Geheimnis entdeckt habe!", fuhr ich aufgebracht fort.

„Du täuscht Dich in ihm.", antwortete er nur.

Ich schnaubte und wandte den Kopf, um die Wand anzusehen.

„Ja, klar.", antwortete ich schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ich wüsste, was vorgeht könnte ich ihn oder Dich vielleicht verstehen!"

„Erinnerst Du Dich an unser Gespräch heute Mittag? Du wolltest mir auch nichts erzählen und habe ich Dich gedrängt? Ich war gefühlte Stunden hier drinnen, nachdem Sam gegangen war! Und Du hast kein Wort mit mir gesprochen!"

„Das hat nichts mit dem hier zu tun!", sagte ich.

Ja, ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Bei allem was hier vor sich ging war es klar, dass nicht jeder über alles Bescheid wissen durfte.  
Langsam verrauchte mein Zorn und ich kam mir wie ein schmollendes, dummes Kind vor. Aber ich würde ihm das nicht zeigen.  
Eine bedrückende Stille entstand und ich verdrehte die Augen. Wie lange wollte er noch dort sitzen und mich anstarren?

„Hat Dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Du eine gute Schauspielerin abgeben würdest?", sagte er plötzlich und mein Kopf schoss herum.

Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Meine Wut schoss wieder in die Höhe, ich kochte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sehr theatralisch – die verschränkten Arme und so. Schmollmund."

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an, während mir der Mund aufklappte. Mir fiel absolut gar nichts ein, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Ich fand es schlichtweg… unverschämt.  
Unbewusst gab ich meine Haltung auf und ließ die Arme wieder sinken. Er grinste.

„Idiot!", fauchte ich.

Er sah mich weiter an und ich wurde nervös. Was machte er da? Gerade hatten wir doch noch gestritten, oder?

Ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. Krampfhaft suchte ich nach etwas, das ich sagen konnte, wie ich ihm die Stirn bieten konnte, doch mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Meine Lippen öffneten sich erneut leicht und ich sah wie sein Blick zu ihnen wanderte. Oh nein…

In der nächsten Sekunde beugte er sich nach vorne und umfasste mit beiden Händen mein Gesicht. Seine Lippen trafen auf meine und in meinem Innern explodierten die Gefühle, als mein Verstand aussetzte. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich meine Atmung und noch bevor die Angst vor dem Unbekannten mich vollends erfassen und ich mich zurückziehen konnte, schlossen sich seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und er drückte mich fester an sich.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich – und er roch gut! Ich schloss die Augen und wie von selbst fanden meine Hände seinen Nacken. Ich zog ihn ebenfalls an mich.  
Er fuhr nun mit seinen Händen meinen Rücken entlang und seine Zunge drängte in meinen Mund. Ich ließ es geschehen und genoss das Gefühl, das diese Berührungen auslösten. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas gefühlt...

Mit einem Mal löste er sich von mir und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Schwer atmend sahen wir uns an und in meinem Kopf herrschte das totale Chaos. Alles in mir schrie danach, dass er weitermachen sollte, dass ich ihn wieder bei mir spüren wollte!

"Wow!", stieß er hervor und lächelte. Sein Gesicht strahlte regelrecht.

Ich konnte nichts sagen - rein gar nichts. Ich starrte ihn einfach weiter an.  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und befeuchtete seine Lippen. Diese Lippen, die mich wie magisch anzogen…

Plötzlich übernahm etwas Unbekanntes die Kontrolle über mich und ich griff nach dem Kragen seines Shirts und zog ihn wieder zu mir. Dieses Mal prallten unsere Lippen hart aufeinander - ich schloss meine Augen und wollte mich wieder voll und ganz in diesem Gefühl verlieren das ich gerade gespürt hatte. Es war aufregend – Ian war unglaublich! Ian…

Ein lautes Räuspern hinter uns ließ uns auseinander fahren, ich ließ den Stoff seines Kragens los und wir stoben auseinander.

„Dean!", Ian lehnte sich schwer atmend zurück.

Ich starrte Dean an während ich nach Atem rang und auf dem Bett nach hinten rutschte. Verdammt, was musste er jetzt nur von uns denken?

„Sam ist wach, würdest Du noch mal nach ihm sehen?", fragte er.

„Ja. Klar.", wie ein Pfeil schoss er an Dean vorbei und floh förmlich aus der Hütte.

Deans Blick fiel wieder auf mich und er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Mir war peinlich, dass er uns in diesem Moment erwischt hatte – vor allem da wir beide wussten, dass sich da draußen gerade etwas Schlimmes abspielte. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und zog die Bettdecke höher.

„Erster Kuss?", fragte er und ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich reagierte.

„Was?", ich blinzelte und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„War das euer erster Kuss?", er kam näher.

Ich nickte. Ich kam mir vor wie jemand, der total bescheuert war.

„Okay. Sorry, dass ich euch den Moment versaut habe, aber Sam geht´s gerade ziemlich mies."

Ich konnte seinen Tonfall nicht einordnen. War er sauer oder tat es ihm tatsächlich leid? Auf einmal war er sehr ruhig und beherrscht – das krasse Gegenteil von dem, wie ich ihn in der Hütte bei Sam erlebt hatte.

Ich hatte angenommen dass er gekommen war, um mir den Kopf zu waschen. Um mir zu sagen dass ich dort nichts zu suchen hatte oder dass er mich dafür hasste, dass ich ihm gefolgt war.

„Ich wollte Dich nicht…", er räusperte sich erneut. „Du warst einfach gerade zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, okay?"

„Tut mir leid!", sagte ich schnell.

Sein Blick ging an mir vorbei ins Leere.

„Damals, als Zachariah Dir die Erinnerungen genommen hat, hätte ich ihn umbringen können."

Er schwieg nun und ich suchte nach etwas, das ich sagen konnte.

„Weil ich euch keine Antworten geben konnte?"

„Nein.", er sah mich nun wieder an. „Nein. Weil Du für uns so viel ertragen hast und dann nicht mal eine Ahnung davon hattest, was passiert war. Das war so unfair, das hattest Du einfach nicht verdient."

Eine Gänsehaut stieg mir den Rücken hoch als ich seine mitfühlenden Worte hörte. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Willst Du darüber reden, was Du da drüben in der Hütte gesehen hast?", fragte er nun und setzte sich.

Meine Gefühle fuhren noch immer Achterbahn und ich hoffte, dass mein Herzschlag sich irgendwann wieder beruhigen würde. Und Dean wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort.

„Wird Sam wieder?", fragte ich.

Er nickte.

„Sam ist hart im Nehmen... Also, was hat Cas Dir über mich und die Engel erzählt?"

„Dass Du Dich ihnen anschließen solltest.", antwortete ich. „Um gegen die Dämonen zu kämpfen."

„Richtig. Hat er Dir erklärt, was das bedeutet?"

„Nein.", gespannt betrachtete ich sein Gesicht.

„Engel brauchen eine menschliche Hülle, während sie hier auf der Erde sind. Ich sollte die Hülle für einen Engel namens Michael werden.", erklärte er.

„Michael? Den Erzengel Michael?"

„Richtig. Um gegen Luzifer zu kämpfen."

„Luzifer?", ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. „Den Teufel?"

„Höchstpersönlich."

„Aber – es gibt keinen Teufel!", stieß ich ungläubig hervor.

Er lächelte wehmütig.

„Denk nach, Zora – es gibt Dämonen, es gibt Engel. Luzifer war einmal ein Engel der in die Hölle geschickt wurde. Und er ist zurück."

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an.

„Was glaubst Du, geht hier vor?", ernst blickte er mich an. „Das Virus. Der Niedergang der Menschheit. Überall Tod und Chaos. Es ist die Apokalypse."

Ich konnte in diesem Moment nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Du darfst mit niemandem darüber sprechen, was ich Dir jetzt sage.", fuhr er fort. „Nur Ian und Chuck sind neben uns und Cas eingeweiht."

„Ich werde mit niemandem sprechen.", sagte ich atemlos, noch immer zu geschockt um klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Der Teufel war hier auf der Erde? Der Teufel?

„Auch nicht mit Risa."

„Okay.", versprach ich.

„Michael wollte mich als menschliche Hülle. Und Luzifer wählte Sam."

Es dauerte, bis ich meine Sprache wieder fand.

„Er wählte Sam? Was bedeutet das?", langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Seit Jahren versucht er, Sam zu überzeugen sich ihm als Hülle zur Verfügung zu stellen. Immer wieder dringt er in seine Träume ein, sobald er einschläft. Das ist die einzige Art, wie er Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmt."

„Und dann passiert dasselbe wie heute Nacht?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Fast jede Nacht."

Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und sah ihn bestürzt an, während mir Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Das ist… das ist grausam."

Er nickte und stand vom Stuhl auf. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Regung, doch in seinen Augen standen die Sorge und Angst um seinen Bruder geschrieben.

„Rede mit niemandem darüber, okay?", wiederholte er erneut und lief auf die Tür zu.

Ich blickte ihm nach und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Was konnte man dazu überhaupt sagen? Wie sollte man für so etwas die richtigen Worte finden?

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss kamen mir Ians Worte wieder in den Sinn.  
Ja, ich hatte mich in Dean getäuscht – ich hatte mich in allem getäuscht, was ich glaubte als meine Realität zu kennen. Die Realität war grausam und schockierend – die Welt war tatsächlich im Begriff, unterzugehen.

Und anstatt endlich in Sicherheit zu sein, befanden wir uns mitten im Zentrum der Gefahr…

  
  


Kapitel 13

Nach dem, was Dean mir gerade erzählt hatte hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr in diesem verdammten Bett aus und so begann ich, in dem Raum herum zu wandern.  
Das was sich da draußen abspielte war einfach schrecklich - und wie sollte es nun nur weiter gehen? Wie sollte man gegen solche Wesen kämpfen?  
Alles was ich in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte, hätte ich mir niemals auch nur vorstellen können. Es war so schwer zu begreifen und zu verkraften.  
Ian kehrte zurück und stoppte mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck am Eingang.

"Er hat es Dir erzählt.", stellte er fest.

"Ja!", ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und erneut fuhren meine Gefühle Achterbahn.

Ich war aufgewühlt wegen dem was ich erfahren hatte und wegen dem, was zwischen mir und Ian passiert war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Im Grunde wusste ich meinen momentanen Gefühlszustand nicht mehr einzuordnen. Ich spürte nur, wie sehr alles an mir zerrte, wie erschöpft ich mit einem Mal war.

Ian setzte sich endlich wieder in Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Einen Moment lang sah er mich an und schien meine Gedanken lesen zu wollen. Dann schloss er mich in seine Arme und diese Geste schien alles freizusetzen: Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich klein und schwach und ich brach in Tränen aus.

Wir waren so unbedeutend in diesem Krieg, der herrschte. Und gerade jetzt lernte ich einen Menschen wie Ian kennen. Doch was für eine Zukunft hatte es?  
Ich klammerte mich an ihn und fühlte, wie meine Beine plötzlich wegknickten. Ian reagierte schnell und hob mich hoch. Wortlos trug er mich zurück zum Bett und setzte mich ab. Geduldig wartete er, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte und ihn unsicher ansah.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte ich und wischte mir die Tränen weg.

„Hey, was glaubst Du, wie ich reagiert habe, als ich das erfahren habe?", entgegnete er und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Und auf Dich prasseln seit dem Moment, seit Du hier bist nur Hiobsbotschaften ein.", dann holte er tief Luft, bevor er weiter redete. „Hör zu, ich… ich habe Dich vorhin überrumpelt. Wenn Dir das mit uns zu viel wird - ich kann warten."

Ich sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was heißt das?", fragte er.

Als Antwort beugte ich mich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Nein, ich wollte keinesfalls, dass er sich wieder zurückzog. Seine Nähe, seine Fürsorge brauchte ich jetzt einfach. Ich war dankbar, dass er hier war und vielleicht mehr für mich empfand…  
Er lächelte erleichtert und legte den Arm um mich.

"Ian...", schon wieder stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. "Der Teufel?"

"Ich weiß.", sagte er ruhig. "Keine Angst, wir haben alles getan, um ihn fern zu halten. Er kann hier nicht eindringen. Und er ist nicht das, was man sich vorstellt."

„Hast Du ihn schon einmal gesehen?"

„Nein.", antwortete er. „Ich habe Tage gebraucht um das zu verkraften, nachdem Dean mir erklärt hat was es mit Sams merkwürdigen Albträumen auf sich hat. Ich wollte ihm erst nicht glauben, aber er hat gute, glaubhafte Argumente."

„Und gibt es keinen Weg ihn zu besiegen?"

"Sie haben es versucht, in Detroit. Vor etwa zwei Jahren. Du erinnerst Dich sicher daran? 2010? Damals hat alles erst richtig angefangen."

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich an das, was damals in Detroit geschehen war. Jeder wusste davon, jeder hatte die Bilder im Fernsehen gesehen. Aber das hatte etwas mit alledem hier zu tun?

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich versuchte zu atmen. So viele Menschen waren in Detroit umgekommen und das war der Beginn der Apokalypse gewesen?

"Waren sie dort? Dean, Sam und Castiel?", fragte ich. „Und Luzifer auch?"

Er nickte.

"Sie haben versucht, Ihn aufzuhalten. Aber wie Du schon gesagt hast: Wie soll man Ihn aufhalten? Er hatte eine Armee von Dämonen, den sprichwörtlichen Tod an seiner Seite und dieses Virus. Luzifer versuchte erneut, Sam auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Deans Leben hing am seidenen Faden und sie haben ihren besten Freund verloren. Es muss die Hölle gewesen sein."

Ich starrte vor mich ins Leere. Es tat mir so leid um die Menschen, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Es tat mir leid für die Brüder, die gekämpft und doch verloren hatten – wahrscheinlich hatten sie alles verloren.

"Hey.", Ian nahm meine Hand und ich sah ihn an. "Alles wird gut, wir schaffen das irgendwie."

"Und wie?", fragte ich ohne Hoffnung.

"Menschen sind zäh.", er schmunzelte leicht. "Besonders welche wie wir, oder? Ich meine, Du bist ein Sturkopf, ich bin wahrscheinlich ein noch Größerer. Dean ist... Dean. Und Sam ist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne. Er widersteht ihm schon so lange. Cas weiß über so viele Dinge Bescheid und jeder von uns wäre bereit, für die Sache sein Leben zu geben, wenn wir etwas dazu beitragen könnten, diesen Dingern in den Arsch zu treten."

"In den Arsch treten reicht aber nicht.", entgegnete ich.

Er lachte leise und zog mich weiter an sich.

"Genau das meine ich. Das ist der Kampfgeist, den ich sehen will, okay?", er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare und ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn anzusehen.

Er beugte sich herunter und küsste mich. Eine Weile saßen wir noch schweigend da und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

"Danke, Ian.", murmelte ich, bevor mir die Augen trotz der wirren Gedanken, die sich nicht vertreiben ließen, zufielen und ich einschlief.

*

Als ich aufwachte war es draußen bereits hell. Nach einem Moment bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war und erblickte Ian auf dem Fußboden vor dem Bett. Er hatte eine dünne Decke um sich gelegt und schnarchte leise. Ich betrachtete ihn einen Moment und fühlte mich schlecht, weil er extra wegen mir hier geblieben war und auf dem harten Boden liegen musste.  
Die verrückten Träume die ich heute Nacht gehabt hatte, hingen noch nach und ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht allzu unruhig gewesen war, sodass er wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf abbekommen hatte.

Auf dem Tisch etwas entfernt stand eine Flasche mit Wasser und ich stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett und über ihn hinweg, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Nachdem ich einen Schluck getrunken hatte ging ich zum Fenster und sah nach draußen.  
Es war ein regnerischer Morgen und ich konnte mehrere Leute im Freien sehen, die alle beschäftigt zu sein schienen.

"Guten Morgen.", brummte Ian hinter mir und ich drehte mich um.

Er setzte sich gerade auf und hielt sich den offensichtlich schmerzenden Rücken.

"Morgen. Warum hast Du denn hier auf dem Boden geschlafen?"

"Mhm.", kam nur als Antwort, er fuhr sich durch die Haare und streckte sich.

Okay, offenbar war er ein Morgenmuffel.

Erneut sah ich nach draußen und erblickte Risa, die einen großen Behälter in eine nahe gelegene Hütte trug.

"Kann ich heute nicht endlich hier raus?", fragte ich.

„Gestern warst Du noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen.", antwortete er. „Wie fühlst Du Dich heute?"

„Besser. Ian, ich muss etwas anderes in meinen Kopf kriegen. Sonst werde ich verrückt!"

"Ja… wir werden sehen. Wenn Dein Bein gut aussieht.", gab er zurück und kam auf die Beine.

Er stöhnte und streckte seinen Rücken durch. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Gedanken daran, endlich das Camp sehen zu können.

"Keine Übernachtungen mehr auf dem Fußboden.", sagte ich und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er auf mich zukam.

Seine Haare standen noch wilder vom Kopf ab als zuvor und seine Wangen waren noch vom Schlaf gerötet. Ich fand, dass er einfach perfekt aussah, so wie er da stand.

"Ich will mir die Wunde noch mal ansehen.", sagte er und holte mich in die Realität zurück.

"Oh ja, der richtige Start in den Morgen.", gab ich zurück und dachte an die hässliche, rote Narbe, die mein Bein zierte.

"Zur Belohnung gibt´s vielleicht Frühstück in der Hütte da drüben.", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Verlockend..."

"Komm schon, zurück zum Bett."

Ich ging hinüber und setzte mich. Ian legte mein Bein hoch und begann, den Verband zu lösen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Stoff an meiner Haut zupfte und sich dann aber endlich löste.

"Sieht gut aus.", murmelte er und tastete vorsichtig das umliegende Gewebe ab.

"Findest Du?", fragte ich.

Für mich sah das nicht gut aus. Die Haut um die Naht war rot und geschwollen, teilweise hatten sich Krusten gebildet und die Salbe, die er immer darauf strich, verlieh dem Ganzen einen gelblichen Schimmer.

"Vertrau mir - in ein paar Wochen sieht man fast nichts mehr davon."

Er begann, die Wunde zu säubern und strich wieder von dieser ekligen Salbe darauf.

„Ich vertraue Dir.", sagte ich, während ich ihn beobachtete.

„A propos Vertrauen,", er hob den Kopf um mich anzusehen und stoppte in seiner Handlung. „Heute Nacht hattest Du Albträume. Und die handelten nicht von dem, was Du hier erfahren hast."

Geschockt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich habe im Schlaf gesprochen?"

„Ja. Ziemlich viel."

Ich verzog das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab.

„Kim. Ist das Deine Schwester?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Sofort fühlte ich Tränen aufsteigen und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, warum war er heute Nacht auch hier geblieben?

Er befestigte den Verband, ging in die Ecke wo ein Eimer neben dem Waschbecken stand und wusch sich die Hände, bevor er zurückkehrte.  
Ich konnte seine Blicke förmlich auf mir spüren und versuchte noch immer, meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er setzte sich neben mich und wartete.

„Erzähl es mir.", sagte er nach einem Moment.

Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen… also drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und knetete nervös meine Finger.

„Sie sind alle tot.", flüsterte ich.

Er griff nach meinen Händen und löste sie voneinander. Eine Hand nahm er in seine und strich mit dem Daumen über meine Handinnenfläche. Es beruhigte in keiner Weise, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass er da war.

„Kim ist zuerst gestorben?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Ich nickte.

Kim war eines Tages von der Schule zurückgekehrt und war infiziert gewesen. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht meine Eltern angegriffen. Ich sollte mich in meinem Zimmer verstecken. Mein Dad hatte mich angebrüllt, die Tür abzuschließen als er versuchte, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick gewesen. Das war nicht mehr meine Schwester gewesen. Meine kleine Schwester…

„Und Du bist von zu Hause weggelaufen?"

„Meine Eltern waren infiziert.", sagte ich, die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. „Unser Nachbar… er hatte eine Waffe. Er wollte mich auch-„, meine Stimme brach ab.

„Er wollte Dich erschießen?", fragte er geschockt.

„Er dachte, ich wäre auch infiziert.", mein Körper zitterte und Ian legte den Arm um meine Schultern.

„Was für ein Dreckskerl!"

„Nachbarschaftswache.", stieß ich hervor und zog die Nase hoch. „Die haben nicht lange gefackelt."

„Aber Du bist entkommen – und dann hast Du Risa getroffen? Wie wusstet ihr, dass ihr herkommen müsst?"

Ich zögerte und überlegte, wie ich es am besten erklären sollte. Warum wollte er das alles unbedingt hören?

„Risa hat gesagt, Du wusstest, dass das Camp hier existierte und dass hier Leute sein würden, die euch helfen. Woher? Wieso kannten Cas und die Brüder Dich?", fragte er weiter.

„Weil ich Sam und Dean schon einmal getroffen hatte.", sagte ich und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung, sie engte mich plötzlich ein. „Aber ich hatte danach die Erinnerungen an alles verloren, was passiert war."

Ich sah ihn nun an und wischte mir die Tränen weg.

„Ich hatte eine Nachricht, das war alles! Dass ich zu diesem Camp gehen muss, wenn ´Es´ beginnt. Ich wusste nicht was, ich wusste nicht wann genau. Ich wusste nicht, woher ich diese Nachricht hatte! Ich wusste nur, dass es wichtig war!", jetzt sprudelten die Worte geradezu aus mir heraus und mein Herz trommelte wie wild gegen meinen Brustkorb. „Alle hielten mich für verrückt! Ich verlor meine Freunde! Meine Familie schickte mich in zahllose Therapien! Ich begann, an mir selbst zu zweifeln! Jeder war gegen mich und niemand wollte mir glauben! Ich wusste noch nicht mal, wem ich hier begegnen würde! Irgendwann war ich jemand ganz anderes, nicht mehr ich selbst weil ich nur noch versuchte, es jedem recht zu machen und als Normal dazustehen!"

Ian sah mich erschrocken an. Was dachte er nun von mir? Glaubte er mir oder würde er sich von mir abwenden, nun da er die Wahrheit kannte?

„Niemand wollte Dir glauben?", fragte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war es raus. Ich konnte nichts mehr zurücknehmen, nichts mehr ändern. Ich wartete jetzt einfach sein Urteil ab.

„Unglaublich…", stieß er hervor.

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Innern arbeitete. Dann endlich blickte er mir fest in die Augen und griff wieder nach meinen Händen.

„Ich glaube Dir. Ich werde Dir immer glauben. Hörst Du? Und untersteh Dich oder denke, Du müsstest Dich vor mir verstellen! Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Alles!"

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfloss mich und ich atmete auf. Er zog mich an sich und hielt mich fest in seinen Armen.

Es tat so gut, endlich jemandem wieder vertrauen zu können, mit jemandem über alles sprechen zu können. Es war so befreiend und ich fühlte mich endlich wieder wohl in der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen…

*

Nachdem ich mich frisch gemacht und umgezogen hatte, begleitete mich Ian zu der Hütte, wo sich immer alle zum Essen versammelten. Draußen begegneten uns mehrere Menschen, die mich neugierig ansahen, aber der Großteil nickte mir freundlich zu oder grüßte mich.

„Die Meisten werden schon fertig sein, wir sind spät dran.", sagte Ian. „Komm."

Er reichte mir seinen Arm und half mir die Treppen hoch.  
Wir betraten die Hütte, die von angeregten Unterhaltungen erfüllt wurde. Gut ein Dutzend Menschen hielten sich noch hier auf. Nach und nach sahen uns alle an und ich lächelte schüchtern. Ian umklammerte meine Hand und führte mich weiter hinein.

„Leute!", rief er laut und die Gespräche verstummten. „Das ist Zora, Risas Freundin. Sie wird ab jetzt zu uns gehören."

„Wie man hört, gehört sie eher zu Dir, was?", rief einer der Männer und weitere lachten.

Ich blickte Ian erschrocken an, doch er lächelte. Schon wieder war er rot angelaufen, doch er ließ meine Hand nicht los und wandte sich dem vorlauten Kerl zu.

„Ja, ganz genau, Marcus.", sagte er und grinste nun.

„Du lässt nichts anbrennen, Junge!", entgegnete dieser und Bewunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Komm.", Ian zog mich weiter und ich erblickte Risa an einem der Tische.

Sie stand auf und kam auf uns zu. Kurz umarmte sie mich.

„Zora! Endlich! Bist Du also wieder fit?", fragte sie und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten.

„Ja."

Sie lächelte und nahm meine andere freie Hand.

„Setzt euch.", sagte sie. „Das ist Susan, bei der wir wohnen werden."

Ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als vielleicht 17 oder 18, winkte mir zu und lächelte.

„Schön Dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte ich.

„Risa hat mir schon einiges von Dir erzählt. Ich glaube wir werden uns alle gut verstehen. Du kriegst das bessere Bett, Risa meinte, Du hättest es verdient.", plapperte sie darauf los.

„Oh…", ich blickte Risa an. „Das geht aber nicht."

„Und ob! Warte ab, bis Du die Hütte siehst – daraus lässt sich einiges machen!"

Ich lachte und lehnte mich gegen Ian, als er mich an sich zog.

„Ich hole euch was zu Essen.", Susan sprang auf und verschwand hinter einer Ecke.

Erneut sah ich mich um. Offenbar waren alle zu einer Gemeinschaft zusammen gewachsen. Doch ich konnte weder Castiel, noch Dean oder Sam entdecken. Wie es Sam wohl heute Morgen ging? Musste Ian ihn nicht noch einmal besuchen?

„Worüber denkst Du nach?", fragte er in diesem Moment.

„Ob es Sam gut geht."

„Ich denke schon. Er ist da draußen, siehst Du?"

Ich blickte durch eines der Fenster und sah ihn zusammen mit Dean am Zaun stehen. Sie unterhielten sich mit einem der Männer.

Susan kehrte zusammen mit Ruth und verschiedenen Dingen zurück. Ruth stellte alles auf den Tisch und stemmte die Hände in die gewaltigen Hüften.

„Ruth kennst Du ja schon – sie ist unsere Küchenchefin.", sagte Ian.

„So, so. Was sehe ich denn da?", fragte diese laut. „Hat Ian Dich also endlich aus seinen Fängen gelassen?"

„Nicht so ganz.", entgegnete er frech.

Noch einen Moment lang starrte sie uns ernst an, bevor sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrach und sich neben Susan auf die Bank quetschte.

"Ich wusste sofort, dass ihr zwei wie geschaffen füreinander seid!", sagte sie laut, während sie mit den Fingern auf uns zeigte. „Ian konnte über gar niemanden mehr anderes reden! Zora hier, Zora da...!"

"Ach...?", war alles, was mir dazu einfiel und ich riss die Augen auf.

Gott, das war peinlich... konnte Ruth auch in einer anderen Lautstärke sprechen oder mussten alle unbedingt hören, was sie sagte? Ich spürte, wie Ians Finger sich langsam in meinen Oberarm bohrten.

"Hier, jetzt stärkt euch erst mal, meine Süßen.", sagte sie und schob uns etwas Brot zu. "Und später kannst Du mir in der Küche helfen, Zora. Ja?"

Sie stand wieder auf und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Ich nickte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und verließ den Raum. Ich hörte mehrere Leute um uns herum kichern und wagte es nicht, mich umzusehen.

„Sie ist einfach so.", sagte Susan entschuldigend. „Sie meint es nicht böse."

„Ruth ist die Beste!", Risa lachte. „Nur eben verdammt ehrlich und… schwerhörig."

Ich seufzte leise und löste Ians Hand von meinem Arm.

„Na dann…", sagte ich und griff nach dem Brot.

  
  


Kapitel 14

"Und dann kommt der Teig für eine halbe Stunde an einen warmen, windgeschützten Ort.", Ruth wischte sich das Mehl an der Hose ab und ging voraus.

Ich folgte ihr und bemühte mich, Schritt zu halten. Seit zwei Tagen half ich ihr in der Küche, wann immer es ging. Ian wollte noch immer, dass ich mich schonte, doch ich war froh, mich endlich nützlich machen zu können und die Arbeit lenkte mich ab. So musste ich mir nicht ständig Gedanken um die Dinge machen, die ich erfahren hatte.

"Siehst Du, hier ist ein guter Platz.", sie stellte die Schüssel ab und ging sofort wieder zurück in das andere Zimmer. Ich eilte ihr nach. "In der Zwischenzeit können wir dann schon mal die Kartoffeln und Möhren für´s Abendessen schälen. Heute gibt es wieder Suppe, die Jungs haben kein Fleisch von der Jagd mitgebracht."

"Und das Gemüse pflanzt ihr wo an?", fragte ich.

"Draußen."

"Draußen? Außerhalb des Camps?"

"Hier drinnen ist kein Platz für so was. Behaupten jedenfalls die Männer. Aber für ein Autowrack haben wir Platz, nicht wahr?", lästerte sie und spielte damit auf den alten Chevrolet Impala von Dean an, welcher wie ein Mahnmal inmitten der Hütten stand. "Diese woche schnappen wir uns einige hübsche Kerle und gehen ernten. Du kommst mit.", beschloss sie. "Das wird Dir gut tun."

"Meinst Du?"

Sie lächelte und drückte mir eine Schüssel mit Kartoffeln und ein Messer in die Hände. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob ich die geschützte Umgebung des Camps tatsächlich verlassen wollte, um Gemüse zu ernten. Doch Ruth schien damit kein Problem zu haben und es schon tausend Mal überstanden zu haben.

Inzwischen hatte Ian mich im gesamten Camp herum geführt und ich erkannte einen Großteil der hier lebenden Menschen bei den regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten wieder. Meistens hielt ich mich mit Risa und Susan in unserer Hütte auf und ich war froh, dass wir uns alle gut verstanden. In der vergangenen Nacht war ich aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt, als ich Sam wieder schreien hörte und ich war drauf und dran gewesen, mich aus der Hütte zu schleichen und zu ihm zu gehen - doch ich wusste, dass es Dean nicht gefallen würde und dass Ian darauf vertraute, dass ich seinen Rat befolgte und mich, so wie alle anderen, zurück hielt.

Heute Morgen war Sam zusammen mit seinem Bruder zum Frühstück erschienen und ich hatte immer wieder verstohlen zu ihm hinüber geblickt. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus und ich fragte mich, was sie wohl dagegen tun wollten oder in der Vergangenheit getan hatten, um Luzifer abzuschütteln. Oder war das gar nicht möglich?

"Hey, dünne Schalen! Wir haben alle Hunger!", ermahnte mich Ruth, als ich gedankenversunken die Kartoffeln schälte.

"Stimmt, tut mir leid."

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe und beschloss, beim Mittagessen mit Ian zu sprechen.

*

"Dean war verdammt wütend, aber keiner von uns kann etwas tun.", erklärte er mir leise, während wir unsere Suppe löffelten. "Es gibt Phasen, während denen es wieder schlimmer wird, dann ist es wieder eine Zeit lang ruhiger. Sam muss nur durchhalten."

"Aber warum diese Phasen?", fragte ich.

"Weil ´Er´ immer wieder neue Hüllen braucht, neue Menschen, die er als Wirt benutzen kann.", Ian flüsterte nun fast, damit keiner der in der Nähe Sitzenden etwas von unserem Gespräch mitbekam.

"Und was ist mit den Menschen, die besetzt waren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich schätze, ein normaler menschlicher Körper hält so eine Kraft in seinem Innern eben nicht lange aus. Vielleicht ist er irgendwann ausgebrannt."

Ein Schaudern kroch meinen Rücken hoch und ich malte mir aus, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, so ein Wesen in sich zu tragen und von ihm nur benutzt zu werden.

"Wie sieht es aus, soll ich später in eure Hütte kommen und euch beim Reparieren des Dachs helfen?"

Ian versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Seit dem gestrigen Abend regnete es ununterbrochen und wir hatten ein Leck in der älteren Holzhütte ausgemacht.

"Das ist schon erledigt, aber danke.", antwortete ich.

"Und das Bein? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er weiter.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich.", gab ich zurück und griff nach seiner Hand, die neben seinem Teller lag. "Mach Dir keine Sorgen."

Er blickte mich so an, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann schwieg er und aß weiter.

"Hilfst Du später wieder in der Küche?"

"Ich denke schon."

"Du musst das nicht machen, wenn Du nicht willst. Ich kann auch nach einer anderen Aufgabe für Dich fragen."

"Nein, es macht mir Spass.", antwortete ich. "Ruth und Susan sind beide sehr nett. Und Was sollte ich auch sonst helfen?"

"Mach Dich nicht kleiner, als Du bist.", sagte er und lächelte leicht.

Dean kam an unseren Tisch und wir richteten unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

"Du fährst morgen mit Cas in die Stadt.", sagte er zur Begrüßung zu Ian und setzte sich.

Mir blieb fast das Essen im Hals stecken und ich nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

"Wie viel Uhr?", fragte Ian beiläufig, während er weiter aß.

"Gleich nach Sonnenaufgang."

"In die Stadt?", wiederholte ich, als ich mich von dem Schreck erholt hatte und wieder sprechen konnte.

"Wir brauchen Medikamente und Munition.", Dean blickte mich ernst an. "Die kriegen wir nur, wenn wir vor den Croats und vor den Soldaten an den entsprechenden Lagerhäusern sind."

"Das ist gefährlich!", sagte ich und wusste in dem Moment in dem ich es sagte, wie dumm es sich anhörte.

Dean zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und warf Ian einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Zora, so läuft das nun mal hier. Was glaubst Du, wie wir das Camp sonst mit allem Nötigen versorgen wollen?", antwortete er. "Ian kennt sich da draußen aus. Er wird schon keinen Kratzer abbekommen."

"Dean hat Recht. Ich hab das schon ein dutzend Mal gemacht."

Ich seufzte und hasste das Gefühl das sich in mir breitmachte. Hier hatten andere das Sagen, trafen Entscheidungen mit denen man leben musste. Man hatte keine Wahl, auch hier musste man um das Überleben kämpfen und Regeln befolgen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ian da raus ging und sein Leben riskierte. Doch ich wusste, dass ich nichts sagen konnte, was ihn von seinem Vorhaben abhalten würde.

Susan kam an den Tisch und setzte sich neben mich.

"Hoffentlich hört morgen endlich der Regen auf.", seufzte sie, während sie sich die langen, nassen Haare zu einem Zopf flocht. Sie kam gerade von draußen und war völlig durchnässt. "Sonst können wir den Ausflug mit Ruth vergessen."

"Welchen Ausflug?", fragten Ian und Dean gleichzeitig.

"Wir wollten morgen raus, Gemüse ernten und die Felder pflegen.", erklärte sie.

"Und Du sollst da mit?", Ian blickte mich prüfend an.

"Eigentlich schon."

"Du kannst Dein Bein noch nicht voll belasten.", gab er zu bedenken und ich sah ihm an, dass es ihm unrecht war, dass ich mit den anderen mitgehen wollte.

"Mein Bein ist vollkommen okay.", sagte ich. "Außerdem will ich nicht hier sitzen und mir Sorgen machen, während Du in die Stadt fährst."

Er zögerte und schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann nickte er.

"Pass´ auf Dich auf."

"Ich passe auf sie auf.", beschloss Dean.

"Du willst mitkommen?", fragte ich.

"Ja, wir prüfen die äußeren Grenzen, während wir auf dem Weg sind und vielleicht erwische ich ein paar Fasane oder ein Reh. Wird Zeit, dass wir mal wieder Fleisch auf den Teller kriegen."

Er klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, stand auf und ging dann in die Küche, wahrscheinlich um mit Ruth über den morgigen Tag zu sprechen.

"Haltet euch auf jeden Fall an Dean und nehmt noch zwei von den Männern mit.", sagte Ian zu uns. "Und wenn ihr irgendetwas seht oder hört, dann lauft zurück zum Camp und überlasst das Kämpfen den anderen."

"Ich war schon fünf mal mit Ruth da draußen und es ist nie was passiert.", antwortete Susan.

"Tut mir einfach den Gefallen.", Ian erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Er war wütend weil es ihm nicht passte, dass wir da raus wollten. Doch wie es aussah, war die Diskussion in dem Moment beendet, als Dean beschlossen hatte mitzukommen.

Ich schätzte, dass wir uns an diesem Abend wohl nicht mehr sehen würden und so griff ich nach seinem Arm, bevor er zu weit weg war. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu uns um.

"Bitte pass´ Du auf Dich auf.", sagte ich leise.

"Sicher.", gab er zurück und die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht wich etwas und sein Blick wurde sanfter. "Wir sehen uns morgen Mittag."

*

"Du schickst Wagner hierher und ihr verstärkt diesen Zaun noch einmal.", sagte Dean zu Keith, der uns zusammen mit Mike begleitete.

"Geht klar."

"Ist es noch weit?", fragte ich, denn mein Bein machte mir doch mehr Probleme, als ich zugeben wollte.

"Noch etwa zehn Minuten Fußweg.", antwortete Susan.

Ich nickte und hielt mit den anderen Schritt. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich mir anmerken lassen, dass Ian vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht gehabt hatte. Ruth sammelte immer  
wieder Kräuter oder wilde Beeren vom Rand des kleinen, verwucherten Pfades und verzögerte somit unser Vorankommen, doch das kam mir ganz gelegen. Sie war bester Laune und schien sich zu freuen, endlich mal wieder aus dem Camp zu kommen. Ich beschloss, aufmerksam die Umgebung zu beobachen, doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich hier draußen irgendwelche Infizierten aufhielten. Sie blieben eher in der Stadt, weil sie dort die noch vorhandenen Vorräte plündern konnten und einen Unterschlupf hatten. Schweigend ging unsere Gruppe weiter, bis wir eine kleine Lichtung erreichten, auf der sich tatsächlich zwei größere, gepflegte Streifen Ackerboden befanden.

"Ah, seht euch an, wie die Kartoffelpflanzen gewachsen sind!", rief Ruth erfreut und Susan folgte ihr.

Dean und die Männer sahen sich aufmerksam um, dann ließ Dean seine Waffe sinken und winkte mich mit dem Kopf herüber.

"Na los, Zora, die Luft ist rein.", sagte er und wandte sich dann Mike und Keith zu. "Mike und ich bleiben in der Nähe. Wir versuchen, etwas Wild zu erwischen."

"Alles klar.", Keith bezog Stellung und beobachtete den umliegenden Wald.

Als die Beiden sich entfernten, kam mir das Dickicht plötzlich bedrohlich vor und ich fühlte mich hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Die Männer würden nicht so vorsichtig sein, wenn es keinen Grund dafür gäbe...

"Zora, kommst Du nun endlich? Ich wollte nicht das ganze Kartoffelkraut alleine abschneiden!", sagte Susan und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Ja, klar, entschuldige."

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung.

*

Einige Minuten später hörten wir einen Schuss und ich zuckte zusammen.

"Sie jagen, Zo.", erinnerte mich Susan, als sie meine Reaktion bemerkte.

Doch dann hörten wir weitere Schüsse und dieses Mal wurden wir alle unruhig. Ich erhob mich aus der Hocke. Keith nahm die Waffe hoch und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse kamen.

"Scheiße.", stieß er hervor, als erneut geschossen wurde und rannte los - okay, das war nicht gut.

Wir blieben alleine zurück. Alles in mir spannte sich unwillkürlich an und Susan griff plötzlich nach meinem Arm.

"Was passiert da?", fragte sie ängstlich.

"Kinder, wir gehen zurück zum Camp!", rief Ruth in ihrer gewohnten Lautstärke und griff sich einige der gefüllten Taschen, die auf dem Boden lagen.

"Was, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen?", fragte ich.

"Wir haben keine Waffen! Macht euch auf den Weg!"

Aufgewühlt blickte ich noch einmal in die Richtung, in die Keith verschwunden war - wieder hörte man einen Schuss, dieses Mal klang er näher.

"Los jetzt!", befahl Ruth und schob mich nach vorne, da ich mich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

Dann sah ich sie. Zuerst brach Dean durch das Dickicht, gefolgt von Mike. Sie rannten auf uns zu, ihre Gesichter in Panik.

"Lauft!", befahl Ruth noch einmal und endlich wandte ich mich ab und lief ihr und Susan.

Doch wir kamen nicht weit. Wenige Schritte vor uns trat ein Mann auf den Pfad und lächelte spöttisch.

"Ihr geht nirgendwo hin.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Ich stoppte und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das war kein Infizierter - Infizierte redeten nicht. Die menschliche Kommunikation war zwischen ihnen,

soweit wir wussten, auf das rudimentärste geschrumpft! Mein Herz pochte laut in meiner Brust und meine Panik stieg noch einmal an.  
Ein Schuss peitschte an uns vorbei und der Kerl stolperte zurück, als die Kugel in seine Schulter eindrang. In seinem Inneren sah ich ein Glühen wie von Blitzen, dann brach er in sich zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Nur eine Sekunde später hatten Dean und Mike uns erreicht. Dean hatte den Kerl erschossen, ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie er einen alten Colt sinken ließ. Er packte mein Handgelenk und zog mich wortlos mit sich. Offenbar blieb keine Zeit für Erklärungen.  
Wir rannten weiter und ich zwang mich, den Schmerz, der durch mein Bein pulsierte, zu ignorieren. Nach wenigen Minuten tauchte wieder jemand vor uns auf und Dean stoppte. Er ließ meine Hand los und hob erneut seine Waffe. Doch noch bevor er abdrücken konnte, wurde er von den Beinen gerissen und ich schrie auf, als er wie von Geisterhand durch die Luft befördert und mit unglaublicher Wucht gegen einen Baum befördert wurde. Er prallte daran ab und landete bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Entsetzt beobachtete ich, wie auch Mike plötzlich durch die Luft und gegen einen Baum knallte.

"Oh Gott!", stieß ich leise hervor.

So ein Schlag konnte einen Umbringen.  
Waren sie noch am Leben? Was passiert hier? Weitere Männer traten auf den Weg und schnitten Ruth, Susan und mir jeglichen Fluchtweg ab. Einer verpasste Susan einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der sie mit einem Schmerzschrei zu Boden schickte. Ein anderer packte Ruth am Hals und drängte sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum stieß und den Kerl ängstlich ansah, während sie nach Luft schnappte.  
Ich war so damit beschäftigt zu beobachten, was den Anderen angetan wurde, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass sich auch einer von ihnen an mich heran geschlichen hatte. Mit einem Mal spürte ich einen Schlag in meinem Rücken.

Ich stürzte nach vorne und versuchte, den Aufprall mit meinen Händen abzufangen, was einen brennenden Schmerz meine Arme hochschickte. Doch eine Sekunde später war nicht mehr dieser Schmerz der Schlimmste, sondern ein neuer Schmerz schoss gleißend durch meinen Rücken, der sich bis ins Bein weiter zog. Stöhnend presste ich mir die Hand auf die Stelle und versuchte mich umzudrehen, doch bevor ich das konnte, war schon einer von ihnen über mir und drückte mich zu Boden.

„Nein!", stieß ich panisch hervor und versuchte, mich von ihm zu befreien.

Ich hörte, wie er abfällig lachte und seine Finger in meinem Haar vergrub. Er zerrte daran und zwang mich so, den Kopf zu drehen. Was hatte er nur vor?

„Warte!", hörte ich eine dunkle Stimme und der Kerl der mir fast das Genick brach, hielt inne.

„Verschwinde!", eine Sekunde später wurde mir klar, dass es ein Befehl an den Angreifer war, der sich nun von mir entfernte.

„Steh auf.", sagte die Stimme nun und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich gemeint war. Er befand sich hinter mir, ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. „Steh auf!", wiederholte er nachdrücklicher.

Ich stemmte die Hände auf den Boden und drückte mich hoch, was den Schmerz in meinem Rücken auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß steigerte. Doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete mich schließlich auf. Als ich den Kopf drehte, kam ein Mann in mein Blickfeld, der mich abschätzig betrachtete und nun umrandete.

Schnell sah ich mich um und erkannte, dass Susan und Ruth inzwischen auch regungslos am Boden lagen. Es war entsetzlich, sie alle so dort liegen zu sehen und ich fühlte, wie ich begann zu zittern. Der Mann tauchte wieder vor mir auf und seine Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen. Als sie sich vollständig schwarz färbten, schien mein Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Dämonen – es waren Dämonen, die uns angriffen!

„Pavos menschliche Hülle.", murmelte er und seine Augen wurden wieder normal. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir Dich hier im Dreck liegend mit diesem Verräter finden!"

Er blickte hasserfüllt zu Dean, der sich noch immer nicht regte. Ich wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen, oder mich zu rühren. Er ging wieder um mich herum und in meinem Innern verfolgte ich seinen Pfad, bis er erneut vor mir auftauchte.

„Pavo ist ein Versager!", hörte ich nun eine andere Stimme und mein Kopf schoss nun doch herum. Es war eine hübsche Frau, die mich nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Ja. Aber Du weißt, wie mächtig er war. Und Du weißt, wie er gestorben ist. Er hat seine Wahl sicher gut getroffen. Dieser Mensch wäre eine gute Hülle. Sie würde ihm gefallen."

Meine Augen wurden größer als mir seine Worte bewusst wurden und mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Eine Hülle? Für was? Einen Dämon? Mein Atem stockte und ich zwang mich, einzuatmen. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu der Kette, die ich um den Hals trug. Meinen Talisman. Sie konnten mich nicht besetzen – oder?

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee.", sagte die Frau und lächelte.

Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und ich spürte, wie ich von den Füßen gerissen wurde. So etwas wie eine Druckwelle beförderte mich, wie zuvor Dean und Mike, mehrere Meter weit weg und mein sowieso schon schmerzender Rücken prallte gegen einen weiteren Baum. Ich schrie auf und presste die Augen zu, bis die erste Welle Schmerz abgeklungen war. Dann spürte ich, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren konnte – ich riss die Augen wieder auf und drehte schwerfällig den Kopf. Dieser Druck hielt mich gegen den riesigen Baumstamm gepresst. Ich sah wieder zu den Dämonen und erkannte noch Weitere, die im Halbdunkel des Waldes bereit standen und uns anstarrten.

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich weiter. Die beiden, die sich über mich unterhalten hatten, diskutierten nun – doch ich konnte von meiner Position aus nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Immer wieder warfen sie mir Blicke zu und ich wünschte mir nun fast, dass mich dieser Kerl einfach getötet hätte. Ich wollte nicht zu einer _Hülle_ werden, nicht noch einmal...

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!", hämmerte das Wort immer wieder in meinem Kopf und ich verfluchte mich dafür, so dumm gewesen zu sein.

Ich hätte auf Ian hören müssen! Warum war ich mit hier raus gekommen? Verzweifelt blickte ich nach oben zum Himmel. Irgendjemand musste doch kommen und nach uns suchen, oder? Vielleicht hatte jemand die Schüsse gehört?

„Na schön!", rief der Mann in diesem Moment laut und verärgert.

Sie drehten sich zu mir um. Noch einmal betrachteten sie mich. Dann ging der Mann auf Dean zu und ich beobachtete voller Angst, wie er vor ihm in die Hocke ging.

Wollte er ihn töten? Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, sprach er zu der Frau.

"Ich könnte ihn so leicht erledigen."

"Nein!", zischte sie. "Du weißt, dass er allein ihm gehört. Er würde Dich dafür töten!"

"Oder er würde mich belohnen."

"Sei kein Narr! Niemand zweifelt seine Befehle an! Du hast ihn gehört. Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit. Nimm die Waffe, dafür wird er uns alle belohnen."

Der männliche Dämon schnaubte und griff sich schließlich den Colt, der in Deans lebloser Hand lag. Dann zuckte ich zusammen, als er ihm trotz allem noch einen Tritt in den Magen verpasste und seinen Kopf mit dem Fuß beiseite stieß.

"Hört auf!", rief ich und starrte die Dämonen schwer atmend an.

Der Kerl erhob sich und lächelte triumphierend, während die Frau auf mich zukam. Vor Angst wandte ich den Blick ab und schloss nun die Augen. Ich konnte sie spüren, sie war ganz nahe.

"Ich habe eine Nachricht für Sam Winchester.", flüsterte sie mir leise ins Ohr. Es klang fast melodisch und eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen gesamten Körper. "Sag ihm, dass er sich entscheiden soll. Sag ihm, was Du hier gehört und gesehen hast. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist und welches der richtige Weg ist. Er könnte alles beenden, es endlich zum Guten wenden, wenn er endlich seine Bestimmung annimmt. Kannst Du ihm das sagen?"

Noch immer rührte ich mich nicht, doch als sie mein Kinn packte und meinen Kopf unsanft zu sich drehte, öffnete ich die Augen und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren schwarz und glänzten. Sie war durch und durch böse, ich konnte es spüren.

"Kannst Du?", wiederholte sie und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger.

"Ja!", presste ich hervor.

Sie ließ los und lächelte bittersüß.

"Sehr schön!", sie sah sich um. "Nehmt die Drei und lasst uns gehen."

"Nein!", rief ich. Sie wollten Susan, Ruth und Mike mitnehmen! "Lasst sie los! Nein!"

Ich kämpfte gegen die Kraft, die mich noch immer festhielt, doch es war zwecklos. Keiner der Dämonen beachtete mich und ich musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sie sie mitnahmen. Tränen strömten über meine Wangen und als sie im Dickicht verschwanden, erlosch mit einem Mal diese unmenschliche Kraft und ich sank zu Boden, wo ich kraftlos in mich zusammen sank.

"Nein! Oh Gott, nein!", schluchzte ich und dann besann ich mich darauf, dass Dean noch immer verletzt nicht weit von mir entfernt auf dem Boden lag.

Ich kroch mehr zu ihm hinüber, als ich ging, denn mein gesamter Körper schmerzte und ich war wie ausgelaugt von den Strapazen der letzten Minuten. Ich beugte mich über ihn und fühlte mit zitternder Hand nach seinem Puls. Einen Moment lang befürchtete ich, keinen zu finden, doch dann spürte ich ihn, stark und gleichmäßig.

"Dean?", presste ich hervor und versuchte, meine Emotionen endlich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich musste nachdenken - musste irgendwie Hilfe holen, wenn er nicht aufwachte. Aber ich konnte ihn hier nicht alleine zurücklassen.  
Alleine... das Wort hallte laut in meinem Kopf und ich musste wieder an Susan und die Anderen denken, die jetzt entweder als Hüllen für Dämonen dienen würden oder wohl infiziert wurden. Erneut schluchzte ich auf und ich blickte mich hilfesuchend um. Warum kam denn niemand vom Camp, verdammt?

Deans Atmung beschleunigte sich plötzlich und ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.

"Komm zu Dir, bitte.", sagte ich und wartete.

Es dauerte quälend lange Sekunden, bis er endlich die Augen aufschlug und blinzelte. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht, als der Schmerz von den Verletzungen zu spüren schien. Was sollte ich nur tun, wie konnte ich ihm helfen?

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er atemlos und presste sich eine Hand vor den Bauch, als er sich zur Seite drehte und sich zusammen krümmte.

"Das waren Dämonen!", antwortete ich.

"Schon klar!", gab er zurück und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

Ich half ihm, so gut ich konnte. Als er neben mir auf dem Boden saß, blickte er sich um.

"Wo sind die Anderen?"

"Sie haben sie mitgenommen - und Deine Waffe."

Erschrocken suchte er den Waldboden ab.

"Den Colt?", stieß er hervor. "Verdammte Scheiße!"

Wütend sah er sich um, so als wollte er ihnen nach. Doch ich bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, zu Gehen.

"Sie sind längst weg.", sagte ich.

"Und uns haben sie zurück gelassen? Warum?", erneut presste er sich eine Hand vor den Bauch und streckte seinen Rücken durch.

"Sie sagten etwas davon, dass ´Er´ es verboten hätte, Dich zu töten. Die Zeit wäre noch nicht reif."

Dean lachte humorlos auf und warf mir einen angewiderten Blick zu.

"Das ist ja mal wieder was ganz Neues. Dieser Psychoscheiß geht mir auf die Nerven! Dieser Mistkerl denkt, er wäre uns immer einen Schritt voraus!", dann hob er seine

Stimme und schrie aus Leibeskräften in den Wald. "Dann zeig Dich endlich, damit ich Dir den Arsch aufreißen kann!"

Ich musste ihn fassungslos angestarrt haben, denn als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, schien er sich zu beruhigen und legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

"Entschuldige.", er drückte sich hoch und kam schwankend auf die Beine.

Ich tat es ihm gleich und wir setzten uns in Bewegung, um zum Camp zurück zu kommen.  
Als es in Sichtweite kam, wurde mir sofort klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war zu ruhig, keine Männer waren am Zaun auf den Positionen, wo sie hätten sein sollen. Rauch stieg aus irgend einer Ecke auf.

"Oh verdammt!", sagte Dean und lief humpelnd los. Er erreichte als erster den Zaun und krallte seine Finger um den Draht. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

Ich schloss zu ihm auf und sah nun, was er entdeckt hatte - auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Menschen. Einige davon erkannte ich wieder, andere nicht, aber es waren eindeutig Infizierte, die hier eingedrungen sein mussten. Es kam mir vor, als hätte jemand einen Schleier über mich gelegt, denn mit einem Mal hörte ich Dean wie durch Watte, als er mir zurief, ihm zu folgen. Ohne nachzudenken lief ich ihm nach und blickte immer wieder in die Gesichter von Toten, als wir die äußere Begrenzung des Camps abliefen. An einem Tor blieb Dean stehen und öffnete eines der Schlösser, dann zog er mich mit hinein und verschloss es wieder. Er zog mich weiter und wir passierten einige Hütten, die leer zu sein schienen. Wo waren alle hin?

Dean blieb an einer Ecke stehen und sah sich um, horchte. Noch immer konnte ich nicht klar denken und stand wie betäubt neben ihm. Dann ließ er plötzlich meinen Arm los und trat aus seiner Deckung.

"Sam!", hörte ich ihn rufen und blickte nun in die Richtung, in die er ging.

"Sie haben uns angegriffen!", rief dieser seinem älteren Bruder zu und der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Seit ihr in Ordnung? Wie viele hat es erwischt? Sind die Croats weg?"

Sam nickte und stützte seinen Bruder, als dieser ihn erreichte und gefährlich schwankte.

"Dean, was ist bei euch passiert?", er warf einen Blick zu mir herüber und ich stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne. "Wo ist der Rest?"

"Dämonen. Das war ein Hinterhalt. Sie haben es geplant! Verdammt, Sammy!", Dean richtete sich auf und schob Sams stützende Hand von sich. "Diese Schweine haben das alles geplant! Sie haben nur gewartet, bis wir das Camp verlassen! Sie haben den Colt!"

"Was?"

"Keith ist tot, sie haben Mike, Ruth und Susan mitgenommen. Und der Angriff hier sollte euch beschäftigt halten, damit ihr uns nicht zu Hilfe kommen könnt. Es ging nur um den Colt! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?"

Besorgt beobachtete ich die Beiden und eine neue Angst breitete sich in mir aus. Was, wenn auch Ian, Castiel und ihren Männern jemand aufgelauert hatte? Was, wenn sie ebenfalls tot waren?

  
  


Kapitel 15

Die Welt um mich herum erschien mir wie ausgeblendet, als ich mir vorstellte, wie Ian vielleicht leblos in einem Straßengraben lag und...

"Zora?"

Als ich meinen Namen hörte, schien mich das wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen und ich richtete meinen gesenkten Blick etwas nach oben. Risa stand vor mir und legte mir gerade mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck die Hände an die Seiten meines Gesichts. Ich atmete auf, stürzte nach vorne, nahm sie in meine Arme und brachte sie damit fast aus dem Gleichgewicht - doch ich war so froh, sie zu sehen!

"Du lebst!", sagte ich und drückte sie an mich, während mir Ians Abwesenheit erneut schmerzlich bewusst wurde und mir die Tränen in die Augen zurück trieb.

Risa schob mich sanft von sich und betrachtete mich. Anstelle einer Frage legte sie nur ihren Arm um meine Schultern und führte mich zu den Anderen. Als sie die geprellten Stellen berührte, zuckte ich leicht zusammen, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte nichts. Wir erreichten Sam, der noch immer mit Dean und weiteren Leuten dort im Freien stand.

"Bist Du okay?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und ich nickte, obwohl nichts okay war.

"Gut, gehen wir rein.", sagte Dean. "Risa, danke - wir schaffen es von hier aus alleine."

"Dean, sie kann bleiben.", sagte Sam zu ihm. "Ich habe ihr erzählt, was los ist."

Deans Blick blieb an Risa kleben und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an, als er wohl abwägte, ob Sam einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Schön.", er klang wenig begeistert, ging dann jedoch voraus und stützte sich an dem wackeligen Holzgeländer, als er die Treppen nach oben stieg.

Wir folgten ihm und betraten die Hütte. Risa führte mich an einen Tisch an dem wir alle Platz nahmen. Zunächst wusste wohl niemand, was er sagen sollte. Der Schock, dass das Camp so einfach hatte überrannt werden können, saß tief.

"Wer kümmert sich um die Posten?", fragte Dean dann.

"Michaels und Ford suchen einige Männer zusammen. Martins kümmert sich um die Toten.", berichtete Sam angespannt und mit leiser Stimme.

"Wie viele?", man konnte Dean ansehen, wie sehr es ihn traf, dass heute Menschen ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen.

"Ein gutes Dutzend, vielleicht mehr."

Dean senkte den Blick und nickte fast unmerklich.

"Wie konnten die das unbemerkt planen?", fragte er dann.

"Sie müssen uns schon eine Weile ausspioniert haben.", antwortete Sam.

"Wie war die Verteidigung? Haben sie den Schutzraum entdeckt?"

"Nein. Die Meisten konnten sich dort unbemerkt verstecken. Doch sie hatten Waffen. Die Dämonen müssen sie damit versorgt haben.", schaltete sich Risa in das Gespräch ein.

Ich wunderte mich, dass Sam sie eingeweiht hatte - doch ich war auch froh darum. Es war schwer für mich gewesen, ihr etwas zu verheimlichen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie mir böse sein würde, dass ich Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt hatte, doch momentan schien sich jeder nur auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu mir. Noch immer fühlte ich mich wie benebelt und wollte nichts mehr, als Ian durch diese Tür treten sehen. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich nach der kurzen Zeit die wir uns kannten, so starke Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte.

"Jetzt wissen wir also, wie sie uns trotz unserer Schutzkreise schwächen können.", Dean klang ratlos und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

"Schutzkreise?", fragte Risa.

"Kein Engel oder Dämon kann in unser Camp eindringen, dafür haben wir gesorgt. Gegen die Croats sind wir allerdings machtlos. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passieren würde. Wir haben schon früher Einzelne abgewehrt, aber in dieser Zahl...", Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Dean hat Recht, es war alles geplant."

"Und dieser Colt?", sie blickte die Brüder fragend an.

"Das Einzige, was Dämonen mit nur einem Schuss erledigen kann, ist der Colt. Er ist die einzige uns bekannte Waffe, die Luzifer zumindest für einige Sekunden außer Gefecht setzt."

"Ihn aber nicht töten kann.", fügte Sam hinzu.

Dean seufzte kurz.

"Richtig. Damit kommen wir zu ihrem Motiv: Wieso sollte Er so scharf auf die Waffe sein, wenn sie nicht wirklich eine Bedrohung darstellt?"

"Weil wir damit seine dämonischen Freunde killen?", fragte Risa.

"Ich habe den Colt seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr benutzt.", antwortete Dean nachdenklich. "Es gab keine Gelegenheit dazu. Alles was uns in den Weg kam, waren Croats."

"Dean...", Sam atmete durch. "was, wenn Luzifer unsere Pläne ausspionieren kann, während er in meinem Kopf ist?"

"Wie meinst Du das?", er sah seinen Bruder überrascht an.

"Ich weiß nicht, es wird immer intensiver, das weißt Du.", er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. "Was, wenn er Zugang zu meinen Gedanken hat? Du weißt, was unser Plan war. Und jetzt ist der Colt weg!"

"Welcher Plan?", Risa beugte sich nun ebenfalls nach vorne.

"Das ist nun vollkommen egal! Der Plan ist ohne den Colt nichts wert!", gab Dean unbeherrscht zurück und ließ Sam noch immer nicht aus den Augen. "Nein, Sammy. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen! Er kann unmöglich Informationen von Dir bekommen haben!"

"Wir sollten es trotzdem in Betracht ziehen. Ich brauche bessere Medikamente, um ihn fern zu halten."

"Dann rufen wir am besten unseren nächstbesten Apotheker an.", Dean fuhr sich über die Augen und stützte die Stirn auf seiner Hand ab. "Verdammter Mist! Nicht genug, dass Du das Camp nicht mehr verlassen kannst! Jetzt schafft er es vielleicht auch noch, Deine Erinnerungen anzuzapfen? Ich muss mit Cas reden, sofort!"

"Sie sind noch nicht zurück.", sagte Risa. "Ich schicke ihn zu Dir, sobald sie kommen."

Dean nickte und wandte sich dann mir zu.

"Was genau ist da draußen passiert, als ich weggetreten war?"

In meinem Innern spürte ich die Nervosität ansteigen und ich blickte unsicher zu Sam.

"Ich soll eine Nachricht überbringen.", sagte ich. "An Dich."

"Für mich?", Sam runzelte erneut die Stirn und verschränkte die Hände auf der Tischplatte, während er seine Arme abstützte. "Und was?"

"Da war eine Frau, ein Dämon - sie sagte, ich soll Dir berichten, was passiert ist und Du würdest wissen, was es bedeutet. Dass Du endlich die richtige Entscheidung treffen und alles zum Guten wenden sollst. Du hättest die Wahl."

"Alles zum Guten wenden?", kommentierte Dean ungläubig und stieß die Luft aus den Lungen.

"Und was genau ist passiert?", hakte Sam nach.

"Ich glaube, einer von denen wollte mich töten, doch dann schaltete sich ein anderer ein und sagte ihm, er sollte warten. Er erkannte wohl, dass ich schon einmal... besessen war.", mein Blick huschte zu Risa, die mich mit großen Augen ansah. "Er sagte einen Namen. Pavo. Das war der Dämon, der in mir war."

"Wie konnte er das fühlen?", Dean schien überrascht.

"Keine Ahnung.", fuhr ich fort und ich spürte erneut einen Kloß in meinem Hals. "Die Frau hielt diesen Dämon, Pavo, für einen Versager... doch der andere meinte, er hätte sich seinen Körper gut ausgesucht. Mich.", mein Herz raste und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

"Weiter.", forderte Sam mich ruhig auf.

"Sie sagten, ich wäre eine gute... Hülle.", das Wort blieb mir fast in der Kehle stecken und ich schluckte, bevor ich weiter sprach. "Dann sagte die Frau, dass sie eine Idee hätte. Sie und der Mann diskutierten. Dann gab sie mir diese Nachricht für Dich, während sie den Colt nahmen und... Susan, Ruth und Mike mitnahmen.", angestrengt bemühte ich mich, die Fassung zu bewahren. "Können wir sie retten? Befreien?"

Die Brüder sahen mich ernst an und sagten nichts. Die Tatsache, dass die Drei einfach verloren waren, bohrte sich in mein Herz und ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Sie sagten, _Hülle_. Bist Du Dir sicher?", hakte Sam nach.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Kann ein Dämon mich besetzen, wenn ich meinen Talisman trage? Bitte sagt mir, dass es einen Weg gibt, sich zu schützen!"

Dean tauschte angespannte Blicke mit seinem Bruder, ohne mir zu antworten.

"Das kann nicht sein.", Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinte der Dämon das mit der Entscheidung, die ich treffen soll?"

"Moment, ich kann euch nicht folgen.", Risa griff nach meiner Hand und ich spürte, wie die Angst mich erfasste. "Wir reden hier nicht über Luzifer, oder?"

"Doch.", antwortete Dean. "Ich denke, wir reden über Luzifer."

*

"Nein!", rief ich und sprang von dem Stuhl auf und trat zurück als mich Panik ergriff. "Nein, das kann nicht sein! Er kann nicht mich meinen! Wie sollten die merken, dass ich geeignet wäre? Für ihn? Niemals!"

Risa schien wie angewurzelt und blickte mich bestürzt an, während Sam nun ebenfalls aufstand und auf mich zu kam. Ich streckte die Arme nach vorne und ging weiter zurück.

"Nein! Ich werde einfach weggehen! Sie werden mich nicht finden! Er wird mich nicht finden!"

Ich wollte hier raus und wandte mich zur Tür, doch Sam griff nach meinem Arm.

"Zora, beruhige Dich."

"Mich beruhigen?", rief ich ihm entgegen.

Ich wollte mich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch stattdessen zog er mich noch ein Stück zu sich und griff nach meinem anderen Arm. Er beugte sich herunter und sah mir in die Augen.

"Hör mir zu!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf - nein, ich wollte nichts mehr davon hören! Wäre ich doch niemals hierher gekommen!

"Wenn du jetzt da raus gehst", sprach Sam weiter. "und er seine Aufmerksamkeit schon auf Dich gelenkt hat, dann gibt es keine Chance mehr, ihm zu entkommen. Er findet Dich überall. Aber er hat keine Möglichkeit, ins Camp zu kommen. Verstehst Du?"

"Er hat seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht-", fing ich an.

"Verdammt, Zora, reiß dich zusammen!", Dean tauchte wütend neben seinem Bruder auf und Sam trat beiseite. Er legte seine Hände um meine Oberarme und schüttelte mich leicht "Es bringt Dir nichts, wenn Du es leugnest! Und es wird noch schlimmer, wenn Du Dich in etwas hinein steigerst! Wir werden herausfinden, ob unsere Vermutung richtig ist, denn das ist alles, was es bis jetzt ist: Eine Vermutung! Okay?"

Ich blickte ihn wie erstarrt an und fühlte, wie ich langsam wieder zu Sinnen kam.

"Wenn Du noch das Mädchen bist, das wir vor fast drei Jahren kennen gelernt haben, dann schaffst Du das.", fügte er nun sanfter hinzu. "Bleib im Camp und behalte die Nerven. Wir finden einen Weg, diesen Dreckskerl endgültig weg zu pusten."

"Ja.", sagte ich leise und senkte den Kopf.

Dean seufzte leise und zog mich in eine Umarmung.

"Ich weiß, das ist ein furchtbarer Tag...", sagte er.

Ich wusste dass er versuchte, mich zu trösten. Doch im Innern schien ich noch immer wie erstarrt zu sein.

*

Als wäre dieser Tag noch nicht furchtbar genug gewesen, so wartete der nächste Schicksalsschlag bereits auf uns, als wir von draußen Motorengeräusche hörten.

"Cas! Endlich!", Dean ließ mich los und lief zur Tür.

Der Lärm kam näher und ich Sam folgte ihm ebenfalls.

Ian schoss mir wieder ins Gedächtnis und ich richtete meine gesamte Hoffnung auf ihn. Er würde dabei sein, oder? Er musste einfach... Und er würde mich beruhigen können, würde die richtigen Worte finden!  
Risa kam zu mir und blickte mich mitfühlend an - mir kam es vor, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Für sie musste all das noch schwerer sein, sie hatte erst vor Kurzem die Wahrheit erfahren.  
Es gab auch nichts zu sagen, das helfen würde...

"Ich... muss Ian finden.", sagte ich und lief nach draußen.

Zwei Wagen standen inmitten der Hütten und die Männer stiegen bereits aus. Doch es waren drei Geländewagen gewesen, die am Morgen gestartet waren.

"- sie haben das Feuer eröffnet.", erzählte einer der Männer und ich konnte ein Einschussloch an einem der Fenster sehen.

Alarmiert sah ich mich um. Ian - wo war er? Warum war er nicht unter den Männern?

"Wo ist der Jeep?", fragte Sam.

"Am Haupttor. Wir haben zwei Verletzte. Sie bringen sie grade in die Hütte des Docs."

Mehr musste ich nicht hören. Ich lief los und erreichte das Haupttor, hinter dessen Grenze der reichlich mitgenommene alte Jeep stand, in dem Castiel und Ian zusammen mit zwei weiteren Männern gesessen hatte. Das Fenster der Beifahrerseite war zerbrochen und auch im Blech konnte ich mehrere Einschüsse erkennen.

"Ian!", stieß ich ängstlich hervor und wirbelte herum.

So schnell ich konnte, lief ich zu Ians Hütte und nahm die Stufen. Als ich den Raum betrat, konnte ich zunächst nicht gleich erkennen, was vor sich ging, da sich mehrere Menschen um jemanden am Boden drängten.

"Legt ihn aufs Bett! Macht schon!", sagte jemand.

Ich versuchte noch immer, Ian auszumachen und erstarrte, als sich eine Lücke auftat und ich sah, dass er es war, den sie hoch hoben und auf dem Bett ablegten.

"Zora.", Castiel, der mitgeholfen hatte, hatte mich bemerkt und kam auf mich zu.

Alles was ich wahrnahm, waren seine blutverschmierten Hände und das Blut auf seiner Kleidung. Doch ich zuckte nicht zusammen, als er die Hände an die Seiten meines Kopfes legte und auf mich einredete.

"Es wird alles gut. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Er wird wieder, es ist nur-"

Ich blendete seine Stimme aus und blickte an ihm vorbei.  
Sie hatten Ian die Jacke ausgezogen und waren gerade dabei, sein Shirt aufzuschneiden. Da war so viel Blut und er war blass... viel zu blass.

Verrückt, dachte ich, wie schnell die Welt für einen Menschen an nur einem Tag untergehen konnte...

  
  


Kapitel 16

Sie zogen den durchtränkten Stoff des T-Shirts weg und da war noch mehr Blut. Es schien überall zu sein. Ich fühlte, wie man mich zur Seite zog, doch ich stemmte mich unbewusst dagegen, ich musste sehen, was vor sich ging!

"Hey! Sieh mich an!", jemand schrie mir diese Worte förmlich entgegen und ich löste endlich meinen Blick von Ian.

Dean stand neben Castiel und er zog mich nun wieder zur Seite. Ich wurde auf einen Stuhl drüben am Tisch gedrückt, doch ich konnte von dort aus nicht richtig sehen, was vor sich ging. Ich wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Dean legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

"Bleib sitzen. Es gibt nichts, was Du tun kannst.", sagte er.

"Ich glaube, sie steht unter Schock.", ich wandte meinen Blick auf Castiel, der sich gerade die blutigen Hände in dem Eimer wusch, den auch Ian vor ein paar Tagen benutzt hatte.

Das Wasser färbte sich rot und mir wurde übel.

Ich sah wieder hinüber zum Bett und erkannte, dass sich nun auch Sam über Ian gebeugt hatte. Er sagte etwas zu einem der Männer. Dieser rannte nach draußen.

"Hör mir zu.", Dean drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu sich. "Ian wird wieder, verstehst Du? Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."

Wie konnte es nicht schlimm sein, bei all dem Blut? Er sollte mich nicht anlügen...

"Zora, verdammt, rede mit mir!"

Ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was dort drüben vor sich ging. Erneut wandte ich mich ab, doch ich konnte nicht viel sehen.

Die Männer trugen noch jemanden herein und Dean richtete sich auf.

"Scheiße.", er musste sich wieder an Castiel gewendet haben. "Was ist mit Richardson?"

"Er hat es nicht geschafft.", antwortete dieser, während Dean zu dem regungslosen Mann hinüber ging und seinen Puls fühlte.

"Richardson, verdammt!", stieß Dean hervor. "Sind die Croats so nahe gekommen, dass sie euch hätten infizieren können?"

"Nein. Auf dem Rückweg trafen wir auf sie. Woher hatten sie die Waffen?"

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hinüber zu Ian.

"Lange Geschichte.", gab Dean auf Castiels Frage zurück und kam wieder zu mir. Erneut drehte er meinen Kopf zu sich. "Ich bringe Dich jetzt hier raus."

"Nein.", gab ich nur zurück und zog seine Hand von mir weg.

"Na toll.", murmelte er frustriert und seufzte.

"Hey.", Sam kam herüber und wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab.

Wieder Blut...

"Ich denke, er wird wieder. Er hat zwei Schüsse abgekriegt. Ein Durchschuss unterhalb der Rippen, aber er hat Glück gehabt. Ich konnte die Blutung stillen. Sobald wir heißes Wasser haben, werde ich es nähen.", berichtete er seinem Bruder und Cas.

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

"Die andere Kugel steckt noch in seiner Schulter. Habt ihr die Medikamente bekommen, die er benötigt hatte?"

"Ja, das Meiste.", antwortete Castiel. "Wir sollten sie her schaffen. Als Ian noch ansprechbar war meinte er ihr sollt aufpassen, dass die Kugel keine Arterie verletzt hat."

"Dann wäre er längst verblutet.", gab Dean zurück und mir wurde nun endgültig schlecht.

Ich sprang auf und stürmte an ihnen vorbei nach draußen, die Treppen hinunter, wo ich mich übergeben musste. Einige Männer warfen mir angewiderte Blicke zu und ich drehte mich beschämt weg. Ich wischte mir mit der Hand über den Mund und ging einige Schritte weiter, bis ich mich an einem Geländer abstützen konnte.

Meine Gedanken rasten und die Information, dass Ian wahrscheinlich wieder gesund werden würde, wollte mein Verstand gerade nicht verstehen. Ich konnte es nicht abstellen, dieses Gefühl, ihn zu verlieren.  
Heute war zu viel Schreckliches passiert und dass er nun dort drinnen um sein Leben kämpfte, war nicht möglich. Nein...

"Du musst Dich beruhigen."

Ich drehte mich um, als ich die mir wohl bekannte Stimme hörte und traute meinen Augen kaum.

"Kim?, stieß ich hervor.

"Hallo Zora."

Völlig geschockt blickte ich in das Gesicht meiner Schwester und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie hier vor mir stand.  
Kim war tot... es konnte nicht real sein. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch, Halluzinationen, etwas in der Art...

"Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte ich.

"Das ist kein Traum.", gab sie zurück und kam auf mich zu. "Und es ist sehr real."

"Aber-"

"Ich bin tot, ich weiß.", kam sie mir zuvor. "Aber ich bin hier, wir sprechen miteinander, oder?"

Sie kam näher und ich spürte eine Welle der Schuld über mich hereinbrechen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Kim.", sagte ich.

"Was? Dass ich infiziert wurde? Dass ich tot bin? Du warst nicht diejenige, die mich angesteckt hat, Zora."

"Ich wünschte, wir hätten etwas tun können... als Dad-"

"Daddy hat richtig gehandelt. Nur aus diesem Grund bist Du heute noch am Leben und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar.", Kim lächelte und berührte meinen Arm. "Willst Du wissen, warum ich hier bin?"

Aufgewühlt blickte ich sie an und nickte.

"Du kannst mich rächen. Alles was Du tun musst, ist im richtigen Moment _"ja"_ zu sagen."

Ich blinzelte und wich zurück. Erst jetzt fiel es mir auf. Die Art, wie sie mit mir sprach und sich bewegte, passte nicht zu meiner kleinen Schwester. Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag und ich schnappte nach Luft.

"Du begreifst schnell.", sagte sie nun und lächelte wieder. "Natürlich nur, weil Du von meiner und Sams kleinen Verbindung weißt. Aber ich denke, wir können Sam noch ein Weilchen außen vor lassen, oder?"

"Du bist...", ich wagte es nicht, seinen Namen auszusprechen.

"Luzifer.", beendete Kim oder besser gesagt, Er, meinen Satz. "Du kannst es aussprechen, allein das wird mich nicht zu Dir führen. Außerdem: Ich weiß bereits, wo Du bist und was vor sich geht."

Ängstlich starrte ich die Erscheinung meiner jüngeren Schwester an und wünschte mir, er würde nicht ihr Aussehen verwenden, um mit mir zu sprechen.

"Oh ja, richtig. Es muss schwer für Dich sein, mich in dieser Form zu sehen. Ich wählte sie nur, um Dich nicht gleich zu sehr zu erschrecken."

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später stand nicht mehr Kim, sondern ein Mann vor mir. Ich wich zurück und stieß gegen das Geländer.

Warum fühlte sich das alles nur so real an? Es konnte nicht real sein, oder? Er war nicht hier. Er konnte nicht ins Camp...

"Da wir jetzt mit offenen Karten spielen, will ich ehrlich zu Dir sein. Nein, ich kann nicht in das Camp, aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, Dich aufzusuchen. Immer und immer wieder."

"Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte ich leise, da meine Stimme durch meine Angst, versagte.

"Das weißt Du bereits.", sein Blick klebte förmlich an mir. "Ich wollte es nicht glauben, dass eine brauchbare Hülle direkt bei Sam gelandet ist. Ein Glücksfall, der es mir erlaubt, den Einsatz noch ein wenig zu erhöhen, oder?"

"Was?", ich verstand nicht, was er meinte.

"Sam sorgt sich um Dich. Schon damals, als ihr euch das erste Mal begegnet seid, fühlte er sich verantwortlich dafür, was Dir widerfahren ist."

"Das ist lange her.", antwortete ich. "Vieles ist seitdem passiert."

"Große Worte und ein lächerlicher Versuch, mich zu überzeugen. Wo Du doch nicht einmal weißt, was damals alles geschehen ist, oder? Und ich weiß, dass du vieles dafür geben würdest um zu erfahren, was aus Deiner Erinnerung gelöscht wurde. Möchtest Du es nicht wissen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein?", seine Stimme nahm einen überheblichen Ton an. "Mir kannst Du nichts vormachen. Du willst es wissen. Aber nicht von mir, nicht zu diesem Preis. Ich respektiere Deine Entscheidung.", er machte eine Pause und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und ich erkenne, warum Sam Dich mag. Aber Zora, niemand wird Dich beschützen können wenn es an der Zeit ist, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Und sei Dir gewiss - Dean und Sam werden keinen Weg finden, um mich zu töten. Niemand wird Dir helfen können. Auch Ian oder Risa nicht. Niemand."

Ich schauderte und langsam wuchs in mir die Wut, weil er aus meinen Gedanken scheinbar lesen konnte, wie aus einem Buch.

"Wut ist gut, mit Wut kann ich arbeiten.", er lächelte wieder und blickte dann nach oben, so als würde er etwas hören, was mir noch verborgen war. "Bestelle Sam einen Gruß von mir."

Dann verschwand er und ich blieb mit klopfendem Herzen alleine zurück.

*

"Wach auf... wach auf!", Sams angespannte Stimme drang zu mir durch und ich schlug die Augen auf. "Endlich!"

Er zog mich in eine sitzende Position und ich blickte mich verwirrt um, während er auf mich einredete.

"Was wollte er von Dir? Was hat er gesagt?"

Mehrere Leute standen um mich herum und ich realisierte, dass ich mich noch immer in Ians Hütte befand. Ich hatte es nicht einmal nach draußen und die Treppen hinunter geschafft - war ich ohnmächtig geworden und alles danach ein Traum gewesen?

"Zora, was hat er gesagt?", drängte Sam.

Als mich die Realität wieder hatte, wurde mir erneut übel und ich löste mich aus seinem Griff. Irgendwie kam ich auf die Beine und rannte nach draußen, dorthin, wo ich in diesem Traum, dieser Vision auf Ihn, auf Luzifer, getroffen war.  
Alles sah genauso aus, es fühlte sich genauso an - wie konnte er das alles nur wissen?

Die kalte, frische Luft füllte meine Lungen und ich fühlte, wie sich mein Magen wieder beruhigte. Die Anderen kamen mir nach und ich griff nach dem Geländer, um mich abzustützen. Langsam konnte ich wieder klare Gedanken fassen.

"Geht es?", fragte Sam. "Du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist."

"Ich kann jetzt nicht!", entgegnete ich erschöpft. "Mir geht es gut. Kümmere Dich um Ian, bitte."

"Er hat mit Dir gesprochen, oder?", Castiel blickte mich prüfend an.

"Nicht wichtig.", ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum kümmert ihr euch denn nicht um Ian?"

"Jemand ist bei ihm. Er hält sich gut. Konzentriere Dich auf das hier, ja? Wir müssen wissen, was Du gerade gesehen und was Du ihm erzählt hast.", antwortete Sam.

"Was hat er von Dir verlangt?", fragte Dean.

"Ihr hattet Recht. Ich sollte "ja" sagen.", antwortete ich. "Und er kann meine Gedanken lesen. Er wusste alles."

Die Brüder warfen sich angespannte Blicke zu und Sam atmete tief durch.

"Ich wusste es.", murmelte er, wandte sich dann ohne ein Wort um und lief weg.

  
  


Kapitel 17

Einen Moment lang verharrte Dean noch regungslos, dann lief er Sam nach. Castiel zögerte und wollte ihm dann ebenfalls folgen, doch ich griff nach seinem Arm. Er konnte nicht auch noch gehen...

Es war alles gekommen, wie sie befürchtet hatten. Der Angriff diente dazu, Dean den Colt zu entweden, Luzifer demonstrierte seine Macht, spielte mit offenen Karten. Er wollte ihnen zeigen, dass er sie noch immer vernichten könnte, wenn er wollte. Und jetzt... jetzt hatte er ein neues Blatt in der Hand. Und er schien sich seinem Sieg so sicher zu sein.

Ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich meine Angst und meine Verzweiflung heraus schreien, doch etwas hinderte mich daran, wirkte wie eine Blockade. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen an diesem Tag - nicht nur mir. Auch andere mussten leiden. Irgend etwas hielt mich in diesem Moment davon ab, erneut zusammen zu brechen.

Alles hatte sich verändert. Als hätte unser aller Leben nicht sowieso schon eine grausame Wendung genommen - nein, es schien niemals besser zu werden. Es war wie ein Sog, dem man nicht entkommen konnte, egal wie sehr man sich bemühte dagegen anzukommen.

Ich wusste nicht ob es überhaupt einen Weg gab, dem Ganzen zu entkommen, was gerade mit unserer Welt passierte. Lohnte es sich denn, noch zu kämpfen? Kämpften alle hier einen aussichtslosen Kampf?

Langsam wuchs in mir das Gefühl, dass mein Leben es nicht wert war. Dass ich allen hier nur ein weiteres Problem bescherte. Wäre ich dort auf diesem Feld gestorben, auf dem Weg hierher, wäre alles anders. Und ab einem gewissen Punkt war es leicht gewesen, los zu lassen. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr schlimm an...

Zählte jemand wie Ian nicht als ein wichtigeres Mitglied, als jemand wie ich? Er hatte zumindest medizinische Kenntnisse. Es war verdammt wichtig, dass er überlebte und wieder gesund wurde.

Unsere Gefühle füreinander würden verblassen, er würde es überstehen, wenn ich weg wäre... oder?

Ich war nur ein Klotz am Bein von Dean, Sam und Cas, die weiß Gott genug damit zu tun hatten, ihre Pläne und Strategien weiter zu verfolgen.

Die Männer hier, die Wache hielten, sie waren immerhin gute Soldaten. Risa war eine Kämpferin und würde sicher mehr zu einer Lösung beitragen können, als ich. Es war richtig von Sam gewesen, sie mit an Bord zu holen...

Ich hatte eine unbeschreibliche Angst, aber war es richtig, das gesamte Camp und die Menschen hier in Gefahr zu bringen?

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte ich Cas, der mich abwartend ansah.

Er schien meine Gedanken längst genau zu durchschauen und seine Mine wurde noch angespannter.

"Du kannst nicht ernsthaft daran denken, aufzugeben."

Dieser Treffer machte mich sprachlos. War es so offensichtlich, was in mir vorging?

"Cas-"

"Du darfst nicht denken, dass es das nicht wert wäre! Dein Leben ist genauso viel wert wie das, von jedem anderen hier!", er blickte mir fest in die Augen. "Du hast keine Ahnung was es bedeutet, eine Hülle für jemanden wie Luzifer zu werden! Du hast keine Vorstellung!"

Ich wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus und senkte den Kopf. Wie konnte er so genau wissen, was in mir vorging? Er platzierte seine Hände auf meinen Schultern und drückte sie leicht. Doch ich hob meinen Kopf nicht wieder an. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

"Dein Leben gerät gerade außer Kontrolle, aber genau jetzt musst Du auch an Dich denken!", er war aufgebracht. Ich hatte nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, nicht von ihm. "Was glaubst Du, warum Sam und Dean Dich in die Pläne mit eingeweiht haben? Nicht jeder genießt dieses Vertrauen! Das hier ist Deine Bestimmung und sie ist ganz sicher nicht, dass Du allem den Rücken zuwendest, nach dieser ganzen Zeit in der Du gekämpft hast und in der Du nach der Wahrheit gesucht hast!"

Ich schnappte nach Luft und fühlte schon wieder Tränen aufsteigen. Ja, ich hatte dafür gekämpft, hier sein zu können - aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet... es überstieg einfach meinen Horizont.

"Denke daran zurück, wie verzweifelt Du in diesem Haus in Kalifornien warst, weil Du wissen wolltest, was mit Dir passiert ist! Nun weißt Du es, Du kennst die Realität - das hier ist sie! Glaube mir, ich wünsche das, was Dir und Sam widerfährt, keinem. Ich werde nicht untätig dabei stehen und euch in euer Verderben laufen lassen!", er atmete tief durch und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort. "Was glaubst Du, wie Ian reagieren würde, wenn er erfährt, was hier gerade vor sich geht? Wirf Dein Leben nicht weg, Zora!"

Ich sah ihn wieder an und die ersten Tränen entwischten.

"Es wäre besser, Du würdest Deinen Kampfgeist wieder hervorholen und Dich selbst wieder schätzen lernen!", fügte er hinzu.

Ich schloss die Augen und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Er schloss sofort seine Arme um mich und ich begann schließlich doch zu weinen.

"Ich habe Angst.", presste ich hervor.

"Ich weiß.", er legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf und wartete geduldig, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Du bist hier in Sicherheit, ich habe selbst dafür gesorgt.", sagte er nach einer Weile und schob mich etwas von sich.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und mit dem Handrücken über die Nase.

"Es ist nicht so ausweglos, wie es scheint.", er nahm meinen Arm. "Komm."

Er führte mich zurück in Ians Hütte, wo einer der Männer offensichtlich dabei war, Ian die Kugel aus der Schulter zu entfernen. Ich wandte mich ab und Cas zog mich weiter zum Tisch.

"Hier, setz Dich."

Ich warf einen ängstlichen Blick zurück zu Ian, wo der Mann konzentriert weiter arbeitete. Cas ging zu ihm und sprach leise mit ihm und einem weiteren Mann, bevor er zurück kehrte.

"Es läuft gut. Peter ist geübt im Behandeln von Wunden. Ich bin gleich zurück. Du wartest hier."

Ich nickte und Cas verließ den Raum. Der zweite Mann kam zu mir und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen.

"Hey, Du siehst echt fertig aus.", er setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl. "Ich bin Marcus, wir haben uns schon öfter beim Mittagessen gesehen."

"Ja, ich weiß, entschuldige."

"Kein Problem.", er lächelte kurz. "Ian wird in zwei, drei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Peter ist gleich fertig."

"Danke, Marcus."

"Heute ist ein echter Scheißtag, was?", redete er weiter. "Ich frage mich, was diese Croats dazu getrieben hat, hier rein zu kommen. Wie bescheuert sind die eigentlich?"

"Sie sind getrieben von dem Willen, das Virus weiter zu verbreiten.", sagte Peter und wandte sich uns zu. "So einfach ist das."

"Ja, Mann - aber denen muss doch klar sein, dass auch einige draufgehen, wenn sie in unser Camp kommen!"

"Sie sind wie Tiere! Da ist nichts wirklich Logisch, was sie tun."

"Wir sollten sie alle abknallen.", murmelte er.

Ich beobachtete, wie Peter sich die Hände an einem feuchten Tuch abwischte und hatte mich längst aus der Unterhaltung ausgeklinkt. Cas´ Worte hatten mir den Kopf gewaschen. Er hatte Recht. Mein Kampfgeist war erloschen, alles was ich noch fühlte war Angst. Es musste aber irgendwie weiter gehen. Ich musste anfangen, mein Leben so gut es ging, wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ian war ein Teil davon. Er war wichtig.

"Zora! Hast Du ihn gehört?", Marcus Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Mhm?"

"Er hat gesagt, wir können Ian zum anderen Bett tragen. Hilfst Du uns?"

Ich blinzelte und nickte. Marcus stand auf und ich drückte mich ebenfalls hoch. Als wir an das Bett gingen und ich ihn dort liegen sah, erschien mir Ian so fremd... verletzlich. Sein Gesicht war noch immer furchtbar blass und wirkte eingefallen. Peter hatte bereits Verbände angelegt, doch trotzdem war da wieder jede Menge Blut...

"Okay, Du hältst seinen Kopf.", sagte Peter. "Ganz langsam und vorsichtig."

Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nahm Marcus Ians Beine und Peter nahm ihn unter den Armen. Sie hievten ihn hoch und ich stützte seinen Kopf, der schwer in meinen Händen lag. Gemeinsam gingen wir die wenigen Schritte zu dem zweiten Bett und sie legten ihn darauf ab. Ich blieb am Kopfende stehen und betrachtete sein regungsloses Gesicht noch einen Moment, bevor ich ihm durch schweißnassen die Haare fuhr.

Ja, Ian war wichtig. Er musste wieder aufwachen. Ich wollte ihm in die Augen sehen.

"Hier.", Peter drückte mir ein nasses Tuch in die Hand. "Wisch ihm das Gesicht ab. Bleibst Du hier?"

Ich nickte abwesend.

"Achte darauf, ob er Fieber kriegt. Wir gehen raus und helfen den Anderen die Sauerei weg zu machen, die die Croats angerichtet haben."

Marcus klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter, dann verließen sie die Hütte. Plötzlich war es unglaublich still um uns und ich umrundete das Bett, sodass ich vor Ian stand. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig und ich wertete das als ein gutes Zeichen. Wären da nicht die Verbände und sein aschfahles Gesicht, dann könnte man glauben, er würde schlafen.

Wie Peter gesagt hatte, wischte ich ihm übers Gesicht und sah mich um. Neben dem Bett, wo Peter die Kugel heraus geholt hatte, stand eine Schale mit sauberem Wasser. Ich ging hinüber und ließ das Tuch hinein gleiten. Mein Blick fiel auf das blutige Laken, auf dem Ian vorher gelegen hatte und mit einem Mal überkam mich der Drang, es weg zu schaffen, das irgendwie zu beseitigen.

Ich zog die Enden des Stoffes von den Ecken der Matratze und klappte es zusammen. Die Matratze war ebenfalls von seinem Blut durchtränkt. Mit einer Bewegung zog ich das Laken herunter und warf es auf den Boden. Dann packte ich die Matratze und stemmte sie hoch. Die Unterseite war zumindest halbwegs sauber... sie hatte ältere Flecken, aber kein Blut. Ich zog sie ein Stück heraus und kippte sie dann wieder nach hinten, sodass die andere Seite mit einem Poltern oben zum Liegen kam. Als ich sie an den richtigen Platz gerückt hatte, trat ich einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie an.

Meine Hände zitterten und mein Herz raste, nicht nur von der Anstrengung. Wenn ich doch nur die Zeit zurück drehen könnte... für ein paar Stunden. Ich würde so vieles anders machen. Ich seufzte und drehte mich wieder um. Ian lag noch genauso da, wie gerade eben. Er brauchte mich. Wie hatte ich nur daran denken können, Ian zurück zu lassen? Ich griff nach der Schale und ging wieder zurück zum Bett. Schnell rang ich das Tuch aus und wischte ihm vorsichtig übers Gesicht.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte ich leise. "Es tut mir leid..."

*

Regungslos saß ich vor dem Bett und hielt Ians Hand. Seine Finger waren kalt und wurden nicht warm, egal wie lange ich sie umschloss. Inzwischen hatte ich ihn mit einer dünnen Decke zugedeckt. Er schien mir eher viel zu kalt zu sein, als dass er ein Fieber entwickeln würde.  
Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir und drehte mich um. Castiel war zurück und sein Blick wanderte von mir zu Ian.

"Du siehst müde aus.", sagte er nach einem Moment.

"Ich werde nicht einschlafen.", gab ich zurück. "Auf keinen Fall."

Er hielt mir eine kleine Dose mit Tabletten hin.

"Die soll ich Dir von Sam geben. Sie helfen ihm, jedenfalls eine Weile. Er und Dean möchten Dich sehen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass Du kommst, wenn Du soweit bist."

"Danke."

Ich nahm ihm die Pillen aus der Hand.

"Was ist das?"

"Eigentlich ein Schlafmittel. Aber es verhindert, dass Du in die REM-Phase kommst."

"Ich kann also nicht träumen?"

"Es hält Deinen Schlafzyklus auf einem Level. Aber es ist kein erholsamer Schlaf, so wie Du ihn kennst. Irgendwann holt Dein Körper sich das, was er braucht."

"Das heißt, wenn ich in die REM-Phase gehe, kann Luzifer wieder Kontakt aufnehmen?"

"So lautet die Theorie, ja."

Ich steckte die Pillen weg und wandte mich wieder Ian zu.

"Wir müssen wissen, was Luzifer zu Dir gesagt hat.", sagte er dann und blieb abwartend stehen. "Sam ist immer noch sehr... aufgebracht."

"Ja... Bevor wir gehen, kann ich Dich einige Dinge fragen?"

"Sicher.", er zog sich den zweiten Stuhl zum Bett und im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er sich neben mich setzte.

"Eine Hülle zu werden, was genau bedeutet das?", ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm.

"Du übergibst die Kontrolle über Deinen Körper und Deinen Geist aus freien Stücken an einen Engel. Du gibst ihm die Fähigkeit, über Dein Schicksal zu bestimmen."

"Ich verzichte auf meinen freien Willen."

Castiel nickte.

"Hast Du ebenfalls... eine Hülle gebraucht?"

"Ich habe damals das Einverständnis von Jimmy Novak erhalten, ja.", antwortete er aufrichtig. "Er war ein sehr gläubiger Mann und bereit, sich der Aufgabe zu stellen, für die er auserwählt war."

"Und ist er noch immer da?"

Cas schien in sich hinein zu horchen.

"Ja. Tief verborgen. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, ihn freizugeben, wäre er wieder Er selbst. Aber leider habe ich diese Wahl nicht mehr. Ich glaube, was inzwischen geschehen ist, hat die Welt so wie er sie kannte, zerstört. Es wäre schwer für ihn, die jetzige Realität zu verkraften."

"Was ist passiert?"

Cas atmete durch und richtete seinen Blick auf seine Hände.

"Er hat viel verloren. Seine Familie. Aber heute verstehe ich, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er tat es, um sie zu schützen und um seine Tochter zu retten."

"Weiß er denn, was vor sich geht?"

"Nein. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Vielleicht bruchstückhaft", er blickte wieder auf. "Zora, Du musst Dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass ich bei weitem nicht so mächtig war, wie Luzifer. Das ist es, wovon ich gesprochen habe. Wenn er Deinen Körper benutzen würde, dann würde Dein Geist nach und nach erlöschen. Es wäre nichts mehr übrig von Dir, von Deiner Seele. Sie würde verbrennen. Und Deine menschliche Hülle wäre nur von kurzer Dauer."

"Es gäbe also keine Erlösung für mich, mhm?", fragte ich hoffnungslos.

"Nein."

"Gibt es so etwas überhaupt? Erlösung?"

"Ja. Jedenfalls soweit meine Kenntnisse gehen.", antwortete er.

"Haben wir denn wirklich eine Chance? Ich weiß, Dean glaubt daran... aber glaubst Du es?"

Er dachte nach, bevor er antwortete.

"Ich glaube, ja. Und ich vertraue Dean."

"Luzifer sagte, ihr würdet keinen Weg finden."

"Er ist nicht allwissend. Er ist überheblich, arrogant. Das wird eines Tages dazu führen, dass er im Nachteil ist."

Er schien fest überzeugt zu sein und es gab mir doch ein wenig Hoffnung zurück - zumindest begann ich langsam, sie zu schöpfen.

"Danke, Cas.", ich erhob mich.

"Ich bleibe bei Ian, bis Du zurück kommst."

"Gut.", ich nickte ihm zu.

"Sie sind in Sams Hütte."

Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel und ich beeilte mich, schnell an mein Ziel zu kommen. Noch immer waren draußen viele damit beschäftigt, Dinge zu reparieren und es würde sicher noch lange dauern, bis wieder so etwas wie Alltag in das Camp einkehren würde. Sicher fühlte sich hier momentan bestimmt niemand mehr.

Ich betrat die Hütte und verlangsamte meinen Schritt ein wenig, um mich noch einmal zu sammeln, bevor ich Sams Zimmer schließlich betrat. Er und Dean blickten sofort auf, als sie mich bemerkten. Ihre Minen waren angespannt, Sams Wangen gerötet von unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Setz Dich.", sagte Dean und zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl. "Wie geht es Ian?"

"Soweit gut.", antwortete ich und nahm Platz.

"Was hat er zu Dir gesagt?", fragte Sam gerade heraus und nagelte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick fest. Ich hielt ihm stand und versuchte, alles Wichtige zusammen zu fassen.

"Nicht viel. Dass er wüsste, was vor sich geht.", begann ich. "Dass ihr keinen Weg finden würdet, um ihn zu töten. Und dass mir niemand helfen könne. Er wusste, dass Du in meiner Nähe bist. Kurz bevor ich aufgewacht bin sagte er, ich solle Dir einen Gruß bestellen."

"Dieser Bastard!", stieß er aggressiv hervor und ich senkte meinen Blick.

Sams Verhalten jagte mir Angst ein, doch Dean schien sehr ruhig zu sein. Es war fast, als hätten die Beiden ihre Rollen getauscht.

"Hör zu, wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen.", sagte Dean nun. "Es ist klar, dass Sam und Du nicht mehr in unsere Pläne mit eingeweiht werden könnt. Ich halte es also für das Beste, wenn Sam Dir einige Tipps gibt, wie Du mit den Pillen umgehst und dass ihr euch aus allem raus haltet."

"Du wirst ihn ohne meine Hilfe aber nicht dran kriegen, Dean!", warf Sam ein. "Was, wenn ich es-"

"Sam!", unterbrach Dean ihn. "Nein! Wir haben darüber entschieden!"

"Du hast entschieden!"

"Und alles andere wäre zu gefährlich!", gab Dean wütend zurück und schloss dann die Augen, um sich wieder zurückzunehmen. "Bitte, Sammy. Nach dieser ganzen Zeit werden wir nicht wieder die selben Fehler machen. Cas und ich werden eine Lösung finden. Vertrau mir."

Sam schwieg und starrte ins Nichts. Dean warf mir noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann stand er auf und verließ die Hütte.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, um Sam nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Also wartete ich. Nach einem Moment schüttelte er den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

"Kommst Du klar?", fragte er halbherzig. "Hat Cas Dir die Pillen gegeben? Vergiss nie, sie vor dem Schlafengehen einzunehmen!"

"Ja, okay."

Ich hatte nicht vor, in dieser Nacht zu schlafen... ich wollte nie wieder schlafen. Gerne hätte ich Sam von meinen Zweifeln erzählt und davon, was Cas mir gesagt hatte. Ich wollte zu gerne seine Meinung zu allem wissen. Doch Sam war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt, als dass ich mit ihm sprechen konnte.

"Geh zurück zu Ian. Ich... wir reden später. Ich kann jetzt nicht, tut mir leid.", er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um nach draußen zu sehen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass Du wegen mir ausgeschlossen wirst.", sagte ich.

Er drehte sich wieder um.

"Es ist nicht wegen Dir.", gab er zurück. "Durch das was passiert ist wissen wir nun wenigstens, dass er durch mich über unsere Pläne Bescheid wusste. Dean muss das tun. Er muss mich ausschließen."

"Aber trotzdem machst Du Dir Sorgen."

Sam legte den Kopf zurück und blickte an die Decke, während er nachdachte.

"Ich habe Angst, dass Dean vielleicht eine falsche Entscheidung trifft und ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Ich werde nicht einmal wissen, was er vorhat. Das macht mich wahnsinnig."

"Das verstehe ich."

Er lächelte schwach.

"Ja... wenn Du die ganze Geschichte kennen würdest, dann könntest Du vielleicht ansatzweise verstehen, was ich meine."

Er klang traurig und ich hätte zu gerne nachgefragt, doch je mehr ich erfuhr, desto mehr würde auch Luzifer erfahren, wenn er mich wieder erwischen sollte. Also schwieg ich.

"Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid.", wiederholte ich und wandte mich um, um zu gehen.

  
  


Kapitel 18

Die ganze Nacht verbrachte ich bei Ian, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte. Doch er hatte auch kein Fieber bekommen, was mich halbwegs beruhigte.  
Cas war zwei Mal hier gewesen um nach uns zu sehen und als die erste Morgenröte durch die Baumwipfel zu sehen war, betrat Risa die Hütte.  
Ich hatte mir in dieser Nacht viele Gedanken gemacht und ein Teil davon hatte sich darum gedreht, warum Risa wohl nicht gekommen war, um nach uns zu sehen. Wollte sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, nachdem ich nun eine Gefahr darstellte?

"Hier.", sie hielt mir eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee hin und ich umklammerte das warme Porzellan mit meinen kalten Fingern.

"Danke.", murmelte ich.

Die Wärme tat gut und ich konnte das Koffein vertragen, denn obwohl ich mich dagegen wehrte, war ich unglaublich müde. Risa trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs Andere und setzte sich dann schließlich neben mich.

"War er schon wach?", fragte sie.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie geht es Dir?"

"Wo warst Du?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage und sah sie an.

Warum war sie denn nicht schon früher gekommen? Gott, ich hätte sie und ihren Rat wirklich gebrauchen können.  
Sie machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht.

"Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sie sich sofort. "Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll. Mit dem, was heute alles passiert ist... was mit Dir jetzt los ist."

Also stimmte meine Annahme, zumindest teilweise. Doch jetzt war sie hier...

"Ich habe mich in Arbeit gestürzt, habe geholfen, die Toten zu begraben.", schloss sie ihre Erklärung.

Bestürzt sah ich sie an und schämte mich sofort für meinen direkten Angriff. Dafür, so egoistisch gewesen zu sein. Im Laufe der Stunden war meine Welt auf dieses kleine Zimmer hier geschrumpft und ich musste alles andere verdrängt haben.

"Oh.", war alles, was ich kleinlaut hervor brachte. "Schon klar."

Risa hatte schon immer ehrlich ihre Gedanken mit mir geteilt - und ich hatte schon nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Wald bemerkt, dass sie mit der neuen Situation in der ich mich befand, nicht gut umgehen konnte. Ich hätte wirklich mal etwas weiter denken sollen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und fuhr mir über die müden Augen.

"Das war bestimmt furchtbar.", sagte ich, nachdem sie keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen.

"Ja.", antwortete sie knapp und dann musterte sie Ian. "Wenn Du Dich etwas hinlegen willst, dann bleibe ich hier."

"Nein. Ich will nicht."

"Du solltest Dich aber hinlegen."

"Risa, ich gehe hier nicht weg.", sagte ich entschlossen und klang schon wieder gereizt. "Bleib, wenn Du willst.", fügte ich daher schnell dazu.

Sie betrachtete mich einen Moment lang und klemmte sich dann eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Gut, ich bleibe.", beschloss sie. "Aber ich will alles hören. Ich will jetzt von Dir wissen, was genau passiert ist und wie es Dir wirklich geht."

"Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass Du das auch verkraftest?", versuchte ich einen lahmen Scherz zu machen, aber genauso wenig wie mir das gelang, so wenig fasste sie es als Solchen auf.

"Ich bin Deine Freundin. Und ich hätte für Dich da sein sollen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen."

"Schon gut."

Ich nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee und begann, ihr alles aus meiner Sicht zu erzählen.

*

Das Gespräch mit Risa hatte gut getan, auch wenn es alles noch einmal aufgewühlt hatte. Doch ihre Meinung zu der Situation war mir extrem wichtig.

"Also sollt ihr jetzt einfach warten, was Dean und die anderen beschließen?", fragte sie noch einmal nach.

"Es gibt nicht viele, die da etwas beschließen könnten. Du bist eingeweiht. Ian, Cas... ich glaube das war´s."

"Warum Sam mich wohl mit dazu genommen hat?", dachte sie laut.

"Keine Ahnung, ich war ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich überrascht."

"Wieso?", sie blickte mich fragend an.

"Na, weil selbst Dean nichts davon wusste. Das sieht Sam gar nicht ähnlich."

"Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt total blöd, Zo -", begann Risa und lächelte leicht. "aber ich glaube, er steht auf mich."

"Sam? Nein! Meinst Du?", ich grinste und lehnte mich etwas nach vorne. "Und hat er was gesagt?"

"Nein.", sie schmunzelte und der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen auf. "Aber... Susan und Ruth haben auch schon solche Bemerkungen gemacht. Vorgestern-"

Sie verstummte und als mir bewusst wurde warum, traf mich das wie ein Schlag. Susan und Ruth... Ich blickte sie traurig an.

"Vielleicht können wir sie doch eines Tages finden.", sagte ich. "Sie haben sie nur mitgenommen."

Risa verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja. Wer weiß.", doch weder sie noch ich, glaubten tatsächlich an diese Worte.

"Ich wünschte, wir wären gestern nicht da raus gegangen.", sagte ich matt und die Wirklichkeit hatte uns wieder.

Wie weggeblasen war die Freude, die ich für Risa gerade noch empfunden hatte. Diese Momente waren wie Schall und Rauch.

"Dann hätten sie trotzdem angegriffen. Irgendwann.", sagte Risa und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Es hätte jeden treffen können. Jederzeit. Dich hätten sie beinahe auch mitgenommen."

"Gestern habe ich mir kurz gewünscht, sie hätten es getan.", gestand ich ihr ehrlich und sie nickte verstehend.

In diesem Augenblick bewegte Ian sich und murmelte leise etwas. Ich erschrak und rutschte vom Stuhl. Schnell ging ich näher an das Bett und nahm seine Hand.

"Ian?"

Seine Augenlider flatterten, doch er öffnete sie nicht. Sein Atem ging unruhig und ich nahm wieder das feuchte Tuch, um es ihm auf die Stirn zu legen.

"Es ist alles gut.", sagte ich. "Du hast es geschafft, Du bist hier, im Camp."

Leicht drückte er meine Finger, doch dann schien er wieder weg zu driften und sein Atem ging wieder leichter. Ich fuhr ihm vorsichtig übers Gesicht und blickte hinüber zu Risa, die mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Das war schon mal ein Anfang.", sagte sie.

"Ja, ein Anfang..."

"Ich gebe den Anderen Bescheid und bringe frisches Wasser für ihn mit. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie lief nach draußen und ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Bestimmt würde er bald aufwachen, ich wünschte es mir so sehr...

Hinter mir hörte ich Schritte und vermutete, dass Risa zurück gekehrt war, doch statt dessen erkannte ich Sams Stimme.

"Risa sagte, er war fast wach?"

Ich drehte mich um. Es überraschte mich, dass er hier auftauchte.

"Ja.", gab ich nur knapp zurück.

Noch immer war ich verunsichert, wie ich mich verhalten sollte, doch er schien nun wieder ruhiger zu sein. Man konnte ihm die schlaflose Nacht, die er wohl ebenfalls gehabt hatte, und seine Sorgen ansehen.

"Ich wollte mich wegen gestern Abend bei Dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte Dich nicht wegschicken sollen. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich fühlte, als mir das erste Mal bewusst wurde, dass Er mich in meinen Träumen aufsuchen kann. Damals hatte ich mir gewünscht, jemanden zum Reden zu haben."

Er seufzte leise und blickte mich abwartend an.

"Schon gut.", gab ich zurück. "Wir sollten aufhören, uns ständig wegen etwas zu entschuldigen, meinst Du nicht?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und nickte kurz.

"Ja...", dann kam er näher und betrachtete Ian. "Hat Peter keine Infusion angehängt?"

"Nein."

"Warte.", er ging zu einem der Schränke und nahm einen Beutel mit Kochsalzlösung heraus. Dann griff er nach einer kleinen Sprühflasche und kam zurück. "Ich hätte wirklich heute Nacht mal vorbei sehen sollen."

Ich stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit er arbeiten konnte. Routiniert desinfizierte er Ians Handrücken und setzte die Kanüle. Dann hängte er den Beutel an und befestigte ihn schließlich an einem Haken neben dem Bett.

"Darüber können wir ihm besser Schmerzmittel verabreichen.", er ging noch einmal zum Schrank und kam mit einer Spritze zurück. "Siehst Du."

Ich war erstaunt, wie gut er sich auskannte. Offenbar hatte er schon viele Male jemanden verarzten und betreuen müssen.

"Wenn er aufwacht, gib ihm etwas Wasser."

"Werde ich. Risa holt es gerade. Danke, Sam."

Er drehte sich zu mir um.

"Willst Du Dich nicht ausruhen?"

"Nein.", antwortete ich schnell.

"Aus diesem Grund habe ich Cas die Pillen für Dich mitgegeben. Die ersten Tage ist es gefahrlos, glaub mir."

"Ich will hier bei Ian sein, wenn er aufwacht.", es war nur die halbe Wahrheit und Sam durchschaute mich sofort.

"Ich verstehe, dass Du hier sein willst. Und dass Du Angst hast, zu Schlafen. Aber heute Abend musst Du, versprich es mir."

"Und was, wenn Er trotzdem wieder da ist?", sprach ich es offen aus.

"Nimm die Pillen, bevor Du ins Bett gehst. Zu lange wach zu bleiben nützt nichts, weil sie dann nicht richtig wirken. Glaub mir, ich habe das alles versucht.", er machte eine Pause, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Die Tabletten wirken einige Nächte, bevor Er es wieder schafft. Mit etwas Glück, hat Dean bis dahin einen Plan. Und selbst wenn Er es schafft - er kann Dich da drinnen nicht verletzen. Mir hat er die schrecklichsten Dinge gezeigt und angetan. Du musst Dir immer sagen, dass es nicht real ist und dass Du aufwachen wirst. Kannst Du das?"

Erwartungsvoll wartete er auf meine Antwort.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde es versuchen."

"Versuchen genügt nicht. Er wird sich Dir immer zu erkennen geben. Lass Dich nicht überlisten."

"Könnt ihr mich denn aufwecken, wenn ich das nicht schaffe?"

"Du hast es doch bei mir gesehen. Sie können uns aufwecken. Ich weiß, welche Medikamente man braucht, falls Ian nicht in der Lage dazu sein sollte."

"Okay."

"Ich sehe später noch einmal nach euch.", versprach er.

In diesem Moment betrat Risa wieder den Raum und stoppte, als sie Sam erblickte. Die Flasche mit Wasser die sie in der Hand hielt, ließ sie langsam sinken und beide starrten sich nur verlegen an. Mir wurde klar, dass hier tatsächlich etwas zwischen den Beiden vorging - er knisterte gewaltig.

"Danke für das Wasser.", sagte ich nach unendlichen Sekunden und ging auf Risa zu.

Endlich schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und hielt mir die Flasche hin.

"Hier. Ja. Gern geschehen.", antwortete sie und nickte Sam dann zu. "Sam."

"Risa.", er grinste leicht und trat an ihr vorbei.

Sie sah mich aufgeregt an und wartete regungslos, bis er verschwunden war. Ich sah, wie Sam sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte, bevor er die Hütte endgültig verließ.

"Zo!", quiekte sie dann und strahlte über beide Ohren. "Oh wie peinlich! Ich glaube, ich bin verknallt!"

Ich lächelte und versuchte, mich mit ihr mit zu freuen.

"Ich glaube, er auch!"

Sie seufzte theatralisch und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Und das jetzt..."

Ich wusste genau, wie sie sich fühlte. Gerade jetzt erwischte es uns Beide... Amor schien jedenfalls noch seinen Dienst auf der Erde zu schieben...

"Warum sollten wir es denn leicht haben, Risa?", bemerkte ich leicht sarkastisch und setzte mich wieder auf die Bettkante. "Wir müssen jeden Tag nutzen. Geh und schnapp´ ihn Dir."

"Meinst Du?"

"Mach schon!", ich grinste kurz und sie lief los, um Sam zu folgen.

Ich wandte mich Ian wieder zu und machte große Augen. Ian war wach und sah mich an!

"Ian!", stieß ich aufgeregt hervor und eine Welle der Freude und Erleichterung durchflutete mich. "Seit wann... oh mein Gott!"

"Wollte den Tag mit Dir nutzen...", krächzte er heiser und schloss wieder die Augen.

Ich stieß vor Erstaunen die Luft aus den Lungen und wusste gar nicht, was ich als erstes tun sollte. Jemanden rufen? Bei ihm bleiben? Wie viel von dem Gespräch eben hatte er mitgehört?

"Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte ich.

"Geht so."

"Sam hat Dir ein Schmerzmittel gespritzt, es wirkt bestimmt gleich besser. Ich rufe noch mal nach Jemandem."

"Bleib hier.", sagte er und griff nach meiner Hand. "Bitte."

Ich war so froh, ihn wach zu sehen, doch ich war auch aufgeregt und nervös. Bestimmt verhielt ich mich total falsch und überforderte ihn total.

"Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?", fragte er.

"Wasser! Ja!"

Wie hatte ich nur das Wasser vergessen können? Mit fahrigen Bewegungen griff ich nach dem Wasserglas neben dem Kopfende und versuchte, den Verschluss von der Wasserflasche die Risa gebracht hatte, zu entfernen. Endlich schaffte ich es und goss ihm Etwas ein. Dann hielt ich ihm das Glas an die Lippen und half ihm, den Kopf etwas zu heben. Langsam leerte er das Glas und ließ sich erschöpft wieder nach hinten sinken.

"Schlaf noch ein bisschen.", sagte ich.

"Ich will erst wissen, was passiert ist."

"Darüber reden wir, wenn es Dir besser geht."

"Bin ich der Arzt, oder Du?", fragte er.

"Eigentlich ist keiner von uns beiden Arzt, oder?"

Ich wusste, dass ich um den heißen Brei herum redete, aber ich würde ihm auf keinen Fall jetzt schon sagen, was alles vorgefallen war. Dafür war er noch zu schwach.

"Zora...", drängte er. "Sind Cas und die Anderen in Ordnung? Geht es hier allen gut?"

"Im Moment ist alles unter Kontrolle.", sagte ich. "Cas geht es gut. Peter hat die Kugel aus Deiner Schulter entfernt und die andere Wunde war ein Durchschuss oder Streifschuss. Du warst die ganze Nacht bewusstlos."

"Das ist normal. Warum haben die auf uns geschossen? Woher hatten sie Waffen?"

"Wahrscheinlich haben die Dämonen das geplant.", verriet ich ihm nun doch. "Ian, ich hatte solche Angst um Dich... Wenn Du-", ich stockte und sah ihn nur an.

"Bin ich aber nicht.", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und strich über meinen Arm.

Dann driftete er wieder weg und ich war seltsam erleichtert, dass ich ihm den Rest der Wahrheit verschweigen konnte. Zumindest noch ein Weilchen länger...

*

"Es ist gut, dass Du ihm die restlichen Fakten verschwiegen hast.", sagte Castiel.

"Aber wie wollen wir es ihm beibringen. Wann?"

"Wenn er wieder bei Kräften ist."

Ich seufzte und ging weiter im Raum auf und ab. Ian würde sich nicht so lange hinhalten lassen.

"Warum überlässt Du das nicht mir?", schlug Cas vor. "Oder den Brüdern?"

"Ich will auf jeden Fall hier sein."

Er stand von dem Stuhl auf und stellte sich mir in den Weg, sodass ich stoppte. Verwundert sah ich ihn an.

"Du machst mich nervös. Geh jetzt schlafen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden."

"Cas."

"Bitte!", sein Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Ich zog die Dose mit den Pillen aus der Hosentasche und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase.

"Willst Du auch noch zusehen, dass ich sie wirklich einnehme?"

"Wenn Du mich weiterhin mit Deiner Sturheit konfrontierst, dann ja."

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte ich.

Ein überhebliches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er wartete einfach ab, anstatt zu antworten. Ich war zu müde, um mir irgendwelche geistvollen Argumente einfallen zu lassen und das wusste er. Verdammt, er wusste es!

"Geh endlich - ich bleibe bei Ian.", sagte er dann.

"Ich finde es nicht fair, dass Du immer genau weißt, was Du sagen musst."

"Ich nenne es meine ´Gabe´.", erneut grinste er.

"Sehr witzig."

Mein Widerstand schmolz langsam dahin und mein Versprechen, das ich Sam gegeben hatte, kam mir wieder in den Sinn.

"Gehst Du jetzt endlich?"

"Ja!", sagte ich genervt und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Ian, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu unserer Hütte machte.

Es war später Nachmittag und es begann bereits zu dämmern. Da heftiger Regen eingesetzt hatte, waren draußen nicht viele Leute unterwegs. Ich rechnete damit, Risa in unserem Zimmer zu sehen, doch ich hatte mich getäuscht. Es war leer.

Erschöpft setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und sah mich im Raum um. Hier drinnen spürte ich Susans Abwesenheit nun noch mehr und eine tiefe Traurigkeit erfasste mich. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich fühlte, wie der ganze angestaute Ballast der letzten Stunden hochkommen wollte. Dabei hatte ich mich zuletzt so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt...

Mit tränenverschwommenem Blick öffnete ich die Pillendose und nahm zwei Tabletten heraus. Ich schluckte sie ohne Wasser und legte mich zur Seite. Hoffentlich stimmte es, was Sam sagte - dass es ein Schlafmittel war und natürlich, dass es Luzifer von mir fern halten würde. Leise weinte ich weiter, während sich meine Gedanken um alles Mögliche drehten. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie ich tatsächlich in einen leichten Schlaf abdriftete.

  
  


Kapitel 19

Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich nur wenige Minuten geschlafen, bis mich ein Donnern wieder aufweckte.

"Na toll.", brummte ich und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf.

Wieder ertönte ein Donnern und die Blitze hörten sich seltsam an... Moment - ich konnte hören, wenn es blitzte?

Ich öffnete die Augen und setzte mich auf. Noch immer war ich alleine in unserem Zimmer und draußen herrschte tiefe Dunkelheit. Es regnete nicht, doch erneut durchzuckte ein Blitz die Nacht. Es hörte sich an, als würden die elektrisch geladenen Teilchen die gesamte Luft erfüllen - der Donner folgte sofort und ich zuckte zusammen.

Was war hier los? Das war nicht normal... ganz und gar nicht normal. Ich schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Als ich die Hütte verließ, bot sich mir ein grausames Bild: Das gesamte Camp war verwüstet worden, alles war verbrannt und schien schon lange verlassen zu sein. Einzig unsere Hütte stand unversehrt in dieser ganzen Zerstörung.

Mit pochendem Herzen ging ich die Stufen hinunter und betrat die mit Asche bedeckte Erde. Wieder blitzte es und ich blieb verängstigt stehen. Der Donner war ohrenbetäubend laut und ich zog meinen Kopf ein.

"So wird es aussehen.", hörte ich hinter mir und schoss herum.

"Sam?", stieß ich hervor.

Er stand auf der kleinen Veranda vor dem Eingang zu unserer Hütte und blickte sich zufrieden um. Der weiße Anzug den er trug, stach aus der Umgebung und sein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und seine gesamte Haltung verrieten, dass dies keinesfalls Sam Winchester war.

"Nein. Du weißt, wer ich bin, Zora.", sagte er und betrachtete mich. "Ich zeige Dir, wie alles enden wird. Sam wird ja sagen und ich werde dieses Widerstandsnest hier zerstören lassen."

Mein Atem ging schneller und ich wich einen Schritt zurück, um mehr Entfernung zwischen ihn und mich zu bringen. Das konnte nicht sein! Wie konnte Luzifer hier sein und dann auch noch in Sams Gestalt?

"Sie sind alle tot.", sprach er weiter. "Und es ist schade um dieses kleine Stück Erde, findest Du nicht? Dabei hatte Gott diesen Ort mit so viel Liebe geschaffen."

Ich drehte mich weg und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Weglaufen? Wohin?

"Wegzulaufen bringt Dir nichts, nicht hier.", sagte er und ich sah ihn wieder an. "Das hier ist mein Reich und bald wird es genau so auch in der Realität sein."

Er trat auf die erste Treppenstufe und ich beschloss, nicht kampflos aufzugeben und ihn das machen zu lassen, was er vor hatte. Ich rannte los, in die Richtung des Tors. Vielleicht, wenn ich es nach draußen und zu den Bäumen schaffen konnte...

Doch wenige Meter weiter stand er bereits wieder vor mir. Erneut zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und ich schreckte zusammen.

"Weglaufen ist sinnlos.", wiederholte er, doch ich wollte ihm einfach nicht glauben.

"Du bist nicht echt!", stieß ich hervor und wandte mich erneut um, doch er packte mich am Arm.

"Verstehst Du das nicht? Es gibt kein Entkommen!"

Es war so schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht den Fokus zu verlieren. Immer wieder erschien mir das hier wie die Realität und ich begriff nur für kurze Momente, dass dies hier ein Traum war.

Aber wie konnte es sein? Ich hatte doch die Pillen genommen... Aufwachen, ich musste aufwachen!

"Du wirst nicht aufwachen. Erst, wenn ich das erlaube.", sagte er und ich versuchte, mich loszureißen.

Ich trat mit dem Fuß nach ihm, doch genau so gut hätte ich gegen eine Wand treten können - er zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen. Alles was meine Aktion hinterließ, war ein Schmutzfleck auf seiner weißen Hose.

Er blickte an sich hinunter und verstärkte seinen Griff um meinen Arm.

"Oh nein. Du dreckiger, kleiner Affe! So nicht!", sagte er wütend und zog mich weiter zu sich. Er drehte mich um, sodass ich nun vor ihm stand. "Ich kann auch anders. Mach mich nicht wütend."

Seine Hände schlossen sich wie Schraubzwingen um meine Oberarme und ich wusste, dass ich gerade einen Fehler begangen hatte.

"Ich werde Dir etwas zeigen.", sagte er und die Szenerie um uns herum veränderte sich.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Wir standen vor einem eisernen Tor, das mit Symbolen verziert war.

"Das hier wird letztendlich jeden von euch erwarten."

Er schob mich durch das Tor, das vor uns wie von Geisterhand auf schwang und hinter dem ich bereits jetzt schon verzweifelte Schreie von unzähligen Menschen wahrnehmen konnte.

Hitze, der Geruch von Schweiß und Verbranntem schlugen mir entgegen und mein Magen hob sich. Die Schreie wurden ohrenbetäubend laut und ich stoppte.

"Weiter.", er drängte mich nach vorne und hielt mich dann wieder nach wenigen Schritten zurück.

Wir standen inmitten einer riesigen, dunklen Höhle, die nur indirekt von Feuerschein, der aus Löchern aus dem Boden zu kommen schien, etwas erhellt wurde.

"Dorthin wurde ich geschickt - von meinem Bruder. Von meinem Vater.", sagte er emotionslos.

Alles in mir spannte sich an - ich musste aufwachen... sofort!

"Und dorthin werdet auch ihr alle gehen!", raunte er nun in mein Ohr und dann fühlte ich, wie ich nach vorne gestoßen wurde.

Der Boden unter meinen Füßen verschwand und ich fiel...

Panisch stieß ich einen schrillen Schrei aus, als ich in die Tiefe stürzte. Unter mir war nur Dunkelheit und der Fall schien nicht enden zu wollen, doch irgendwann prallte ich auf einen glitschigen, matschigen Boden, der sich seltsam weich und warm anfühlte.

Bemüht, klare Gedanken zu fassen fragte ich mich, wie ich nach einem solchen Sturz keinerlei Schmerzen spüren konnte... doch noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte erkannte ich, worin ich gelandet war, als ein Feuer dieses "Loch" erleuchtete.

Der Boden war bedeckt von Körpern... überall war Blut. Sie bewegten sich nicht...

Erneut schrie ich auf und kroch nach hinten, weg von dem Gesicht, in das ich gerade starrte. Ich stieß entsetzte Laute aus, ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

Das war die Hölle, oder? Ich sah mich um.

Oh Gott, ich wollte hier weg! Doch es gab keinen Ausweg - das hier war tatsächlich ein Loch! Und um mich herum türmten sich unendlich hohe Wände...

Meine Hände verfingen sich in etwas und als ich hinüber sah, erkannte ich, dass es Haare waren - wieder schrie ich auf und riss mich los.

Überall lagen diese Menschen, egal wohin ich schaute!

Völlig außer mir kroch ich weiter zurück, auf eine Wand zu, als ich bemerkte, dass sich einer der Menschen bewegte! Mit offenem Mund und voller Entsetzen sah ich zu, wie der Mann sich auf die Beine kämpfte. Er blickte mich unentwegt an und machte schließlich einen Schritt auf mich zu.

"Oh Gott!", ich schob mich weiter nach hinten und ekelte mich, als ich immer weitere Teile von diesen Menschen unter mir spürte.

Der Mann kam schneller näher, als ich mich entfernen konnte und als er die Hand nach mir ausstreckte und ich direkt in das blutverschmierte, geschundene Gesicht sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass er mir bekannt vorkam. Diese Augen...

Noch bevor ich mir darüber klar werden konnte, wer er war, wurde ich plötzlich hoch gerissen und das Loch unter mir verschwand. Erneut fiel ich, doch nun landete ich auf etwas Hartem. Die Szene vor mir veränderte sich wieder und es tat sich eine größere Kammer vor mir auf.

Panisch versuchte ich, auf die Beine zu kommen und schnappte nach Atem. Die Luft hier reizte, verbrannte meine Lungen und meine Augen begannen zu tränen.

"Furchtbar, oder?"

Er stand mit einem Mal wieder hinter mir und zog mich mühelos auf die Beine. Erneut hielt er mich in seinem Griff.

"Sieh Dir das an:"

In der Kammer erschien Etwas, ein wenig weiter entfernt und ich fragte mich, was das war.

"Gehen wir näher heran."

In der nächsten Sekunde standen wir direkt davor. Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und wandte den Kopf ab, doch er packte mein Kinn und drehte ihn wieder nach vorne.

"Sieh es Dir an!"

Es war eine Folterbank - bestückt mit spitzen Zacken und Riemen, doch alles war bedeckt mit getrocknetem Blut. Es schimmerte wie Lack, dunkelbraun, fast schwarz.

Ich drängte nach vorne, wollte weg von ihm, von diesem furchtbaren Ort, doch er hielt mich weiterhin fest in seinem Griff.

"Weißt Du, wen Du dort unten gerade gesehen hast? Ich helfe Dir auf die Sprünge."

Dann lag er vor uns - es war Dean... Festgeschnallt auf diesem Foltergerät.

Er schien bewusstlos zu sein, doch sein Gesicht zuckte schmerzverzerrt, als sich die Spitzen in seine Haut bohrten und helles, frisches Blut zu fließen begann.

"Frag Dean, ob er sich daran erinnert."

"Nein!", stieß ich schrill hervor und versuchte wieder, mich loszureißen.

"Es beginnt doch erst.", sagte er und ich konnte hören, wie er leise lachte. "Du weißt das nicht, aber Dean war hier. 4 Monate - aber hier unten waren es 40 Jahre!", eröffnete er mir. "Verstehst Du jetzt, wie sich die Ewigkeit anfühlt?"

Ich stieß einen gequälten Laut aus und stemmte mich mit aller Kraft die ich noch hatte gegen den eisernen Griff, in dem er mich hielt.

Ein Mann trat nun in den Lichtschein, der die Folterbank erhellte. Er hielt ein Messer oder ein Skalpell in seiner Hand. Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen!  
Ich beobachtete verängstigt, wie er die Klinge bedächtig über Deans Mitte schweben ließ.

Ich konnte das nicht! Mein Herz raste und mir war schlecht. Ich schwitzte und konnte fast nicht mehr atmen. Ich wollte das nicht mehr mit ansehen!

Als der Mann die Klinge nun auf Deans nacktem Oberkörper ansetzte und sie in seine Haut glitt, begann ich wieder zu schreien. Ich presste die Augen zu. Das musste aufhören! Sofort!

Meine Schreie vermischten sich mit einem Anderen. Als mir bewusst wurde, dass es Dean war, wollte ich nur noch weg von hier.

"Hör auf!", rief ich und gab meinen Widerstand auf.

Dean schrie noch immer und ich wurde fast wahnsinnig.

"Willst Du jetzt endlich vernünftig mit mir reden?", fragte er.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe... Bring mich hier weg. Bitte!", flehte ich und Deans Schreie erstarben plötzlich.

"Mach die Augen auf.", forderte er und ich tat, was er verlangte.

Wir waren wieder im Camp und dieses Mal sah es aus, wie immer. Alles hier war ganz anders und ich atmete hektisch die frische Luft ein.

Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und ich konnte mich gar nicht wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Ich sank zu Boden, als er mich endlich losließ.

"Ich werde das immer wieder mit Dir machen, bis Du mir endlich gibst, was ich will."

Ich vergrub meine Hände in der Erde und starrte verzweifelt auf den Boden.

"Aber Du kannst es aber auch hier und jetzt beenden. Diese Qual. Es wird nicht weh tun. Es ist eine Ehre, dass ich Dich gewählt habe, ist Dir das nicht bewusst?"

Ich wollte nichts davon hören. Es war keine Ehre...

"Castiel hat mir gesagt, was mir bevorsteht, wenn ich-", begann ich.

"Castiel!", stieß er amüsiert hervor. "Du meinst diesen kleinen, nichtsnutzigen Menschenfreund? Er weiß nichts über das, was ich Dir bieten kann!"

"Ich glaube Dir nicht."

"Stattdessen glaubst Du ihm?", er kam wieder näher und ich blickte hoch. "Er weiß gar nichts! Sein Dasein als Engel hat er nur damit verbracht, Befehlen zu gehorchen. Sie alle wurden im Dunkel gehalten, sie wissen gar nichts! Nichts darüber, was möglich ist, welche mannigfaltigen Fähigkeiten sie hatten! Wie schön es war, ein Engel zu sein. Ich dagegen weiß es noch, ich kann mich daran erinnern wie es war, vor langer, langer Zeit. Ich habe sie geliebt, meine Brüder und Schwestern. Es war das Paradies... doch dann kamt ihr. Und alles wurde anders."

Ich blickte wieder zu Boden.

"Aber ich bin nicht mehr böse auf euch, Zora.", seine Stimme klang plötzlich sanft, doch ich würde mich nicht einwickeln lassen... "Alles was ich will, ist die richtige Ordnung wieder herstellen, verstehst Du nicht? Ihr seid eine einzigartige Schöpfung - doch er hätte euch nicht über uns stellen dürfen. Nicht über mich."

Ich suchte nach etwas, das ich sagen konnte, doch mein Kopf war mit einem Mal wie leer gefegt.

Noch einmal sah ich ihn an, doch die Umgebung um mich herum verschwamm und ich spürte, wie ich müde wurde. Ich empfing das Gefühl mit offenen Armen und ließ mich fallen, als alles Schwarz um mich wurde.

Endlich nahm ich nichts mehr wahr...

*

"Wie war das möglich, Sam?"

"Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Nicht, wenn sie die verdammten Pillen genommen hat!"

Dieser Streit war das Nächste, was ich wahrnahm und ich schlug die Augen auf. Ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ich fühlte, wie verschwitzt ich war. Gleichzeitig fror ich, denn in der Hütte war es eiskalt.

Mir wurde klar, was passiert war und die Erinnerungen an diese Erfahrung holten mich sofort wieder ein. Oh Gott, es durfte nicht wahr sein!

"Verdammt noch mal!", hörte ich Dean fluchen.

Ich drehte den Kopf und erblickte Sam, der unruhig auf und ab ging. Es erschreckte mich ein wenig, ihn vor mir zu sehen, hatte er doch vor wenigen Sekunden noch in ganz anderer Gestalt vor mir gestanden. Doch dieser Sam unterschied sich so deutlich von Ihm, von Luzifer, dass ich mich schnell für meine Gedanken schämte.

"Ich habe sie genommen.", sagte ich und meine Stimme klang viel zu leise.

Irgendwie hatte ich meine ganze Kraft verloren. Hatte ich mich vielleicht genauso heftig gewehrt wie Sam, als ich ihn in dieser ersten Nacht gesehen hatte? Waren deshalb alle hier? Hatten sie mich etwa gehört?

Die beiden drehten sich zu mir um und kamen ans Bett.

"Was hast Du gesagt?", Sam ging vor mir in die Hocke und Dean bog meinen Kopf etwas zurück, um in meine Augen zu sehen.

"Bist Du wieder bei uns, ja?", fragte er.

Die Bilder, wie er auf dieser Folterbank gequält wurde und seine Schreie huschten durch mein Gedächtnis und ich drehte schnell den Kopf weg.

Mein Arm schmerzte und ich hob ihn etwas an. Ich erkannte eine Einstichstelle in meiner Armbeuge und mir wurde klar, wie sie mich wieder aufgeweckt hatten.

"Hast Du die Pillen genommen?", fragte Sam.

"Zwei Stück.", antwortete ich.

"Siehst Du?", sagte Sam aufgebracht zu seinem Bruder.

"Ich verstehe das nicht.", erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Castiel sich ebenfalls im Raum befand.

Risa stand neben ihm und sie blickte mich besorgt an.

"Vielleicht wirken sie bei ihr nicht.", sagte sie.

"Nein, das ist es nicht.", sagte Castiel nachdenklich.

"Was dann?", Dean klang gereizt. "Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, Cas!"

Dieser blickte den älteren der Brüder düster an. Dennoch schien er hoch konzentriert und drehte sich schließlich zum Fenster.

Wir alle richteten unsere Aufmerksamkeit darauf und plötzlich hörten wir von draußen ein Geräusch - Schritte, die sich schnell entfernten.

Dean riss seine Waffe aus dem Beinholster und rannte auch schon los. Sam folgte ihm und ich setzte mich auf. Ich zitterte vor Anspannung und Kälte.

"Ihr rührt euch nicht vom Fleck!", befahl Castiel und folgte den Brüdern ebenfalls in den strömenden Regen.

Ich blieb mit Risa alleine zurück. Mit pochendem Herzen sah ich mich um. Das alles wollte einfach nicht enden...

"Risa...", begann ich und sie kam sofort herüber gelaufen.

Sie setzte sich neben mich und legte den Arm um meine Schultern. Langsam begann sie dann, über meinen Rücken zu streichen.

"Schon gut."

Dann ging sie hinüber und zog Susans Decke von ihrem Bett. Als sie sie mir um die Schultern legen wollte, schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Nein. Die gehört Susan..."

"Sie hätte es so gewollt, Zora. Komm schon."

Sie breitete die Decke aus und legte sie mir über. Dann setzte sie sich wieder neben mich und fuhr mit den kreisenden Bewegungen auf meinem Rücken fort.

"Wird es besser?", fragte sie.

"Ja...", das Zittern ließ etwas nach und ich lehnte mich gegen sie.

Ich fragte mich, was da draußen vor sich ging. Wer hatte etwas vor meinem Fenster zu suchen gehabt? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Die Antwort kam prompt, als die Drei zurück kehrten und jemanden herein zerrten. Sam stieß ihn zu Boden, dann platzierten sie sich vor ihm und hielten ihn mit ihren Waffen in Schach.

"Peter?", fragte Risa verwundert und sie zog mich etwas fester an ihre Seite. "Was geht hier vor sich?"

"Das werden wir jetzt erfahren!", stieß Sam außer Atem und völlig durchnässt hervor.

"Rede!", forderte Dean.

Er entsicherte seine Waffe und Peter nahm die Hände hinter den Kopf, während er auf seinen Knien verblieb.

"Du?", fragte Castiel ungläubig. "Du warst von Anfang an hier!"

"Wie konnte das passieren, Cas?", Dean blickte seinen Freund forschend an.

"Ich habe nichts gespürt. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt.", sagte er.

"Wovon redet ihr?", fragte ich.

Castiel hob lediglich ein kleines Buch in die Höhe und warf uns einen kurzen Blick zu. Ich verstand nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Dean fluchte leise und ging dann näher an Peter heran. Er hielt ihm seine Waffe direkt vors Gesicht.

"Rede, oder ich blase Dir das Gehirn raus."

"Das würde ich nicht tun.", antwortete Peter schlicht. "Wenn ihr mich tötet, werdet ihr die Verbindung zu Luzifer niemals kappen können."

Erstaunt stieß ich die Luft aus und konnte nicht fassen, was ich gerade hörte.

"Eins nach dem anderen.", sagte Sam und näherte sich ihm ebenfalls. "Wie hast Du das gemacht?"

"Etwas Magie.", gab er lässig zurück.

"Was bist Du?", fragte Castiel.

Peter blickte ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

"Ich diene Ihm. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er in den Gedanken der beiden Hüllen lesen kann!"

"Was bist Du?", wiederholte Cas und man konnte hören, dass er wütend war.

"Ich bin ein Hexer.", antwortete er nicht ohne Stolz. "Und ich würde euch raten, mich nicht zu eurem Feind zu machen."

"Wir sind bereits Feinde.", sagte Dean ernst. "Kein falsches Wort."

"Wie hast Du Dich vor mir geschützt?", fragte Castiel.

Ich vermutete, dass Castiel zu Anfang noch sehr wohl in der Lage gewesen war, jemanden wie ihn aufzuspüren. Auch jetzt noch war es offensichtlich, dass er viel mehr von dem, was in uns Menschen vorging spüren, als es normal gewesen wäre.

"Ich trage ein sehr spezielles Mal.", antwortete Peter.

"Was für ein Mal?", fragte Dean.

Peter blickte ihn von unten herauf an und führte dann vorsichtig seine Hand nach vorne. Sam lud sofort seine Waffe durch.

"Ruhig, Großer.", sagte Peter und zog sein Shirt etwas hoch.

Eine kleine Tätowierung wurde sichtbar. Dean ging in die Hocke und presste die Mündung seiner Waffe an Peters Kehle. Er sah sich die Symbole an und stand dann wieder auf.

"Es ist Enochian.", sagte er.

Cas ging näher heran und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

"Es bedeutet _´Verbergen´_.", übersetzte er.

"Und was genau hattest Du hier für eine Aufgabe?", presste Sam hervor.

"Einen Weg finden, Dich zu knacken. Es dauerte lange, Du bist sehr stark, Sam. Das Dämonenblut in Dir macht Dich für viele Dinge immun. Aber letztendlich habe ich es geschafft. Er kann Deine Gedanken schon eine Weile lesen, wenn er Dich im Traum aufsucht."

Sam bewegte sich unruhig auf der Stelle und ich sah, wie die Waffe in seinen Händen zitterte. Er hatte sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle und ich befürchtete, dass er vielleicht abdrücken würde.

"Ich habe Luzifer freien Zugang zu Deinen Gedanken verschafft. Es reichte ihm nicht mehr, Dich nur zu besuchen. Er wollte über alles Bescheid wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Ich verschaffte ihm die Informationen, die er haben wollte."

Peter schien wirklich stolz auf seine Leistung zu sein und er schien vollkommen ruhig. Es war eine absurde Situation.

"Du Schwein!", rief Dean nun und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Risa und ich zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen und sie klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an mich.

"Du bist verantwortlich für das, was hier im Camp und im Wald passiert ist!", schrie Sam ihn an.

Peters Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut ab.

"Ich an eurer Stelle, würde mich vorsehen - "

"Spar Dir Deine Drohungen!", unterbrach Dean ihn. "Du wirst es gar nicht erst schaffen etwas zu tun, bevor wir Dich mit Kugeln durchsieben."

"Dean, beruhige Dich - Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass mein Tod euch keinen Schaden zufügen würde, oder? Ich habe selbstverständlich einige Vorkehrungen getroffen. Einige Verbindungen hergestellt, die mein Überleben sichern werden. Und ich packe mein Wissen gerne gegen eine kleine Gegenleistung aus."

"Wir verhandeln nicht mit Verrätern wie Dir!", sagte Sam, dessen Stimme leicht zitterte.

"Und wie sieht es aus, wenn ich Dich und Zora von Luzifers Radar verschwinden lassen könnte? Keine Träume mehr, kein Gedankenlesen."

"Woher kommt diese großzügige Geste?", fragte Cas.

"Weil mein Leben mir etwas Wert ist. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe, den Luzifer nicht tolerieren wird: Ich habe mich fassen lassen.", er atmete durch. "Sobald er mich in seine Finger bekommt, bin ich tot und finde mich in der Hölle wieder. Ich würde es jedoch bevorzugen, meinen Urlaub hier auf der Erde noch ein wenig zu verlängern."

"Und wie willst Du das anstellen? Dir dürfte klar sein, dass wir Dich hier im Camp nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen werden und Dich weiter durchfüttern werden.", sagte Dean voller Sarkasmus.

"Ich will einen Dämon.", antwortete er.

"Einen Dämon. Mehr nicht?", Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Unfassbar!"

"Ich biete euch eine einmalige Chance."

"Aber wir vertrauen Dir nicht!", rief Sam.

"Ich habe auch gute Dinge für euch getan. Ich habe gerade erst Ian gerettet, oder?"

"Komm mir nicht mit so einem Scheiß, okay?", Dean warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Aber so ist es doch, nicht wahr, Zora?", Peter sah mich nun an.

"Warum?", fragte ich. "Warum hast Du Ian gerettet?"

"Ich musste doch meine Tarnung bewahren.", antwortete er und lachte. "Und noch eine kleine Absicherung für mich einbauen."

"Was hast Du gemacht?", rief ich und sprang auf.

Peter lachte weiter und hob die Hände in die Höhe.

"Oh Mädchen, Du hast keine Ahnung, wie kaputt Du innerlich bist. Es war so einfach für mich, Luzifer Deine Gedanken zu öffnen. Es war ein Kinderspiel, verglichen mit Sam. Und Du klammerst Deine Hoffnungen doch nicht wirklich an einen einfachen Menschen wie Ian, oder? Ich hätte ihn so leicht töten können..."

Ich wich seinem durchdringenden Blick aus und versuchte, meine aufkeimenden Emotionen in Schach zu halten. Peter atmete zufrieden durch.

"Hey, lass das!", Sam trat mit dem Fuß nach ihm und Peter kippte nach hinten.

Er fing sich mit seinen Händen ab und verlor das erste Mal etwas von seiner überheblichen Haltung den Brüdern gegenüber. Doch sofort war seine Arroganz wieder da.

"Wenn ihr mich tötet, dann sterben alle wichtigen Personen hier im Camp mit mir!", stieß er gehässig hervor. "Ich hatte lange genug Zeit, mir die strategisch besten Köpfe aus zu suchen. Dean, Du bist übrigens auch dabei."

Jetzt wurde es Dean zuviel und er holte mit seiner Waffe aus. Mit voller Wucht rammte er Peter den Knauf ins Gesicht und dieser ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Ich starrte geschockt auf dessen regungslosen Körper.

"Ich glaube kein Wort von dem, was er sagt!", rief Dean. "Wir werden nicht verhandeln!"

"Was meint er mit diesen Sicherungen? Ist das wirklich möglich? Könntet ihr sterben, wenn wir ihn umbringen?", fragte Risa.

"Bindezauber.", sagte Castiel. "Es ist durchaus möglich."

"Mir ist es egal, ob so etwas möglich ist!", Dean entriss Cas das kleine Buch. "Hier drinnen wird mit Sicherheit ein Gegenzauber stehen und er muss Hexbags haben. Die müssen wir finden und zerstören."

"Dean, die können überall hier versteckt sein! Und wir haben niemanden, der den Gegenzauber anwenden könnte.", gab Sam zu bedenken. "Wir wissen noch nicht mal, wie viele Hexbags er angefertigt hat!"

"Wir werden ihm nicht geben, was er verlangt!"

"Ich bin mindestens genauso wütend wie Du," sagte Sam. "aber wir haben jetzt vielleicht die Möglichkeit, über ihn an Luzifer heran zu kommen! Vielleicht weiß er, wo er sich demnächst aufhält und wenn er die Verbindung tatsächlich kappen kann-"

"Das meinst Du nicht Ernst, Sam!", unterbrach Dean ihn harsch.

"Ich rede davon, ihn zu benutzen!", fuhr Sam ihn an.

"Und ihn mit allem davonkommen zu lassen! Wir haben keine Garantie, dass er die Zauber tatsächlich oder die Verbindung wirklich löst! Wenn er überhaupt die Wahrheit über die Bindezauber sagt!"

Aufgebracht starrten sich die Beiden an und ich fürchtete schon, sie würden vielleicht aufeinander losgehen.

"Ich habe eine Idee.", sagte Cas und wir alle wandten unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. "Es gibt ein Ritual, mit welchem man sämtliche übernatürlichen Verbindungen innerhalb eines bestimmten Radius löschen kann. Allerdings betrifft das auch unsere Schutzkreise. Wir müssten es also außerhalb des Camps durchführen."

"Und wir Normalsterbliche können es anwenden?", fragte Dean.

"Ein Normalsterblicher, der Enochian spricht, schon."

In Deans Gesicht erschien ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

"Aber draußen sind wir angreifbar.", gab Sam zu bedenken.

"Daher werden auch nur Dean und ich mit Peter zusammen gehen.", entschied Cas. "Wir führen das Ritual durch und die Bindezauber erlöschen. Die Verbindung zu Luzifer ebenfalls. Dann bringen wir ihn in die Stadt - selbst wenn er dann noch immer Hexbags hier hat, wird sein Zauber nicht wirksam. Ich kenne die Gesetze der Hexerei. Der, der für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein wird, wird die Kette der Bindezauber auslösen. Wenn es niemand von uns ist der ihn tötet, sind wir sicher. Er wird ohne Schutz da draußen nicht lange überleben. Entweder Luzifer holt ihn sich, oder die Croats."

"Das ist zu gefährlich!", sagte Risa.

"Wir haben keine Wahl. Wir werden uns auf keinen Deal einlassen.", wiederholte Dean in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. "Er will diesen Dämon, um von ihm noch mehr Kraft zu beziehen und sich Luzifer davon stehlen zu können. Wenn wir ihn aber in der Stadt aussetzen, kriegt er wenigstens das, was er verdient."

"Wir müssen es heute Nacht machen, denn sobald ihr zwei wieder Schlafen geht oder bewusstlos werdet, dann weiß Luzifer wieder über unseren Plan Bescheid.", gab Cas zu bedenken.

"Wir gehen zu schnell vor, zu unüberlegt.", sagte Sam.

Ich stimmte ihm da voll und ganz zu... diese Sache konnte einfach nicht gut gehen.

Nicht, in einer Zeit wie dieser...

  
  


Kapitel 20

"Dean, nein.", Sam trat seinem Bruder in den Weg, als er sich auf Peter zu bewegte.

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl!", herrschte er ihn an.

"Warum können wir denn nicht noch einen Moment darüber nachdenken?", fragte ich.

"Zora, sei einfach still. Du hast keine Ahnung.", fertigte Dean mich ab und wandte sich dann an Castiel. "Ich brauche Handschellen und etwas, um ihn zu knebeln."

Dieser nickte und lief nach draußen, um das Geforderte zu holen. Sam war noch immer sichtlich aufgebracht.

"Was, wenn das alles geplant ist, um euch nach draußen zu locken?", fragte er.

"Dann hätten sie uns auch gestern kalt machen können, als sie uns im Wald überfallen haben."

"Die Situation hat sich aber geändert! Du weißt nicht, inwiefern er mit Luzifer kommunizieren kann. Vielleicht weiß er schon Bescheid und die Dämonen erwarten euch da draußen! Es ist zu früh! Lass ihn uns weiter befragen!"

"Du hast Cas gehört! Wenn ihr zwei-"

"Wir werden das durchstehen!", unterbrach Sam seinen Bruder. "Verdammt, bitte tu das nicht! Wir können ihn einsperren und den Raum absichern. Er wird nichts unternehmen können! Warte noch ein, zwei Tage!"

"Nein."

Dean ließ sich nicht beirren und Sam hob verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft, nur um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen.

"Dean!"

Dieser ignorierte seinen Einwurf und nahm Cas die Handschellen ab, als dieser zurück kehrte. Er drehte Peters Arme auf den Rücken und befestigte sie dort. Castiel riss inzwischen ein Stück Klebeband ab und platzierte es auf Peters Mund.

"Sam hat Recht.", versuchte ich es erneut.

"Ich sagte: Nein.", erwiderte Dean nur bestimmt. "Cas, hol den Jeep, ich trage diesen Scheißkerl nicht auch noch bis zum Tor."

"Alles klar."

Wieder verschwand dieser und ich blickte Risa angespannt an, die Sam mitfühlend beobachtete. Die Stimmung im Raum war kurz vor dem Ausbruch und plötzlich wünschte ich mir, ich wäre nicht hier.

"Sam, es wird schon nichts passieren, okay?", versuchte Dean nun etwas einzulenken und erhob sich wieder, nachdem er mit Peter fertig war. "Wir machen das für Dich, ist Dir das nicht klar?"

"Dann ist es mir lieber, dass ich mich weiter aus den Plänen raus halte, als dass Du da raus rennst und Dich umbringen lässt."

"Dieses Schwein ist verantwortlich dafür, dass man uns überfallen hat, dass unsere Leute gestorben sind! Er ist der Grund, warum Luzifer in eure Gedanken eindringen kann. Wir hätten uns niemals sicher fühlen dürfen! Er hat uns verraten und hintergangen. Herrgott, ich dachte sogar, er wäre ein Freund! Dieser Kerl hat es nicht verdient, auch nur einen weiteren Tag bei uns zu bleiben! Wenn das Risiko nicht zu groß wäre, würde ich ihn auf der Stelle erschießen!"

Sam blickte seinen Bruder stur an.

"Dann komme ich wenigstens mit.", sagte er dann.

"Nein, Du weißt-"

"Wir beide tragen die selben Symbole! Wenn Peter derjenige ist, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Luzifer mich trotzdem aufspüren konnte, dann ist er doch jetzt kalt gestellt."

"Das wissen wir nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich, Du bleibst hier."

"Bist Du Dir so sicher in allem, dass Du uns alle herum kommandieren kannst?", Sam blickte ihn verletzt an. "Hörst Du Dir meine Einwände überhaupt noch an?"

Dean trat auf ihn zu.

"Natürlich tue ich das. Ich weiß, was Du durchmachst. Und wir werden einen Weg finden. Aber es ist nicht der, uns mit einem Verräter und Hexer einzulassen. Und wir müssen schnell handeln. Ich treffe die Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden müssen!"

"Und was, wenn es schief geht? Was dann?", fragte er. "Wie soll ich das ohne Dich durchstehen?"

Den letzten Part hatte Sam nur leise ausgesprochen und mir wurde bewusst, dass Sam sich nicht nur ausgeschlossen und zur Untätigkeit verdammt fühlte, sondern dass er Angst hatte. Er mochte es nicht zeigen, doch er machte das was ich seit wenigen Tagen erlebte, schon Jahre mit. Ich konnte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie er sich wirklich fühlen musste.

Wie oft hatte er wohl schon vor dem Punkt gestanden, "ja" zu sagen? Einfach nachzugeben, damit es ein Ende hatte?  
Draußen hörten wir bereits Motorgeräusche und Dean klopfte seinem Bruder lediglich auf den Oberarm.

"Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden, Sammy."

Deans Stimme war nun sanfter und er warf ihm noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er Castiel half, den noch immer bewusstlosen Peter hoch zu hieven. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihn nach draußen und legten ihn auf den Rücksitz des Jeeps.

Wir waren ihnen gefolgt und betraten die kleine Holzveranda. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass viele aus ihren Hütten gelaufen waren und alles neugierig beobachteten. Sam stand wie angewurzelt auf der ersten Treppenstufe und hatte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

"Beruhige die Leute. Ich gebe euch über Funk durch, wenn es vorbei ist.", rief Dean und stieg ein.

Castiel nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz und nur wenige Sekunden später war der Jeep durch das Haupttor verschwunden.

*

Sam rührte sich nicht und ich blickte Risa fragend an. Sie strich kurz über meine Schulter und bewegte sich dann auf ihn zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stellte sie sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner rechten Hand, die er noch immer geballt hielt. Sam zuckte bei der Berührung etwas zusammen, doch dann ließ er sie gewähren. Nach einem Moment öffnete er die Faust und Risa ließ ihre Finger zwischen Seine gleiten und lehnte sich etwas an ihn. Sie sprachen nicht, sondern blickten einfach in die Dunkelheit.

Diese Geste von Risa trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich spürte wieder, wie sehr ich Ians Nähe vermisste. Ich ging auf die Treppe zu und an den Beiden vorbei.

"Ich bin bei Ian.", sagte ich und trat nach unten.

Die Leute, die sich bisher zurück gehalten hatten, kamen nun auf mich zu.

"Was ist passiert? Warum haben sie Peter weg gebracht?", fragte mich eine Frau, die mich als Erste erreichte.

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, was ich antworten sollte - diese Leute wussten nicht, was wirklich vor sich ging. Ich musste vorsichtig sein.

"Er hatte uns verraten. An die, die für den Angriff verantwortlich sind.", sagte ich und ging weiter.

"Aber... wie habt ihr das heraus gefunden?", fragte jemand anderes.

Ich stoppte wieder und drehte mich um. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet und ich fühlte mich dem nicht gewachsen. Was, wenn ich etwas Falsches sagte?

"Sam kann euch eure Fragen beantworten. Ich muss weiter.", sagte ich.

"Peter war doch einer von uns! Was machen sie jetzt mit ihm?", die Frau ließ nicht locker.

"Bitte, ich muss jetzt zu Ian.", gab ich nur zurück und eilte davon.

Ich fühlte mich elend. Aufgewühlt und gereizt. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Ian, um Dean und Cas - hatte Angst davor, was auf uns zukommen würde. Außerdem machte mir dieser Traum noch immer zu schaffen. Mein Körper schrie inzwischen nach Ruhe und Schlaf, doch ich konnte diese schrecklichen Bilder nicht verbannen. Und war es wahr, dass Dean dort unten gewesen war? In der Hölle? Sam hatte mir gesagt, Luzifer würde mich nie anlügen... Ein Schaudern ließ mich erzittern und ich beeilte mich, um endlich Ians Hütte zu erreichen. Schnell nahm ich die Stufen und ging nach drinnen.

Marcus saß auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Er musste auf ihn aufgepasst haben, während alle anderen weg waren. Ian schlief noch immer, doch er sah etwas besser aus.

"Danke, dass Du hier geblieben bist.", sagte ich zu Marcus.

"Einer musste ja dableiben.", er legte das Buch weg und grinste leicht. "Hey, was ist da draußen los? Ich hab nicht viel mitbekommen aber haben sie echt Peter weggebracht?"

Wieder Fragen, denen ich mich nicht stellen wollte - verdammt.

"Ja, er war derjenige, der für den Angriff verantwortlich ist.", sagte ich.

"Aber... Pete ist mein Freund! Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon ewig! Seit wir zusammen her gekommen sind! Was soll er getan haben?"

"Er hat uns verraten, hat wohl Informationen weiter gegeben."

"An die Croats? Wer könnte so dumm sein? Verdammte scheiße! Und Du hast gehört, als er gestanden hat, ja? Kein Zweifel?"

"Ich war dabei."

"Scheiße!"

"Sam wird es den anderen gerade erklären. Ich bleibe jetzt bei Ian, Du kannst hingehen."

"Ja!", Marcus schien ehrlich bestürzt über das, was er erfahren hatte und ging nach draußen.

Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen und blieb im Raum stehen. Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte, mich zu fokussieren. Dann setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl bei Ians Bett und nahm seine Hand in die meine. Wenigstens ging es Ian besser. Glaubte ich zumindest - oder ich redete es mir ein. Ich beugte mich etwas nach vorne und legte den Kopf auf meinen Arm.

"Zo..."

Ians leise Stimme ließ mich wieder hochfahren und ich sah, dass er den Kopf gedreht hatte und mich ansah.

"Hey!", sagte ich und lächelte. "Hör doch auf, mich immer so zu erschrecken, okay?"

Ich war so froh, ihn wieder wach zu sehen.

"Okay.", er räusperte sich und ich blickte mich um.

Ich entdeckte die Wasserflasche wieder und goss ihm schnell etwas Wasser ein. Er drückte sich vorsichtig mit dem unverletzten Arm etwas hoch, doch dann stöhnte er leise auf, als die Bewegung ihm Schmerzen bereitete.

"Warte."

Ich stützte ihn wieder etwas und wartete, bis er ausgetrunken hatte. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken und rang nach Luft. Diese kleine Aktion hatte ihn Kraft gekostet.

"Geht es?", fragte ich.

Er nickte leicht und sah mich dann wieder an.

"Was ist mit Dir? Du siehst jedes Mal schlimmer aus, wenn ich wach werde.", sagte er.

Ich zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und verdrehte die Augen.

"Danke, sehr nett."

"Was ist los, Zora? Bitte keine Ausflüchte mehr.", er meinte es ernst und ich wich seinem Blick aus, denn schon wieder schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. "Ich will es wissen."

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Dich.", versuchte ich es noch einmal abzuwenden.

"Das ist es nicht. Nicht nur... los, komm schon. Ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften. Ich will wissen, was vor sich geht. Was ist mit Peter?"

"Du hast das gerade gehört?"

"Ihr habt mich aufgeweckt, ich habe ein wenig mitbekommen, ja."

"Der Überfall war geplant. Es war Peter, der uns an die Dämonen und an Luzifer verraten hat.", sagte ich. "Sie haben euch nicht nur draußen angegriffen, sie haben auch das Camp überfallen."

"Was?", Ian riss bestürzt die Augen auf. "Wie konnten sie hier rein kommen? Gibt es Verletzte?"

"Sie haben den Croats Waffen gegeben. Es gibt einige... einige Tote."

Er schnappte nach Luft und der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Und was noch?"

"Peter ist ein Hexer. Er hat das ganze Camp mit irgendwelchen Zaubern belegt und hatte uns hintergangen. Wenn er von jemandem hier getötet wird, dann würde er mehrere Leute mit sich nehmen, hat er gesagt... Auch Dich."

"Ein Hexer? Verdammt, was existiert da draußen denn noch alles? Und uns mitnehmen? Wie das?"

"Cas sagte etwas von Bindezaubern. Sie bringen ihn gerade weg, damit sie die Zauber unschädlich machen können und sie wollen ihn dann da draußen lassen."

"Sie überlassen ihn den Croats?"

"Oder Luzifer."

"Oh Gott - und das alles, während ich weggetreten war? Das ist ja nicht zu fassen!"

Ich nickte und senkte den Blick. Den Rest wollte ich ihm nicht auch noch erzählen müssen. Doch natürlich ließ er mich nicht davonkommen.

"Aber das war noch nicht alles, oder?"

"Nein.", ich wusste, dass es vergeblich war, ihn in dieser Sache weiter anzulügen, ich konnte meine Emotionen nicht mehr verbergen.

"Was?", er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich etwas zu sich. "Sag schon."

Es kostete mich sehr viel Überwindung, es auszusprechen und ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er sollte meine Verzweiflung nicht sehen.

"Als wir im Wald waren, haben uns Dämonen überfallen.", begann ich. "Sie haben Kyle, Susan und Ruth mitgenommen, den Colt von Dean gestohlen und mich als-", ich stockte.

"Was ist mit Dir passiert?", er klang unglaublich besorgt und ich sah ihn wieder an.

Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und die Tränen liefen nun doch.

"Ich wurde als neue Hülle für Luzifer entdeckt.", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme. "Er benutzt mich als Druckmittel gegen Sam. Nur darum bin ich jetzt noch am Leben, sonst hätten sie mich auch mitgenommen!"

Ian starrte mich an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ich entzog ihm meine Hand, um mein Gesicht zu bedecken, während ich versuchte, den Weinkrampf zu unterdrücken, der mich gerade schüttelte. Ians Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt und ich wusste, dass er jetzt am liebsten aus diesem Bett springen und etwas unternehmen würde, doch statt dessen musste er hier bei mir bleiben... bei diesem Wrack, das ich war, ganz so, wie Peter gesagt hatte.

Das Weinen wurde noch heftiger und ich schämte mich dafür. Ian ging es schlecht, er hatte gerade die Wahrheit erfahren und ich sollte mich nicht so gehen lassen. Plötzlich spürte ich warme Hände, die meine von meinem Gesicht weg zogen und ich blickte erschrocken auf. Ian saß im Bett!

"Komm her.", sagte er. "Setz Dich hoch zu mir."

"Ian, Du darfst... Du... Deine Wunden.", schluchzte ich.

"Komm schon."

Ich tat, was er gesagt hatte und er legte vorsichtig den unverletzten Arm um mich und zog mich an sich. Ich schluchzte leise und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er strich nun mit der Hand über meine Haare und drückte mich noch mehr an sich.

"Wir werden das schon schaffen, ich bin da.", sagte er leise und beruhigend. "Ich werde Dich nie wieder alleine lassen, Zora."

Ich schloss die Augen und wollte ihm nur zu gerne glauben. Wie sehr hatte ich seine Nähe und seine Zuversicht vermisst. Jetzt war er wieder da und ich war unendlich froh darüber.

  
  


Kapitel 21

Nach einem Moment spürte ich, wie Ian anfing leicht zu zittern und ich löste mich von ihm. Er sah mich noch immer wild entschlossen an, doch es war klar zu erkennen, dass seine Kraft am Ende war.

"Ich helfe Dir.", sagte ich und rutschte schnell wieder von der Matratze.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und versuchte, ihn ein wenig zu stützen als er sich wieder auf das Kissen niederließ. Es strengte ihn an und er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen, während sein Gesicht nun mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht bedeckt war.

"Brauchst Du mehr Schmerzmittel?", fragte ich.

"Nein.", sagte er nur und behielt die Augen geschlossen. "Fühlst Du Dich etwas besser?"

Ich blickte mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf ihn hinunter.

"Ob es mir besser geht? Ich mache mir im Moment mehr Sorgen, wie es Dir geht!"

Er sah mich nun wieder an und griff wieder nach meiner Hand.

"Ich melde mich schon, wenn es nicht mehr geht. Und ich meine es ernst. Auch wenn ich hier noch ein paar Tage liegen werde, will ich, dass Du zu mir kommst und mir erzählst, was vorgeht. Vor allem alles, was Dich betrifft. Ich muss mir sicher sein, dass Du mir ehrlich sagst, wie es Dir geht. Ich werde sonst wahnsinnig vor Sorgen um Dich."

Seine Worte bedeuteten mir viel und erneut fühlte ich, wie stark ich für ihn empfand. Ich lächelte, beugte mich über ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

"Ich verspreche es Dir.", sagte ich dann leise und verlor mich für einen Moment in seinen Augen. "Danke, Ian."

"Zo...", flüsterte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über meinen Wangenknochen.

Wie gerne würde ich öfter solche ruhigen Momente mit ihm verbringen... vielleicht, irgendwann?  
Ich setzte mich nun wieder auf den Rand der Matratze, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel.  
Für einen Moment sahen wir uns einfach nur an. Dann wurden Ians Atemzüge ruhiger und langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Ich beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, mich etwas zu beruhigen.

Zwar machte ich mir noch immer Sorgen weil wir nicht wussten, was da draußen vorging, aber ich fühlte mich sicher bei Ian, nicht mehr so verloren. Ich seufzte. Ob es Dean und Castiel gut ging und ob sie mit ihrem Plan Erfolg hatten?

*

Die Minuten zogen sich immer mehr und ich konnte nicht mehr abschätzen, wie lange Ian schon schlief. Meine Nervosität und Anspannung war zurück und ich hoffte so sehr, dass ich endlich von jemandem erfahren würde, dass die Beiden zurück seien. Doch niemand kam. Weder Risa noch Sam ließen sich blicken und ich fürchtete das Schlimmste.

Gerade als Ian die Augen wieder aufschlug und mich leicht anlächelte, hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch und drehte meinen Kopf zur Tür.

"Was ist das?", fragte er und plötzlich war er hellwach.

Er klang besorgt und ich sah ihn ängstlich an. Es hörte sich an, wie ein elektrisches Knistern und es wurde lauter...

Im nächsten Moment rauschte eine Welle von gleißend weißem Licht über uns hinweg und das Geräusch war für einen Moment lang ohrenbetäubend laut. Ich hielt mir die Hände vor die Ohren und presste die Augen zu. Ein schriller Hochfrequenzton ließ den gesamten Körper erbeben und mein Kopf schmerzte - doch nur wenige Sekunden später war der Spuk vorbei.  
Ich nahm die Hände wieder herunter und sah mich verwirrt um. Jetzt war es wieder still... als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Verdammt, was war das?", Ian hatte sich etwas aufgestützt und sah aufgeregt in Richtung der Tür.

"Ich sehe nach, ob draußen alles okay ist.", sagte ich zu ihm.

"Sei vorsichtig!"

Ich nickte und lief schnell zur Tür. Draußen versammelten sich aufgeregt weitere Leute und ich sah, wie ein Wagen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit davon preschte.  
Sofort wuchs in mir das ungute Gefühl, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war und als ich Risa in dem Getümmel ausmachen konnte und sie auf mich zu lief wusste ich, dass ich Recht hatte. Sie sah mich aufgebracht an.

"Sam ist ihnen nach gefahren!", stieß sie außer Atem hervor.

"Was?", ich erstarrte und mein Herz begann zu rasen. "Warum?"

"Dean hat sich plötzlich nicht mehr per Funk gemeldet.", sagte sie und ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern sehen.

Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und drückte sie an mich.

"Komm mit rein, erzähl uns, was los ist.", sagte ich und führte sie in die Hütte.

Ian sah uns erwartungsvoll an und drückte sich schon wieder hoch, um nun auf dem Rand der Matratze zu sitzen.

"Was war das für ein Licht? Risa, was ist los?", presste er unter Schmerzen hervor.

"Irgendwas muss schief gegangen sein!"

"Klärt mich mal jemand auf?", hakte er nach.

Ich registrierte besorgt, wie er sich die Hand an die Stelle auf seinem Bauch presste, wo sich sein Verband befand. Es passte mir nicht, dass er sich schon wieder überanstrengte.

"Ian, bitte leg Dich wieder hin.", bat ich ihn.

"Zo, es geht schon.", gab er nur angespannt zurück. "Also, was genau ist los?"

"Dean und Castiel haben Peter nach draußen gebracht. Vor die Grenze.", erklärte sie schnell. "Weißt Du darüber Bescheid?"

Ian nickte.

"Sie wollen den Zauber lösen, damit Luzifer nicht mehr Zoras und Sams Gedanken lesen kann."

"Er kann was?", rief Ian. Er warf mir einen schockierten Blick zu. "Warum hast Du mir das nicht erzählt?"

"Hätte ich noch.", sagte ich.

Wut und Enttäuschung tauchten in seinem Gesicht auf und ich fluchte innerlich. Verdammt, das passierte alles zu schnell - ich hätte Ian im richtigen Moment schon noch alles erzählt...

"Jedenfalls sind sie jetzt alle da draußen! Dean, Cas und Sam!", fuhr Risa mit zitternder Stimme fort. "Was, wenn Dean und Castiel tot sind und Luzifer Sam in seine Finger bekommt? Wenn doch alles eine Falle war?"

Ich schluckte schwer und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, während mir die Angst langsam wieder den Hals zuschnürte.

"Helft mir, aufzustehen.", verlangte Ian. "Wir müssen da raus."

"Nein!", rief ich sofort und eilte zu ihm. "Du kannst nicht aufstehen!"

"Ich schaffe das!"

Er rutschte von der Matratze noch bevor ich ihn erreicht hatte. Doch ihm knickten sofort die Beine weg.  
Ich griff nach seinem unverletzten Arm und versuchte, ihn zu halten, aber ich schaffte es nicht und wir gingen beide in die Knie. Ian stöhnte auf, als er kraftlos zusammen sackte und ich biss die Zähne zusammen als ich versuchte, ihn weiter festzuhalten.  
Er war viel zu schwer...

Endlich erreichte uns auch Risa und sie half mir, Ian mit Mühe wieder aufs Bett zu ziehen und ihn hin zu legen. Ian rührte sich nicht und ich beugte mich voller Sorge über ihn.

"Lass mich.", sagte Risa und fühlte nach seinem Puls.

Aufgeregt stand ich neben ihr und konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden - warum war er nur so ein Sturkopf? Warum blieb er nicht im Bett, wo er hingehörte?

"Er wird wieder wach, ich regle das.", fuhr Risa fort und zog eins von Ians Augenlider hoch.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ian reagierte und begann zu blinzeln. Risa wartete, bis er wieder richtig bei sich war.

"Du kannst nicht aufstehen.", sagte Risa nun bestimmend und tastete vorsichtig seine Verbände ab.

Ian sah sich verwirrt um und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch Risa ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

"Ah, lass das!", beschwerte er sich, als sie seine Schulter berührte.

Ich hätte sie am liebsten eigenhändig dort weg gezogen wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es notwendig war um ihm klar zu machen, dass er keinesfalls soweit war, das Bett zu verlassen.

"Ich muss nachsehen, ob die Nähte gerissen sind! Ian, mach Du mir jetzt nicht auch noch Probleme, okay?"

Risa schien sich wieder voll und ganz im Griff zu haben und ihre Durchsetzungskraft kam genau im richtigen Moment zum Vorschein.  
Ian drehte den Kopf weg und sein Widerwillen war ihm anzusehen, doch scheinbar akzeptierte er nun, dass er nichts tun konnte.

"Ich werde sie suchen, aber Du und Zora, ihr bleibt hier.", sagte sie dann entschlossen.

"Bist Du verrückt?", fragte ich sie. "Du kannst ihm nicht hinterher fahren! Wenn es eine Falle war, dann sind sie längst weg. Dann wimmelt es da draußen nur so von Dämonen!"

"Du würdest das Selbe für Ian tun.", gab sie nur zurück und ging an mir vorbei.

Ich blieb unschlüssig stehen.

"Risa!", rief ich ihr noch einmal nach, doch sie lief unbeirrbar weiter.

Ich drehte mich schließlich wieder zu Ian, der mich schweigend beobachtete.

"Mach so etwas wie gerade eben nie wieder.", sagte ich.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein - Risa würde Sam tatsächlich nach fahren... verdammt! Was, wenn sie alle nicht zurück kehrten? Und was war mit dem Licht? Was hatte es bewirkt? War es eine neue Waffe der Dämonen? Etwas, das Peter getan hatte?

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und konzentrierte mich wieder auf Ian, der mir noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte.

"Bitte, sei nicht sauer auf mich.", fügte ich nun hinzu. "Das kann ich jetzt nicht auch noch aushalten!"

"Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, Du hast es versprochen."

"Ja! Ich habe es versprochen und ich wollte es Dir erzählen!", gab ich aufgewühlt zurück. "Von den Träumen, davon was los ist, aber... ich will Dich nicht mit allem überfallen, Du bist nicht wirklich so fit, wie Du glaubst. Oder wie Du mich glauben machen willst! Gerade eben hat sich das doch bewiesen, oder?"

Einen Moment lang schien er über meine Worte nachzudenken und verzog dann das Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht sauer.", sagte er dann. "Ich bin geschockt."

"Das bin ich auch!", herrschte ich ihn an. Schon wieder traten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich drehte den Kopf weg.

"Tut mir leid.", sagte er. "Ich verstehe, warum Du warten wolltest. Ich könnte nur ausrasten, weil ich nichts mitbekommen habe und hier festsitze.", fuhr er fort. "Ich müsste da draußen sein und nach ihnen suchen oder ich sollte wenigstens bei Risa sein!"

"Ich weiß... Aber dann müsste ich schon wieder Angst um Dich haben.", antwortete ich schnell und ging wieder näher ans Bett. "Du hast gesagt, Du würdest mich nicht mehr allein lassen."

"Werde ich auch nicht.", gab er zurück. "Wir zwei schaffen das zusammen."

Ich nickte.

"Kannst Du mir ein Funkgerät holen? Ich will versuchen, sie wenigstens zu erreichen. Geh nach draußen. Frag einen der Männer. Sie wissen, wo sie sie aufbewahren."

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

"Das werde ich wenigstens tun können! Per Funk nach ihnen suchen. Jedes unserer Autos ist mit einem Gerät ausgestattet, so kann uns Risa wenigstens durchgeben, was los ist."

Es gab eine Möglichkeit, Risa zu erreichen? Das war ein kleiner Lichtblick!

"Gut.", ich lief los.

Draußen waren noch immer alle aufgeregt und sie unterhielten sich darüber, was das weiße Licht wohl zu bedeuten hatte und was es gewesen sein konnte. Ich schnappte mehrere Gesprächsfetzen über Wetterleuchten und Solarwinde auf, bevor ich endlich den Zaun erreichte und einen der Männer ansprechen konnte.

"Ian schickt mich.", sagte ich und einer drehte sich zu mir um. "Ich soll ein Funkgerät holen."

"Denkt der Doc, er hat ´ne Ahnung was da grade los war?", fragte er mich. "Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?"

"Es geht ihm ganz gut.", antwortete ich, während er nun los lief und ich ihm folgte. "Er will Kontakt zu den Leuten aufnehmen, die gerade mit den Wagen draußen sind. Vielleicht wissen die, was passiert ist."

Es war mal wieder eine Lüge, die ich auftischen musste.

"Die wissen mit Sicherheit mehr, als wir hier drinnen.", gab er zurück.

Er schloss eine Tür auf und bedeutete mir, zu warten. Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und sah mich um. Die Umgebung war in tiefes Schwarz gehüllt und nun zeugte nichts mehr von dem hellen Licht, das über uns herein gebrochen war. Während ich an die Sekunden zurück dachte als es heran gerollt war, überkam mich eine Gänsehaut und ich war froh, dass der Wachmann endlich zurück kehrte und mir das Funkgerät reichte.

"Danke."

Ich wollte schnell wieder zurück zu Ian. Dort fühlte ich mich sicherer, als hier draußen.

"Richte dem Doc meine Grüße aus. Ich hoffe, er ist bald wieder auf dem Damm."

"Werde ich, danke..."

"Collin."

Ich nickte ihm zu und verabschiedete mich kurz. Dann rannte ich zurück zur Hütte.

*

"2342, bitte kommen!", versuchte Ian es erneut, doch er bekam einfach keine Antwort.

"Hast Du die richtige Frequenz?"

"Natürlich!", er drehte nochmals an einem kleinen Knopf. "2342!"

Mehrere Minuten hatten wir nun schon versucht, einen der Wagen an zu funken und meine Sorge stieg langsam ins Unermessliche. Wenn sie alle weg waren, wie sollte dann hier alles nur weiter gehen?

"2342 hier!", ertönte es in dieser Sekunde kratzig aus dem Funkgerät.

Das war Sam! Er klang gehetzt, doch ich war so froh, seine Stimme zu hören. Ich lächelte Ian kurz erleichtert an, der sofort das Funkgerät wieder an seinen Mund hob.

"Was ist da draußen los bei euch? Werdet ihr angegriffen?", fragte er aufgeregt.

"Negativ.", gab Sam zurück. "Wir sind alleine, wir kommen zurück. Wir brauchen zwei Betten."

Ich starrte Ian erschrocken an.

"Was bedeutet das?"

Ich wusste genau, was es bedeutete, aber ich musste es noch einmal von ihm hören...  
Seine Mine verdunkelte sich und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete. Doch dann bestätigte sich meine Angst als er sagte:

"Zwei Verletzte."

  
  


Kapitel 22

"Gut so, hier hin.", sagte ich und zog das Bett in die Richtung, wo es stehen sollte.

Ich hatte draußen einige Leute zusammen getrommelt. Ian wollte unbedingt, dass die Verletzten in seine Hütte gebracht wurden, damit er zumindest Anweisungen geben konnte, wenn sie hier ankamen. Also quetschten wir ein weiteres Bett an einen freien Platz an der Wand.

"Gut so. Wer kennt sich mit dem Medikamentenschrank aus?", fragte Ian.

"Ich.", meldete sich ein junger Soldat.

"Wir brauchen Kochsalzlösung und Verbandszeug für den Notfall. Leg es schon mal dort drüben auf den Tisch. Sieh nach, ob wir noch steriles Operationsbesteck haben."

"Alles klar."

Der Soldat ging sofort an den Schrank und begann, alles heraus zu suchen.

"Zora, geh zum Tor und sage ihnen, wo sie sie hinbringen sollen, wenn sie zurück kommen."

Ich nickte und die Anderen die geholfen hatten, folgten mir.

"Wissen wir, wie schwer sie verletzt sind?", fragte eine junge Frau.

"Nein, keine Ahnung.", gab ich zurück.

"Ob es was mit dem weißen Licht zu tun hat?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern lief weiter und wir erreichten kurz darauf das Tor. Etwas entfernt konnte man bereits Scheinwerfer sehen und ich wurde nervös. Waren es Dean und Cas, die verletzt waren? Oder Risa? Was war nur passiert?

"Sie kommen, geht zur Seite!", rief einer der Wachen am Tor und wir machten Platz.

Lediglich ein Jeep fuhr an uns vorbei und ich erkannte Sam am Steuer. Der Wagen rutschte noch einige Zentimeter weiter, als er auf die Bremsen trat und auf dem aufgeweichten Boden zum Stehen kam. Sofort flogen beide Türen auf und ich sah, dass auch Risa wohlauf zu sein schien. Das bedeutete, dass es tatsächlich Dean und Castiel waren...

"Wir brauchen hier Hilfe!", rief Sam und riss die hintere Tür auf.

Ich lief um den Wagen herum, zu dem gleich mehrere Leute eilten und entdeckte Dean, der bewusstlos zu sein schien. Genau wie Castiel.

Sam fasste seinen Bruder unter den Armen und zog ihn ein Stück vom Sitz und zwei weitere Männer traten zu ihm, um ihm beim Tragen zu helfen. Auch Cas zogen sie aus dem Jeep.

"Bringt sie in Ians Hütte.", rief ich nun und rannte ihnen nach.

Risa war kurz darauf neben mir.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

"Gleich.", gab sie nur atemlos zurück und schloss zu Sam auf.

*

Ich stand in einer Ecke nahe Ians Bett und beobachtete, wie sie die Beiden untersuchten. Ian saß nun wieder und rief ihnen die verschiedensten Anweisungen zu, die Sam sehr gut zu befolgen wusste.

"Sie weisen keine Verletzungen auf. Keine Anzeichen für innere Blutungen - ich weiß nicht, was los ist!", rief Sam, der kurz zuvor alle anderen, außer Risa und mich, nach draußen geschickt hatte.

"Und Du hast sie genau so gefunden?", fragte Ian.

"Ja!"

"Und Peter?", fragte ich.

"Peter war längst weg."

"Also ist es gut möglich, dass er etwas getan hat oder die, die ihn geholt haben.", überlegte Ian laut.

"Das bringt uns jetzt nicht weiter! Wie bekommen wir sie wach?", fragte Sam aufgebracht.

"Beruhige Dich.", sagte Risa. "Sie leben, sie atmen. Das ist im Moment das, was zählt."

"Du verstehst nicht. Sie können alles mögliche mit ihnen gemacht haben! Was, wenn Peter sie verhext hat? Was, wenn sie langsam sterben?"

Man konnte ihm seine Sorgen ansehen. Immer wieder prüfte er den Puls seines Bruders und den von Cas und versuchte, Dean wach zu bekommen.

"Ich wusste, dass das nicht gut geht!", rief er frustriert.

"Sie werden schon wieder.", versuchte Risa es erneut.

Sam warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und schwieg.  
In diesem Moment fing Dean an, heftig zu husten und wir stürmten sofort zu ihm.

"Dean?"

Sam drehte ihn etwas zur Seite, während Dean weiter nach Luft schnappte und immer wieder hustete. Die Zeit, bis der Anfall endlich nachließ und sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigte, kam mir furchtbar lang vor.

"Was war das, verdammt?", Sam drehte sich zu Ian und sah ihn aufgewühlt an.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung! Hör´ noch mal seine Lungen und Bronchien ab!"

Sam griff nach dem Stethoskop, doch noch bevor er anfangen konnte, schlug Dean seine Augen auf und schien mit einem Mal hellwach zu sein. Sofort griff er nach Sams Arm und ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

"Sie kommen!", stieß Dean atemlos hervor, bevor er erneut von einem Hustenanfall geplagt wurde.

Sam stand zur Untätigkeit verdammt neben ihm und schien vor Anspannung fast zu explodieren, während er wartete, bis Dean langsam wieder ruhiger wurde und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

"Kannst Du Dich aufsetzen?", fragte Sam und Dean nickte.

Als Sam ihn hochzog, schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah sich um.

"Komm erst mal zu Dir.", sagte Sam und sah ihn prüfend an, doch seine Stimme verriet seine Erleichterung.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte Dean nun und ich warf Ian einen nervösen Blick zu.

Er schien ziemlich neben der Spur zu sein...

"Im Camp. Wir haben euch auf dem Feld gefunden.", beantwortete Sam inzwischen seine Frage.

Deans Blick fiel auf Castiel, der sich noch immer nicht rührte.

"Da war dieses Licht...", sagte er abwesend.

"Ein blendend weißes Licht, richtig.", half Sam ihm auf die Sprünge und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Es ist auch hier gewesen."

Dean blinzelte müde und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete.

"Es war anders.", er schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein.

"Was meinst Du?", fragte Risa.

"Da war etwas..."

"Dean, wovon redest Du?", hakte Sam nach und runzelte die Stirn. "Was genau habt ihr da draußen gesehen?"

"Da waren Dämonen.", Dean sah seinen Bruder an und zitterte mit einem mal sichtbar.

"Nein. Da war niemand, als wir euch gefunden haben.", antwortete dieser.

Dean schien nachzudenken und schwieg.

"Lasst ihm einen Moment Zeit.", sagte Ian nun von hinten. "Zora, kannst Du ihm etwas zu Trinken geben?"

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und holte das Gewünschte. Dean nahm mir das Glas aus der Hand und als seine Finger die meinen streiften spürte ich, dass sie eiskalt waren. Schnell leerte er das Wasser in einem Zug und ließ seine Hand dann achtlos auf die Matratze sinken. Das Glas glitt ihm aus der Hand und wäre fast herunter gefallen, doch ich ergriff es schnell und nahm es wieder an mich.

Was auch immer da draußen passiert war, es hatte Dean ganz schön mitgenommen.  
Wir warteten, bis er soweit war und endlich wieder begann, zu erzählen.

"Wir haben Peter weit genug nach draußen gebracht und Cas hat mit dem Ritual angefangen.", berichtete er und sah hinüber zu seinem Freund. "Es lief alles gut, glaube ich. Als er die letzten Sätze sprach, spürten wir so etwas wie einen Windstoß, der von Peter auszugehen schien und Cas sagte mir, dass es geschafft wäre."

"Also war es nicht er, der euch angegriffen hat?", fragte Sam.

"Nein.", antwortete Dean. "Wir wollten weiter in die Stadt, doch als wir ihn in den Wagen schaffen wollten, hörten wir, dass sich uns jemand näherte."

"Die Dämonen?", fragte ich.

"Ja - wir haben sie gesehen, sie hatten uns eingekreist. Uns wurde klar, dass wir in dieser Position gegen sie keine Chance hätten."

"Was dann?", Sam war ganz auf seinen Bruder fixiert und drängte ihn, weiter zu erzählen.

"Ich weiß nicht genau...", Dean blickte nach oben, um ihn anzusehen.

"Versuch Dich zu erinnern. Als Du eben aufgewacht bist, sagtest Du, Sie kommen."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete er zögernd. "Was habe ich gesagt?"

"Sie kommen!", wiederholte Sam angespannt. "Und was ist mit dem Licht?"

Dean senkte seinen Blick nun wieder und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass es gebrannt hat - es war heiß... das ist das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere."

"Also haben wir gar nichts.", schlussfolgerte Sam frustriert.

"Er lebt, das ist doch das Wichtigste, oder?", entgegnete Risa.

"Aber wir wissen noch immer nicht, was genau passiert ist!", Sam fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Cas ist noch nicht mal im Begriff, wach zu werden!"

"Kann ich noch mehr Wasser haben?", fragte Dean sah mich an.

Etwas in seinem Blick strahlte in diesem Moment Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung aus und ich sah ihn erstaunt an. Er schien zu bemerken, dass ich mitbekommen hatte, was in ihm vorging und es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und seinen Kopf zu seinem Bruder drehte. Ich zögerte kurz und sah ihn weiter an, doch er bemühte sich krampfhaft, sich nun auf Sam zu konzentrieren, also goss ich ihm noch ein Glas Wasser ein.

"Hier.", ich reichte es ihm und er nahm es, ohne mich anzusehen.

"Danke."

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. War da draußen vielleicht etwas passiert, das Dean uns nicht sagen wollte oder nicht sagen konnte?

"Das Ritual hat funktioniert.", sagte Dean nun und räusperte sich, nachdem er noch einen Schluck getrunken hatte. "Luzifer sollte eure Gedanken nicht mehr lesen können und wir sind diesen Verräter Peter los."

"Aber das Licht... es ist über die gesamte Umgebung hinweg gerollt.", meldete sich Ian zu Wort.

"Vielleicht gehörte es zum Ritual?", gab Risa zu bedenken.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", Sam blickte nachdenklich auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Castiel.

"Wir checken die Grenzen und müssen darauf achten, ob sich die Leute verändern.", sagte Dean.

"Ich denke, mehr können wir momentan nicht tun.", pflichtete Ian ihm bei. "Dean, mir wäre es recht, wenn Du noch für ein paar Stunden hier bleiben würdest, damit wir-"

"Keine Zeit.", Dean schien wieder ganz der Alte zu sein und rutschte vom Bett.

Nichts zeugte mehr davon, dass er kurz zuvor für längere Zeit bewusstlos gewesen war. Er ging hinüber zu Castiel und überprüfte ebenfalls dessen Puls und seine Atmung.

"Ruft mich, wenn sich etwas bei ihm ändert, okay?"

Dann verschwand er, gefolgt von Sam und Risa und ich blieb wieder mit Ian alleine zurück.

*

"Versuch mal, ihm etwas Wasser ein zu flößen.", bat mich Ian.

"Dean hatte sich ziemlich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, findest Du nicht?", fragte ich, während ich die fast leere Flasche vorsichtig an Castiels Mund führte.

"Mhm, so ist Dean eben.", gab Ian zurück, während er sich auf Castiels Reaktion konzentrierte.

Ich ließ etwas Wasser in dessen Mund fließen und stellte fest, dass er es trank. Aber er wachte dennoch nicht auf...

"Er verschweigt uns etwas.", sagte ich dann und nahm die Flasche weg.

"Warum sollte er das tun?"

"Ich glaube, dass es etwas mit dem Licht zu tun hat. Dass es die Dämonen verjagt hat oder sogar getötet hat."

Ich nahm die Flasche wieder weg. Danach ließ ich Cas´ Kopf wieder auf das Kissen nieder.

"Du denkst also, es war etwas Gutes?", fragte Ian.

"Keiner von uns ist zu Schaden gekommen."

"Außer Dean und Castiel.", gab er zu bedenken.

"Sie waren scheinbar auch direkt an der Quelle."

"Wieso glaubst Du das?", fragte er.

"Dean sagte, das Licht wäre heiß gewesen - wir alle haben davon nichts gespürt. Ich denke, dass etwas nach dem Ritual passiert ist, womit weder er noch Cas gerechnet hatten."

Ian dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Dean kann sich nicht richtig erinnern, sagt er. Und für gewöhnlich, glaube ich ihm.", antwortete er, legte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen.

Ich ging zurück zu ihm und betrachtete ihn kurz. Wie weggeblasen waren meine Gedanken über Dean und das Licht, als ich sah, wie erschöpft er war.

"Du musst Dich ausruhen.", sagte ich. "Ich hole frisches Wasser und bringe Dir etwas zu Essen. Dann versuchst Du zu schlafen. Ich wecke Dich, wenn sich bei Castiel etwas ändert."

"Wann hast Du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen, hm?", fragte er und sah mich wieder an.

"Keine Ahnung."

Ich konnte mich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern. Es war einfach zu viel passiert.

"Hole Dir auch etwas zu Essen und frage, ob sie Suppe haben, die wir Cas geben könnten.", sagte er.

"Glaubst Du nicht, dass er bald wieder aufwacht so wie Dean?", fragte ich.

"Wir müssen einfach abwarten, Zo."

"Ja...", ich sah ihn traurig an und nickte zustimmend. "Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg. Bin gleich zurück."

*

In der Gemeinschaftshütte waren sie schon dabei gewesen, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Also hatte ich Glück und machte mich mit einem gefüllten Korb zurück auf den Weg zu Ians Hütte.

Viele Menschen waren bereits draußen auf den Beinen und ich vermutete, dass in dieser Nacht niemand ein Auge zugetan hatte.

"Brauchst Du Hilfe?", fragte Marcus, der mir auf halbem Weg begegnete.

"Es geht schon."

"Wie geht es Ian? Und Cas? Ich hab gesehen, dass Dean wieder auf den Beinen ist. Sind sie angegriffen worden?"

"Ian geht es viel besser. Und ja, ich glaube sie sind angegriffen worden. Am Besten, Du fragst Dean selbst.", gab ich knapp zurück und lief weiter.

"Gib mir das.", er nahm mir den Korb nun doch aus den Händen. "Ich komme mit Dir. Ich kann euch helfen. Ein bisschen was weiß ich noch."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm, als er voraus ging. Doch es bereitete mir ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich hatte Angst, ihm zu vertrauen. Was, wenn er uns betrog, so wie Peter es getan hatte? Die beiden waren Freunde gewesen.

Oder reagierte ich falsch? Marcus hatte auch zuvor an Ians Bett auf ihn aufgepasst...

"Was ist, warum schaust Du mich so an?", fragte er im Scherz, nachdem er sich zu mir umgedreht hatte um zu sehen, wo ich blieb.

"Gar nichts.", gab ich schnell zurück und beeilte mich. "Natürlich kannst Du uns helfen, Marcus."

*

Tatsächlich war er eine große Hilfe. Zusammen mit ihm steckten wir Castiel in andere Kleidung und bezogen das Bett, auf dem Dean zuvor gelegen hatte, für ihn frisch, da wir das in der Eile zuvor nicht geschafft hatten.

Ian schlief längst, obwohl er mir versichert hatte, dass er nicht schlafen würde, bis auch ich endlich zur Ruhe kam. Er versuchte krampfhaft, für mich da zu sein, doch er war auch noch geschwächt und ich war froh, als er endlich den erholsamen Schlaf fand, den er dringend brauchte.

Als wir Cas zum anderen Bett trugen ging mir durch den Kopf, dass Marcus dem Ganzen hier nicht überdrüssig zu werden schien. Er besorgte mir später nochmals einen Kaffee und entschuldigte sich dann irgendwann, dass er nun zu seinem Wachdienst los müsste.

Nun saß ich wieder alleine in der Hütte und wünschte mir die Gesellschaft zurück, denn die Müdigkeit fing wieder an, an mir zu nagen.  
Marcus hatte mir einiges von seinem früheren Leben erzählt und ich schämte mich wieder für meine Gedanken zuvor, als ich ihm misstraut hatte. Er war ein furchtbar netter Mensch, dessen Berufswunsch es gewesen war, Krankenpfleger zu werden, bevor sich unser aller Leben änderte.

Ich nahm den letzten Schluck des inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffees und trug die Tasse zu dem Tisch, auf dem noch der Korb vom frühen Morgen stand.  
Keiner der Anderen war zurück gekehrt um uns zu berichten, ob sie etwas Neues heraus gefunden hatten oder wie es Dean überhaupt weiterhin ging.

Mein Blick fiel wieder auf Castiel. Er kam nicht zu sich, er rührte sich nicht. Er schien einfach tief und fest zu schlafen. Etwas war da draußen mit ihm passiert, etwas hatte ihn schwerer erwischt, als Dean... Diese Gedanken wurde ich einfach nicht los. Und es nagte an mir, dass Dean scheinbar mehr wusste, als er uns gegenüber zugab. Ob auch Sam es bemerkt hatte? Ob ich mit ihm darüber reden sollte?

"Keine Veränderung?"

Ich schoss erschrocken herum, als ich die Stimme hinter mir hörte. Dean stand im Türrahmen.

"Nein.", sagte ich schnell.

"Ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken."

"Wie geht es Dir?", fragte ich.

"Gut. Mir geht es gut."

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich tun sollte, was ich vorhatte - doch ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn direkt darauf an.

"Was verheimlichst Du uns, Dean?"

Er nagelte mich mit seinem Blick fest und trat herein.

"Ich verheimliche euch gar nichts. Du bist übermüdet und siehst Gespenster, Zora."

"Warum sind Castiels Symptome dann anders als bei Dir? Warum weichst Du uns aus, wenn wir mehr wissen wollen?"

"Ich weiche niemandem aus.", er trat vor mich und vergewisserte sich, dass Ian noch schlief, bevor er weiter sprach. "Ich habe euch gesagt, was ich weiß. Ich habe keine Zeit und keine Geduld, mich mit Anschuldigungen herum zu plagen. Da draußen habe ich einen Haufen traumatisierte Leute, die ebenso verunsichert sind wie Du und ich!"

Er versuchte, mich einzuschüchtern, doch ich war nicht soweit gekommen, um jetzt nachzugeben.

"Ich beschuldige Dich nicht.", gab ich zurück. "Ich will nur die Wahrheit wissen."

Er griff nach meinem Oberarm und zog mich ein Stück zur Seite.

"Du kannst sowieso nicht verstehen, worum es hier überhaupt geht! Also hör auf, zu bohren. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Du mehr und mehr zu einem Problem wirst!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich los und ging wieder.  
Ich blieb wie betäubt stehen, während mir die Szene immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf ging.  
Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder?  
Ich fühlte mich, als hätte er mir einen Tritt in den Magen verpasst. Alles, was ich mir eingeredet hatte, warum ich nicht aufgeben sollte, warum ich weitermachen wollte, warum ich nicht ja sagen sollte - alle Argumente und das bisschen Kraft, was ich noch aufzubringen hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Meine Hoffnungen drohten zusammen zu stürzen, wie ein Kartenhaus.

Wenn ich nur ein Problem für alle war, warum hatten sie mich dann hier behalten? Auf mich eingeredet, nicht aufzugeben? Sie alle - auch Dean.  
Warum war es plötzlich anders?

"Zora?"

Ian war wieder wach und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er war der Einzige, der zu mir hielt, dem ich vertrauen konnte. Oder?

Was, wenn er tief in sich drinnen auch Angst hatte? Ich stellte für alle eine Gefahr dar, auch für ihn. Ein Problem, das man loswerden musste...

Ohne Ian weiter zu antworten drehte ich mich um und ging nach draußen. Ich brauchte frische Luft, wollte jetzt mit niemandem sprechen. Die bleierne Müdigkeit drückte meine Stimmung auf einen Tiefpunkt, gegen den ich plötzlich nicht mehr ankämpfen konnte.

Ich lief eine Weile, bis ich einen Platz erreichte, wo weit und breit niemand zu sehen war. Hinter einem kleinen Baum ließ ich mich auf den Boden nieder und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

*

Schüsse und Schreie schreckten mich auf - ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war!

Erschrocken sah ich mich um - war das Real? Oder wieder eine von Luzifers Visionen? Erneut hörte ich einen Schuss und Schritte, die sich näherten.

Ängstlich drehte ich mich so leise wie möglich um und lugte hinter dem Baum hervor.

Ich entdeckte Ian, der sich suchend umsah.

"Ian!", stieß ich seinen Namen hervor und drückte mich hoch.

"Zora! Oh mein Gott, endlich!", er erreichte mich und drückte mich mit dem unverletzten Arm fest an sich.

Ich spürte, wie er zitterte und bereute sofort, dass ich weggelaufen war. Wie lange hatte er wohl nach mir gesucht? Wie hatte er die Kraft aufgebracht?  
Wieder hörten wir einen Schuss und er löste sich von mir.

"Warum bist Du weggelaufen?"

"Es tut mir leid!", gab ich nur zurück und zuckte zusammen, als jemand schrie.

"Ein neuer Angriff.", erklärte er atemlos. "Dieses Mal haben sie es auf die Grenzen abgesehen. Sie wissen es, sie wissen, wie wir uns geschützt haben! Wir müssen Castiel holen und in den Schutzraum. Komm!"

Er zog mich mit sich und ich bemühte mich, ihn ein wenig zu stützen als ich bemerkte, wie er leicht schwankte und dass er völlig am Ende war.  
Ich verfluchte mich dafür, ihn einfach so zurückgelassen zu haben!

"Sind es die Croats?", fragte ich nach einem Moment.

"Sie sind die Vorhut. Die Dämonen warten nur darauf, bis sie reinkommen können. Es sieht nicht gut aus..."

"Oh Gott.", stieß ich hervor und war froh, dass wir endlich die Hütte erreichten.

Ian kämpfte sich die Stufen nach oben und ich drehte mich noch einmal kurz um - das Camp versank im Chaos, es war erneut Panik ausgebrochen.  
An den Toren wurde nun fast unablässig gefeuert - nein, es sah wirklich nicht gut aus...

*

"Wir schaffen das nicht alleine!", stieß ich hervor und ließ Ian nicht aus den Augen, der schweißgebadet dabei war, die nötigsten Dinge zusammen zu packen.

"Wir müssen! Da draußen denkt jetzt jeder nur an sich selbst!", gab er zurück. "Wir nehmen Cas in die Mitte, okay?"

"Ian!", versuchte ich es erneut - er war nicht in der Lage dazu, jemanden Größeren und Schwereren wie Castiel auch noch zu tragen.

"Mach schon!", wies er mich an und hängte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Tasche über die gesunde Schulter.

Dann griffen wir nach Castiels Armen und zogen ihn hoch. Widerwillig machte ich mit, obwohl ich viel lieber draußen nach jemandem gesucht hätte, der Ian ersetzen konnte. Ich hielt Cas aufrecht, während Ian sich noch einmal kurz am Bett abstützte - Gott, er würde das niemals schaffen!

"Okay...", sagte er leise und blickte mich entschlossen an.

Gerade, als Ian seine Beine über die Bettkante zog, schlug Castiel die Augen auf und drehte seinen Kopf, um mich direkt anzusehen.

Ich wich etwas nach hinten, da sein Blick mich zu durchbohren schien.

"Sie sind zurück!", sagte er nur und hob seine Hand.

  
Kapitel 23

Castiel berührte mich an der Stirn und auf einmal fühlte es sich an, als würde ich fallen. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, fand ich mich jedoch in einem weißen Raum wieder.

Schnell dreht ich mich um die eigene Achse. Ich war alleine und hier war es ganz still - ein krasser Gegensatz zu dem Chaos, das gerade noch um mich herum geherrscht hatte. Alles was ich wahrnahm, war mein eigener, schneller Herzschlag und mein hektisches Atmen. Dann wurde mir etwas anderes bewusst - nirgendwo war eine Tür!

Mein Atem wurde noch schneller und ich begann zu glauben, dass dies doch einer von Luzifers Albträumen war - eine neue, verrückte Variante...

"Willkommen, Zora."

Die Stimme war direkt hinter mir und ich wirbelte herum. Ein älterer Mann in Anzug stand einige Schritte entfernt und lächelte sanft. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis ich mein Gleichgewicht und meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

"Wo bin ich? Wer sind sie?", fragte ich leise.

Gott, ich musste meine Panik in den Griff bekommen!

"Du bist hier sicher.", antwortete er. "Ich bin Zachariah. Wir sind uns schon begegnet, aber Du erinnerst Dich nicht."

Entsetzt sah ich ihn an - jetzt, da er mir seinen Namen genannt hatte wusste ich natürlich, wer er war!

"Sie haben meine Erinnerungen gelöscht! Sie sind schuld daran, dass ich-"

"Ich habe es zu Deinem Besten getan!", unterbrach er mich. "Ich glaube, Du hast Dich bereits mit Castiel darüber unterhalten, oder? Ich habe Dich aus der Gefahrenzone heraus gehalten."

"Sie haben mich kaltgestellt! Sie wollten nicht, dass ich Dean und Sam erzählen kann, was wirklich passiert ist!"

"Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist.", gab er ruhig zurück.

"Ihr Engel habt uns alleine gelassen und uns uns selbst überlassen! Wie konntet ihr das tun?", warf ich ihm an den Kopf.

"Keiner wollte unsere Hilfe, Zora. Dean hat uns das mehr als einmal klar gemacht. Er hatte eine letzte Chance in Detroit."

"Aber er hat sich geändert!", sagte ich verzweifelt.

Zachariah antwortete nicht und die Stille schien mich zu erdrücken. Ich konnte seinen stetigen Blick nicht ertragen.

"Ich muss wieder zurück! Meine Freunde könnten sterben!", rief ich, als ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Dann ist vorher bestimmt.", antwortete er unbeeindruckt.

"Warum bin ich hier?"

"Du bist ein neuer Baustein in diesem Mosaik, den wir nicht bedacht oder vorhergesehen hatten."

"Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte ich.

Innerlich war ich außer mir - wie konnte er nur so kalt und ruhig bleiben bei allem, was da vor sich ging?

"Ich habe Deine Zukunft damals verändert - das hat alles verändert."

"Dann hätten sie ihre dreckigen Finger von mir lassen sollen!", stieß ich aus, bevor ich über meine Worte nachgedacht hatte.

"Du bist genau vom selben Schlag wie er!", gab er zurück und kam näher. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Du mir etwas Respekt entgegen bringst!"

Ich versuchte, meine Wut zu zügeln und ballte meine Fäuste an meinen Seiten.

"Bisher haben Sie mir keinen Grund gegeben, Sie zu respektieren."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster und ich spürte, wie ich anfing, vor Anspannung zu zittern. Er würde mir nicht wehtun, oder? Aber ich sollte mich nie zu sicher fühlen... Deans seltsames Verhalten kam mir wieder in den Sinn und ich vermutete, dass Zachariah etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

"Sie haben etwas mit Dean gemacht, dort auf dem Feld, oder?", fragte ich und bemühte mich, ruhig und sachlich zu klingen.

"Dean und ich hatten eine Unterhaltung. Es lief nicht ganz so, wie ich mir das gewünscht hatte."

"Und was haben Sie getan? Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt?"

"Ihn über die neuen Pläne informiert."

"Und deswegen war er wütend auf mich und hat es an mir ausgelassen?"

"Oh, hat er das?", Zachariah war nicht überrascht, was meine Annahme nur bestätigte.

"Er sagte, ich wäre ein Problem. Warum hat er das zu mir gesagt?", vor Frustration traten mir Tränen in die Augen.

Dean hatte mir mit seinen Worten mehr weh getan, als ihm vielleicht bewusst war. Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg als mir bewusst wurde, dass er meine Reaktionen mit einem süffisanten Lächeln bedachte.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir nicht länger an ihm interessiert sind. Dass sich jetzt alles um Dich dreht. Ich habe ihm verboten darüber zu sprechen. Über sein Wissen, dass wir an Dir interessiert sind und darüber, dass wir zurückgekehrt sind."

"Er wusste es?", ich konnte das nicht fassen.

"Natürlich wusste er es. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, war er verwirrt, doch ich habe ihm klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er uns besser nicht verraten sollte."

"Warum?"

"Weil Luzifer keinen Verdacht schöpfen durfte."

"Was haben Sie denn nur vor?"

Ich fühlte mich, als würden wir uns nur im Kreis drehen - er gab mir immer wieder Hinweise, Häppchen, aber keine Antworten.

"Fragen, Fragen - während wir hier reden, könnten Deine Freunde sterben. Schon vergessen?", Zachariah lächelte nun wieder und ich hätte ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Er war doch derjenige, der mich hinhielt!

"Warum seid ihr jetzt zurück gekehrt? Warum nicht früher, als wir euch gebraucht hätten?"

"Nachdem Castiel mit diesem Ritual unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, wussten wir, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, zurück zu kehren. Dass wir jetzt, da Luzifer von euch abgelenkt war, ein neuer Versuch lohnenswert wäre. Wir haben Castiel seine ihm von Gott geschenkte Gnade zurück gegeben."

"Das weiße Licht... Das wart ihr?"

"Ja. Wir haben uns einen Überblick verschafft und diese lästige Markierung ausgelöscht. Keiner außer Castiel hätte bemerken können, dass sie weg ist. Also hatten wir freie Bahn.", erklärte er. "Was glaubst Du, wie Castiel sonst zurück ins Camp gekommen wäre? Unser Plan wäre aufgefallen, sobald er die Grenze erreicht hätte."

Habt ihr die Dämonen getötet, die Dean und Cas eingekreist hatten?", fragte ich weiter.

Warum gab er mir Antworten über das, was passiert war aber nicht darüber, was sie vorhatten?

"Den Augenblick, als Castiel seine Kraft zurück erhalten hat, hat kein Dämon in seiner Nähe überlebt."

"Er ist jetzt also wieder ein Engel?"

"Ist das alles denn so schwer zu verstehen?", gab er zurück "Ich konnte ihn überzeugen, Dich her zu schicken."

"Aber warum?"

"Um Luzifer zu töten, natürlich."

"W-was?"

"Dean ist noch immer nicht bereit, seine Bestimmung anzunehmen.", erklärte er. "Er ist noch immer nicht in der Lage dazu das zu tun, was getan werden muss."

"Was soll das sein?", fragte ich und spürte eine neue Angst aufsteigen.

Warum brauchten sie mich hier, um Luzifer zu töten? Ich hasste es, dass er weiter in Rätseln sprach, dass er die Ruhe weg hatte - ich wollte, dass er endlich zum Punkt kam.

"Dean kann noch immer nicht gegen Sam kämpfen. Seinen Bruder töten."

Ich schluckte und senkte meinen Blick. Natürlich - darauf würde es hinauslaufen, wenn Sam ´ja´ sagen würde. Aber wenn sie Dean nicht mehr wollten, damit Michael ihn besetzen konnte, was hatten sie dann vor?

"Jetzt haben wir eine neue Option,", er riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken, "eine neue Variante. Dich."

Ängstlich sah ich ihn an.

"Was heißt das?"

"Dass Du eine Hülle bist, weißt Du bereits."

Oh nein - das war nicht gut... mein Atem stockte und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als er weiter sprach.

"Wir haben Dein Leben genau beobachtet, Zora. Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen an dem Du das tun kannst, wofür Du bestimmt bist.", er machte eine Pause und trat wieder näher an mich heran. "Du wirst Dean die Augen öffnen."

Ich blickte ihn entsetzt an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

"Dir ist nicht bewusst, dass Du mit ihnen verwandt bist, oder?"

"Wie bitte?", meine Stimme versagte fast, so unerwartet kam diese Aussage von ihm.

"Es ist wahr.", begann er und lächelte. "John Winchesters Vater hatte einen Bruder. Beide kämpften im zweiten Weltkrieg. James, der Bruder, wurde in Frankreich schwer verwundet. Doch er lernte dort auch seine zukünftige Frau kennen."

Ich lauschte aufgeregt seinen Worten - meine Gedanken schwirrten wild in meinem Kopf umher - das konnte alles nicht wahr sein! Niemals.

"Er blieb einige Jahre bei ihr, sie lebten in der amerikanischen Besatzungszone in Deutschland. Und sie bekamen ein Kind. Deine Mutter."

"Meine Mutter ist viel jünger... und sie kommt nicht aus Frankreich.", antwortete ich atemlos.

"Deine richtige Mutter wurde in Frankreich geboren. James starb kurz nach ihrer Geburt an einer Lungenentzündung. Deine Großmutter hatte das Kind in späteren Lebensjahren bekommen, als es für die damaligen Verhältnisse üblich war. Sie war arm und alleinstehend. Sie lebte in einem fremden Land und konnte das Kind unmöglich alleine in der Nachkriegszeit großziehen. Also überließ sie den Säugling einem jungen Soldaten, der das Baby zu seiner Frau nach Amerika mitnahm. Deine Mutter ist adoptiert worden, Zora. Und in Deinen Venen fließt das Blut von James Winchester."

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Nein... das kann so nicht stimmen."

Er lachte.

"Ich bin ein Engel - wenn es Dir jemand mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dann doch wohl ich!"

Ich starrte ihn völlig überwältigt an.

"Und was bedeutet das nun für mich?", fragte ich. "Was heißt es, wenn ich Winchester-Blut in mir trage?"

"Michael.", antwortete er nur.

"Michael?"

"Du wirst Michaels Hülle!", er klang mit einem Mal so begeistert, dass mir schwindlig wurde. "Es liegt in Deinem Blut, im Blut Deiner Familie! Er wird endlich gegen Luzifer kämpfen können!"

Für endlos lange Sekunden schwieg ich und versuchte, meine Gedanken und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich hatte Angst, ich spürte diesen gewaltigen Druck und die Belastung auf meinen Schultern.  
Nein, ich war nicht die Person, die das tun sollte, ich war niemals stark genug. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben.

"Ihr wollt, dass ich ´ja´ sage? Ich?"

Die Frage war sinnlos, ich wusste es - sie hatten längst alles geplant, hatten mich hierher gebracht und sie wussten, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg für mich gab.  
Castiel hatte mich hierher geschickt, in ein Gefängnis, aus dem ich nicht mehr fliehen konnte... warum hatte er mir das angetan?

"Es ist der einzige Weg!"

Nur dumpf hörte ich seine Antwort und ich schloss die Augen. Jetzt blieb mir also keine Wahl mehr, oder?

"Willst Du sehen, was geschieht, während Du noch über das unvermeidliche nachdenkst?", fragte der Engel und ich öffnete meine Augen wieder.

Erstaunt erkannte ich, dass sich in einem der Wände plötzlich ein Fenster befand.

"Sieh, was passiert."

Ich trat näher und erkannte das Camp - das Fenster zeigte, was in der Realität vor sich ging.

Sie kämpften noch immer... viele regungslose Körper lagen am Boden. Es war schrecklich.  
Die Szene veränderte sich und ich erschrak - Luzifer! Er war da. Er war im Camp!  
Ich erstarrte. Er sah genauso aus, wie in meinem ersten Traum von ihm. Die Hülle, die bereits fast verbraucht war... er bewegte sich, umringt von Männern, die Dämonen sein mussten, selbstsicher durch das Camp und stoppte schließlich.

Erst jetzt konnte ich sehen, dass alle anderen auch da waren - Dean, Sam, Castiel, Risa und Ian...  
Castiel lag bewusstlos am Boden. Dean wurde von zwei Dämonen festgehalten. Risa und Ian befanden sich im Hintergrund, wurden wohl von Dämonen mit deren Kraft bewegungsunfähig gehalten. Ians Wunde am Bauch blutete wieder.

Das alles zu sehen, versetzte mich in unglaubliche Panik.

"W-was... passiert d-da?", meine Stimme zitterte nun noch mehr und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden, als Luzifer und Sam sich gegenüber traten.

"Sam wird ´ja´ sagen.", hörte ich Zachariahs Stimme hinter mir.

Ich stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und hob mir die Hand vor den Mund.

"Nein!", wild schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Er wird nicht nachgeben."

"Luzifer wird ihn vor eine Wahl stellen - Sam wird seinen Bruder und seine Freunde und alle Menschen im Camp nicht opfern wollen. Er wird nachgeben. So muss es kommen, Zora. So will es das Schicksal."

Ich starrte auf die stumme Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen abspielte. Ich sah, wie Dean gequält aufschrie, wie er sich aufbäumte und schließlich kraftlos in den Händen der Dämonen zusammen sackte. Ich hörte es nicht... hörte seine Schreie nicht - hörte nicht, was Sam daraufhin Luzifer entgegen schrie.  
Doch das, was ich sehen konnte, war so schockierend, dass mir übel wurde. Die Stille verlieh dem ganzen etwas Surreales - aber ich wusste, dass es passierte. In diesem Moment...

"Es wird Zeit - Michael muss jetzt zuschlagen.", drängte Zachariah. "Was sagst Du?"

Ich konnte meinen Blick kaum abwenden - Sam war nun auf die Knie gesunken. Dean wehrte sich mit einer ungeheuren Willenskraft gegen die Hände, die ihn festhielten, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien. Ich drehte mich erst von dem Fenster weg, als ein gleißend weißes Licht erstrahlte. Dicke Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ein Schauer überkam meinen Körper als mir bewusst wurde, dass der Engel recht gehabt hatte:

Sam hatte ´ja´ gesagt, um Dean und die Anderen zu retten...

 _"Warum zögerst Du noch?"_ , hörte ich nun eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und zuckte zusammen.

Verwundert blickte ich nach oben. Es musste Michael sein, der mit mir sprach... seine Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend.

 _"Du wirst keine Angst und keine Schmerzen mehr spüren müssen."_ , fuhr er fort. _"Ich sorge dafür, dass Du unverletzt aus dem Kampf hervorgehen wirst."_

"Was, wenn Du verlierst?", fragte ich und meine Stimme klang seltsam laut, verglichen mit Seiner in meinem Kopf.

_"Etwas Glaube wirst Du mir schon entgegen bringen müssen, Zora. Ich weiß, wie ich meinen Bruder besiegen kann. Ich habe es schon einmal geschafft... Also, was sagst Du?"_

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und warf Zachariah einen letzten Blick zu, der mich abwartend beobachtete. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst... aber ich war überzeugt, dass Luzifer keinen Menschen in unserem Camp verschonen würde, auch wenn er Sam damit vor die Wahl gestellt hatte. Lag es nun tatsächlich an mir?

"Ja.", antwortete ich schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich tue es."

Sobald ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fiel die ganze Anspannung von mir ab und ich wurde seltsam ruhig. Es kam mir vor, als könne ich plötzlich mit allem abschließen. So ähnlich hatte ich mich auf dem Feld gefühlt, als mich das Fieber fest im Griff hatte und als ich dachte, ich würde nicht mehr aufwachen...

Abwartend stand ich im Raum und fragte mich, was nun passieren würde. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ein Licht über mir erschien. Ich blickte nach oben und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Das Licht durchflutete meinen Körper. Es fühlte sich warm und angenehm an. Das erste Mal seit Langem fühlte ich so etwas wie Leichtigkeit und Losgelöstsein - Ruhe und Frieden.

Die Wärme breitete sich überall in mir aus und ich driftete in einen Zustand, den ich als einen Traum beschreiben würde... einen angenehmen, erholsamen Traum. Ich fühlte mich geborgen und fühlte keine Angst mehr.

"Du hast richtig entschieden.", hörte ich Michaels Stimme noch einmal in meinem Geist. "Du kannst jetzt loslassen."

Ich ließ es zu und fühlte, wie ich in den Hintergrund driftete - wie er meinen Körper ausfüllte und ihn als Seinen annahm.

*

Michael drehte seinen Kopf und sah Zachariah entschlossen an. Endlich war es soweit - endlich konnte er seine Arbeit tun und seinem Bruder Einhalt gebieten.

Dieser Körper war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er war nicht stark und kräftig, aber er war klein und wendig, flink. Er würde jeden Vorteil ausnutzen müssen, um Luzifer in die Enge zu treiben und um seinen Plan ausführen zu können.

"Bist Du soweit?", fragte Zachariah.

Michael nickte und nahm das Schwert entgegen, das Zachariah ihm überreichte.

"Je früher, desto besser.", antwortete er.

"Dann geh. Möge Gott mit Dir sein."

  
  


Kapitel 24

Michael suchte sich einen geeigneten Ort, um auf der Erde zu erscheinen. Er entschied sich, zunächst etwas Abstand zu halten und versteckte sich hinter einer der Hütten.

Es war lange her, seit er in einem menschlichen Körper auf der Erde gewandelt war. Zuletzt in John Winchester. Doch nur für kurz und das war eine andere Zeit gewesen - jetzt fühlte sich die Erde anders an. Er konnte die Apokalypse überall um sich herum wahrnehmen und die Nähe seines Bruders löste förmlich ein Kribbeln in ihm aus. Dieser Ort, dieses Camp, war dem Untergang geweiht, wenn er nicht schnell handeln würde.

Die Schreie und Schüsse um ihn herum verstummten langsam. Ein Zeichen, dass die Dämonen gewannen.  
Dämonen - Michael hatte nie verstehen können, wie Luzifer etwas wie sie hatte erschaffen können. Gequälte Seelen, die sich in etwas Neuem manifestierten. Es zeigte, wie zerbrochen sein Bruder tief in seinem Innern war.

Michael umrundete das Gebäude. Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen verdunkelt und Blitze zuckten in der Entfernung. Ein weiteres Zeichen, dass Luzifer die Umgebung als sein Territorium ansah.

Nach wenigen weiteren Schritten konnte er sie hören - Dean Winchester und Luzifer.

"Du verdammtes Monster!", schrie Dean ihm mit letzter Kraft verzweifelt entgegen. "Lass ihn gehen!"

Emotionen.

Michael hatte nie verstanden, warum die Menschen so viele Dinge auf ihre Emotionen stützten, sogar ihr Leben davon abhängig machten. Aber so waren sie nun einmal - getrieben von Gefühlen und dem Glauben, dass sie ihre Entscheidungen selbst trafen...

Er trat nun aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes auf die kleine Lichtung und Luzifer schien jetzt erst eine Anwesenheit zu bemerken.  
Natürlich, er musste sich schließlich erst noch an seinen neuen Körper gewöhnen, der ihm so lange verwehrt gewesen blieb.  
Sam Winchester war anders, als gewöhnliche Menschen und das spürte nun auch Luzifer.

"Hallo, Bruder.", Michael blieb stehen.

Luzifer betrachtete den Neuankömmling für einen Moment.

"Michael.", sagte er dann und lächelte. "Diesen Schritt hätte ich nicht vorher sehen können."

*

Luzifer war erstaunt, dass Michael es geschafft hatte, Zora zu überzeugen. Es war ein kluger Schachzug, das musste er seiner Familie neidlos eingestehen. Aber wenn Michael dachte, damit einen guten Tausch gemacht zu haben, so irrte er sich.  
Dass er so kurz, nachdem er endlich seine Hülle bekommen hatte hier auftauchte... erstaunlich.

"Du wusstest, wessen Blut in ihren Adern fließt.", sagte Michael nun.

Reden.

Warum wollte sein Bruder reden? Sie beide wussten, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde.

"Selbstverständlich.", antwortete er dennoch. "Ich wusste, wer sie ist. Warum sonst hätte ich mich dazu herablassen sollen, mit ihr persönlich Kontakt aufzunehmen? Das habe ich in Zeiten wie diesen eigentlich nicht mehr nötig."

Oh ja, er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, hatte sich ihr gezeigt. Genau wie Sam Winchester - doch beide waren stur gewesen - waren doch beide vom gleichen Blut.

"Deine Überheblichkeit wird Dich Dein Leben kosten."

Luzifer lachte innerlich auf und blickte hinüber zu Dean Winchester, der sich noch immer in den Händen der beiden Dämonen befand. Er war am Ende, ungefährlich, ohne Willen und ohne Stärke - alles was er tun konnte, war die Szene mit sichtbarem Entsetzen beobachten.

Wenn Michael ihn als Hülle hätte, dann hätte er eventuell eine Chance gehabt. Aber so?

"Zoras Körper werde ich zerquetschen, wie eine lästige Fliege. Warum ersparen wir uns das Ganze also nicht und gehen unserer Wege."

Nun war es Michael, der lächelte. Luzifer hasste es, wenn sein Bruder glaubte, überlegen zu sein, wenn er ihn noch immer als jüngeren und schwächeren Bruder ansah. Es machte ihn wütend.

"Dieser Körper wird ausreichen, Bruder.", antwortete er. "Und Du weißt, dass meine Armeen darauf warten, hier erscheinen zu können. Ich muss sie nur rufen."

Lächerlich!

"Deine Armeen?", rief er. "Du meinst die, die angeblich beim Thron unseres Vaters darauf warten, in die Schlacht ziehen zu können? Welche Hüllen sollen sie nehmen, Michael? Ich habe durch das Virus dafür gesorgt, dass ihr keinen Menschen auf dieser Erde mehr besetzen könnt!"

"Es gibt noch genügend Menschen, die nicht infiziert sind.", antwortete er.

Es waren wenige - vielleicht einige Dutzend, dieses Nest hier eingeschlossen. Das war ihm bekannt.  
Doch diese Anzahl würde es nicht mit seiner Armee von Dämonen aufnehmen können. Außerdem gehorchten die Menschen nun ihm - der Croatoan Virus hatte sie zu dem gemacht, was sie immer hätten sein sollen! Primitives Vieh, das sich ohne zu zögern für ihn opfern würde. Unfähig, sich weiter zu vermehren, würde er diese Plage, die das Meisterwerk seines Vaters langsam zerstörte, bald beseitigt haben...

*

Michael ließ seinen Blick kurz umher schweifen - die Menschen, die sich hier in ihrer Nähe befanden, waren in höchster Gefahr.  
Er musste Dean Winchester aus den Fängen der Dämonen befreien - er brauchte Castiel, der schwer verletzt vor Luzifers Füßen lag. Um ihn aufzuwecken, musste er ihn erreichen...

Risa Naranja und Ian Manck wurden von zwei Dämonen gegen eine Wand gedrückt, sie befanden sich ungefähr einen Meter über dem Boden... beide waren ebenfalls verletzt.

Überall um ihn herum konnte er den Tod und die Niederlage der Menschen spüren - er musste jetzt handeln!

Langsam zog er sein Schwert hervor und der Blick seines Bruders verweilte für einen Moment darauf, als er es entdeckte.

"Ist es also soweit?", fragte er und richtete sich zu seiner vollen, dank Sam Winchesters Körper, imposanten Größe auf.

"Dieses Mal, werde ich Dich töten, Bruder.", sagte Michael entschlossen und hob die Waffe.

Zunächst tötete er einige Dämonen, die dem Geleitschutz Luzifers angehörten. Dann stürmte er auf die Beiden zu, die Risa und Ian gefangen hielten. Mit einem Schwung trennte er die Köpfe der Dämonen ab, die in ihrem Blut und schwarzen Rauch zu Boden sackten.

Die beiden Menschen rutschten an der Wand der Hütte ab, wo sie so lange Zeit festgehalten worden waren und Risa schrie auf, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam.  
Michael wusste um ihre Verletzungen.

Risas Bein war gebrochen, doch sie würde es überstehen, wenn sie die nötige Versorgung bekam. Ian stöhnte dumpf auf, als er zur Seite kippte und dort liegen blieb - seine frühere Verletzung war wieder aufgebrochen und er hatte sich beim Kampf gegen die Dämonen ebenfalls einige Knochenbrüche zugezogen.

Michael konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was vor ihm lag. Luzifer hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt. Jetzt galt es, Dean Winchester zu befreien...  
Als hätte sein Bruder seine Absicht erraten, schoss er plötzlich nach vorne und entriss Dean dem Griff der beiden Dämonen, die gehorsam zur Seite traten.

Luzifers Hand schloss sich um dessen Kehle und er zog ihn zwei Schritte weiter nach hinten mit sich - der erschöpfte Körper von Dean Winchester stolperte rückwärts und er rang verzweifelt nach Luft, während Luzifer ihn vor sich festhielt, wie einen Schutzschild.

"Du wirst ihn nicht töten - Du hoffst noch immer.", sagte er. "Aber ich werde es tun!"

"Dean Winchester interessiert mich nicht mehr."

Lügen.

Zu lügen, gehörte nicht zu seinem Naturell. Michael war noch nie gut darin gewesen. Doch er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und zwang die Muskeln seines Gesichtes, starr zu bleiben wie eine Maske.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er in seinem Geist unablässig mit Dean Winchester sprach, seit er hier aufgetaucht war. Und es war unglaublich, wie dickköpfig dieser Mensch war. Selbst jetzt noch...

"Mach mir nichts vor!"

Luzifer zog in diesem Moment sein Schwert mit der freien Hand hervor und durchbohrte Dean Winchesters Rumpf mit einem Stoß von hinten.

Michael hörte, wie Risa hinter ihm aufschrie und Michael zwang sich, weiter seine unbewegliche Mine beizubehalten.  
Luzifer ließ Deans Hals los und dieser senkte den Kopf, starrte voller Entsetzen auf das Metall, das noch immer in seinem Körper steckte.

Er stieß den jungen Mann nach vorne, warf ihn wie ein Stück Müll vor sich auf den Boden und zog das Schwert mit einem Schwung wieder heraus. Kalt und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck blickte er auf ihn herab, während das Blut von Michaels wahrer Hülle von seinem Schwert tropfte und den Boden unter Dean Winchester tränkte.

Er würde innerhalb weniger Minuten verbluten.

Luzifer betrachtete noch immer sein Werk und diesen Moment nutzte Michael, um Castiel zu erreichen und um ihn aufzuwecken, bevor er weiter stürmte, um die restlichen Dämonen in seinem Weg zu töten.

Zwei hatte er schnell beseitigt, doch die anderen stürzten sich nun auf ihn und rissen ihn von den Beinen. Einem rammte er das Schwert in die Brust, doch bevor er es wieder herausziehen und sich den restlichen Dreien widmen konnte, rissen sie ihn nach hinten und er musste mit seinen Fäusten kämpfen. Er erhielt einige Schläge und Tritte, die die Knochen seines Wirtskörpers zerschmetterten - doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sie zu heilen.

Mit Mühe schaffte er es, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und presste dem nahe stehenden Dämon seine Handfläche auf die Stirn, was diesen innerlich verbrennen ließ. Er schoss herum, als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahr nahm - doch es war Castiel, der sein Schwert an sich genommen und die restlichen beiden Dämonen gerade getötet hatte. Mit einem Nicken gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er bereit war und Castiel gab ihm sein Schwert zurück.

"Und was jetzt, Bruder?", rief Luzifer, der nun ohne weiteren Schutz durch seine Dämonen vor ihnen stand. "Werden Castiel und Du gegen mich kämpfen?"

Noch immer zeigte er keine Angst - war sich seiner Sache so sicher. Michael hoffte, dass Luzifer diese Überheblichkeit beibehalten würde. Sie würde in der Tat sein Untergang sein.

Schnell wandte er sich an Castiel.

"Bring Ian und Risa von hier weg. Dann kümmere Dich um die verbliebenen Menschen in diesem Camp. Ich habe Andere aus meiner Armee gerufen - sie werden Dir helfen, die restlichen Dämonen zu töten."

"Ich kann an Deiner Seite kämpfen!", erwiderte der abtrünnige Engel entschlossen.

"Nein! Du weißt, dass ich das alleine tun muss. Geh jetzt!", befahl er und Castiel zog sich zurück.

Luzifer betrachtete die Szene und ließ Michael nun nicht mehr aus den Augen.

"Wie in alten Zeiten, was?", rief er. "Du hast mich erneut hintergangen und verraten!"

"Du weißt, dass es falsch ist, was Du tust!"

"Nein, ihr liegt falsch, wenn ihr euch nach Jahrtausenden noch immer diesen Menschen unterordnet!"

Mit diesen Worten stellte Luzifer seinen Fuß auf Deans Hals, um dessen Unterlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Dieser war nur noch schwach am Leben und Michael musste sich beeilen...

Mit einem Schrei stürmte er nach vorne und warf sich gegen seinen Bruder, der einige Schritte nach hinten trat, um einen besseren Stand zu finden und um sein Schwert zu heben.

Michael stürmte an Dean Winchester vorbei und schlug mit seiner Klinge so fest wie möglich zu, als er Luzifer erreichte. Funken stoben durch die Luft, als das Metall aufeinander krachte und für einen Moment schien es Michael, dass sein Bruder überrascht war, wie viel Kraft er ihm in diesem Körper entgegen setzen konnte.  
Zora war eine Winchester - das war alles, was zählte.  
Er holte erneut aus und wieder krachten ihre Schwerter aufeinander. Doch dieses Mal war es Michael, der nach hinten gedrängt wurde.

"Du schaffst es nicht!", presste Luzifer hervor und grinste ihm ins Gesicht, als sich ihre Schwerter verkeilten und er ihn zurück zwang.

"Ich denke, doch!", Michael holte mit der Faust aus und bohrte sie seinem Gegenüber in den Magen.

Dieser flog einige Meter weit zurück und landete hart auf dem Boden - doch zu Michaels Enttäuschung hielt er sein Schwert noch immer fest in seiner Hand.

Luzifer erhob sich unversehens und starrte ihn düster an, bevor er mit einem Knurren nach vorne schoss und ihm die Faust ins Gesicht stieß. Die Wucht ließ Michael nach hinten fallen und er landete hart auf dem Boden.

Dann fing sein Bruder an, unfair zu kämpfen.

Gerade noch hatte er Luzifer in seinem Blick gehabt, doch dann war er verschwunden. Schnell kam Michael wieder auf die Beine und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu erkennen, dass sein Gegner hinter ihm wieder aufgetaucht war. Er stieß das Schwert nach vorne, doch Luzifer war schneller und war bereits verschwunden, bevor er ihn hätte verletzen können.

Erneut schoss Michael herum und sah ihn einige Meter weiter entfernt stehen.

"Du kannst das nicht unzählige Male machen, das wird Dich schwächen!", rief er ihm entgegen.

"Aber bis ich schwächer werde, bist Du schon längst müde, alter Freund."

Frech grinste Luzifer ihn nun wieder an und Michael überkamen erste Zweifel. War Luzifer in all den Jahrtausenden vielleicht doch stärker geworden, als sie angenommen hatten? Hatte das Böse ihm so viel Kraft verliehen?  
Sollte er jetzt schon handeln?  
Nein - er hatte sich vorgenommen, Luzifer erst zu schwächen, bevor er seinen Plan weiterführte. Doch würde die Zeit reichen?

"Was geht durch Deinen Kopf, mhm? Du wirst doch wohl nicht erkennen, dass ich stärker bin, als Du, oder?", fragte dieser.

"Du bist stärker geworden", gab er unumwunden zu. "- aber nicht stark genug.

Luzifer lachte laut auf.

"Wenn Du meinst..."

In der nächsten Sekunde stand er vor ihm und rammte Michael das Schwert in den Körper.

Dann stieß er ihn von sich weg und Michael flog mehrere Meter weiter nach hinten, krachte durch eine Wand der Holzhütten und blieb erst in deren Innern liegen.

Er hustete Blut und drehte sich auf den Bauch - nein, so schnell konnte er doch nicht aufgeben...

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, die wichtigste der Verletzungen zu heilen - die Wunde, die das Schwert verursacht hatte. Doch der Körper der jungen Frau war zerschmettert - Luzifer hatte wohl in einem Punkt recht und Michael hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen: Er würde diesen Körper zerquetschen, wie eine Fliege.

Luzifer spielte mit ihm - wenn er ihn hätte töten wollen, dann wäre er jetzt Geschichte. Doch arrogant wie er war, wollte sein Bruder ihm seine Macht demonstrieren.

Also wurde es doch Zeit...

Er erhob sich und ortete den Platz, wo ihm sein Schwert aus den Händen geglitten war. Dort erschien er wieder und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu, der nicht weit entfernt stand.

"Du siehst nicht gut aus.", stellte dieser fest. "Noch hast Du die Möglichkeit, zu gehen."

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun werde.", gab Michael zurück.

Er begab sich nun direkt neben den Körper des sterbenden Jägers. Dort ließ stieß er sein Schwert in die Erde und schloss die Augen.

Binnen Sekunden befand er sich im Körper Dean Winchesters, der während ihrer stummen Konversation endlich nachgegeben und ´ja´ gesagt hatte...

*

Luzifer traute seinen Augen kaum als er sah, wie Michael seine jetzige Hülle verließ und er den Körper von Dean Winchester einnahm.

Er hätte diesen verdammten Menschen sofort töten sollen!

Aber nein... er wollte ja, dass er einen qualvollen Tod erlitt!  
Und Dean Winchester hatte gelitten - und er hätte noch mehr leiden sollen!  
Ein schneller Tod wäre zu großzügig gewesen!

Doch wie hatte er, Luzifer, diese Möglichkeit nur außer Betracht lassen können, dass Michael Dean im letzten Moment doch noch dazu brachte, seinen Willen aufzugeben und gegen ihn zu kämpfen?

Wut machte sich in Luzifer breit und er schrie auf, als er sich auf seinen Bruder stürzte, um ihn und Dean Winchester nun endgültig aus seiner Welt zu schaffen...

  
  


Kapitel 25

Licht... da war so viel Licht und Wärme, bevor der Schmerz kam.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich bäuchlings auf dem Boden lag und öffnete die Augen. Erst jetzt sah ich sie in einiger Entfernung: Dean und Sam, die gegeneinander kämpften.

Mein schmerzender Kopf brauchte einen Augenblick um zu realisieren, dass es nicht sie waren, sondern Michael und Luzifer.

Hatte Dean ´ja´ gesagt? Warum hatte er nachgegeben? Und warum hatte Michael mich dann gebraucht? Warum hatte er mich so zurück gelassen?

Tränen traten mir in die Augen und vernebelten mir die Sicht. Ich wollte sie wegwischen, doch die kleinste Bewegung sendete Wellen des Schmerzes durch meinen Oberkörper und ich hielt inne.

Was passiert war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran. Meine Beine konnte ich nicht mehr spüren und mit Sicherheit war Einiges gebrochen...  
Ich atmete aus und schloss die Augen - der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer.

Michael hatte mich belogen... warum hatte er mich nur belogen?

Ein lauter Aufschrei lenkte mich ab und ich sah helle Funken, die die Umgebung erhellten, als die Schwerter der Beiden aufeinander krachten. Ich spürte die Hitze, die von ihnen ausging, wann immer sie aufeinander prallten. Der Boden erzitterte unter mir, als einer von ihnen fiel.

Egal wer gewann - es würde nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor. Luzifer würde Sams Geist und Seele aus seinem Körper gebrannt haben und Dean würde noch verletzter aus dieser Sache heraus gehen, wenn er überlebte - wenn Michael ihn gehen ließ...

Michael und Luzifer bewegten sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, der ich fast nicht folgen konnte. In einer Sekunde befanden sie sich noch in meinem Blickfeld - in der Nächsten waren sie verschwunden und ich hörte sie nur noch. Dann waren sie wieder da und niemals unterbrachen sie ihren Kampf.

Sie redeten nicht. Zu anstrengend waren die Schläge, die sie gegeneinander austeilten. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Kraft hinter nur einem einzigen Schwerthieb stecken musste. So wie die Erde erzitterte...

Ein erneuter Aufschrei ließ mich zusammen zucken und kurz darauf ging Michael nicht weit von mir entfernt zu Boden. Ich sah, wie er nach Luft rang und abwartend nach oben sah - kurz darauf erschien auch Luzifer mit hoch erhobenem Schwert über ihm.

"Jetzt wirst Du sterben, Bruder!", brüllte Luzifer ihm voller Hass entgegen.

Ich hielt die Luft an, als er ausholte - doch Michael rollte sich im letzten Moment weg und kam wieder auf die Beine. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich konnte das Blut sehen, das langsam Deans Jeans tränkte. Er war schwer verletzt - ein Mensch wäre mit Sicherheit nicht mehr aufgestanden.

Luzifer hingegen schien keinen Kratzer abbekommen zu haben. Er holte erneut aus und Michael wehrte ab - er stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten und brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen, doch dann stob er nach vorne und drängte Luzifer zurück.

Wie lange würde es noch so weiter gehen? Wie lange konnten sie das durchhalten? Ich spürte, wie mir das Atmen immer schwerer fiel und ich schläfrig wurde. Nur einen Moment später fielen mir die Augen zu und erst als wieder etwas nahe bei mir landete, schreckte ich wieder auf und versuchte meine verschwommene Sicht zu klären.

Wie lange war ich weg gewesen?

Es war Michael, der wieder am Boden lag und ich hörte, wie er vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Verängstigt sah ich hoch, als Luzifer wieder auftauchte und das Schwert wie eine Lanze, bereit zum Stoßen, in seinen Händen hielt.

Deans Körper zitterte, als Michael mit letzter Kraft noch einmal sein Schwert umklammerte und er darauf wartete, dass das Unausweichliche passierte. Noch immer auf dem Boden liegend kam Luzifer langsam näher und blickte kalt auf ihn herab. So viel Abscheu lag in seinen Augen... So viel Wut.

"Du wusstest, wie das enden würde.", sagte er und platzierte sich genau über ihm. "Dieses Mal, hast Du versagt, Michael."

Dieser schwieg und ließ seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen. Mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck schien er sich zu sammeln.

"Keine letzten Worte?", fragte Luzifer aufgebracht.

"Verzeih mir!", stieß Michael unerwartet hervor und noch bevor ich realisieren konnte was geschah, hatte er sich vom Boden in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit erhoben und rammte sein Schwert in Luzifers Körper.

Er durchbohrte sein Herz. Als diesem die Beine wegknickten und er auf die Knie sank, presste Michael ihn weiter nach hinten, bis er auf dem Boden lag, wo er die Klinge tiefer in ihm versenkte und wartete...

Luzifer hob noch einmal seine Hände und umfasste Michaels Armgelenke, so als wollte er sich noch einmal befreien, das Schwert heraus ziehen. Doch Michael stand felsenfest und blickte schwer atmend und voller Traurigkeit auf ihn herab.

Mir zerriss es fast das Herz - Michael empfand, genau wie Dean, eine Liebe zu seinem Bruder, die außergewöhnlich war.  
Ihn in seinem Todeskampf beobachten zu müssen und zu warten, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte... es war eine Qual.

Dunkles Blut quoll aus Sams Mund und er schnappte nach Luft, während sein Körper sich noch wehrte, er sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und zuckte. Doch nur wenige Momente später erlosch das Leben in ihm. Seine Arme glitten herunter und landeten zu seinen Seiten. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere.

Sekundenlang verharrte Michael bewegungslos und blickte auf seinen toten Gegner, seinen Bruder.  
Die dunklen Wolken, die sich über uns zusammengezogen hatten, verschwanden und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages hüllten ihn in ein weiches Licht.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass er weinte...

*

Jetzt, da die Anspannung meinen Körper verließ, wurden die Schmerzen wieder schlimmer und ich konzentrierte mich auf das Atmen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis es vorbei war... schon wieder fielen mir die Augen zu.

Ich hörte Schritte neben mir und dann, wie sich jemand neben mir nieder ließ.

"Ich habe Dich enttäuscht.", hörte ich Deans Stimme und ich versuchte, ihm zuzuhören. "Ich habe Dich getäuscht, habe Dir meinen wahren Plan nicht erläutert, bevor ich Dein Vertrauen verlangt habe. Ich wollte Dean zeigen, dass nur er in der Lage sein würde, gegen Luzifer zu kämpfen. Aber ich musste es ihm erst verdeutlichen. Er war noch immer nicht wirklich bereit, sich seiner Bestimmung zu stellen, bis zum letzten Moment nicht."

Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es mir, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Michael sah auf mich herab.

"Ich habe Dir versprochen, dass Du nicht verletzt würdest. Und ich werde Dich heilen. Halte noch einen Moment lang durch."

Er klang müde - brauchte er vielleicht erst Zeit, sich selbst zu heilen?

"Zora, kannst Du mir meine Täuschung vergeben?"

Ich sah ihn nur an. Aus irgend einem Grund sorgte er sich um meine Meinung. Und seltsamerweise war ich nicht böse auf ihn... Ich nickte vorsichtig.

"Du hast Dein Schicksal schon vor sehr langer Zeit akzeptiert, deshalb haben Dich Deine Wege hierher geführt.", sprach er weiter. "In Zukunft wirst Du ein friedlicheres Leben haben, eines, das Dich mit Freude und Stolz erfüllen wird."

Ich lächelte schwach - ja, das würde ich gerne glauben. Ein ruhiges, friedliches Leben. Mehr wollte ich nicht.

"Ich werde Dich jetzt heilen. Bist Du bereit?"

Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, legte er seine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Erneut durchfloss mich eine wohlige Wärme die mich entspannte und die meine Schmerzen verblassen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren ganz verschwunden.

"Steh auf.", sagte er und zog mich mit sich hoch.

Nach einem Moment hatte ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden und ließ ihn los. Ungläubig blickte ich an mir herab - es war wie ein Wunder. Er hatte mich geheilt. Dankbar sah ich ihn an, während ich ihm gegenüber stand. Dann ging mein Blick an ihm vorbei und fiel auf Sam.

"Was ist mit ihm? Sind noch mehr Menschen verletzt?", fragte ich.

"Um die Überlebenden wird sich gerade gekümmert. Ich habe einige Engel ins Camp gerufen. Deinen Freunden geht es gut."

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit - Ian würde es gut gehen... ich wollte ihn so gerne sehen. Jetzt sofort.

"Ich musste Dean versprechen, ihn zurück zu holen, bevor er ´ja´ gesagt hat.", fuhr Michael fort.

"Worauf wartest Du dann noch?", drängte ich, denn plötzlich überkam mich das Gefühl, dass wir keine Zeit verlieren sollten.

"Ihr versteht nicht, dass nicht mehr viel von Sam übrig sein wird. Er wird nicht mehr so sein, wie früher. Aber ich habe Dean mein Wort gegeben, dass Sam am Leben ist, wenn er zurückkommt."

"Wenn er zurückkommt?", wiederholte ich.

"Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir unsere Arbeit hier auf der Erde getan haben werden. Wir müssen noch viele Dämonen und andere Kreaturen in die Hölle zurück schicken. So lange werde ich ihn als meine Hülle benötigen."

"Wusste er das? Wusste er, dass Du das vorhast?"

Er atmete durch, bevor er antwortete.

"Zora, glaube mir - wenn er zurückkommt, wird es besser sein, dass etwas Zeit vergangen ist. Kümmere Dich um Sam, erzähle ihm niemals, zu wem er geworden ist. Versprich mir das."

"Wird er sich nicht erinnern?"

"Versprich es mir einfach."

Ich nickte.

"Gut.", sagte Michael und lächelte mich an. "Ich gebe Dir nun etwas, nach dem Du lange Zeit gesucht hast."

Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte meine Schläfe. Bilder schossen in mein Gedächtnis - Bilder von Dean, Sam, Zachariah... es war der Teil, den mir Zachariah genommen hatte, als ich siebzehn gewesen war...

"Mein Gott...", flüsterte ich und starrte ihn an.

Ich war schon einmal hier gewesen! Hier im Camp!

"Diese Zukunft haben wir geändert, Zora.", antwortete er und lächelte. "Alles wird gut werden."

Er klang so überzeugt und zuversichtlich...

"Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Er wandte sich ab und ging neben Sam in die Hocke.

"Kümmere Dich gut um ihn."

"Ja, natürlich.", stieß ich, noch immer völlig überwältigt von den neuen Erinnerungen und Erkenntnissen, hervor.

Er zog sein Schwert aus Sams Körper und legte er seine Hand auf die Wunde, die sich langsam schloss - sogar das Blut verschwand, bis nichts mehr zurück blieb.

"Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen.", sagte er zum Abschied und erhob sich wieder. "Wartet hier auf Dean. Wenn er zurück kehrt, wird es wieder sicher für euch sein. Geht nicht zurück in die Städte. Wir werden dort für Ordnung sorgen."

Ich nickte.

In der nächsten Sekunde war er verschwunden.

*

Ich war kaum fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen nach allem, was geschehen war. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dean war weg... keiner wusste, wann er wiederkommen würde. Wie viele im Camp hatten überlebt? Was hatte Michael gemeint als er sagte, Sam würde nicht mehr derselbe sein?

"Zora."

Es war Castiel, der neben mir aufgetaucht war und auf Sams leblosen Körper herab sah.

"Cas!", stieß ich aufgeregt hervor. "Geht es allen gut?"

"Es geht ihnen gut. Die Engel haben gute Arbeit geleistet."

"Gehst Du nicht mit ihnen? Du musst bei Dean bleiben, ihn beschützen."

"Nein, Zora. Ich bleibe hier. Offenbar wurde ich nur für diese Aufgabe wieder aufgenommen - ich spüre schon, wie meine Kräfte wieder nachlassen."

"Aber - das ist nicht fair.", rief ich.

"Es war auch nicht fair von mir, dass ich Dich zu Zachariah geschickt habe. Und es war nicht fair, dass ich bei ihrem Plan mitgespielt habe. Aber nur so war es möglich, Dean zu überzeugen. Ich habe gewusst, auf was ich mich einlasse. Und ich hoffe, dass Du mir eines Tages vergeben kannst."

Ich schluckte und dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach. Ich war weder auf ihn, noch auf Michael wütend. Ich fühlte mit einem Mal nichts mehr dergleichen. Ich war einfach nur froh, dass es vorbei war.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich vergeben müsste, Cas.", sagte ich und ging auf Sam zu. "Warum wacht er nicht auf?"

"Gib ihm einen Moment, um ins Leben zurück zu finden."

Ich kniete mich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn. Sam sah aus, als würde er schlafen und jetzt, da ich meine Erinnerung an damals zurück hatte fiel mir erst auf, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Wie dünn er geworden war, wie viele Sorgenfalten sich in seinem Gesicht gebildet hatten...

"Ich erinnere mich an damals.", sagte ich und blickte hoch zu Castiel. "Was in dem Wald passiert ist. Dass ich besessen war und auch daran, dass Zachariah mich in die Zukunft geschickt hatte. Ich weiß wieder, wie es hier im Camp zugegangen wäre, wenn nicht alles heute beendet worden wäre."

Er sah mich nachdenklich an, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Damals, als wir uns in dem Haus von Sarah Winchester wiedergesehen haben, da wusstest Du, dass ich hier gewesen war. Dass ich mit Dir gesprochen haben musste, dass Du mir diese Nachricht gegeben haben musstest, oder?"

"Ja."

"Du warst ganz anders. Sam war nicht hier. Und Dean... er war noch schlimmer als jetzt."

"Was Du damals gesehen und erlebt hast, war eine andere Zukunft.", sagte er. "Wir haben so viele Komponenten geändert und andere Entscheidungen getroffen."

"Und das hat alles geändert, meinst Du?"

Er nickte. Ich sagte ihm nicht, dass ich aus einem bestimmten Grund Gewissheit wollte - ich wusste nun, dass ich in dieser anderen Zukunft gestorben war... doch jetzt hatte ich eine neue Chance erhalten.

Plötzlich schreckte Sam neben mir auf und riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Er schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Ich griff nach seinem Arm. Verwirrt sah er mich an und betrachtete dann die Umgebung, während er weiter versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte er.

"Im Camp.", gab ich zurück.

"Camp?", erneut sah er sich um und sein Blick blieb an Castiel hängen. "Wer seid ihr?"

Ich sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er erinnerte sich nicht an uns...

"Ich bin Castiel.", übernahm dieser in diesem Moment und ging neben uns in die Hocke. "Das ist Zora. Sie ist Deine Cousine."

Ich war nicht seine Cousine... aber Castiel hielt es wohl für das Beste, die Erklärungen einfach zu halten. Wusste er, was mit Sam los war?

Sam sah sich noch einmal um.

"Ich kann mich an nichts von hier erinnern. Ich kenne euch nicht!", sagte er.

"Du hattest einen Unfall.", schwindelte Cas, der sich viel schneller wieder gefangen hatte, als ich. "Du brauchst etwas Zeit, um Dich zu erholen."

Sam senkte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden.

"Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts.", sagte er dann und sah mich wieder an. "Warum ist das passiert?"

Tränen standen in seinen Augen und er schien so verletzbar und verloren in diesem Moment.

"Ist schon gut.", sagte ich und legte vorsichtig meinen Arm um seine Schultern. Er lehnte sich in meine Umarmung und ich zog ihn an mich. "Alles wird wieder gut werden..."

  
  


Kapitel 26

Nach einem Moment lehnte sich Sam wieder zurück und ich ließ ihn los. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte - was sollte ich ihm nur erzählen? Erschöpft und noch immer sichtbar verwirrt wartete er, bis er endlich richtig zu Atem gekommen war, bevor er sich wieder an uns wandte.

"Was für ein Unfall?", fragte er und sah abwechselnd von mir zu Castiel.

"Wir befinden uns im Krieg.", antwortete dieser. "Es kam zu einem Überfall und Du wurdest verletzt. Wir werden Dir später alles in Ruhe erklären."

"Nein. Ich will jetzt darüber sprechen.", verlangte er aufgebracht. "Warum sollte ich euch glauben?"

Er zog die Stirn kraus und blickte mir fest in die Augen - er suchte verzweifelt nach Antworten.

"Es ist wahr.", begann ich und versuchte, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er uns glauben konnte. "Wir leben hier, weil die Städte zerstört sind. Da draußen gibt es eine Krankheit, eine Seuche, die Menschen zu gefährlichen Tieren werden lässt. Sie würden uns töten."

"Das kann nicht sein...", begann er.

"Doch, Sam. Sie haben uns überfallen und deshalb-"

"Mein Name ist Sam?", unterbrach er mich und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

"Ja. Sam Winchester.", gab ich zurück. "Du und Dein Bruder, ihr habt dieses Camp hier zusammen mit Castiel für alle die Zuflucht vor den Infizierten suchen, gegründet."

"Mein... Bruder? Wo ist er?", fragte er. "Warum ist er nicht hier?"

"Weil uns diese infizierten Menschen überfallen haben.", erklärte ich. Ich wollte jetzt nicht auf nähere Details eingehen. "Es kam zu einem Kampf und er dachte..."

Ich zögerte. Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass Dean geglaubt hatte, er müsse seinen freien Willen opfern und gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen, um den Krieg zu beenden?

"Er dachte, Du wärst tot. Es stand nicht gut um Dich.", sagte Castiel in diesem Moment. "Er ist mit einigen Soldaten weggegangen, um Dich zu rächen und um weiter gegen die Infizierten zu kämpfen. Der Krieg ist noch nicht gewonnen."

Sam senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

"Er liebt Dich sehr. Er wird wiederkommen.", sagte ich. "Sam, erinnerst Du Dich denn an gar nichts?"

"Ich erinnere mich nicht mal an meinen Namen, wie soll ich mich da an etwas Anderes erinnern?"

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und atmete tief durch.

"Dean...", murmelte er dann und mein Kopf schoss wieder in seine Richtung. "Ist sein Name Dean?"

"Ja!", rief ich und lachte vor Überraschung und Erleichterung. "Das ist sein Name!"

Sam blickte mich mit einem erkennbaren Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem Gesicht an und lächelte leicht.

"Dean.", wiederholte er.

"Das war ein Anfang.", sagte Castiel und lächelte ebenfalls. "Wir werden sehen, ob da noch mehr Erinnerungen verborgen sind."

Sam sah sich noch einmal um und drückte sich dann vom Boden hoch, um aufzustehen. Ein wenig schwankte er noch und Castiel stützte ihn kurz, bevor er mir eine Hand bot und mich hochzog.

"Danke.", sagte ich und nickte ihm zu.

Sam blieb unschlüssig stehen und betrachtete noch einmal die ersten Hütten, die in der Nähe standen.

"Wir sollten zurück gehen und nachsehen, wie hoch die Verluste sind.", sagte Cas nun.

"Wie viele Menschen leben hier?", fragte er.

"Ungefähr zwanzig oder dreißig. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele heute...", wieder stockte ich und schloss die Augen.

"Wie viele heute ihr Leben lassen mussten?", fragte Sam.

Ich nickte und drängte die Tränen zurück, die schon wieder aufkommen wollten.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte ich und drehte mich weg.

Einige Schritte lief ich voraus und blieb dann stehen.

"Ich muss jetzt zu Ian, können wir gehen?", bat ich.

Castiel nickte und blickte zu Sam, der sich zögernd in Bewegung setzte. Ich musste jetzt wissen, dass es Ian wirklich gut ging. Ich wollte ihm nahe sein und mich für einen Moment fallen lassen, mich geborgen fühlen.

Als wir an den ersten Hütten vorbei gingen betrachtete Sam das Loch in einer der Wände neugierig und ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt - wir würden ihm alles erklären müssen. Aber nicht jetzt, wenn alles für ihn noch so neu und überwältigend war.

Wir betraten die große Lichtung und erhielten sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Menschen. Sie kamen näher und es versammelten sich noch einige mehr. In der Menge sah ich Risa und suchte ihren Augenkontakt. Sie lächelte erleichtert, als sie Sam und mich erblickte und kam auf uns zu.

Sie würde geschockt sein wenn sie erfuhr, was mit Sam passiert war - und wie würde er reagieren wenn er erfuhr, dass die Beiden dabei waren, ein Paar zu werden?  
Schnell hatte Risa uns erreicht und umarmte mich kurz - ich hielt sie fest, als sie sich wieder lösen wollte und ich flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

"Sam erinnert sich an nichts mehr, bitte sag ihm nicht, was genau passiert ist. Er darf es nie erfahren!"

Nun lehnte sie sich zurück und sah mich erschüttert an. Ich hoffte, dass sie verstehen würde und mich später erklären lassen würde. Ich wollte Sam nicht noch mehr aufregen.

Sie nickte langsam und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, stellte sie sich vor Sam und blickte zu ihm hoch.

"Sam, geht es Dir gut?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Das ist Risa.", sagte ich schnell und erntete einen geschockten Blick von ihr.

Sicher hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sam sie nicht einmal mehr wiedererkennen würde.

"Risa und Du, ihr wart zusammen.", erklärte ich ihm.

"Wir waren dabei, zusammen zu kommen.", stellte Risa klar und lächelte ihn tapfer an. "Und wir werden uns jetzt einfach noch einmal neu kennen lernen müssen. Okay, Sam?"

Sam war sichtbar nervös und nickte ihr nur zu. Ich konnte so gut mit den Beiden mitfühlen - Risa ließ sich nicht so schnell auf eine feste Partnerschaft ein. Dass Sam sich nicht an sie erinnerte, war sicher ein harter Schlag für sie. Aber sie würden es schaffen, da war ich mir sicher. Risa war eine so starke Persönlichkeit, ihre Zuneigung zu ihm würde bestimmt nicht nachlassen, nur weil es nun neue Probleme gab.

"Was genau ist passiert?", rief einer der Männer.

"Der Angriff ist vorbei.", verkündete Castiel. "Ist hier alles unter Kontrolle?"

"Wo ist Dean und wer zum Henker waren die Typen, die die Croats kalt gemacht haben?", fragte einer der Soldaten im Gegenzug.

Ich sah fragend hinüber zu Cas, der jedoch ganz ruhig blieb und über die kleine Ansammlung blickte. Auch ich ließ meinen Blick über die Gesichter schweifen. Wo war Ian nur?

"Das waren Spezialsoldaten.", tat Castiel die Frage inzwischen gelassen ab. "Dean hat sich ihnen angeschlossen, um sie ein für alle Mal von hier fern zu halten. Sam wurde bei dem Angriff verletzt und hat einige Probleme mit seinem Gedächtnis, ich bitte euch also darum, es langsam angehen zu lassen und ihn nicht mit Fragen zu löchern."

Nervös trat Sam bei Erwähnung seines Namens einen Schritt zurück und blickte verunsichert in die Menge. Ehe ich reagieren konnte, bemerkte ich, wie Risa nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und ihn ansah.

"Schon gut, das sind alles unsere Freunde.", sagte sie leise. "Sie werden es verstehen."

"Spezialsoldaten?", rief jemand. "Wo kamen die her? Das Militär hat uns vorher doch auch nicht geholfen!"

"Es gibt neue Entwicklungen. Das Militär hat neue Waffen gegen die Infizierten entwickelt. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dankbar für ihre Hilfe sein sollten."

"Ich war verletzt - aber jetzt geht es mir wieder gut, wie ist das möglich?", fragte eine Frau.

Jetzt zögerte auch Castiel und suchte offenbar nach einer Erklärung.

"Wie mein Freund gesagt hatte, gibt es neue Entwicklungen in der Forschung gegen die Infizierten!", hörten wir eine Stimme mitten aus der Menge und diese teilte sich.

Zachariah kam zum Vorschein und stach mit seinem Anzug aus den Bewohnern heraus, wie ein eitler Pfau.

"Das weiße Licht, was Sie vor dem Angriff gesehen haben, hat Sie alle immun gegen die Wirkung der Seuche gemacht. Was Sie glauben erlebt und gesehen zu haben, hat so nicht wirklich statt gefunden..."

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte und spürte ein seltsames Prickeln, das mit einem Mal in der Luft lag. Castiel starrte Zachariah gebannt an, bevor er sich an uns wandte.

"Er manipuliert ihre Erinnerungen. Sie werden glauben, es wäre ein normaler Überfall der Croats gewesen.", sagte er leise zu mir und Risa, während Sam noch Zachariahs Worten lauschte.

"Und unsere manipuliert er nicht?", fragte ich schnell.

"Nein, ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Wir brauchen hier Leute, die wissen, was geschehen ist."

"Kann er Sams Erinnerungen zurückbringen?"

"Nein. Das kann niemand.", gab er zurück. "Michael hat getan, zu was er imstande war."

"Einer von euch muss mir erklären, was genau vorgefallen ist, okay?", sagte Risa aufgeregt.

"Das werde ich, so bald wie möglich.", antwortete ich. "Aber ich muss Ian suchen. Weißt Du, wo er sich aufhält?"

"Ich habe ihn vorhin bei den Männern gesehen, die sich um die Toten gekümmert haben."

"Ging es ihm gut?"

"Er war wieder vollkommen gesund, so wie ich...", sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Sam. "Die Engel haben uns geheilt!", flüsterte sie mir dann zu.

Ich nickte verstehend und wandte mich an Sam.

"Risa und Castiel bleiben bei Dir. Ich muss jemanden suchen. Ist das okay?"

"Ja, geh nur.", sagte er.

"Bis später.", rief ich und lief dann los.

Ich wusste, wo sie die Toten zuvor hingebracht hatten und bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die Spur der Verwüstung, die im Camp herrschte. Als ich zwischen den Hütten durch lief und auf die äußere Begrenzung zu lief sah ich ihn:

Ian - zusammen mit Marcus und zwei weiteren Bewohnern standen sie einem Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug gegenüber und lauschten seinen Worten.

Ich stoppte und hielt mich hinter der Ecke des Hauses versteckt. Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun?  
In diesem Moment drehte sich Ian um und blickte genau in meine Richtung. Er hatte mich wohl kommen gehört.  
Ohne zu zögern lief er los und hatte mich nach wenigen Metern erreicht. Außer Atem sah er mich für einige Sekunden an.

"Bist Du... Du?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ich umarmte ihn und küsste ihn. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass er tatsächlich gesund war, dass es ihm gut ging.

"Du bist definitiv Du!", stieß er hervor, als wir unsere Lippen voneinander lösten.

Er küsste mich erneut und drückte mich fest an sich.

"Was machst Du nur für dumme Sachen? Ich bin fast wahnsinnig vor Angst geworden, als Du plötzlich weg warst!", redete er aufgeregt auf mich ein, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten. "Cas was auf einmal wieder wach, und Du warst verschwunden! Er erzählte mir etwas von den Engeln und dass Du jetzt eine Hülle für einen anderen Engel werden solltest und dass Dir nichts geschehen würde - ich dachte, ich spinne! Kurz darauf griffen die Dämonen an und wir sind mit Sam, Dean und Risa nach draußen, um zu kämpfen. Und dann kam Er - Luzifer! Verdammt, wir haben alles versucht und dann dachte ich, wir gehen alle drauf und dann kamst Du, aber das warst nicht Du! Und was danach war, an das kann ich mich fast nicht mehr erinnern, Du musst mir unbedingt-"

Ich legte ihm meine Finger auf die Lippen und er verstummte.

"Ich liebe Dich.", sagte ich und nahm sie wieder weg.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich und er lächelte. Das hatte ich noch nie zu jemandem gesagt... aber es war das Einzige, was ich in diesem Moment zu ihm sagen wollte.

"Ich liebe Dich auch.", antwortete er.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und klammerte mich an ihn.

"Ich will nie wieder von Dir getrennt sein. Nie wieder.", sagte ich. "Versprich es mir."

"Ich verspreche es Dir.", sagte er und drückte mich sanft von sich, ließ mich jedoch nicht los. "Was ist da nur passiert? Sam hat ja gesagt! Und Du warst ein Engel? Wieso hat er Dich gehen lassen und was ist mit Sam? Wie fühlst Du Dich überhaupt?"

Langsam kam der überfürsorgliche Ian wieder zum Vorschein und ich lächelte schwach.

"Das werde ich Dir alles erklären, aber zuerst gibt es wichtigere Dinge, die ich Dir erzählen muss."

"Zum Beispiel, was das da für ein Kerl ist?"

"Ein Engel.", gab ich zurück. "Sie sind hier und manipulieren die Gedanken der Anderen. Ich bin so froh, dass Du nicht betroffen bist. Cas hat für einige von uns ausgehandelt, dass wir uns weiter erinnern sollen."

"Okay...", murmelte er.

"Luzifer wurde getötet.", schoss es aus mir heraus.

"Michael konnte ihn besiegen? Du hast..."

"Nein. Du verstehst nicht - Dean hat nachgegeben und wurde zu Michaels Hülle, deshalb ließ er mich wieder gehen. Die Beiden haben gegeneinander gekämpft und Sam war... er war tot."

"Warte, was soll das heißen, er war tot?"

"Michael hat ihn wieder zurück geholt. Aber Luzifer war in ihm und... wie soll ich es erklären? Seine Seele wurde...", kein Wort auf dieser Welt konnte wohl beschreiben, was mit Sam wirklich geschehen war. "Er erinnert sich an nichts mehr.", sagte ich schließlich. "Nicht an uns, nicht an das Camp. Er wusste nichts von dem Krieg. Das Einzige woran er sich erinnert hat, war Deans Name."

Ian sah mich geschockt an und dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Aber wenn er das noch weiß, dann kommen die anderen Erinnerungen vielleicht zurück?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Wer ist bei ihm?"

"Risa."

"Und wo ist Dean?", fragte er weiter.

"Michael hat ihn nicht gehen lassen.", antwortete ich und spürte einen Stich in meinem Magen.

Wie gerne hätte ich Dean nach alldem hier gehabt. Nicht für mich oder für uns, sondern für Sam. Wer hätte ihn besser auffangen und ihm alles erklären können, als sein Bruder?  
Ich seufzte leise und bemerkte, dass Ian verärgert aussah.

"Dean wusste wohl nicht ganz, worauf er sich einlässt. Er hatte keine Wahl.", fügte ich hinzu.

"Natürlich hatte er die nicht.", presste er hervor und blickte zu dem Engel, der noch immer auf die drei Anderen einredete. "Ich hatte mir Engel nur immer anders vorgestellt. Nicht als solche..."

Er sprach es nicht aus, doch ich verstand, was er meinte.

"Wir müssen zu Sam. Ich will ihn mir ansehen."

"Gut", ich nickte und warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück.

Der Engel war verschwunden. Marcus und die anderen Beiden fuhren mit ihren Tätigkeiten fort, als ob nichts gewesen wäre...  
Ein Schauer kroch mir den Rücken empor und ich folgte Ian, der einige Schritte entfernt auf mich wartete.

*

Einige anstrengende Stunden später saß ich auf Sams Bett, während Risa neben ihm stand, als er die Sachen in seiner Hütte durchsah. Zachariah war verschwunden gewesen, als wir die Anderen erreicht hatten. Alle im Camp verhielten sich tatsächlich so, als würden sie die Schäden nach einem erneuten Angriff aufräumen. So, als hätten die Engel die Uhr einfach zum ersten Angriff zurück gedreht... es war verrückt.

Ian hatte sich kurz abgemeldet, um sich zu waschen und um sich umzuziehen. Er wollte außerdem nach etwas Essbarem für Sam suchen.  
Etwas Essen und mich waschen - das war es, was ich auch als Nächstes vorhatte. Doch zuerst wollte ich mich versichern, dass es Sam soweit gut ging.

"Das ist Dean.", sagte Risa, als er ein älteres Foto aus einem Buch zog.

Er sah das Bild lange an, doch es zeigte sich keine Regung in seinem Gesicht. Ob er Dean tatsächlich erkannte, konnte ich nicht sagen.

"Und die Anderen?", fragte er dann.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte sie.

Sam drehte sich zu mir und hob das Bild hoch. Ein Mann im Rollstuhl und zwei Frauen waren darauf neben den Brüdern und Cas zu sehen.

"Nein, tut mir leid, ich kenne sie nicht."

Sam betrachtete das Bild noch einen langen Moment.

"Sie sind mir wichtig, das fühle ich.", sagte er.

"Dean wird Dir sagen können, wer sie sind, wenn er zurückkommt.", versicherte Risa ihm und nahm das Bild vorsichtig aus seinen Händen.

"Ich habe viele Bücher...", bemerkte er und nahm ein Weiteres heraus. "die Meisten über Übernatürliches."

"Dafür hast Du Dich immer interessiert.", sagte ich.

"Es ist das, was Dein Bruder und Du als Berufung gemacht haben.", Castiel war im Türrahmen aufgetaucht und trat herein. "Das auf dem Bild sind Bobby Singer, Jo und Ellen Harvelle. Du hast das Foto gefunden, als ihr Bobbys Haus nach seinem Tod durchsucht habt... Ich kann Dir vieles erzählen, wenn Du es hören willst, Sam."

Interessiert wandte dieser sich um und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante.

"Ich will alles wissen.", antwortete er bestimmt.

"Es wird schwer zu glauben sein.", warnte Castiel ihn.

Er sah uns noch einmal alle der Reihe nach an und ich war mehr als unsicher, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich schon alles über sein Leben erfahren sollte. Doch ihn immer mit Halbwahrheiten ab zu speisen war nicht fair, das musste ich zugeben.

Ich erinnerte mich zwar wieder an einige Dinge von Damals, doch die volle Geschichte kannte ich ebenfalls noch nicht und ich beschloss zu bleiben, wenn Sam mich nicht wegschickte.

"Ich will es trotzdem wissen. Ich vertraue euch.", Sam sah ihn entschlossen an.

Cas nickte.

"Du bist der Sohn von John Winchester und Mary Campbell.", begann er. "Deine Mutter starb, als Du sechs Monate alt warst. Dein Bruder war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vier Jahre alt. Nachdem eure Mutter gestorben war, führte John mit euch das Leben eines Jägers. Er wollte den Tod von Mary rächen."

"Eines Jägers?", fragte Sam.

"Er jagte übernatürliche Wesen. Vampire, Geister, Monster. Um nur einige zu nennen. Er erzog Dich und Dean ebenfalls zu Jägern, vielmehr zu Soldaten. Euer Ziel war es..."

Gebannt lauschte ich Castiels Worten. Einiges kam mir bekannt vor, weil die Engel es mir damals ins Gedächtnis gepflanzt hatten - doch der Großteil war vollkommen neu für mich und ich empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für die Brüder, die weit mehr durchlebt hatten, als ich es mir je erträumt hätte. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit an uns vorbei flog. Als Ian auftauchte und etwas zu Essen für Sam brachte, stoppte Cas in seinen Erzähungen und ich bemerkte erst jetzt, wie erschöpft ich mit einem Mal war.

"Wir werden morgen weiter machen.", sagte er. "Es gibt Vieles, das Du erst einmal verarbeiten musst. In den nächsten Wochen werde ich Dir alles erklären."

"Ich habe noch so viele Fragen...", sagte Sam, doch auch er sah müde aus und war sichtlich überwältigt von den neuen Informationen.

"Iss erst einmal."

"Bitte bleib und erzähle mir noch mehr.", bat er.

"Gut."

Cas schien nicht müde zu werden, doch ich bemerkte, wie Risa sich streckte - sie war ebenfalls erschöpft von dem ereignisreichen, langen Tag.  
Ian kam zu mir herüber, als Sam aufstand und ihm das Essen abnahm. Er setzte sich neben mich und legte den Arm um meine Schultern.

"Wie hält er sich?"

"Sehr gut.", gab ich zurück. "Erstaunlich, wie er die ganzen Informationen einfach hin nimmt und weg steckt."

"Naja, immerhin ist er Sam, oder?", Ian schmunzelte und sah mich von der Seite an. "Du siehst richtig müde aus, ich hab Dir frisches Wasser in die Hütte gestellt. Warum ziehst Du Dich nicht um und gönnst Dir dann endlich etwas Schlaf, jetzt wo das alles vorbei ist, kannst du hoffentlich endlich wieder durch schlafen, oder?"

Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Luzifer war tot. Niemand würde mich mehr in meinen Träumen besuchen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und ich blickte unter mich. Ja - endlich würde ich wieder Ruhe im Schlaf finden. Genau wie Sam. Er hatte einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt, aber immerhin war das nun vorbei.

"Ja, das ist... toll.", sagte ich und rutschte vom Bett. "Kommt ihr klar?", wandte ich mich an Sam, Risa und Cas.

"Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei ihm.", versprach Risa. "Und Du schlaf gut, Du hast es nötig."

Sie kam noch einmal zu mir und zog mich in eine Umarmung.  
Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte, bevor ich mich weg drehte und zum Ausgang lief.

"Bleibst Du noch?", fragte ich Ian.

"Nur noch einen Moment.", versicherte er mir.

"Bis gleich."

*

In der Hütte angekommen fühlte ich noch deutlicher, dass ich unendlich müde war. Doch wollte ich mir erst den Schmutz dieses Tages von der Haut waschen. Ich lief zum hinteren Teil der Hütte, wo wir eine kleine Ecke, die durch ein Tuch abgetrennt war, zum Waschen nutzten.

Langsam schälte ich mich aus meinen dreckigen Kleidern und spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen in meinem Körper. Alles heute war anstrengend gewesen. Nicht nur das: Jetzt, da ich zur Ruhe kam, kamen alle Erinnerungen zurück; als würde ich aus einem Traum erwachen und ich konnte kaum glauben, was da wirklich geschehen war.

Wie hatte so viel Schlimmes in nur so weniger Zeit über uns herein brechen können? Und war es jetzt wirklich vorbei? Wie viel konnten wir noch ertragen? Wie würde Sam mit der neuen Situation klarkommen?

Langsam zog ich mein Shirt über den Kopf. Wir alle mussten uns irgendwie wieder erholen... Schon wieder liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Blind griff ich nach einem der Tücher und tauchte es in das kalte Wasser. Zuerst wischte ich mir das Gesicht ab, tauchte es dann noch einmal ein und presste mir das kühle Tuch auf meine erhitzten Wangen.

Nach einem Moment schien ich mich gefangen zu haben und fuhr fort, meinen restlichen Körper zu säubern. Ich betrachtete den Schmutz und den Staub, der in kleinen Rinnsalen durch das Loch im Boden verschwand und ich wünschte mir, ich könnte Teile meiner Erinnerung an den Kampf zwischen Michael und Luzifer genauso weg waschen.

Gerade tauchte ich das Tuch das letzte Mal ins Wasser, da hörte ich, wie es an der Tür klopfte.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

Es war Ian! Verdammt! Und er stand schon mitten im Raum, wenn ich das richtig deutete. Natürlich hatte ich gewusst, dass er kommen würde, aber wieso wartete er nicht draußen?

Ich starrte auf meine dreckige Kleidung und schickte einen stillen Fluch los, weil ich keine frischen Kleider aus dem Regal genommen hatte. Ich drehte mich zur Wand und wrang meine nassen Haare mit den Händen aus.

"Ian, gib mir noch eine Minute, okay?", rief ich aufgeregt.

Doch statt dessen hörte ich, wie er näher kam und ich sah über meine Schulter.

"Ian, ich-", begann ich beschämt, doch in diesem Moment strich er mit seinen Fingern über meine nackte Schulter und mich überkam sofort eine Gänsehaut.

Was machte er nur? Er trat noch näher und ich erstarrte vor Erwartung was passieren würde. Mein Kopf war mit einem Mal wie leer gefegt, während mein Atem sich beschleunigte.

Vorsichtig strich er mein nasses Haar aus dem Nacken und beugte sich herunter, küsste meinen Hals, meine Schulter. Sein Körper schmiegte sich an mich und er umfasste mich von hinten. Seine Hände erforschten meine nackte Haut, während er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub und mich dann zu sich umdrehte.

Eindringlich und mit roten Wangen sah er mich an und hielt sich noch zurück... doch das brauchte er nicht. Ich liebte ihn, ich war bereit.  
Mein Blick fiel auf seine halb geöffneten Lippen und ich presste Meine stürmisch auf Seine, drückte mich an ihn, als die Leidenschaft mich endgültig erfasste.  
In diesem Moment hob er mich hoch auf seine Hüften und ich schlang meine Beine um ihn.

Er trug mich die wenigen Schritte zum Bett und ließ uns beide darauf nieder. Meine Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt, welches er schnell über den Kopf zog. Dann küsste er mich wieder, fuhr mit seinen Händen über meinen Körper und ich glaubte, unter seinen Berührungen verglühen zu müssen...

*

_Einige Wochen später..._

Zusammengerollt saß ich auf einem alten Sessel in einer Ecke von Castiels Hütte und lauschte seinen Worten, während ich meinen heißen Tee umrührte. Ich war jedoch mehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass ich mich auf sein und Sams Gespräch konzentrierte. Abwesend beobachtete ich den Dampf, der aus meiner Tasse aufstieg und überlegte, wie ich mein Geheimnis am besten loswerden sollte.

"Was ist denn heute los mit Dir? Zo!", hörte ich Sam rufen und wandte meinen Blick von der Tasse, zu ihm.

"Wie bitte?"

"Du bist heute so still. Setz Dich zu uns, komm."

"Ist schon gut. Macht weiter.", gab ich zurück und lächelte ihm kurz zu.

Sam wurde nie müde, Castiel Fragen über sein Leben zu stellen. Und dieser beantwortete sie noch immer geduldig. Er hatte Sam inzwischen fast alles erzählt, was ihm bekannt war. Aber einen Teil hatte er wohl wissentlich ausgelassen: Dass Dean als Hülle für Michael dienen sollte und zu was Sam selbst bestimmt gewesen war. Es würde die neu geschürte Lebensfreude von Sam mit Sicherheit zerstören.

Castiel war nur ein einziges Mal nach Deans Entscheidung von Sams Seite gewichen. Für einen ganzen Tag war er weg gewesen. Er hatte mir nur gesagt, dass er weg müsse, solange seine Kräfte noch nicht ganz verschwunden seien.  
Als er zurück gekehrt war wurde mir klar, dass er etwas für Dean getan hatte. Eine Sache, die ihm mit Sicherheit am Herzen gelegen hatte und zu der Dean keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte oder von der er vielleicht gar nichts gewusst hatte...

Meine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Sam. Ich war froh zu sehen, dass dieser sein Schicksal mehr als gut aufnahm. Es erstaunte mich, wie er alles weg steckte, dass er Castiel ohne Vorbehalt Glauben schenkte und ihm vertraute. Über seinen Bruder wollte er am meisten hören, doch auch über das, was mit der Welt geschehen war.

Sam war tatsächlich anders, war nicht mehr der, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, als ich ins Camp zurück gekommen war. Doch ich mochte seine neue Art. Er schien viel losgelöster zu sein - ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich nach allem noch so viel lachen konnte. Doch mit Sam konnte man es.  
Teilweise war er wie ein Kind, der alles neu entdecken musste. Wie die Liebe zu Risa. Die Beiden waren inzwischen nicht mehr zu trennen und ich freute mich zu sehen, wie glücklich meine beste Freundin mit ihm war.

Und jetzt saß ich hier und wusste nicht, wem ich zuerst erzählen sollte, was mir heute erst bewusst geworden war.  
Eigentlich gab es nur eine Person, die es zunächst erfahren sollte, doch die war für mindestens zwei Tage weg, um Proviant zu besorgen.  
Wir mussten immer weiter fahren, um noch die letzten Lagerhäuser anzusteuern, in denen Lebensmittel oder andere nützliche Artikel aufzufinden waren. Seit dem großen Kampf waren jedoch so gut wie keine Croats mehr unterwegs und auf Dämonen waren wir zum Glück gar nicht mehr getroffen.

Es schien, als würde Michael da draußen seine Sache gut machen. Ich fragte mich nur, wie es Dean dabei erging und wann er wiederkommen würde. Ich vermisste ihn. Es war nicht leicht mit ihm gewesen, doch ich konnte nun gut verstehen, warum er sich zu dem Mann entwickelt hatte, den ich hier angetroffen hatte. Deans Leben war niemals leicht gewesen. Oftmals musste er verzweifelt und ohne Hoffnung gewesen sein.

"Was ist los mit Dir?"

Wieder holte mich Sams Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah auf. Er stand direkt vor mir - ich hatte noch nicht einmal das mit bekommen.

"Ist Castiel schon weg?", fragte ich erstaunt als ich sah, dass wir alleine in dem Raum waren.

"Er sagte, Du hättest etwas, worüber Du reden müsstest. Und dann ist er abgehauen."

Sam schmunzelte und zog einen Stuhl von dem kleinen Tisch herbei, der in der Nähe stand, drehte ihn um und setzte sich rittlings darauf. Seine Hände legte er auf die Rückenlehne und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab.

"Also?"

"Es ist nichts.", gab ich zurück. "Ich bin nur müde. Vielleicht werde ich krank."

"Du wirst jetzt nicht krank - nicht, solange Ian noch unterwegs ist, okay? Vermisst Du ihn schon?"

"Er ist doch erst ein paar Stunden weg."

"Was ist es dann?"

"Mir gehen einfach viele Sachen durch den Kopf. Ich will Dich nicht damit belasten, Du hast selbst genug, womit Du erst mal klar kommen musst."

Ich stellte den Tee weg, von welchem ich noch nicht ein Mal genippt hatte.

"Mir geht es gut! Ich finde, unsere Lebensgeschichte hört sich total surreal an - aber erstaunlicherweise komme ich damit klar. Ich schätze, ich bin sogar glücklicher dran als viele hier, die jemanden verloren haben..."

Aufmerksam sah er mich an und ich wich seinem Blick aus. Ich konnte die Menschen, die wir verloren hatten, die ich verloren hatte, niemals vergessen. Meine Eltern, meine Schwester, Susan, Ruth und so viele andere.

"Ich erzähle Dir etwas, das ich nicht mal Cas erzählt habe, okay?", sagte er nun und machte eine längere Pause, die mich neugierig werden ließ. "Nachts träume ich manchmal, von früher."

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

"Du erinnerst Dich?"

"Es sind kleine Fetzen, kleine Dinge. Und immer sind es schöne Sachen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich stattgefunden haben. Es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was Cas mir erzählt. Nichts mit dem Leben, das ich angeblich mit Dean geführt haben soll."

"Und was hast Du geträumt?"

Er dachte kurz nach.

"Ein Mal von einem Weihnachtsfest. Wir waren noch Kinder. Dean hat mir etwas geschenkt, etwas glitzerndes, was eigentlich für Mädchen ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Und ich habe ihm etwas gegeben. Einen kleinen goldenen Anhänger. Ich spürte, dass es etwas Besonderes war."

"Diesen Anhänger trägt er.", sagte ich, mehr als überwältigt, dass er sich daran erinnerte. "Er nimmt ihn niemals ab."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja.", ich griff nach seinem Arm und lächelte ihn an. "An was erinnerst Du Dich noch?"

"Daran, dass wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Dass er mich beschützt hat, wenn es mir schlecht ging oder wenn ich Angst hatte. An ein buntes Feuerwerk, das er mir geschenkt hatte..."

Tränen stiegen in mir auf und ich schluckte, bevor ich weiter sprach.

"Er hat immer auf Dich aufgepasst, Sam."

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die Tränen weiter zurück zu halten - wie sehr würde ich es Sam gönnen, endlich alle fehlenden Teile von seinem Bruder selbst zu hören. Doch wie würde es sein, wenn er zurück kehrte? Sam würde den Dean aus seinen Erinnerungen niemals kennen lernen dürfen...

"Zora, es sind alles schöne Erinnerungen!", sagte er, um mich aufzumuntern.

"Ja, das sind sie!", ich sah ihn wieder an. "Ich wünschte nur manchmal, man könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen."

"Nein.", antwortete er. "Ich vermisse Dean. So verrückt das klingt, aber das tue ich. Doch ich wollte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und diese ganzen schlimmen Dinge noch einmal erleben müssen. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass wir hier leben können. Keiner von uns ist infiziert. Wir haben es gut."

Er hatte recht. Ich war glücklich hier, glücklich darüber mit Ian zusammen sein zu dürfen und mit meinen Freunden. Alle im Camp waren meine Familie und nun würde diese noch größer werden.

"Ich bin schwanger, Sam."

So. Ich hatte es gesagt. Es war raus.

Einen langen Moment sah er mich an wie ein Kind, das nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, was man ihm gesagt hatte, bevor ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

"Nein!"

"Doch.", meine Stimme klang leise, doch er sprang auf und zog mich vom Sessel auf die Beine.

"Ian wird durchdrehen vor Freude!", rief er. "Du kriegst ein Baby!"

"Ich kriege ein Baby.", wiederholte ich und spürte, wie ich mich von seiner guten Laune anstecken ließ...

*

_Etwa 4 Jahre später..._

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Baumwipfel auf der anderen Seeseite und ich sog die frische Luft ein.

Abende wie diese hatte ich mir früher herbeigesehnt und ich war glücklich, dass sie wieder zu unserem Alltag gehörten. Seit Monaten hatten wir keine Croats mehr in der Gegend gesehen und wir alle fingen langsam an, uns wieder sicher zu fühlen.

Ich lächelte, als ich beobachtete, wie Susy mit einem kleinen Stock im Kiessand am Rande des Wassers herum stocherte und ganz in Gedanken versunken mit sich selbst sprach.

"Geh nicht so nah ans Wasser, okay, Mäuschen?", rief ich und sie drehte sich um und grinste.

Sie sah ihrem Vater so ähnlich, dass ich sie die ganze Zeit nur knuddeln könnte.

"Backen wir morgen mit Tante Risa Kuchen, Mami?", fragte sie und lief auf mich zu.

Sie hielt mir den sandigen Stock hin und ich nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand.

"Mhm, da müssen wir Tante Risa fragen. Meinst Du, sie sagt ja? Wir hatten doch erst heute Kuchen."

"Mami. Kuchen kann man immer essen!", antwortete sie todernst und ich musste lachen.

"Ja!", sagte ich und zog sie in meine Arme. "Kuchen kann man immer essen."

Ich setzte sie auf meinen Schoß und drückte ihr einen Kieselstein in die Hand.

"Schaffst Du es, ihn bis ins Wasser zu werfen?"

"Klar!", gab sie zurück und holte mit ihrem kleinen Ärmchen aus, um zu werfen.

Sie schaffte es, dass der Stein am Rande des Sees ins Wasser plumpste und lachte hell auf.

"Sehr gut!", lobte ich sie und suchte nach einem weiteren Stein.

Das fröhliche Quieken hinter uns sorgte dafür, dass Susy unbedingt von meinem Schoß herunter wollte und über meine Beine krabbelte. Ich drehte mich um und lachte, als der kleine Mann, dessen Geschrei man über den gesamten See hinweg hören konnte, auf meine Tochter zu stürmte und sie umarmte.

"Nicht so wild!", rief Sam.

Er und Risa winkten mir zu und ehe sein Sohn es sich versah, hatte Sam ihn in die Lüfte geschwungen und ihn auf seine Schultern gesetzt. Der Kleine kicherte vergnügt und legte seine Arme um den Hals seines Vaters.

"Oh, Du erwürgst mich! Du erwürgst mich!", sagte er spielerisch und lockerte die Ärmchen etwas. "So ist es besser, starker Mann."

"Kriegst Du keine Höhenangst?", fragte Susy von unten und Sam lachte laut auf.

"Willst Du auch mal?", fragte er.

"Nein.", gab sie schüchtern zurück.

"Aber wie willst Du dann wissen, ob Du Höhenangst hast?"

Risa hatte mich erreicht und setzte sich neben mich. Ich wandte mich wieder nach vorne. Sam war großartig mit den Kindern, sie liebten ihn und würden ihn den ganzen Abend belagern.

"Und - wie schlägt sich unser Grillmeister?", fragte sie und klopfte sich den Sand von den Händen.

"Ich glaube, es ist genießbar.", antwortete ich.

"Riecht jedenfalls ganz gut. Nicht so verkokelt, wie letztes Mal."

"Ich kann euch hören!", rief Cas von seiner selbst gezimmerten Grillstelle aus und blickte uns grimmig an.

"Ich sagte, es riecht gut!", antwortete Risa nun etwas lauter.

"Jetzt musst Du es auch nicht mehr schön reden.", gab er zurück und grinste, während er einen Schluck von seinem Bier nahm.

"Hey Cas, Du leerst aber nicht gerade unsere letzten Vorräte, oder?", hörten wir Sam von hinten, der mit den beiden Kleinen, jeweils unter einem Arm geklemmt, heran gelaufen kam.

Er ließ sie ab und sie liefen lachend um ihn herum und warteten darauf, dass er sie wieder hoch nahm.

"Wir haben noch ein paar Kisten, keine Sorge.", gab dieser zurück und öffnete Sam eine Flasche.

"Wird Zeit dass wir lernen, das Zeug selbst zu brauen."

"Jaaaa!", Cas grinste und widmete sich dann wieder dem Fleisch auf dem Grill.

"Onkel Sammy, ich will jetzt doch auf Deine Schultern!", forderte Susy und zupfte an seiner Jeans.

"Was? Hat da jemand etwa Gefallen an der Höhenluft geschnuppert?", gab er zurück und jagte den Beiden hinterher, die laut lachend vor ihm davon liefen.

Ich lachte und warf Risa einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Ich liebe es, wenn er so aufdreht.", sagte sie und betrachtete die Drei.

"Er bringt Ian nur auf dumme Gedanken."

Wir schwiegen einen Moment und sagten dann im gleichen Augenblick: "Männer!"

Ich kicherte.

"Hey!", beschwerte sich Cas und warf uns einen missmutigen Blick zu.

Ich konnte das Grinsen nicht von meinem Gesicht bekommen und drückte mich hoch. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte ich ihn erreicht und umrundete den Grill.

"Du weißt doch, dass wir das nicht so meinen. Immerhin versorgst Du uns mit Essen - Du hast einige Bonuspunkte."

"Du meinst, solange das Essen genießbar ist?"

Wieder kicherte ich.

"Ian jedenfalls, würde euch verhungern lassen!", stichelte er weiter. "Er sitzt mit Marcus seit zwei Stunden am See und sie haben keinen einzigen Fisch aus dem Wasser gezogen."

"Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand für das Angeln untalentiert sein könnte.", rief Risa. "Aber die zwei haben mir das Gegenteil bewiesen."

"Weil sie ihre Klappe nicht halten können.", gab Cas zurück. "Fische beißen nicht, wenn sie sich ständig deren Gequatsche anhören müssen!"

Ich tat empört, musste jedoch lachen und schubste ihn etwas zur Seite.

"Das ist mein Mann, von dem ihr da sprecht!"

"Ich habe meinen Namen gehört?", ertönte es etwas weiter weg und ich drehte mich um.

Ian kam zusammen mit Marcus vom See zurück. In ihren Händen hielten sie zwar die Angelruten - jedoch keine Fische.

Schnell warf ich Cas einen warnenden Blick zu und er grinste spitzbübisch.  
Ich lief auf die Beiden zu und drückte Ian einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Lippen.

"Wo ist der Fisch?", rief Castiel vom Grill und die zwei verzogen das Gesicht.

"Er hat sich über uns lustig gemacht, oder?", fragte Ian.

"Nein!", log ich und war froh, dass Susy in diesem Moment heran gestürmt kam.

"Daddy!"

"Hallo, meine Schönheit.", sagte er und hob sie mit seinem freien Arm hoch. "Na, spielst Du schön mit Onkel Sam?"

"Er ist das Monster von Loch Ness und hat uns verfolgt!", erzählte sie aufgeregt.

"Uhhh, das Monster von Loch Ness! Oh ja, das hat auch einen ganz langen Hals, genau wie Onkel Sammy!"

"Sehr witzig!", bemerkte dieser, als er uns ebenfalls erreicht hatte. "Wo ist der Fisch?"

"Ach, halt die Klappe!", gab Marcus zurück und schaute grimmig in die Runde.

Ich lachte leise in mich hinein, ließ die Männer unter sich und ging zurück zu Risa, die ihren Kleinen inzwischen auf dem Schoß hatte.

"Männer!", wiederholte ich noch einmal und wollte mich gerade wieder setzen, als mir etwas einfiel. "Ich habe den Salat vergessen!"

"In der Küche?", fragte Risa.

"Ja, ich gehe schnell und hol´ ihn!"

"Soll ich mitkommen?"

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach - nein, wir befanden uns noch innerhalb der Schutzzone und außerdem war es nur ein kurzer Weg zurück zu den Hütten. Und hatte ich nicht noch vor wenigen Minuten gedacht, dass wir uns langsam wieder sicher fühlen konnten?

"Nein, bleib hier. Ich bin gleich zurück.", antwortete ich und lief los.

Einige Meter joggte ich, bevor mir die Puste ausging und ich dann nur zügig weiter lief. Doch ich stoppte, als eine Person hinter einem Baum hervor trat. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen und ich spürte, wie mich kurz die Panik erfasste, doch dann erkannte ich die Konturen im Dämmerlicht und trat einige Schritte näher. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum...

"Dean?", stieß ich hervor.

Er sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur schwach. Ich ging näher heran. Er sah müde aus, doch sonst hatte er sich kein bisschen verändert. Er trug sogar noch die selbe Kleidung wie an dem Tag, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

"Bist Du es?", hakte ich noch einmal nach.

"Ich bin es.", antwortete er. "Hallo, Zora."

Noch immer konnte ich es nicht glauben und mein Körper schien wie erstarrt zu sein.

"Du bist zurück! Seit wann bist Du wieder da und wie lange stehst Du schon hier?"

"Ich bin gerade gekommen.", antwortete er. "Wie geht es Sam? Michael hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mehr der ist, der er war. Er erinnert sich nicht, oder? Er weiß nicht, dass ich mit den Engeln weg war, oder?"

"Es geht ihm gut! Er wird sich so freuen, Dich zu sehen!", antwortete ich schnell. "Und er weiß inzwischen fast alles darüber, was passiert ist. Wir haben ihm nichts von Michael oder Luzifer erzählt, aber er hat sich an Manches erinnert. Er hat sich an Dich erinnert, Dean."

"Was?"

"Am Anfang erinnerte er sich an nichts und niemanden, doch nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen an Dich und an Dinge aus eurer Kindheit zurück. Er vermisst Dich! Er will Dich so gerne sehen."

"Ich weiß nicht... Er sieht glücklich aus. Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte. Und ich bin müde, Zora."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände und ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich in Betracht zog, aus Sams Leben fern zu bleiben.

"Dean, was redest Du denn da?", endlich kam wieder Leben in mich und ich trat auf ihn zu.

Ich umarmte ihn, doch er blieb teilnahmslos stehen. Schnell ließ ich ihn wieder los und trat zurück.

"Mehr als drei Jahre, Zora.", sagte er, ohne den Blick vom See zu wenden.

"Aber jetzt bist Du zu Hause.", gab ich zurück. "Wir alle haben immer darauf gewartet, dass Du zurück kommst. Mit einer so langen Zeit hatte niemand gerechnet. Es war nicht fair von Michael, das von Dir zu verlangen."

Er sah mich nun wieder an und ich wartete auf seine Antwort. Doch statt dessen schlug er ein anderes Thema ein.

"Sind das Deine Kinder?"

"Susy ist meine Tochter. Unverkennbar, oder?"

"Ja.", er lächelte schwach.

Susy hatte genauso rote Haare wie ich, doch sie hatte die Augen und das Wesen ihres Vaters geerbt.

"Sie ist gerade drei geworden. Sie ist sehr frech und aufgeweckt.", sagte ich. "Der Kleine ist Sams und Risas Sohn. Er ist letzten Monat zwei geworden."

Erstaunen machte sich auf Deans Gesicht breit.

"Sam hat einen Sohn?"

Ich nickte.

"Sein Name ist Dean."

So viele unterschiedliche Emotionen spiegelten sich in Deans Blick wieder, als diese Worte durchsickerten und zuletzt lächete er endlich.

"Dean...", wiederholte er leise.

"Komm bitte mit mir.", bat ich.

"Ich kann nicht.", sagte er sofort.

"Warum? Hast Du Angst, dass Sam Dich nicht sehen will? Wir alle wollen Dich bei uns haben! Bitte Dean, tu das nicht! Wir sind doch Deine Familie! Sam ist Deine Familie."

Mit undefinierbarem Blick sah er mich lange an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, drehte er sich um und lief auf den See zu. Ich eilte ihm nach und konnte kaum Schritt halten. Erst kurz, bevor wir die Anderen erreichten, verlangsamte er und zögerte noch einmal. Schließlich blieb er stehen.

"Daddy, wer ist das?", hörte ich Susy rufen, die mit Ian am Wasser stand und uns als Erste entdeckt hatte.

Ian sah uns mit großen Augen an, antwortete Susy jedoch nicht. Hinter dem Grill erschienen die Köpfe von Cas, Marcus und von Sam.  
Dean rührte sich noch immer nicht, doch Sam trat auf uns zu.  
Langsam näherte er sich uns und ließ seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen. Alle anderen schienen, genau wie ich, einfach nur gebannt dem Geschehen zu folgen.

"Dean?", fragte Sam und blieb kurz vor uns stehen.

"Hallo Sammy.", sagte dieser mit rauer Stimme.

Unendlich lange Sekunden verstrichen, in denen niemand etwas tat oder sagte. Die Beiden starrten sich einfach nur an.

"Dada!"

Das war das Wort, das uns alle aus unserer Starre erwachen ließ und ich sah nach unten.  
Sams Sohn hatte sich an das Bein von Dean geklammert und wollte hoch genommen werden.

Deans Mine wurde ganz weich und er warf Sam einen stolzen Blick zu, bevor er sich bückte und den Kleinen unter den Armen fasste. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn hoch und betrachtete ihn.

"Er sieht Dir so ähnlich.", sagte er und setzte sich Dean-Junior auf den Arm. "Du hast ihn nach mir benannt?"

Sam wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit mir und ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"War der einzige Name, der mir eingefallen ist.", gab er dann zurück und lächelte schief. "Der Einzige, der mir richtig erschien.", setzte er noch nach.

Endlich trat Dean nach vorne und umarmte seinen Bruder. Nur kurz hielten sie sich fest, doch es hatte das Eis zwischen Beiden gebrochen. In Sams Augen standen Tränen, ebenso wie in Deans.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte der Ältere. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre hier gewesen."

"Das weiß ich.", gab Sam gerührt zurück und nahm Dean den Kleinen ab.

Behutsam setzte er ihn auf den Boden und erhob sich wieder. Dean wandte sich den Anderen zu, die inzwischen zu uns her gekommen waren, während Sam ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ und sichtbar glücklich und aufgeregt war, ihn endlich zu sehen.

"Cas!", Dean schloss den ehemaligen Engel in seine Arme.

"Gut, Dich wieder bei uns zu haben!", gab dieser zurück.

"Risa!"

Sie lächelte, als sie ihn los ließ.

"Ich hab mir Deinen Bruder geschnappt. Hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen."

"Rein gar nichts.", gab er zurück und lächelte kurz.

"Hey, Mann!", Ian freute sich sichtlich, Dean wieder hier zu haben. "War ´ne verdammt lange Zeit!"

"Wem sagst Du das..."

"Marcus!", die Beiden schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Scheiße Mann, wo warst Du nur?", fragte dieser.

Ich verdrehte die Augen - dank Marcus würden die Kinder blitzschnell so einige Ausdrücke aufschnappen, die sie nicht so früh beherrschen sollten.

"Wir haben den Croats Beine gemacht.", antwortete Dean nur beiläufig, bevor er in die Hocke ging.

Susy stand neben uns allen und blickte Dean gespannt an.

"Hallo, ich bin Dean und wer bist Du?", fragte er.

"Du bist nicht Dean, das ist Dean.", gab sie zurück und zeigte auf den kleinen Mann neben sich.

"Sie heißen beide so, Süße.", sagte Ian.

"Das verstehe ich nicht.", sie zog schmollend ihre Unterlippe hervor und Dean lachte leise.

"Ich bin Dein Onkel Dean.", sagte er.

"Onkel Dean klingt auch viel besser.", gab sie zurück.

"Finde ich auch.", murmelte er. "Und verrätst Du mir jetzt Deinen Namen?"

"Susy."

"Susy... das ist ein wirklich schöner Name."

Sie lächelte scheu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Dann zeigte sie ihm einen filmreifen Augenaufschlag.

"Gehst Du mit mir ans Wasser und wirfst mit mir Steine rein?"

Ich lächelte und war unglaublich stolz auf meine kleine Tochter, die jedermanns Herz im Sturm erobern konnte.

Dean nickte.

"Später. Versprochen."

"Gut!", sie drehte sich um, lief ans Wasser und fing an, nach geeigneten Steinen zu suchen.

"Sie ist großartig.", sagte Dean, nachdem er sich wieder erhoben hatte und mich ansah.

"Danke.", ließ Ian verlauten und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Leute, unser Fleisch verkohlt langsam, wo ist der Rest? Lasst uns Essen!"

"Hast Du Hunger?", fragte Sam seinen Bruder.

"Ja.", antwortete dieser und es klang so, als hätte er schon Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen.

"Komm."

Die Beiden gingen nebeneinander zum Grill und ich erkannte, dass Sam nervös war - doch endlich war wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte. Sie waren zusammen und Dean war endlich frei.

Seine Rückkehr bedeutete, dass die Engel ihre Arbeit erledigt hatten und dass wir nichts mehr zu fürchten hatten. Die Welt war wieder im Gleichgewicht und ich hoffte, dass noch genügend Menschen da waren, um sie wieder aufzubauen.

"Soll ich sie holen?", fragte Ian.

"Ich gehe.", sagte ich. "Nichts verraten."

Ich lächelte ihm zu, bevor ich los ging.  
So schnell ich konnte, lief ich zur Gemeinschaftshütte und in die Küche.

"Wir sind gleich fertig!", rief sie mir entgegen. "Wartet ihr schon auf uns?"

"Du wirst nie glauben, was gerade passiert ist!", antwortete ich außer Atem und stoppte.

*

Ich würde den Augenblick, als Dean sie wiedersah, nie vergessen. Bis zu diesem Moment war er unentschlossen und bedrückt gewesen, doch alles änderte sich schlagartig, als ich mit ihnen am Strand auftauchte.

"Lisa!", stieß er hervor und entfernte sich von den Männern.

"Hallo, Dean."

Die Überraschung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, während er näher kam und sie musterte.

"Ben?"

"Der bin ich.", gab dieser zurück und grinste. "Hi Dean!"

"Ihr seid am Leben? Und ihr seid hier? Wie..."

"Oh, das habe ich vergessen, zu erwähnen.", sagte Cas und stellte sich neben Dean. "Michael hat mir klargemacht, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Lisa und Ben hatten es geschafft, sich beim Militär in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich musste mein letztes bisschen Engelskraft dazu nutzen, sie zu finden und um sie herzubringen."

Dean war sprachlos und nickte nur gerührt. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ben und ihm war nicht zu leugnen und als Cas die Beiden damals hergebracht hatte war mir klar geworden, warum ihm die Aufgabe so wichtig gewesen war.

Auch wenn Cas sich inzwischen verändert hatte und die Sache nun locker abtat so wusste ich, dass es ihm tief im Innern viel bedeutete, Dean so zu sehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er diese Menschen um sich brauchte.

Lisa machte endlich den ersten Schritt und lief auf Dean zu. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und nach einem Moment stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ben verdrehte die Augen und deutete Cas mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass sie hier verschwinden sollten. Die Beiden machten sich zurück auf den Weg zu den restlichen Männern die versuchten, die noch essbaren Reste des Essens zu retten.

"Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass Ben nicht mein Sohn ist.", sagte Dean und Lisa lachte.

"Tut mir leid.", gab sie dann zerknirscht zurück.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gewusst... ich habe es immer gehofft, aber-"

Sie küsste ihn erneut und er verstummte.

Ich ließ die Beiden ebenfalls alleine und ging auf Ian zu, der einige Meter entfernt auf mich wartete und genau wusste, was in mir vorging. Herrje, der Kerl durchschaute mich einfach viel zu schnell.

"Du fängst nicht schon wieder an zu heulen, oder?", fragte er und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Nein.", log ich und wischte mir möglichst unauffällig über die Augen.

Ich hörte ihn leise lachen und lehnte mich an ihn. Ich war glücklich. Dean würde bleiben. Ben, Susy und der kleine Dean würden eine sichere Zukunft haben. Genau wie wir.

Ja, wir alle hatten eine Zukunft und das war das Einzige, was zählte.

-ENDE-


End file.
